L'amour où on ne l'attend pas
by Eiji Haruna
Summary: Naruto est blasé de toutes ses conquêtes jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Itachi dans le cadre d'un mariage arrangé. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi les choses semblent différentes avec lui tout comme il ne sait pas s'il doit céder à son instinct et laisser une chance au frère de son meilleur ami.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre**: L'amour où on ne l'attend pas.

**Auteur:** Eiji Haruna.

**Disclaimer:** Personnages appartenant à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre: **Romance.

**Couple:** Itachi x Naruto.

**Rated: **MA.

* * *

_C'est ma première fanfiction sur ce couple bien qu'il me tente depuis déjà pas mal de temps. J'espère avoir réussi à en faire quelque chose d'agréable et que vous prendrez plaisir à lire, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos points de vues, toute remarque est bonne à prendre!_

- C'est une blague c'est ça ? Vous vous foutez de moi en fait là ?!

- Naruto du calme, soupira sa mère. Je suis bien consciente que ce que l'on te demande est difficile mais s'il te plaît réfléchis-y.

- Difficile ? Difficile ? Répéta-t-il avec force. Bordel mais c'est pas comme si vous me demandiez d'avoir…je sais pas moi, la mention «bien » au bac comme tout parents normaux mais non, non ! Vous vous me demandez de me marier avec un mec !

- Naruto, intervint son père. Comme on te le disait tout à l'heure on ne t'oblige à rien, on te demande juste de l'envisager.

- Ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est pourquoi vous ne m'en parlez que maintenant, et surtout le jour de mon 17ème anniversaire ? Vous auriez pu le faire hier ou demain mais non, il a fallu que ce soit aujourd'hui.

- Bon ça suffit maintenant tu te calmes et tu écoutes, lança son père en élevant la voix. Nous ne t'avions rien dit avant parce que ce n'était pas encore sûr. Tu connais Fugaku Uchiwa ?

- Bien sûr, c'est le père de Sasuke.

- Voilà, et bien lorsque ta mère était enceinte de toi on nous avait annoncé que ce serait une fille, nous avions donc convenu qu'à ton dix-huitième anniversaire tu te marierais avec leur aîné sauf que…

- Au moins ce n'est pas Sasuke, grommela-t-il.

- Naruto, s'il te plaît.

- Hum, répondit-il simplement signifiant qu'il était de nouveau à l'écoute de son père.

- Bon comme je le disais le problème est que tu es né garçon, chose qui compliquait l'affaire. On en avait parlé avec Fugaku et avions décidé de mettre cette affaire de côté ou d'attendre que l'un de nous ait une fille cependant ça n'est jamais arrivé. Il y a de cela quelques mois, il a appris pour nos problèmes financiers et m'a alors dit qu'il pouvait nous aider. Un mariage entre nos deux familles lui serait à lui aussi bénéfique et nous remettrait dans le jeu.

- Dans le jeu ? Parce que c'est un jeu pour toi ? Cracha le blond.

L'autre soupira avant de regarder sa femme d'un air blasé.

- Chérie s'il te plaît aide-moi, je n'arrive à rien là.

- Ce que veut dire Minato, commença-t-elle d'une voix douce en se tournant vers son fils, c'est que tu as le choix. Nous ne t'obligerons jamais à épouser ce garçon. Si tu décides de ne pas le faire nous ne t'en voudrons pas et nous nous débrouillerons autrement pour l'entreprise, même si ça prend du temps et de l'énergie. Nous voulons juste que tu réfléchisses bien, que tu évalues le pour et le contre avant de te décider.

- Vous débrouillez autrement ? Comment ? Je sais très bien que vous êtes criblés de dettes, dit-il dans un souffle.

Un silence pesant tomba. Naruto songeait à l'éventualité de se marier pour de l'argent, et surtout avec un mec tandis que ses parents tentaient pour la énième fois de trouver une solution à leurs problèmes d'ordre financier.

- Et Itachi il est d'accord avec ça ? S'inquiéta le blond.

- Tu le connais ?

- Vite fait, je vais de temps en temps chez Sasuke donc j'ai effectivement croisé son frère. Il est d'accord ou pas ? Répéta-t-il exaspéré.

- Oui, il a donné son accord.

Naruto qui était assis sur le sofa de cuir noir se prit la tête entre les mains avant de jurer. Un nouveau blanc s'installa, ses parents ne pensant même pas à le reprendre pour son langage le regardaient avec inquiétude.

- Je suis désolée Naruto, dit sa mère d'une voix tendue.

Le garçon sans répondre releva la tête et dévisagea la femme aux cheveux écarlates qui lui faisait face avant de porter son regard sur l'homme qui était à ses côtés et lui tenait la main en signe de soutien. Le blond avait toujours aimé ses parents, généreux, doués, charismatiques et attentionnés, il avait toujours trouvé qu'ils formaient un couple exemplaire cependant la malchance leur était tombée dessus. Suite à de mauvais investissements ils avaient en effet perdu la majorité de leur capital économique et se retrouvaient désormais dans une situation des plus difficiles.

Ses parents il les avait toujours aimé et pourtant à ce moment précis, les voir là tous deux devant lui, lisant l'espoir dans leurs yeux qu'il accepte cette proposition qu'il jugeait horrible et déshonorante, oui, à ce moment précis il les haïssait.

Se rendant alors compte de la tournure de ses pensées, il se leva, les regarda une dernière fois avant d'annoncer qu'il allait faire un tour pour s'exécuter d'un pas raide. Il fallait qu'il respire, qu'il s'évade de cette ambiance tendue et stressante qui s'était installée dans son foyer et c'est avec cette idée en tête qu'il dépassa le porche et s'engagea sur le trottoir.

L'image d'Itachi ne cessait désormais de tourner dans son esprit, sa colère avait beau être redescendue il ne pouvait oublier la scène précédente ainsi que le choix qu'il avait à faire. Un mariage arrangé pour la prospérité de ses parents ? Etait-il capable de sacrifier sa vie sentimentale pour eux ? Il avait beau s'insurger contre l'idée il savait pertinemment que oui. Il ne supporterait pas de voir les yeux de ses parents se poser sur lui s'il refusait. Il ne pouvait les observer s'endetter un peu plus tandis que lui était apte à leur apporter la solution, l'argent dont ils avaient tant besoin.

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'il s'était posé sur un banc près de chez lui, il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens et surtout savoir que ses parents en faisaient autant, il n'arrivait à s'imaginer avec le brun. Comment allait-il pouvoir parler de ça à Sakura ? Comment pouvait-il dire à sa petite amie qu'il se sentait obligé de se marier avec un mec ? Avait-il réellement à lui en parler de toute façon ? Après tout la rose ne semblait s'intéresser à lui que pour le sexe alors s'il devait se mettre avec quelqu'un elle n'aurait qu'à trouver un substitut, ce ne serait surement pas bien difficile pour elle.

Naruto eut un léger coup au cœur en pensant une telle chose car il savait au fond de lui qu'il avait raison, il savait que Sakura ne tenait aucunement à lui. Lorsqu'ils se voyaient ils ne sortaient pas, ne parlaient pas, ils couchaient seulement ensemble. Enervé par cette idée il se décida alors, après tout il n'avait rien à perdre et c'est d'un nouvel entrain qu'il rentra chez lui. Il était maintenant 17h20 et ce fut sans hésitation que Naruto se dirigea dans le salon. Heureusement pour lui c'était dimanche ce qui laissait à ses parents un peu de temps libre, c'est ainsi qu'il trouva sa mère en train de bouquiner sur le canapé qu'il avait quitté un peu plus tôt et à ses côtés Minato qui regardait la télévision.

Lorsqu'ils virent leurs fils arriver, tous deux se détournèrent de leurs activités et se mirent à l'observer. Il s'avança en silence, s'assit près d'eux, soupira un bon coup et se lança :

- Bon je ne promets rien ok ? Je vais…je vais sortir un soir avec lui et on verra d'accord ?

Ses parents le dévisagèrent l'un et l'autre et Naruto surprit sur le visage de Kushina un léger sourire.

- Si ça se passe mal je ne veux pas que tu te forces d'accord? Nous te l'avons dit, on arrivera surement à se débrouiller.

La seule chose que retint le blond de la phrase fut le « surement ». Il acquiesça doucement sachant parfaitement qu'il y avait de toute façon de forte chance qu'il accepte la proposition des Uchiwa avant de continuer :

- Je dois prendre contact avec lui ?

- Ah oui, j'ai son numéro, s'empressa de répondre son père, je te l'amène.

Le blond qui ne l'aurait admis pour rien au monde commençait cependant à stresser. Il n'avait jamais eu à s'inquiéter avec les filles, plutôt bel homme il avait un charme certain et avait toujours eu celles qu'il désirait. Sakura par exemple était une femme magnifique et était plus que convoitée à son lycée et pourtant c'était avec lui qu'elle s'était mise. Un tel succès lui avait fait perdre ce sentiment d'angoisse, de stress face à la réaction et surtout l'échange qui avait lieu lors d'une invitation de ce type. Il se monta d'ailleurs un peu plus la tête en pensant que la personne à qui il allait parler souhaitait déjà être son fiancé. Naruto se répéta plusieurs fois cette phrase dans la tête. Il souhaitait être son fiancé ?

Soudain il éclata de rire, faisant sursauter sa mère. Il s'était en effet rendu compte de son erreur. Si Itachi souhaitait le prendre pour fiancé justement, c'était évidemment pour le carnet d'adresses et l'étendue de l'entreprise de ses parents, nullement pour lui. Les Uchiwa régleraient les dettes et toucheraient sans nul doute un pourcentage conséquent après les avoir remis à flots. Tout ce qui intéressait Itachi étaient les bénéfices d'une pareille entente, même s'ils se mariaient il n'y aurait rien entre eux et il aurait surement le droit d'entretenir une relation extérieure. Cette idée le rasséréna et c'est avec un léger sourire aux lèvres qu'il composa le numéro que son père venait de lui amener.

- Oui ?

En entendant la voix dure à l'appareil il se figea. Il avait beau s'être dit que ça valait le coup d'essayer, il ne prenait réellement conscience de la situation qu'à cet instant précis. En effet se marier avec Itachi dépassait surement tout ce à quoi il avait pu penser aujourd'hui. Devait-il se faire passer pour un homosexuel convaincu? Pourrait-il réellement l'assumer et l'afficher devant tous sans éprouver le moindre sentiment pour son époux?

- Allo ? J'écoute.

- Euh…je…oui bonjour. C'est Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki à l'appareil, je…je ne dérange pas?

Un léger blanc s'installa durant lequel le blond se maudit de sa perte de sang-froid et surtout de ses bafouillages ridicules.

- Non bien sûr que non, répondit alors la voix d'une douceur nouvelle. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'appelles, il y a un problème avec Sasuke ? Demanda le brun surprit par son interlocuteur.

- Sasuke ? Ah oui Sasuke ! Euh non, en fait je…désolé c'est assez embarrassant comme situation, en fait je voulais savoir si tu avais un moment de libre dans la semaine.

- Un moment de libre ?

- Mes parents m'ont parlé de…enfin de la proposition de…d'entente entre nos familles et…

- De mariage, l'interrompit l'autre. Il s'agit bien d'un mariage alors dis-le.

Naruto rougit, se sentant soudain petit et gamin face à Itachi qui avait tout de même quatre ans de plus que lui.

- Oui, de mariage donc, avant d'accepter j'aimerais que l'on passe un peu de temps ensemble, tu vois, histoire de me décider, si tu es d'accord bien entendu, termina-t-il fébrile.

Un énième blanc s'installa avant que Naruto n'entende de nouveau la voix d'Itachi à travers le combiné.

- Je comprends tout à fait, ça doit être assez difficile d'entendre quelque chose de ce genre. Je suis déjà heureux que tu n'aies pas refusé d'emblée, lança-t-il d'un ton joyeux. Vous finissez bien à 18h le lundi c'est ça ?

Le blond commença par opiner doucement de la tête avant de se rappeler qu'il était au téléphone et de finalement répondre par un léger « oui ». Il fut convenu qu'Itachi passerait alors le chercher le lendemain après les cours et c'est soulagé et après un dernier salut qu'il finit par raccrocher.

- Alors ? Demandèrent ses parents à l'unisson.

Naruto qui était jusque-là dos à eux se retourna lentement et tourna son regard océan dans leur direction un air indescriptible sur le visage.

- On se voit demain, fini-t-il tout de même par dire.

* * *

La légère appréhension qui l'avait tenaillé toute la journée s'était transformée en stress intense. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule heure de cours avant qu'il ne voit le brun et plus le temps passait, plus il s'affolait. Il avait décidé sur un coup de tête d'appeler Itachi seulement, une fois fait et surtout après réflexion il n'était plus réellement sûr de vouloir de ce rendez-vous. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir se raconter ? Et puis sérieusement cette histoire de mariage c'était dingue, Naruto avait l'impression d'être le héros d'une histoire dont il ne maîtrisait absolument rien et cela ne lui plaisait guère.

Le son de la cloche marqua l'apogée de son angoisse tout autant que la fin de son attente. Il sortit de la salle à pas lents et descendit les deux étages aux côtés de Sasuke qui lui faisait la conversation. Le brun avait la réputation d'être peu bavard et pourtant lorsqu'il se sentait à l'aise c'était tout le contraire, et à ce moment-là, Naruto bénissait ce trait de caractère. En effet, Sasuke entretenait très bien à lui tout seul leur discussion et c'est ainsi que le blond laissa dériver son esprit sur le frère de celui-ci. Ils finirent tout de même par arriver devant le grillage de fer noir qui délimitait la sortie, les laissant de ce fait apercevoir Itachi dans son costume impeccable. Sasuke s'élança vers lui tout en disant avec surprise :

- C'est rare que tu viennes me chercher, tu aurais pu me prévenir.

Son frère le dévisagea un instant avant de se tourner vers Naruto qui était resté en retrait.

- Je suis ici pour Naruto, se contenta de répondre l'aîné en revenant sur le premier garçon.

- Pour Naruto ? J'avoue ne pas très bien comprendre, hésita Sasuke.

Le blond jugeant le silence maintenant ambiant comme dérangeant s'avança à son tour et dit d'une voix claire et dénuée de toute intonation.

- Oui, on a rendez-vous pour parler des entreprises de nos parents respectifs, le devoir du premier enfant quoi.

Sasuke peu convaincu scruta tour à tour le visage de son frère et de son ami avant de se décider à acquiescer. Il attendit encore quelques secondes, espérant secrètement que Naruto ne le retienne, avant d'annoncer son départ imminent ne voulant rater son bus. Les deux garçons restant le regardèrent s'éloigner avant de se tourner l'un vers l'autre.

- Tu ne l'avais pas mis au courant ? Demanda le plus jeune.

- Non, toi non plus d'ailleurs, je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Le garçon hésita avant de finalement répondre avec honnêteté.

- Je n'étais pas sûr que tu viennes, et pour être franc je n'étais pas non plus sûr de venir. Je ne suis au courant du projet de nos parents que depuis hier alors j'ai un peu de mal à m'y retrouver, expliqua-t-il après avoir perçu une lueur de déception dans le regard onyx.

- Lorsque je m'engage à faire quelque chose je m'y tiens, déclara Itachi après un instant de silence.

Naruto ne répondit rien, se contentant d'observer à la dérobée l'homme qui marchait désormais à ses côtés et qui semblait d'ailleurs être son exact opposé. Pour commencer, le blond portait un baggy noir resserré à la taille par une ceinture elle-même noire qu'il avait accompagné d'un t-shirt orange, ample au raisonnable, et de vans de couleur sombre. Itachi quant à lui, vêtu de son costume ajusté et de ses chaussures cirés, était la représentation même de l'élégance et de la distinction. Son aura, dégageant assurance et froideur, droiture et savoir-faire jurait également avec l'air insouciant et mutin de son compagnon. Et le physique n'aidant pas, lui avait des cheveux blonds, plutôt courts et indomptables accompagnés d'orbes saphir, tandis qu'Itachi le dépassant d'une tête avait de longs cheveux noirs, lisses au possible et assorti d'un intense regard onyx.

Naruto soupira, jugeant la différence entre eux comme un gouffre sans fin, avant d'être coupé dans ses réflexions par la voix tendue de l'autre.

- Je suis désolé, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée que je vienne te chercher comme ça.

- Hein ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda le blond désabusé.

- Ça à l'air de t'ennuyer, tu ne fais que soupirer depuis tout à l'heure.

L'Uzumaki rougit, honteux de s'être ainsi laissé aller et surtout désolé qu'Itachi l'ait pris de cette façon avant de tenter de s'expliquer.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça qui m'embête, c'est juste que…que…rien laisse tomber, termina-t-il embarrassé de son comportement puéril.

Itachi se stoppa au milieu de la rue qu'ils arpentaient, obligeant l'autre à en faire autant. Il plongea ses yeux sombres dans ceux d'un bleu profond de son vis-à-vis avant de déclarer d'une voix aussi douce qu'il put:

- Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, que tu es pris au dépourvu, mais j'ai vraiment l'intention de mener à bien ce mariage et pour cela il ne faut pas que tu hésites à me parler, après tout nous serons amenés à tout partager.

Naruto réfléchit un instant aux paroles qu'il venait d'entendre et ne put s'empêcher d'être blessé. Bien sûr il savait que cette union ne serait que factice, qu'ils seraient juste liés par un bout de papier, mais les mots « mener à bien » lui faisaient trop penser à un plan de marché qu'ils devaient faire aboutir. Savoir qu'il allait sans doute sacrifier sa vie sentimentale pour s'enchaîner à Itachi qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde voir le côté romantique ou même juste tendre qu'ils perdaient en se mariant l'un à l'autre le faisait douter quant à leur entente futur. Remarquant cette divergence de point de vue, il ne put s'empêcher de rajouter leur caractère et vision du monde sur la longue liste de ce qui les séparaient déjà. Remarquant alors l'air interrogateur et l'attente de réponse d'Itachi il expliqua :

- Ce qui me fait soupirer c'est de voir à quel point nous sommes différents, je suis un gamin pour toi et je me sens ridicule à tes côtés.

- Si ce n'est que ça la prochaine fois je me changerai avant de venir, je vais faire des efforts tu vas voir, souffla le brun avec inquiétude.

Naruto le regarda étonné avant d'éclater de rire, la proposition était plus qu'inattendue.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est à moi de me mettre à ton niveau, après tout je serai amené à reprendre moi aussi l'entreprise donc autant m'y mettre tout de suite.

Itachi ne répondit pas, n'ayant pas très bien compris le cheminement de pensée du blond et voyant que celui-ci semblait désormais plus détendu, il ne voulait se risquer à prononcer des paroles qu'il regretterait plus tard.

La fin de journée avait été un vrai régal pour Naruto. En effet, le brun pour leur premier rendez-vous avait eu la merveilleuse idée de l'emmener à l'aquarium. Ils n'avaient pût y passer qu'une heure avant la fermeture cependant le blond s'y été réellement amusé . L'endroit ayant été rénové récemment était à la pointe de la technologie, il regroupait quantité de poissons et mammifères marins et était d'une beauté sans précédent, Naruto était tout simplement amoureux du décor. Le sourire constamment aux lèvres, il se plaisait à aller d'un bassin à l'autre, à lire telles informations, à voir telles animations et à s'émerveiller devant la moindre petite chose.

Itachi était satisfait de sa décision, il avait longtemps hésité avant de s'arrêter sur le choix de l'aquarium, et il n'était pas déçu. Les poissons ne l'intéressaient guère cependant la seule vue du blond dans un pareil état d'excitation et de ravissement valait bien le déplacement, et c'est ainsi qu'il suivit son compagnon une heure entière d'un œil attendrit.

Durant le trajet du retour, Naruto ne pouvait s'arrêter de parler, de s'extasier, de complimenter ou de remercier Itachi qui semblait lui avoir décroché la lune. De ce qu'il avait saisi du flot de paroles de son ami, le brun avait compris que celui-ci désirait depuis longtemps déjà se rendre à l'aquarium toutefois pris par le quotidien et l'ennui d'y aller seul, il ne s'y était jamais rendu, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Le corbeau ne tenait pas réellement compte des mots prononcés, se contentant de conduire sous la voix claire et veloutée de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il perçoive un changement dans le ton employé.

- Pardon ?

- On rentre là ? Répéta le blond avec déception.

- Comme tu veux, je pensais juste que comme tu as cours demain ce serait le mieux à faire.

- Rah on s'en fiche de ça, on a même pas eu l'occasion de discuter en plus. Désolé.

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? S'étonna le brun en jetant un rapide regard sur le côté.

- Je me suis un peu emporté à l'aquarium, je crois, souffla le blond gêné, du coup on n'a pas trop pu parler de la raison de notre rendez-vous.

Ce fut cette fois au tour d'Itachi de laisser résonner dans l'habitacle de la voiture un rire des plus sincères. Naruto se plut à entendre pour la première fois ce son cristallin et fut presque déçu lorsqu'il finit par s'éteindre. Remarquant alors avec contentement qu'il avait passé une soirée bien plus agréable que prévu il proposa au conducteur d'aller dîner ensemble, offre que celui-ci accepta immédiatement. Citant une adresse qu'Itachi présentait comme goûteuse et agréable, ils firent demi-tour et en prirent le chemin.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant d'arriver et Naruto fut une fois de plus surpris par le côté gentleman de son compère. En effet comme à l'aquarium, celui-ci lui ouvrait les portes, le servait toujours le premier, et dans le restaurant l'aida même à s'installer à table en repoussant avec délicatesse et adresse sa chaise. Le blond rougit légèrement en se comparant à la femme de haut sociétaire dont on prenait soin avant de finalement redescendre sur terre et de remarquer les regards atterrés qui étaient posés sur lui. Il réalisa alors que dans son imbécillité extrême il n'avait pas tenue compte du choix d'Itachi et s'était donc retrouvé dans une enseigne étoilée, lieu où les vêtements qu'il portait étaient tout juste bon à partir à la poubelle.

Il serra les poings en entendant par-ci par-là des réflexions qui lui firent rapidement regretter d'être venu. Il se fichait éperdument que l'on se moque de lui mais que l'on s'en prenne à Itachi parce que celui-ci avait voulu lui faire plaisir en l'emmenant dans ce restaurant ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Il lutta réellement contre lui-même pour ne pas s'énerver cependant connaissant très bien son tempérament il opta pour une retraite anticipée.

- Je suis désolé mais je dois y aller en fait, déclara-t-il d'un ton dur tout en se levant.

Le brun qui n'avait nullement fait attention à leur entourage releva la tête du menu qu'on venait tout juste de leur apporter et le dévisagea avec surprise. Il n'eut ni le temps de parler ni celui de se lever que le blond s'était déjà éloigné sans un regard en arrière. Il observa les tablées environnantes, comme pour comprendre le brusque changement de comportement chez son invité, avant de remarquer les sourires moqueurs ou grimaces exaspérées. Il se leva à son tour, ne voulant pas perdre de temps à faire réaliser à ces imbéciles snobinards leur idiotie et surtout leur inutilité dans des sociétés ouvertes comme celles d'aujourd'hui, et s'élança à la suite du blond.

Il sortit l'angoisse au ventre, priant pour que l'Uzumaki n'ait pas déjà prit de taxi et surtout pour que cette scène ne lui fasse pas abandonner l'idée du mariage, avant de scruter les environs. Aucune trace de Naruto. Il s'avança et demanda à un homme présent devant le restaurant s'il l'avait aperçu. Il répondit heureusement par l'affirmative et lui indiqua le coin de la rue qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin. Itachi reprit sa course et suivit la direction, il tourna à l'angle et tomba effectivement sur ce qu'il cherchait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre**: L'amour où on ne l'attend pas.

**Auteur:** Eiji Haruna.

**Disclaimer:** Personnages appartenant à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre: **Romance.

**Couple:** Itachi x Naruto.

**Rated: **MA.

* * *

Le blond agenouillé contre le mur de droite avait la tête baissée et une main perdue dans ses cheveux trifouillait les mèches dorées en signe de désarroi.

- Naruto ?

Le jeune homme se redressa brusquement et essuya avec peine les quelques larmes qui s'étaient mises à déferler sur ses joues. Le corbeau sentant son cœur rater un battement s'approcha tout de même de lui et s'agenouilla à son tour.

- Il ne faut pas te mettre dans cet état, ce sont des imbéciles et ils ne savent pas quel garçon incroyable tu es.

- Je m'en fous, répondit l'autre dans un reniflement. Je me fous de ce qu'ils pensent de moi et je les emmerde.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te mets dans cet état alors ? Demanda l'autre désabusé.

- Je n'apprécie pas qu'ils te jugent aussi parce que tu es avec moi, éclata alors le blond. C'est dégueulasse de te mettre dans le même panier que moi juste parce qu'on mange ensemble, ils n'ont aucun savoir vivre et même si je ne rentre pas dans leurs critères à la con ce n'est pas ton cas alors ils n'ont rien à te reprocher. Si ça ne t'avait pas porté plus de préjudices je te jure que je les aurais pourri comme jamais je ne l'ai fait auparavant !

Itachi dévisagea le garçon qui lui faisait face. Les yeux précédemment embués de larmes étaient désormais brillants d'indignation et de rancœur et savoir que le blond était dans une telle colère pour lui le ravissait au possible. Il sourit avant de se saisir du poing levé du blond en signe de menace factice et d'apposer avec douceur ses lèvres sur les siennes. Naruto surprit ne réagit pas tout de suite, se contentant d'écarquiller les yeux, avant de finalement reprendre le contrôle de son corps pour repousser avec force le brun qui bascula en arrière et tomba durement sur les fesses.

- Qu'est…qu'est- ce que c'était ? Bafouilla-t-il en regardant Itachi avec confusion.

- C'est très clair pourtant.

Naruto était complètement perdu, et le ton calme et l'air serein d'Itachi ne l'aidaient guère.

- Il m'a embrassé, murmura le blond comme pour donner un semblant de réalité à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Si l'on se marie il va falloir t'y habituer, on fera d'ailleurs bien plus qu'un simple baiser.

Naruto qui s'était mis à regarder le sol avec effarement releva une nouvelle fois la tête vers Itachi et ouvrit la bouche avec hébétude avant de la refermer tout aussi vite. Il attendit quelques instants, rassemblant ses idées, et demanda :

- Ce que tu veux dire pas là c'est que…c'est qu'on va coucher ensemble ? J'ai bien compris ?

Ce fut cette fois au tour d'Itachi de le regarder avec surprise. Pour lui c'était une chose évidente alors pourquoi est-ce que Naruto semblait si désappointé ?

- Evidemment, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?

- Je...je…je ne sais pas, bafouilla le lycéen. Je pensais…je pensais juste que tu faisais ça pour l'entreprise, pour l'argent, qu'on aurait chacun notre vie de notre côté quoi.

Il comprit qu'il avait commis une erreur lorsqu'il vit passer sur les traits généralement imperturbables un air blessé. Il vit Itachi réfléchir avant de l'entendre s'exprimer avec dureté.

- Que l'on soit bien clair, si j'ai accepté le contrat de mariage de mon père ce n'est pas pour l'argent mais parce que je suis amoureux de toi. Si l'on en vient à se marier, chose dont je doute à présent, j'ai dans l'idée que nous allons vivre ensemble une vie de couple tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal autrement dit manger ensemble, aller voir nos parents respectifs ensemble et bien sûr coucher ensemble. Je pensais que tu avais compris tout ça et que c'est pour ça que tu m'avais proposé un rendez-vous aujourd'hui, pour voir si je te convenais.

Naruto le regarda avec perplexité avant de plisser les yeux, signe qu'il cherchait dans le regard onyx toute trace de mensonge ou de moquerie, chose vaine étant donné que ne demeurait que sérieux et tension. Le blond se redressa sans un mot et aida l'autre à en faire autant. Le sentant frissonner à son contact, un passage de la précédente tirade lui revint en mémoire.

- Amoureux de moi ? Questionna-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Itachi soupira avant d'inviter son compagnon à rejoindre la voiture équipée du chauffage qui leur serait plus que profitable devant la longue discussion à venir. Le garçon accepta sans hésitation et ne perdit pas une seconde après s'être assis sur le siège pour réitérer sa question. Il vit le chauffeur se tourner vers lui et planter une nouvelle fois ses orbes sombres sur lui avant qu'il ne s'explique.

- Je me souviens très bien de la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés. C'était chez mes parents, Sasuke t'avais invité à dormir à la maison un soir où je venais dîner. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rappelles mais il nous avait présenté très rapidement l'un à l'autre, n'accordant pas la moindre importance à notre rencontre cependant tu m'avais vraiment intrigué. Je savais que tu étais le fils d'un vieil ami de mon père et pourtant le fait que je ne t'ai jamais vu avant m'avait étonné. Après ça j'ai donc demandé des explications à mon père qui m'a dit que dans le temps tu avais la santé fragile et que tu n'avais pas pu sortir pendant de nombreuses années. C'est ainsi que j'ai commencé à faire attention à toi, je savais que tu avais quelque chose de différent mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre la main dessus. J'ai compris après que c'était cette joie de vivre, cet enthousiasme et cette impétuosité dont tu fais preuve qui m'avait interpellé et que je n'avais toutefois pas tout de suite remarqué à cause de la réserve avec laquelle tu te montrais chez nous. Je pense être tombé amoureux de toi petit à petit, je prenais plaisir à te voir venir, tes yeux brillants et ton sourire me réchauffant toujours le cœur. Lorsque mon père a évoqué lors d'un repas vos problèmes financiers, ma mère a reparlé de cette promesse de mariage entre nos deux familles et après qu'elle fut rejetée par l'absence de fille je me suis dit que je pouvais en profiter. J'ai émis l'hypothèse qu'on s'en tienne aux deux aînés à mon père qui en a parlé au tien et voilà le résultat.

Le blond garda un long moment le silence, se contentant d'observer à travers la vitre les passants déambulant dans l'obscurité désormais présente de la nuit. Il était troublé plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre par la déclaration du brun car il avait senti dans ses paroles tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, amour qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de partager avec ses conquêtes. Ses relations n'avaient toujours été que purement sexuelles au point qu'il se demandait même s'il n'avait pas lui-même un problème émotionnel. Peut-être que c'est lui qui en attendait trop de ses compagnes. Peut-être que toute liaison était concentrée sur le sexe. Même s'il l'avait un jour pensé, il savait bien que ce n'était pas le cas et ressentir un amour qu'il savait puissant et durable lui prenait la gorge et faisait battre son cœur à un rythme effréné.

- Tu ne m'as pourtant presque jamais adressé la parole. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parlé de ce que tu ressentais ? Finit-il tout de même par demander.

- Te voir me suffisait. Tant que tu étais heureux je l'étais aussi et je ne voulais pas compliquer inutilement les choses, surtout que d'après Sasuke tu enchaînais les conquêtes féminines alors à quoi bon tout gâcher lorsque l'on sait que c'est perdu d'avance ?

Naruto médita une nouvelle fois les dires de son prétendant avant de soupirer longuement comme s'il tentait d'expirer le doute et la peur qui montait en lui alors qu'il s'apprêtait à agir. Il tourna une nouvelle fois son visage vers le brun, plantant par la même occasion son regard dans celui onyx de son vis-à-vis, avant de se redresser légèrement et de s'approcher lentement du corbeau.

Le temps parut durer une éternité, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. La tension était en effet palpable dans l'habitacle. Naruto les mains désormais contre le torse d'Itachi avait stoppé ses lèvres à seulement quelques centimètres de celles du brun et sentait son souffle chaud et surtout irrégulier caresser sa peau. Il se décida finalement en remarquant que l'Uchiwa ne le brusquait pas, qu'il ne cherchait pas à combler l'écart encore présent entre eux comme l'aurait fait n'importe quelle autre conquête. Il se décida en voyant tout simplement qu'Itachi lui laissait le choix de s'engager ou pas et c'est ainsi qu'il scella leurs lèvres dans un tendre baiser.

Étonnement il ne fut ni dégoûté ni même gêné par le genre masculin de la personne contre lui et c'est avec une envie réelle qu'il intensifia leur échange. Ils se séparèrent pourtant après quelques instants, et sans pour autant s'éloigner se dévisagèrent l'un l'autre. Naruto remarquant l'air soucieux et surtout concentré de son ami l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, rapidement, légèrement, comme un effleurement uniquement destiné à le rassurer. Il se réinstalla ensuite convenablement dans son siège et se mit à fixer le pare-brise face à lui. Il réfléchissait à toute allure.

Le baiser était loin d'être désagréable certes, cependant le besoin, l'envie qu'il avait eu de l'embrasser était-elle dû au fait que ce soit Itachi ou bien au bonheur et à l'excitation qu'avait fait naître en lui pareille déclaration ? Il savait que s'il se mettait avec Itachi cela le conduirait au mariage alors pouvait-il réellement renoncer aux femmes ? Pouvait-il tout abandonner sans pour autant voir défini ses sentiments pour le brun ? Il était convaincu que non cependant il ne souhaitait ni décevoir ses parents ni blesser Itachi alors accepter de se mettre en couple avec lui ne serait-elle pas la meilleure solution ? Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus, et alors qu'il allait une nouvelle fois soupirer, le brun déclara :

- Je comprends que ce soit compliqué pour toi, surtout si tu ne t'attendais pas à une vraie demande en mariage. Il était convenu que le mariage aurait lieu à tes 18 ans, nous n'avons qu'à faire pareil, laisse nous une année. Une année pendant laquelle nous apprendrons à nous connaître, à nous découvrir dans des contextes différents. Si le 10 octobre prochain tu me dis que tu ne veux pas de moi j'abandonnerai cette idée de mariage et te laisserai, dans le cas contraire nous nous unirons comme c'était prévu. Ça te va ?

Naruto voyait bien dans le regard onyx la difficulté et l'impatience que cette annonce attisait en Itachi cependant il ne put s'empêcher de lui être reconnaissant de lui laisser pareil délai. Alors qu'il se préparait à accepter, une information lui revint en mémoire, donnant naissance à une grimace par la même occasion.

- Je ne peux pas, mes parents ont besoin d'argent maintenant, il faut que je me décide rapidement, murmura-t-il piteusement.

Itachi garda un instant le silence avant de proposer :

- Je peux demander à mon père de conclure avec le tien en guise de cadeaux de fiançailles.

- Et si finalement on ne se marie pas ? Demanda le blond pour éviter le « Et si finalement je ne te choisis pas ? ».

- Je lui dirai juste qu'on a eu un désaccord et qu'on annule le mariage.

- Il annulera l'entente par la même occasion, il s'en fiche lui, votre capital est à l'abri, émit Naruto.

- Alors je lui dirai que je t'ai trompé, il se sentira honteux et redevable vis-à-vis de ton père et continuera donc de l'aider en dédommagement.

- Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? Demanda le blond choqué.

Le corbeau sourit tout en caressant la joue de son vis-à-vis.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que ton bonheur me suffisait, je le pensais. Je ne veux pas que tu décides de te marier avec moi pour l'argent. Je fais ça pour être sûr que si dans un an tu me choisis ce soit pour moi et non pour sauver ton entreprise.

Naruto la gorge nouée par l'émotion, par la dévotion de l'autre ne voulut répondre, craignant que sa voix hésitante ne trahisse son trouble. Il acquiesça finalement de la tête avant qu'Itachi ne laisse un sourire satisfait étirer ses lèvres. Il alluma ensuite les feux de la voiture, concluant ainsi leur discussion et leur soirée par la même occasion.

* * *

Une fois le véhicule arrêté devant sa maison, le blond soupira avec force et serra un instant la main pâle du brun dans la sienne pour se donner du courage.

- J'espère qu'on va être convaincant, souffla-t-il.

- Pour moi il n'y a pas à m'inquiéter, je n'aurai pas à me forcer.

- Hum.

Prenant le léger grognement du blond comme le signe du départ, Itachi sortit de la voiture et alla ouvrir la portière de son fiancé avant que celui-ci n'ait esquissé le moindre mouvement. Naruto rougit devant la galanterie dont faisait preuve le brun et ne put s'empêcher de se comparer une nouvelle fois à une jeune demoiselle à qui l'on faisait la cour. Il attendit que le corbeau eut refermé la portière pour s'avancer dans le jardin de belle taille du domaine. Il avait été convenu qu'ils garderaient pour eux leur marché et qu'ils annonceraient chacun leurs fiançailles à leur famille toutefois Naruto angoissait quant à la réaction de ses parents. Ils savaient très bien la retenue voir le mépris avec lequel il avait considéré ce mariage jusqu'à aujourd'hui et il était certain que sa mère tout du moins ne le lâcherait pas, voulant être certaine qu'il faisait cela de bon cœur. Il s'arrêta soudain à quelques mètres du perron et demanda à son ami :

- Et Sasuke, je peux lui dire ?

- Non, répondit l'autre avec force.

- Mais c'est mon meilleur ami.

- S'il te plaît fais-moi confiance, lui en parler ne ferait que nous apporter des problèmes supplémentaires.

Naruto scruta les yeux sombres de l'autre un moment avant de finalement hocher la tête en signe d'approbation. Il voulut se retourner mais sentit la main du brun lui saisir le bras et l'attirer à lui jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Le blond hésita un moment en voyant que l'autre n'avait pas l'intention d'aller plus loin, et finalement conscient du sentiment de plaisir qui montait en lui au contact de la bouche savoureuse , céda à son instinct et saisit la nuque d'Itachi pour accentuer le baiser. Ils se séparèrent finalement à bout de souffle et ce fut après quelques secondes de silence que Naruto déclara :

- Je ne veux pas que tu t'emballes mais je dois avouer que tu embrasses divinement bien.

Le brun sourit devant le compliment avant de demander tout de même :

- Ce baiser, c'était pour te mettre dans la peau du personnage ?

- J'en avais juste envie, répondit-il gêné. Si ça te dérange je m'abstiendrai la prochaine fois.

Itachi dévisagea le visage du lycéen et mit un moment avant de discerner dans l'obscurité l'œil taquin qui lui était adressé.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

Et ce fut sur cette parole dite avec sérieux que le corbeau reprit le chemin non sans saisir au passage la main de son compagnon, l'attirant à sa suite. Une fois sur le seuil de la maison, Naruto ouvrit la porte et annonça à haute voix sa présence à ses parents par un puissant « je suis rentré ». Reprenant possession du bras d'Itachi qu'il avait dû lâcher l'espace d'un instant, il le fit pénétrer dans l'entrée qui, quelques mètres plus loin, donnait accès à un salon des plus spacieux. Ses parents qui arrivaient le sourire aux lèvres se figèrent en apercevant Itachi derrière leur fils et, se reprenant plus rapidement que son mari, Kushina salua leur invité. Ils remarquèrent tous deux les mains liées des garçons mais ne posèrent aucune questions, conscient que l'explication adviendrait bien assez vite. Après avoir servi à boire, Minato rejoignit les trois autres qui l'attendaient sur le canapé et s'installa avec anxiété. Un léger silence s'installa finalement rompu par Itachi.

- Je suis désolé de venir vous déranger de la sorte le soir mais je voulais m'assurer avant d'annoncer quoique ce soit à mes parents que vous étiez conscient et favorable à mon union avec Naruto.

La femme ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer tout aussi rapidement. Elle ne comprenait pas le brusque changement d'avis de son fils, hier encore il pestait après ce mariage et maintenant il était là à lui tenir gentiment la main comme si de rien n'était.

- Alors…euh…vous vous êtes finalement décidé ? Demanda Minato avec hésitation.

- Oui, nous avons décidé de nous marier lorsque j'aurais 18 ans, comme convenu.

Devant le ton calme de son fils, l'homme ne sut que répondre et se fut finalement sa femme qui vint à son secours un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Et bien si vous êtes résolus nous ne pouvons que vous apporter notre soutien.

Itachi s'inclina doucement et ne tarda pas à s'éclipser expliquant qu'il devait encore l'annoncer à ses propres parents. Il précisa que l'entente des deux entreprises se ferait dans les prochains jours si cela leur convenait et qu'il repasserait surement pour s'assurer de leur satisfaction. Au grand étonnement des parents, Naruto insista pour raccompagner le brun et ce fut dans un soupir mi-soulagé mi-inquiet qu'ils observèrent les deux garçons s'éloigner.

- Quand est-ce qu'on se revoit ? Demanda Naruto sur le seuil de la porte.

- C'est toi qui décides, je ne veux pas te presser. Prend le temps qu'il te faut pour réfléchir, j'attendrai.

- Je ne te comprends pas très bien, avoua finalement le blond.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tout ce que tu fais pour moi, c'est trop, tu n'es même pas sûr que je te choisisse alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi prévenant ?

Itachi rit doucement et, attendrit par l'air candide et pur du jeune homme, déclara avec douceur :

- Je ferai tout pour toi, je me fiche d'être blessé si c'est par toi, je me fiche de tout perdre si c'est pour toi, justement parce que c'est toi.

Voyant l'air perdu qu'affichait désormais le blond il déposa un rapide baiser au coin de ses lèvres et le prévint:

- Appelle moi quand tu auras fait un peu de tri dans tes idées, que tu veuilles me parler en tant qu'ami ou amant, je serai toujours à ta disposition.

Et il s'en fut, laissant Naruto sur le seuil de la porte le rouge aux joues. Il observa la voiture s'éloigner d'un œil distrait avant de se décider à rentrer pour s'affaler contre la porte désormais fermée. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, cherchant à stopper le flot d'idées et de sensations qui se bousculaient en lui. Remarquant alors la présence de ses parents, il se releva rapidement et ne tenant pas compte de leurs questions s'éclipsa dans sa chambre. Il enleva pensivement ses vêtements avant de se glisser avec soulagement sous la couette chaude qui n'attendait que lui. Il cala sa tête contre l'oreiller et ferma les yeux.

Il avait passé une soirée agréable si l'on ne tenait pas compte de la scène du restaurant et avait pris plaisir à découvrir Itachi qui jusqu'à la veille ne lui avait jamais décroché plus de dix mots. Se remémorant toutes les belles choses que le brun lui avait dites il ne put empêcher son cœur de s'accélérer, jamais personne ne lui avait parlé de cette façon, jamais personne n'avait été aussi attentionné et aussi délicat envers lui et il avait peur. Peur que le bonheur qu'il avait ressenti ne soit dû qu'aux paroles et non à l'homme qui les avait prononcé, peur que l'amour de celui-ci ne s'estompe en le fréquentant, peur qu'il n'arrive jamais à lui rendre ce dit amour, peur de passer sa vie avec une seule et même personne, peur de tant de chose…

* * *

Les jours suivants l'éprouvèrent grandement. Il ne pouvait se sortir Itachi de la tête, sachant que celui-ci espérait une réponse positive et rapide si possible malgré ce qu'il avait déclaré. Naruto était conscient qu'il avait une année pour faire son choix mais il ne se voyait pas fréquenter le corbeau en tant que simple ami dans l'optique de se décider. Il ne pouvait se résigner à le voir en connaissant les sentiments que le brun nourrissait à son égard et pourtant il n'arrivait pas non plus à savoir s'il lui plaisait ou non. Il aurait aimé en parler à quelqu'un cependant il savait cela hors de question. Ses parents tout comme Sasuke pensaient qu'ils étaient déjà en couple et il ne pouvait se résoudre à leur avouer qu'il faisait languir Itachi jour après jour.

Le fait de ne pas tout dire au petit frère de celui-ci comme il l'avait fait tant d'année le blessait aussi énormément. Il avait connu Sasuke au milieu du collège lorsqu'enfin guéri de ses longues années de faiblesse et de maladie il avait été autorisé à reprendre une vie normale. Il ne connaissait rien ni personne et c'est donc le brun qui était venu lui parler le premier jusqu'à devenir son meilleur ami. Depuis ils ne s'étaient plus lâchés et se connaissaient l'un et l'autre sur le bout des doigts, enfin c'est ce que pensait Naruto jusqu'à remarquer qu'il n'avait jamais eu de véritable relation avec Itachi qui était pourtant le grand frère du brun.

- Naruto !

Le garçon releva la tête du banc sur lequel il était allongé et aperçut la jolie rose venir vers lui.

- Tu es tout seul ? Demanda-t-elle en arrivant.

Devant l'évidence le garçon retint une réplique cinglante et se contenta de répondre avec platitude :

- Je suis dispensé de sport alors j'attends qu'ils finissent.

Il n'avait pas vu Sakura depuis le début de la semaine, et faisait d'ailleurs tout pour l'éviter et se sentir piéger comme c'était le cas maintenant ne lui plaisait guère.

- Ça te dit de se trouver une salle vide ? Questionna-t-elle en déboutonnant légèrement le haut de son chemisier.

Le blond comme rarement dans sa vie s'apprêtait à refuser pour se replonger dans ses pensées avant de réaliser. Qu'y avait-il de mieux que le sexe pour oublier ses soucis ? Il finit donc par acquiescer et suivit la jeune femme dans le dédale de couloir. Aussitôt trouvé ce qu'ils recherchaient, autrement dit une salle de classe inoccupée, la jeune fille attira son amant à l'intérieur et le plaqua violemment contre la porte préalablement refermée.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué Naruto, murmura-t-elle avec suavité.

Le concerné, ressentant une fois de plus le peu d'intérêt qu'il constituait pour la rose entre deux parties de jambe en l'air, fut encore plus déterminé à faire disparaître ses sentiments chaotiques dans une jouissance rapide. Il souleva d'un coup sec le corps appuyé contre le sien avant de l'allonger sur le bureau du professeur. Connaissant pertinemment les tendances violentes de la femme, il ôta avec empressement la culotte gênante tandis qu'il la voyait s'occuper de sa braguette. Il observa un moment son visage désireux et contrairement à l'excitation qu'il ressentait d'habitude lui vint une vague de dégoût. La jeune fille voyant une grimace apparaître sur son visage demanda d'une voix tremblante d'envie :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Mets là.

Naruto se sentant complètement perdu, percevant les insomnies qui le prenaient chaque soir le rattraper, redoutant de perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur sa vie, mit une main devant la bouche de rose et fermant les yeux se concentra. Étrangement la première image qui lui vint fut celle d'Itachi et sans se poser la moindre question cette fois, il la pénétra. De sa main libre il agrippa la taille de la jeune fille et la maintenait avec force alors qu'il redoublait d'efforts et de coups de reins en elle. N'entendant que des gémissements étouffés, il se plaisait à croire qu'il s'agissait de la voix tendre avec laquelle Itachi lui parlait, il aimait à penser que la peau douce qu'il sentait sous ses doigts n'était nulle autre que celle du corbeau glissant contre la sienne. Il sentit finalement l'antre chaude se resserrer autour de son sexe gonflé et imaginant le corps élancé et délicat du brun se cambrer sous ses assauts, il jouit à son tour.

Il attendit quelques instants, profitant du plaisir et du calme qui se déversaient en lui avant de se retirer et d'ouvrir doucement les yeux. Ce qu'il vit le ramena à la réalité trop durement à son goût. La rose les cuisses encore écartées le regardait les yeux brillants et un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

- Tu es tellement bon, dit-elle la voix légèrement chevrotante.

Le garçon, hébété, regarda distraitement la jeune fille se redresser et remettre sa culotte comme si de rien n'était. Elle s'approcha ensuite de lui et le rhabilla également avant d'apposer un léger baiser dans son cou pour s'éclipser sans un mot, comme toujours.

Il resta là un instant, repensant à ce qui venait de se passer, revoyant encore la rose allongée sur le bureau et surtout Itachi. Soudain il sentit croître en lui un sentiment d'aversion immense pour lui-même, il s'élança hors de la salle tout en priant pour avoir rêvé, courra dans les couloirs espérant s'être fait des idées, et finit par vomir ses tripes dans les toilettes en réalisant qu'il avait couché avec la rose en pensant au frère de son meilleur ami.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre**: L'amour où on ne l'attend pas.

**Auteur:** Eiji Haruna.

**Disclaimer:** Personnages appartenant à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre: **Romance.

**Couple:** Itachi x Naruto.

**Rated: **MA.

* * *

- Hé Naruto ça ne va pas ?

Le concerné releva la tête et grimaça en voyant Sasuke à l'entrée des toilettes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il sans tenir compte de la question qui lui avait été posée.

Il vit le brun s'approcher et s'agenouiller près de lui avec inquiétude :

- On a fini le cours plus tôt parce qu'un des abrutis s'est foulé la cheville. Le prof a dit qu'on pouvait y aller vu qu'ils ne reviendraient pas de l'infirmerie avant la fin de l'heure. Comme on devait rentrer ensemble je te cherchais. Ça ne va pas ? Répéta-t-il alors. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Naruto qui était resté prostré au sol après que la nausée lui soit passée secoua négativement la tête avant de se relever d'un pas maladroit. Sans tenir compte du regard peu convaincu de l'autre il s'approcha de l'évier et recommença à se rincer la bouche.

- Tu as vomi ?

- Hum.

- J'espère que tu n'es pas malade.

Le blond continua son activité encore quelques instants avant de s'essuyer la bouche d'un revers de manche et de déclarer un léger « moi aussi ».

- Tu as des chewing-gum s'il te plaît ? Je crois que là niveau haleine c'est pas trop ça.

- J'imagine, répondit l'autre dans un rire.

Il le vit fouiller dans son sac et lui tendre la petite boîte voulue.

- Cool, ils sont à la fraise, j'adore ça.

- Je sais, sourit le brun.

- Je peux en prendre deux ?

- Bien sûr.

Le garçon mit dans sa bouche les deux petits bonbons et remercia son ami d'un sourire franc. Il n'y avait pas à dire la présence de Sasuke lui faisait toujours un bien fou. Légèrement calmé et désireux de se changer les idées, Naruto esquissa un pas en direction de la porte rapidement bloquée par l'autre.

- Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça. Je sais que ça ne va pas en ce moment alors tu ne sortiras pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas raconté ce qui cloche.

- Non sérieux Sasuke ne me fais pas ça, je n'ai vraiment pas envie là, râla le blond.

- C'est dommage mais je ne te demande pas ton avis. J'ai fait quelque chose, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas me parler ? Questionna alors celui-ci d'une voix nerveuse.

Naruto remarquant seulement maintenant l'air coupable de son ami se maudit un instant avant de le rassurer :

- Mais non je t'assure que tu n'y es pour rien, c'est juste qu'en ce moment ma vie est un peu compliquée, ça va vite aller mieux ne t'inquiète pas.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en parles pas ? Je croyais qu'on se disait tout, je me faisais des idées?

Le blond considéra un instant Sasuke du regard, et jugeant finalement qu'il méritait en effet une explication, pria Itachi de ne pas lui en vouloir et se lança :

- Ce qui m'angoisse en ce moment c'est ton frère. Enfin pas ton frère dans le sens où c'est lui qui me pose problème mais c'est la situation entre nous si tu préfères.

- C'est le fait que vous soyez fiancé ? Demanda l'autre avec intérêt.

- En réalité…nous ne sommes pas...réellement fiancés, répondit le blond d'une voix hésitante. On a discuté et je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas où j'en étais, que je ne pouvais pas décider du jour au lendemain de passer ma vie avec lui ou non alors il m'a donné un an.

- Comment ça ?

- Si dans un an je ne lui ai toujours pas répondu favorablement il laissera tomber.

- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi vous êtes vous fiancés alors ?

Naruto, stressé par réaction que pourrait avoir son ami devant ce qu'il allait dire, se tordit nerveusement les mains avant de lâcher :

- Il voulait s'assurer que je ne l'épouse pas pour l'argent alors il a fait en sorte que ton père accepte d'aider le mien sans que l'on soit forcément mariés.

Le blond grimaça en voyant le visage sans expression qui lui faisait face et sentant l'appréhension et la peur de décevoir son meilleur ami monter en lui, il continua :

- Je suis désolé Sasu, je ne pouvais pas dire non, mes parents ont réellement besoin d'argent, je n'aurais pas pu les regarder en face si j'avais…

- Alors tu ne sors pas avec Itachi en ce moment ? Le coupa-t-il.

- Je…non.

Croyant discerner un soupir de soulagement, Naruto planta ses yeux dans ceux onyx de son ami et resta perplexe devant la lueur désormais présente qu'il n'arrivait à déchiffrer.

- Mais c'est un homme, ça ne te dégoûte pas dé t'imaginer avec lui ? Continua celui-ci.

- Ben pas vraiment, dit pensivement le blond.

- Et Nagato alors ? Votre relation avait été un fiasco de ce que tu m'en avais dit.

- Mais il était bizarre lui, se plaignit le garçon.

Naruto, qui avait penché la tête sur le côté dans une petite moue en parlant, ne vit pas l'autre combler l'espace entre eux et mit quelques secondes à réagir en sentant les lèvres fraîches se poser sur les siennes. Il écarquilla les yeux et repoussa brusquement l'autre contre le mur qui leur faisait face.

- Merde, mais c'est quoi votre problème ? S'exclama Naruto en repensant à son premier baiser avec l'aîné.

- Sors avec moi.

- Pardon ?

- Je t'aime depuis plusieurs années déjà, je ne te l'ai jamais dit parce que je ne te pensais pas réellement intéressé par les hommes mais quand j'ai appris pour toi et Itachi j'ai trouvé ça tellement injuste. Si n'y a rien entre vous alors s'il te plaît sors avec moi.

Naruto regarda l'autre avec stupéfaction durant tout le temps que dura la déclaration et devant le ton sérieux et tendu employé il ne put qu'en conclure que celui-ci parlait sérieusement. Sasuke l'aimait ? Soudain il éclata de rire, laissant ainsi sortir toute la frustration et l'incertitude qui le rongeaient depuis quelques jours déjà. Il sentit la poigne de l'autre le saisir au col et le choc de son dos contre le mur opposé lui coupa le souffle faisant ainsi stopper net son rire nerveux. Il haleta fortement en sentant le corps de Sasuke se coller contre le sien et frissonna en l'entendant murmurer à son oreille :

- Je ne rigole pas.

Le brun se redressa et non sans le lâcher scella à nouveaux leurs lèvres. Naruto, choqué, perdu et blessé agit d'instinct et mordit cette intrusion dans sa bouche avant de repousser pour la seconde fois l'autre. Tombant sur le regard sombre et sur la peine immense qu'il y décela, il sentit comme un déchirement dans sa poitrine et ne supportant de voir le résultat de son égoïsme préféra s'éclipser. Il ne prit pas la peine de vérifier derrière lui s'il était suivi ou non, voulant mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et son amitié brisé.

Il courut jusque chez lui, ne tenant pas compte de ses jambes lourdes, de sa gorge enflammée ou encore de ses yeux qui le piquaient dangereusement et ne perdit pas une minute lors de son arrivée dans la maison pour s'effondrer dans sa chambre. Assis contre son lit il ne pouvait désormais plus retenir les larmes de dévaler ses joues et encore moins son cœur de tambouriner dans sa poitrine.

- Naruto ? Entendit-il prononcé à travers la porte.

Reconnaissant la voix de l'homme il serra les poings et ne pût s'empêcher de répondre avec colère.

- Va-t'en, je ne veux pas te voir.

Les sanglots rendant le ton employé beaucoup moins impressionnant, Itachi se permit tout de même d'entrer et s'approcha du blond avec inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ?

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Répéta le blond. Vous jouez avec moi c'est ça ? Ce n'est pas possible autrement. Vous vous foutez tous les deux de ma gueule, je ne vois que ça.

Itachi comprenant immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de son frère se crispa imperceptiblement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau.

- Il s'est passé qu'étrangement lui aussi a dit m'aimer, alors quoi ? Vous avez fait un pari ? Celui qui me bernerait le premier ?

- Il…te l'a dit, souffla Itachi comme s'il n'en revenait pas.

- Je ne comprends plus rien, gémit le blond en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Qu'est-ce que c'est ce délire ? Je vais me réveiller c'est ça hein ?

- Naruto, regarde-moi. Regarde-moi s'il te plait, répéta-t-il devant le refus de l'autre.

Le concerné s'exécuta et releva la tête pour tomber sur le visage d'Itachi. Son fantasme de l'après-midi lui revenant soudainement à l'esprit, il ne put toutefois soutenir le regard onyx bien longtemps et se courba donc de nouveau avec culpabilité et résignation. Devant l'attitude de Naruto, le brun ne se démonta pas pour autant et demanda doucement :

- Tu lui as dit pour nos fausses fiançailles n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il après avoir vu l'autre acquiescer.

- C'est…c'est mon meilleur ami, je n'avais pas le droit de lui cacher.

- Il ne t'aurait jamais avoué son amour si tu ne le lui avais pas dit. S'il t'avait cru mien il n'aurait jamais osé.

- Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ça se puisse se passer comme ça, se lamenta le garçon déboussolé.

Itachi observa un instant le blond replié sur lui-même avant de s'informer avec appréhension :

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

- Rien.

- Rien ? Répéta le corbeau étonné.

- Je l'ai mordu et je me suis enfui, avoua l'Uzumaki le rouge aux joues.

- Tu l'as mordu ? S'exclama le brun hébété.

- Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'embrasse.

Le corbeau attendrit par Naruto qui semblait plus qu'embarrassé par le comportement puéril dont il avait fait preuve ne put tout de même retenir la phrase qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Pourtant tu ne m'as pas mordu moi.

Le blond se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même si cela était d'ailleurs possible avant de murmurer :

- Ce n'est pas pareil.

- En quoi ?

- Sasuke…Sasuke je le vois comme un frère, à la seconde où nos lèvres se sont touchés j'ai su que ça ne changerait pas, alors que toi…ce n'est pas pareil c'est tout.

- Alors que moi quoi ? L'encouragea Itachi impatient d'entendre la suite.

Un léger blanc s'installa durant lequel Naruto ne put que songer une nouvelle fois à ses ébats avec Sakura. Il avait encore l'impression d'entendre les gémissements du brun résonner dans son esprit et le voir là devant lui ne l'aidait aucunement à se calmer et à prendre du recul. Cherchant à gagner du temps, il se souvint de la première question qui lui était venue à l'esprit lors de l'intervention du corbeau et ne se priva pas pour la poser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici au fait ?

- Je venais vérifier quelques clauses du contrat, répondit Itachi déçu du changement de sujet.

- Tu aurais dû aller directement au bureau de mon père, tu ne le trouveras pas ici en plein milieu d'après-midi, argua le blond.

Naruto qui n'osait toujours pas faire face au visage fin et attrayant de son compagnon ne sut pas si le silence qui avait suivi ses paroles était signe de réflexion ou de contrariété.

- En réalité c'était une excuse pour venir te voir.

Le plus jeune ne put retenir un frisson en entendant ces mots et ne perdit pas une seule seconde après celui-ci pour se blâmer. Il s'en voulait de réagir de la sorte et surtout pour un homme. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir entretenir une relation normale avec une petite amie, pouvoir vivre un amour partagé avec l'une de ses conquêtes féminines. Il n'était pas réellement dérangé par le fait qu'Itachi soit un homme, le plaisir qu'il en tirait était tout aussi jouissif qu'avec une femme néanmoins cela pouvait passer pour un coup sans lendemain mais pas pour une relation stable. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais songé à se mettre réellement avec un homme et le fait que son cœur batte à tout rompre à l'entente de phrases pareilles ou l'idée même qu'il avait imaginé prendre Itachi à la place de Sakura dans l'après-midi le retournaient complètement. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui allait de travers. La rose était quand même l'une des plus belles lycéennes alors penser qu'une femme avec des formes aussi avantageuses n'avait pas réussi à le satisfaire l'effrayait presque.

Même si les sentiments n'étaient qu'un incroyable néant dans leur couple, tout allait très bien jusque-là sexuellement parlant alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi si soudainement il s'était senti dégoûté de la jeune femme. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait désiré avoir contre lui le corps du brun et non pas celui bigrement sensuel de la rose alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour ? Ils se connaissaient à peine et même s'il avouait avoir passé une très agréable soirée en compagnie d'Itachi, qu'avait bien pu faire celui-ci pour le déboussoler à ce point ?

Prenant de nouveau conscience de la présence de l'Uchiwa à ses côtés et réalisant qu'il s'était enfermé quelques instants dans ses idées, il redressa la tête pour l'observer avec abattement. Il se crispa en remarquant le regard que posait ce dernier sur lui. Il s'agissait d'un mélange d'inquiétude, de peine, peut-être de résignation ou de sacrifice. Itachi semblait en plein conflit intérieur, états d'âme qui contrastaient étrangement avec son habituelle impassibilité.

- Je n'aurais pas dû venir, c'était une erreur, finit par souffler le brun. J'avais dit que je te laisserais du temps et j'aurais dû m'y tenir.

Voyant que le corbeau se levait et commençait à s'éloigner, Naruto laissa la surprise le contrôler et le rappela donc brusquement. Il le vit se retourner vers lui avec hésitation, et ne sachant pas comment exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, ne sachant d'ailleurs pas lui-même ce qu'il ressentait, il se contenta de demander faiblement :

- Est-ce que tu peux m'embrasser ?

Il vit immédiatement le regard d'Itachi se ternir et sut à cet instant précis qu'il avait commis une erreur.

- Je t'ai dit que je serais patient, je t'ai même dit que je respecterais ta décision et je le pense toujours mais j'aimerais que tu évites de jouer avec moi. Au risque de me répéter, je t'aime depuis longtemps et je ne suis pas sûr de me relever si tu me donnes de faux espoirs. Alors est-ce que ce baiser signifie quelque chose pour toi ?

Naruto baissa les yeux, prenant pour la première fois en compte son égoïsme, et finit par lâcher un tremblant « je ne sais pas ». L'autre soupira en remarquant l'air penaud de son vis-à-vis et ne put s'empêcher de se radoucir.

- Je suis à ta disposition Naruto, je tenais juste à te rappeler que malgré ça j'ai des sentiments.

Et à peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'il avala une nouvelle fois la distance qui les séparait pour se saisir du menton du blond. Il ne douta qu'un bref instant et finit par apposer en douceur ses lèvres sur celles désirées de Naruto. Il ne chercha pas à pousser plus avant le contact, il se contenta de fermer les yeux et d'essayer en quelques courtes secondes d'inscrire dans sa mémoire la sensation douce contre sa chair. Ce fut en effet le plus jeune qui saisit la nuque du brun pour laisser sa langue humide guetter une ouverture. Bien qu'Itachi sache que répondre ainsi aux caprices du blond, car il s'agissait surement de cela, ne ferait que le faire souffrir, il n'eut pas la volonté de lui refuser l'échange et ouvrit la bouche.

Il avait réellement peur de se rapprocher ainsi de Naruto car il savait pertinemment que le lycéen ne pouvait se mettre à sa place et comprendre le flot d'émotions qui l'assaillait toujours lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Demeurait la dure alternative : devait-il profiter des demandes de Naruto au maximum et risquer de s'enfoncer si celui-ci finissait par le rejeter ou valait-il mieux qu'il refuse net le moindre contact et attende la réponse définitive ? Il n'en savait foutrement rien et à vrai dire il en avait assez de se torturer constamment l'esprit avec cette question. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter vis-à-vis de Naruto, il ne savait pas s'il devait lui laisser de l'espace ou au contraire le côtoyer régulièrement et sentir ainsi sa langue embraser la sienne en quelques mouvements ne l'aidait aucunement à se décider.

Il rouvrit les paupières alors qu'il sentait l'impulsivité du blond se calmer légèrement pour l'embrasser désormais avec douceur. Il savait bien entendu que Naruto avait eu un bon nombre de conquête avant de le rencontrer mais pourtant il s'étonnait toujours de l'aisance et de l'habileté du garçon dans ses gestes. Lui-même avait déjà eu plusieurs amants et savait pertinemment que n'importe qui ne pouvait pas lui donner cette impression de satisfaction et de contentement. Il profita désespérément du dernier baiser de leur échange et finit par laisser le blond s'écarter.

Il observa un instant les prunelles azur qui trahissaient une allégresse réelle et décida de s'asseoir à son tour sur le lit. Il attendit en silence que le blond réagisse, qu'il daigne le regarder ou qu'il lui dédie ne serait-ce qu'une parole, et c'est au moment même où lui-même s'apprêtait à rompre ce blanc qu'il jugeait insoutenable que la voix de l'autre s'éleva.

- Je crois que tu devrais y aller.

Itachi ne s'exécuta pas immédiatement. D'un côté il se morigénait d'avoir cru ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que leur échange allait faire avancer la situation, de l'autre il espérait par cette courte attente que le blond le rappellerait une nouvelle fois. Se résignant finalement et se trouvant lamentable de guetter comme un imbécile le moindre signe de Naruto, il se leva et quitta la pièce sans un mot ou regard en arrière.

Il était fatigué lui aussi des montagnes russes que semblait emprunter son cœur lorsqu'il voyait l'Uzumaki et voulait plus que jamais ce jour-là oublier leur situation actuelle. Il récupéra rapidement les dossiers qu'il avait négligemment laissé dans l'entrée après avoir vu le blond se précipiter à l'intérieur et rejoignit sa voiture dans un soupir.

Naruto quant à lui s'était emmitouflé dans sa couette et profitait de la douce chaleur et de sa nouvelle solitude pour tenter de mettre ses idées au clair. Il retournait sa journée sous tous les angles et cherchait à comprendre chacune de ses réactions. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne devait pas se comporter comme il l'avait fait avec Itachi mais il n'avait pu résister. Il était conscient que le brun l'interpellait et lui plaisait même mais il n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'il allait entamer quelque chose de sérieux avec un homme. Et surtout il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Itachi l'obsédait de la sorte.

Etait-ce parce qu'il était le premier à lui porter une réelle attention ? Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il faisait continuellement passer Naruto avant lui-même. Une fois encore cet après-midi il avait cédé à l'une de ses demandes en mettant de côté ses appréhensions. Il y avait tant de chose qui pouvaient attirer le blond chez l'Uchiwa qu'il n'arrivait à déterminer ce qui l'avait fait craquer et douter de la sorte. Ses petites attentions ? Sa générosité ? Son calme ? Son intelligence ? Son physique ?

Il s'imagina une nouvelle fois le corps sublime du brun et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en remarquant la chaleur de son bas-ventre s'intensifier. Leur bref échange précédant l'avait déjà bien émoustillé mais revoir une fois encore le corbeau gémissant contre lui l'avait totalement fait s'abandonner à son désir. En réalité il n'avait pas voulu renvoyer Itachi après leur baiser, il n'avait juste pas voulu qu'il remarque la fièvre qui l'avait saisit à son contact.

Il passa ainsi avec envie sa main dans son caleçon et caressa son membre à quelques reprises. Notant son excitation déjà bien présente, il ferma les yeux et saisit son sexe sans attendre. Alors que son poignet s'activait et que sa respiration s'accélérait, il voulut fait un léger test. Il s'imagina dans un premier temps la rose offerte à ses soins comme ça avait été le cas un bon nombre de fois. Remarquant le changement à peine perceptible de son état, il se représenta ensuite Itachi, sa peau blanche mise à nu et se tordant sous lui.

Il sentit rapidement l'ardeur et la fièvre qu'il attendait se faire sentir et cru perdre l'esprit devant le visage qu'il se figurait obscène au possible de l'Uchiwa. Il chuchota plusieurs fois le prénom de l'autre alors qu'il sentait son plaisir monter et enfouit vivement sa tête dans les couvertures en se sentant venir. Il se crispa brusquement et jouit, l'air excité d'Itachi toujours imprimé sur sa rétine. Il resta ensuite quelques instants à profiter du sentiment d'extase qui s'était saisi de lui avant de sortir sa main de son pantalon pour observer ses doigts souillés.

C'était la seconde fois qu'il se libérait en pensant au brun et bien qu'il trouve cela légèrement dégradant pour l'autre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être satisfait. Cet après-midi avec Sakura, il avait été autant révulsé car il ne s'y attendait pas, il n'avait pas compris ce brusque changement dans son comportement et dans ses envies et pensait qu'il avait pu s'agir d'une erreur, d'un bref dysfonctionnement ou quiproquo. Cette fois par contre il était fixé. Il ne pouvait toujours pas l'expliquer mais une chose était sûre, lorsqu'il était en présence du corbeau il ne pouvait empêcher un fourmillement de s'emparer de lui et lorsqu'il fantasmait dessus il se retrouvait dur en un temps record. Seul demeurait le problème qu'Itachi soit un homme.

* * *

Naruto avait eu du mal à rassurer ses parents ce soir-là quant à sa fatigue et son inquiétude apparente. Ne voulant leur parler de sa vie sentimentale plus que compliquée de ces derniers jours il avait alors pris le prétexte de ses cours qui s'accumulaient sur son bureau et du stress que l'examen de fin d'année alimentait en lui. Contrairement à ce qu'il imaginait ses géniteurs n'étaient pas dupes, ils se gardaient seulement de poser des questions jugeant que leur fils viendrait leur parler au moment où il en aurait besoin.

Les jours suivants il se fit tout de même passer pour malade. Il avait beau savoir que son attitude n'allait pas l'aider dans son soit disant travail, il ne pouvait se résoudre à retrouver Sasuke en cours ne sachant toujours pas quoi lui dire. A son plus grand désespoir ils étaient constamment assis l'un à côté de l'autre et connaissant le brun il savait qu'aussitôt il l'apercevrait, aussitôt il serait sur lui à demander une explication et surtout une réponse à ses sentiments et Naruto n'avait nulle envie de revoir la lueur de peine immense qui apparaîtrait à coup sûr sur son visage.

Il profita ainsi de ce temps de tranquillité pour songer plus avant à sa relation avec Itachi. Il savait pertinemment que celui-ci voulait quelque chose de sérieux ce qui empêchait Naruto de le prendre à la légère. Il avait jusqu'à présent pris son temps pour réfléchir et pour s'assurer de ce qu'il ressentait. Contrairement à ce qu'avait pu dire l'Uchiwa, le blond n'avait pas un seul instant joué avec lui, ou ne s'en était tout du moins pas rendu compte cependant maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait vraiment, il réalisait que son comportement pouvait porter à confusion. Il était la plupart du temps réservé et hésitant avec le brun et lorsque celui-ci s'habituait à la situation et baissait sa garde, Naruto faisait ou disait toujours quelque chose pour le déstabiliser et lui redonner espoir.

Ne supportant plus de se retourner en permanence l'esprit sur la marche à suivre, il décida de faire comme il l'avait toujours fait, autrement dit il allait marcher à l'instinct. Depuis qu'il fréquentait Itachi il s'était bien rendu compte de l'attraction évidente qu'il y avait entre eux et qu'il le veuille ou non, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le désirer. Les journées qu'il passait loin de l'aîné des corbeaux, il ne faisait que penser à lui et s'inquiéter de ce qu'il devait désormais penser et ressentir à son égard. Cela faisait également de nombreuses années que son cœur n'avait pas ainsi été mis à mal par quelqu'un alors qu'il s'agisse d'un homme ou non, Naruto avait décidé d'écouter ses envies et non pas sa raison. Après tout, qui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait être sérieusement avec une personne du même sexe ? Personne. L'homosexualité était rentrée dans les mœurs, seuls demeuraient pour toutes barrières ses préjugés et ridicules lignes de conduites. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il devait répondre au brun, et depuis longtemps déjà, il n'en avait juste pas eu le courage.

C'est donc l'esprit un peu plus clair et désireux d'avoir une réelle discussion avec Itachi, dénuée de toute gaminerie et puérilité dont pouvait parfois faire preuve le blond, que ce dernier se rendit à l'heure du repas dans les bureaux de l'entreprise des Uchiwa. Il remarquait à peine qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où trouver Itachi lorsqu'il l'aperçu passer dans le luxueux hall du bâtiment. Il le suivit d'un pas vif et comprenant qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir l'arrêter avant qu'il n'emprunte l'ascenseur, il s'apprêtait à l'appeler.

- Itachi !

Il fronça les sourcils et dévisagea avec irritation la personne qui avait interpellé le corbeau, lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied par la même occasion. Il s'agissait d'un homme de grande taille aux cheveux sombres que Naruto ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu. Il chercha à se remémorer un instant tous les galas auquel il avait participé en quête de ce visage quelque peu original qui lui faisait face avec qu'il ne remarque l'air désormais soulagé d'Itachi.

Il jura en réalisant une fois de plus que plongé dans ses peurs et idées noires il n'avait pas tenu compte des ressentis et de la détresse que devait surement éprouver l'Uchiwa en voyant ses sentiments mis à nu de la sorte. Il voulait réellement aller le rejoindre et le soustraire à la main de cet importun qui lui tapotait bien trop familièrement le dos toutefois quoiqu'il en dise son corps restait figé comme la glace. Il n'appréciait pas le sourire radieux qu'affichait l'inconnu et encore moi celui amusé d'Itachi. Il ne supportait pas la complicité et la proximité qui semblait de mise entre eux et il exécrait plus que tout l'idée qu'il n'avait jusque là jamais vu le corbeau aussi détendu en sa présence.

Qui était ce type pour décrisper ainsi le brun ? Qui était-il pour faire naître ce sourire sur ses lèvres ? Etait-ce son amant ? Itachi avait-il tiré un trait sur lui ? En avait-il eu marre d'attendre ? Après tout cet inconnu semblait faire preuve de la même joie de vivre que celle qui avait charmé l'Uchiwa alors peut-être avait-il compris que Naruto n'était pas le seul poisson dans l'océan. Il serra les poings à l'idée que le destin lui joue pareil tour et laissa un nouveau juron lui échapper. Il avait fallu qu'au moment précis où il décidait de sauter le pas, de mettre de côté ses appréhensions, il remarque qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas le brun et qu'il ne semblait pas lui être aussi indispensable qu'il l'avait laissé penser. Itachi semblait effectivement se porter très bien sans lui. Il rougit de rage en pensant qu'il s'était presque rendu malade depuis qu'il avait rencontré Itachi pour mettre en ordre ses sentiments pendant que lui allait fricoter avec n'importe qui.

Trop occupé à maudire les deux hommes qui se tenaient devant lui tout en les fusillant de ses prunelles azur, l'Uzumaki mit quelques secondes à remarquer les deux paires d'yeux également posées sur lui. Réalisant d'une part qu'il était découvert et d'autre part qu'il passait pour un psychotique à les dévisager ainsi avec fureur, il fit volte-face et s'éloigna rapidement. Il ne tint pas compte des quelques regards étonnés qui semblaient se retourner sur son passage et continua son avancée vers la sortie. Il poussa un léger cri de surprise et cru un instant perdre l'équilibre lorsqu'il sentit une main se saisir de son bras pour l'attirer vivement en arrière. Il voulut premièrement se dégager toutefois les orbes sombres et intenses d'Itachi lui ôtèrent rapidement cette idée de la tête.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre**: L'amour où on ne l'attend pas.

**Auteur:** Eiji Haruna.

**Disclaimer:** Personnages appartenant à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre: **Romance.

**Couple:** Itachi x Naruto.

**Rated: **MA.

* * *

- Viens.

Naruto comprit par le ton comme par la poigne toujours solidement refermée sur son bras que le brun n'accepterait aucune contestation et c'est donc avec résignation qu'il le suivit. Ils avancèrent sans un mot jusqu'à l'accueil où Itachi demanda à la secrétaire de faire prévenir son père de son retard. Ne lâchant toujours pas le blond, il se dirigea ensuite vers les bureaux en quête d'une salle de réunion. Il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait et après avoir vérifié que la pièce était vide, il invita Naruto à y entrer. Il referma enfin la porte derrière eux tout en poussant un long soupir de lassitude.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Demanda-t-il après s'être retourné.

- Je passais juste dans le coin, grommela l'Uzumaki qui n'avait toujours pas décoléré.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps aujourd'hui alors je te serais reconnaissant de ne pas tourner autour du pot

Remarquant qu'Itachi était bien loin de l'état d'amusement qui s'était peint sur son visage en présence de l'homme toujours inconnu de Naruto, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de se crisper.

- J'étais venu te voir, finit-il par dire plus pour combler le blanc de leur discussion que par réelle envie de répondre.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu partais ?

- Tu semblais être déjà en bonne compagnie alors je ne voulais surtout pas te déranger.

Devant l'air hargneux du plus jeune, le corbeau ne sut premièrement pas quoi répondre. Il percevait facilement l'irritation et l'exaspération de son vis-à-vis toutefois il ne se l'expliquait pas et ne trouvait donc rien à dire.

- Sois plus clair parce que j'avoue ne pas bien comprendre là.

- Mais ce type là, près des ascenseurs, éclata le blond.

Il vit le corbeau plisser les yeux en signe de réflexion avant qu'il n'aperçoive comme une illumination se dessiner sur le visage gracieux qui lui faisait face.

- Tu parles de Kisame ?

- Je n'en sais rien moi, rouspéta l'autre. Le grand type avec lequel tu étais en train de discuter avant que j'arrive, celui qui te tapait dans le dos comme s'il avait la moindre chance avec toi. Mais il n'en a pas hein ? Termina-t-il après avoir laissé quelques secondes de flottement.

Itachi détailla un instant le garçon devant lui qui arborait désormais une mine plus inquiète qu'autre chose. Il s'interrogea un instant quant-au comportement du lycéen avant qu'il ne tombe sur les orbes océans. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, Naruto l'observait avec une évidente lueur d'appréhension et c'est en se remémorant rapidement ce qu'il lui avait été dit que le corbeau réalisa.

- Est-ce que par hasard tu serais jaloux ?

Il vit le blond perdre toute expression et détourner le regard. Il ne sut pas s'il devait le prendre comme une confirmation toutefois il sentit le besoin de préciser :

- Kisame est mon meilleur ami et est tout ce qu'il y a de plus hétéro.

- Il était trop proche, dit faiblement l'Uzumaki après quelques secondes.

En apercevant les légères rougeurs sur les joues halées, Itachi comprit enfin l'embarras de son aimé même s'il n'en tint pas compte lorsqu'il déclara alors avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable :

- Alors sois encore plus proche de moi qu'il ne l'est.

Il ne lâcha pas l'autre de son regard onyx et nota immédiatement la goutte cristalline faire son apparition aux coins des yeux saphir. Il esquissa un geste en sa direction, désireux de le sentir contre lui et de le réconforter en une situation si troublante, mais fut interrompu par plusieurs coups donnés à la porte. Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre et accessoirement de demander à l'importun de revenir ultérieurement, ce dernier pénétra dans la pièce pour les dévisager avec incompréhension.

- Tobi, je te prierais de revenir plus tard.

- C'est-à-dire que j'ai une réunion avec mon supérieur qui va débuter. Et ce serait aussi dans ton intérêt que tu partes parce que ton père ne semble pas apprécier ton retard.

- Tu l'as vu ? Questionna Itachi avec exaspération.

- J'ai croisé sa secrétaire qui te cherchait partout.

Sachant pertinemment qu'avec son cousin dans la pièce Itachi ne pouvait plus parler librement, il rejoignit le blond qui s'essuyait discrètement les yeux et l'invita une nouvelle fois à le suivre. Celui-ci n'ayant aucunement envie d'étaler sa vie sentimentale devant un inconnu ne se fit pas prier et sortit donc en compagnie de son dit fiancé. Ils effectuèrent le chemin en sens inverse avant que le plus âgé ne les stoppe. Conscient qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans le hall du bâtiment, le corbeau opta pour la solution qu'il jugeait la plus discrète possible et prévint l'autre de sa décision.

- Je passerai te voir après avoir fini ma journée, je crois qu'une discussion s'impose.

Il hésita un instant à partir sur le champ, il ne voulait en effet risquer que le blond refuse toutefois il fut ravi de voir celui-ci acquiescer rapidement. Il déglutit alors que quelques secondes de silence s'installaient entre eux et finit par soupirer d'irritation lorsqu'enfin Naruto se décida à s'éclipser. Savoir qu'ils avaient été interrompu à un moment aussi important, présumer que le lycéen allait se livrer à lui au moment précis où son cousin Tobi était arrivé le contrariait réellement. Il aurait donné cher pour entendre ce que le blond s'apprêtait à répondre à sa question cependant il devait se faire une raison, il devrait patienter encore un peu.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva chez les Uzumaki ce soir-là, Itachi n'en menait pas large. Il n'avait cessé d'imaginer au cours de la journée les différentes raisons qui avaient pu pousser Naruto à venir lui rendre visite au bureau et bien que certaines lui fasse véritablement plaisir, d'autres l'effrayaient tout autant. Il se présenta dans un état d'esprit assez confus et incertain à Kushina qui lui avait rapidement ouvert la porte et fut plus que ravi qu'elle ne s'étende pas sur le but de sa visite. En effet dès qu'il avait évoqué Naruto, elle s'était lancée dans la conversation et lui avait parlé du refus du blond d'aller en cours ces derniers jours.

Comprenant l'inquiétude de la femme et devinant parfaitement la cause du comportement du lycéen, Itachi la rassura avant qu'il n'aille saluer son époux. Il grimpa enfin les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre du garçon et frappa quelques coups à la porte. Il attendit une quelconque réponse et après qu'il ait perçu le tendu « entre » en guise de laisser passer, il pénétra dans la pièce. Il la détailla rapidement du regard avait de tomber sur le visage préoccupé de Naruto. Ne sachant pas réellement par quoi commencer, il débuta simplement.

- Excuse-moi de venir si tard, j'ai eu un imprévu au bureau.

- C'est à moi de te présenter des excuses, je sais bien que tu as du travail alors je suis content que tu aies pris un peu de temps pour venir me voir.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux durant lequel Itachi s'avança au centre de la pièce. Il aurait aimé rentrer directement dans le vif du sujet cependant ayant peur de brusquer le blond, il opta pour une autre entrée en matière.

- Il y avait une raison à ta visite ce matin ?

Il comprit aux diverses mimiques de Naruto que celui-ci hésitait et lui laissa donc quelques instants pour se décider.

- Kisame n'est réellement qu'un ami pour toi ? Demanda finalement le blond les yeux baissés.

- Bien que ta réaction me fasse plaisir, je suis étonné que tu puisses poser la question. Je pensais avoir été très clair en t'avouant mes sentiments.

- Tu as dit que tu aimais ma joie de vivre, il correspond très bien à tes critères, ronchonna le plus jeune.

- Il n'y a pas que ça que j'aime en toi, il y a tes sourires, tes yeux, tes cheveux toujours en bataille, ton rire, ton impulsivité, ton honnêteté, …

- Stop !

Itachi qui s'était mis à énumérer sans y penser tout ce qu'il appréciait chez le blond s'exécuta.

- C'est super gênant, souffla le blond après quelques instants.

Remarquant les nouvelles rougeurs présentes sur le visage de son aimé, Itachi laissa un sourire amusé naître sur son visage alors qu'il déclarait :

- La liste est encore longue alors évite de douter une nouvelle fois de moi si tu ne veux pas que je te la récite jusqu'au bout.

- Tu dis ça si facilement, je t'envie.

- Tu parles, j'ai mis des années avant de te parler de mes sentiments, soupira le brun exaspéré.

- Je suppose qu'il faut se lancer.

Un nouveau blanc naquit entre eux durant lequel ils se dévisagèrent l'un l'autre avec intérêt.

- Ta mère m'a dit que tu avais séché les cours cette semaine, c'est à cause de Sasuke ?

Il vit immédiatement le blond se tendre et fut presque déçu de réaliser qu'il avait vu juste.

- Je cherchais une réponse, lâcha Naruto avec sérieux.

- Une réponse à lui donner ?

- Non. Je voulais comprendre pourquoi ma réaction n'a pas été la même qu'avec toi lorsque Sasuke m'a embrassé.

- Et ?

- Et bien comme je te le disais la dernière fois, je le vois comme le frère que je n'ai jamais eu et rien de plus.

- Qu'en est-il de moi ?

Naruto ferma un instant les yeux, conscient qu'après avoir annoncé ce qu'il avait en tête il ne pourrait sans doute plus changer d'avis sans blesser Itachi, et dit avec lenteur :

- Toi je te vois comme un homme...désirable qui plus est.

Itachi sentit son cœur s'embraser dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était certes pas une déclaration commune cependant l'idée que le blond le voit comme un amant potentiel, qu'il avoue en éprouver du désir le rassurait et surtout l'échauffait grandement. Il s'approcha doucement, écarta les mains tremblantes avec lesquelles son aimé se cachait désormais le visage et plongea dans les orbes saphir. Ce qu'il vit lui plu terriblement, en effet dans cette profondeur bleuté s'entremêlaient gêne, colère, envie, réserve…Naruto semblait être un bijou à mille facettes, tantôt rieur et tantôt râleur, à la fois timide et téméraire, une seconde prudent et la suivante intrépide.

Itachi soupira néanmoins en essayant de se soustraire de l'attraction des prunelles bleues. Voyant désormais le blond le dévisager avec interrogation il se sentit obligé d'expliquer :

- Sasuke comme moi sommes très sérieux, il ne s'agit nullement d'un pari ou autre jeu dans le genre. Je suis désolé que tu l'aies appris aussi abruptement cependant je n'ai aucunement l'intention de renoncer à toi, même si pour cela ça doit le blesser.

- Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, murmura Naruto gêné d'en revenir à Sasuke.

- Et à moi ?

Le blond voyant l'expression peiné de son vis-à-vis ne put que regretter la phrase qu'il venait de prononcer. Il caressa délicatement la joue de l'homme qui lui faisait face et voyant celui-ci fermer les yeux sous le contact, continua :

- Non bien sûr que non, alors que devrais-je faire ?

- Un choix, l'un ou l'autre, ou peut-être serait-il d'ailleurs préférable pour toi ni l'un ni l'autre, souffla-t-il.

Naruto n'en pouvait plus, maintenant qu'Itachi était devant lui et qu'il pouvait l'observer à souhait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le désirer. Il n'arrivait à déterminer si son envie était due à l'image du brun contre lui qui lui était apparu lors de ses ébats avec Sakura ou s'il s'agissait là de la preuve de ses sentiments cependant, la déclaration de Sasuke étant encore trop présente à son esprit, il ne put se résoudre à faire quoique ce soit.

- Tout ça, ces sentiments, c'est encore tout nouveau pour moi. Je ne ressens rien de plus qu'une forte amitié pour Sasuke et je sais éprouver une attirance particulière à ton égard. En réalité si je suis venu ce matin c'était pour te demander un service. Je ne veux pas que tu attendes à l'écart comme tu l'as fait depuis mon anniversaire, j'aimerais que l'on se voit et que l'on apprenne à mieux se connaître. Avant de te donner une quelconque réponse je veux être sûr qu'il n'y a pas que ton physique qui me fasse tant douter alors s'il te plaît fait ça pour moi.

Premièrement étonné par cette demande à laquelle Itachi ne s'attendait pas et surtout conscient que Naruto faisait un réel effort pour faire évoluer la situation sans le blesser, le corbeau ne perdit pas une seconde pour répondre favorablement. Il était ravi d'apprendre que Naruto songeait vraiment à lui laisser sa chance et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se répéter que l'attraction qu'il ressentait en présence du blond semblait réciproque.

Désireux de ne pas faire de faux pas, et surtout épuisé par une journée qui aurait déjà mis hors service plus d'une personne, il prit rapidement congé de la famille Uzumaki et fut raccompagné jusqu'à sa voiture par le blond.

- Tu sembles fatigué, si les allers retours jusqu'ici te pèsent n'hésite pas à me le dire, lâcha Naruto d'un air embarrassé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vaux largement le déplacement.

Désormais habitué aux rougissements fréquents du plus jeune, Itachi sourit en le voyant détourner la tête avec gêne et ne put s'empêcher de lui passer la main dans les cheveux avec légèreté.

- Bonne nuit, souffla-t-il simplement avant de grimper dans sa voiture.

Il eut tout juste le temps d'entendre le blond lui répondre avant qu'il ne claque sa portière en la refermant. Ce matin encore il n'aurait jamais pensé finir aussi bien la journée. Malgré son évidente lassitude niveau travail, le fait que Naruto ne l'ai pas rejeté comme il l'avait présumé lui réchauffait véritablement le cœur et redonnait des couleurs à son quotidien emplit de doutes et d'espoirs.

* * *

Les jours suivants alors qu'il restait chez lui, le blond avait de ce fait la visite de l'ainé des Uchiwa. Il le rejoignait généralement entre midi et deux pour manger et n'hésitait pas à refaire le déplacement le soir. Ils passaient tranquillement le temps et Naruto fut plus que reconnaissant à l'autre de ne tenter aucune approche à son encontre. En effet le garçon voulait plus que jamais prendre du recul et se voir constamment attendri par les mots doux du corbeau ou ses baisers ne l'aurait guère aidé. C'est ainsi qu'ils discutèrent de longs moments sans tension ni malaise et alors que le soir venait irrémédiablement et qu'Itachi se préparait au départ, Naruto se surprenait à espérer que le jour dure encore un peu plus longtemps, que le brun lui accorde juste quelques minutes de plus.

Le dimanche matin fut éprouvant pour Naruto. Bien qu'ils ne soient encore qu'à la fin octobre, ses parents jugeaient que son week-end improvisé de deux semaines n'avait que trop duré et c'est ainsi qu'ils le prièrent de retourner en cours le lendemain. Le garçon aurait voulu les supplier de le laisser encore dans son cocon quelques jours cependant il savait que plus le temps passait et plus il serait difficile de faire face et c'est alors avec angoisse qu'il attendit l'arrivée d'Itachi ce jour-là. Le brun arriva en début d'après-midi et remarqua immédiatement l'air crispé de son ami.

- Ça ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il posait ses affaires dans la chambre du blond.

Le concerné sans répondre s'allongea mollement sur le lit et soupira longuement. Itachi inquiet se calla quant à lui sur la chaise de bureau et observa l'homme qu'il aimait en proie à ses angoisses. Alors qu'il le détaillait du regard il entendit finalement la voix de Naruto s'élever avec force.

- Je retourne en cours demain.

- C'est une bonne chose, après tout tu as le bac en fin d'année et sécher deux semaines n'est pas conseillé.

- Je vais devoir parler à Sasuke.

Itachi garda un instant le silence avant de questionner :

- Et tu sais ce que tu vas lui dire ?

- Je crois bien. J'ai vraiment réfléchi à sa déclaration mais quoique je fasse je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer avec lui alors je suppose que plus tôt je lui dirais mieux ce sera.

- Ça va être dur, tu en es conscient?

Le blond soupira une énième fois avant de se redresser et de s'installer en position assise face à Itachi. Il planta son regard azur dans celui de son vis-à-vis et demanda tout en connaissant déjà la réponse :

- On est jamais prêt pour ces choses-là n'est-ce pas ?

- Non.

- Alors que ce soit dur n'a aucune importance.

Voyant désormais le regard baissé de Naruto et surtout touché par la peine facilement perceptible dans le ton employé, le brun se leva et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. A son grand étonnement à la seconde où il se fut installé il sentit le plus jeune se serrer contre lui et après un instant d'hésitation il passa ses bras autour du corps vulnérable pour l'enlacer tendrement.

- Et s'il me déteste après ça ? Entendit-il l'autre murmurer.

- Je ne vais pas te mentir, il est fort possible qu'il soit en colère, mais ça se calmera. Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille te perdre alors je suis sûr qu'il fera ce qu'il faut pour rester ton ami.

- Même si je te choisis toi ?

Itachi doutant de ce qu'il venait d'entendre resta un moment silencieux avant de finalement retrouver la parole, le cœur au bord de l'explosion.

- Pardon ?

Il vit le blond tenter de se dégager et le lâcha toujours avec perplexité. Ce dernier se redressa et planta de nouveau son regard dans celui sombre du corbeau.

- S'il sait que je le rejette pour pouvoir être près de toi, il ne me pardonnera pas n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu ferais ça ?

Le brun avait chuchoté comme si parler trop fort, exprimer à haute voix son espérance pouvait donner plus de réalité à ce qu'il venait d'entendre et le faire ainsi souffrir s'il s'avérait qu'il se soit fait des idées.

L'autre ne répondit pas, se contentant d'approcher lentement son visage des lèvres douces qui le grisaient déjà depuis un long moment. Il se stoppa à seulement quelques millimètres du contact et jugeant qu'Itachi n'avait nullement l'intention de le repousser, scella leurs lèvres dans un baiser ardemment désiré. Depuis ses ébats avec Sakura il n'avait pu s'empêcher de fantasmer sur le brun et pouvoir ainsi le toucher, pouvoir sentir son odeur flotter dans l'air, ses mains le serrer contre lui, sa langue jouer contre la sienne, tout cela le rendait fou.

Il avait tenté de se retenir mais il ne pouvait plus. Il s'appuya doucement contre le torse d'Itachi tout en séparant leurs lèvres et se mit à califourchon sur l'homme désormais allongé. Il l'observa un instant, ses longs cheveux ébènes auréolant son visage fin et pâle, ses yeux profonds et au regard intense fixés sur lui, son cou nu et offert, et soupira de contentement devant le spectacle qui lui été permis de voir. Il vit le bras d'Itachi se lever lentement avant de lui saisir la nuque pour l'attirer à lui dans un nouveau baiser.

Naruto sentant par la gestuelle du brun une tendresse infinie se sentit submerger par un sentiment que lui-même n'aurait pu définir. Mélange de confiance et d'envie, de peur et de vulnérabilité, d'hésitation et de besoin, il se sentit tout simplement fondre devant l'autre. Il avait l'impression d'être transpercé par le regard onyx et surtout accepté tel qu'il était, avec ses bons et ses mauvais côtés, ses peurs et ses certitudes, il avait la sensation que le monde s'était réduit à eux et que c'était l'amour d'Itachi qui le faisait exister. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre et encore moins à calmer le tourbillon d'émotions qui semblait l'emporter.

Voyant les orbes bleus s'embuer de larmes, Itachi se redressa tout en supportant le poids du blond qui était désormais contre lui. Il le regarda avec inquiétude ne comprenant pas la réaction de son aimé et demanda nerveusement :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Naruto, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Tu regrettes c'est ça ?

Le blond honteux se cacha le visage avec les mains tout en secouant la tête de droite à gauche en signe de dénégation. Itachi attendit une explication qui ne vint cependant pas et finit par saisir les poignets de Naruto dans le but de les éloigner de son visage. Tombant sur le visage humide et sur les yeux troublés de son vis-à-vis il souffla d'une voix douce :

- Dis-moi Naruto.

Le garçon scruta un instant le visage sérieux du corbeau avant de ramener ses mains contre sa poitrine pour dire d'une voix affolée :

- J'ai…j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à chaque fois que tu me regardes ou me touches, mes pensées deviennent confuses. Lorsque tu es là je me sens en sécurité et pourtant j'ai terriblement peur et quand tu dis m'aimer mon estomac se retourne complètement. J'ai la sensation de respirer pour la première fois alors que j'étouffe, je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive, finit-il dans un gémissement.

Itachi, les yeux écarquillés, écouta avec attention le blond se livrer et sentit sa gorge se nouer d'elle-même. Il le dévisagea un instant et remarquant alors les yeux d'une profondeur sans fond de son aimé se lever vers lui avec inquiétude et désarroi, il laissa un doux sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il caressa la joue hâlée avec tendresse et ne lâchant pas les prunelles vacillantes de Naruto répondit:

- C'est la plus belle déclaration que l'on ne m'ait jamais faite.

Le blond le regarda quelques secondes avec surprise avant de fermer fortement les yeux. Il ne voulait pas pleurer de nouveau, il voulait rire, il voulait savourer son bonheur, peu de personne avait surement la chance de sentir éclore en leur poitrine des sentiments aussi pénétrants, aussi puissants que le feu d'artifice qui était né dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait jamais cru aux âmes sœurs, au destin et autre chose dans le genre et pourtant ses certitudes s'en voyait chamboulées car il avait la réelle impression d'être là où avait toujours été sa place.

Se sentant de nouveau attiré dans les bras du brun il ne résista pas et accueillit d'ailleurs l'étreinte avec joie. Il cala son visage dans la nuque offerte et se serra au maximum contre Itachi jusqu'à sentir une légère bosse venir rencontrer sa cuisse. Revenant soudain à la réalité il se dégagea et devant l'air étonné de son ami dit le rouge aux joues :

- Je…Ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance mais…mais si tu veux bien je préférerais qu'on attende avant de…de…enfin tu vois quoi !

Itachi rit doucement accentuant d'ailleurs un peu plus la couleur cramoisi de son aimé et finit tout de même par dire :

- Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas j'attendrai. Si tu veux bien je vais aller aux toilettes alors, continua-t-il après une légère pause.

A peine eut-il esquissé le geste de se lever qu'il sentit la main de Naruto le saisir et le tirer avec force. Il retomba sur le lit et considéra l'autre avec interrogation.

- Je ne veux pas passer à la casserole tout de suite mais il y a encore des choses qu'en bon petit-ami je puisse faire.

Remarquant cette fois le nouveau sérieux avec lequel le blond l'examinait et surtout le regard intense de celui-ci, Itachi faillit presque ne pas tenir compte de l'appellation.

- Petit-ami ? Répéta-t-il.

L'autre l'embrassa avec fougue pour toute réponse. De nouveau sur lui, il n'hésita pas cette fois à passer ses mains sous le t-shirt sombre du brun pour l'enlever avec hâte. Rejoignant de nouveau ses lèvres, il caressa, titilla, griffa la peau désormais dénudée et souffla avec envie le nom de son compagnon. Celui-ci frissonna à l'entente du murmure et ne put retenir plus longtemps ses ardeurs, d'un rapide mouvement de rein il éjecta Naruto sur le côté avant de se placer à son tour sur le dessus. Il profita de l'opportunité pour déshabiller avec adresse le corps sous lui avant de faire rejoindre au sol ce qui lui restait d'habit.

Les laissant tous deux en caleçon seulement, Itachi scruta avec attention le visage de son aimé et avant qu'il ne puisse en retirer une quelconque marche à suivre, sentit la main chaude de celui-ci s'introduire dans le tissu et venir caresser avec souplesse son membre tendu. Le brun poussa un grognement de surprise et ferma les yeux devant la douce torture qui lui était infligée. Roulant une nouvelle fois sur le côté à la demande de son petit-ami, il sentit les deux mains de celui-ci venir ôter avec adresse son dernier vêtement pour ensuite écarter ses cuisses avec douceur. Il n'eut nullement besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir ce qu'il projetait et bien qu'il ne le lui aurait jamais demandé, il était plus qu'excité par l'initiative du blond.

Dans un gémissement d'Itachi, Naruto engloutit entièrement le sexe gonflé et y appliqua un va-et-vient des plus soutenus. Sentant le pré sperme s'écouler dans sa bouche et surtout étant lui-même au bord de l'explosion, le blond fit gagner à l'une de ses mains son entre jambe et saisit son membre désormais douloureux. S'employant au même rythme sur leurs deux sexes, Naruto tentait tant bien que mal de garder sa coordination et ne fut pas déçu lorsqu'après un dernier coup de langue et un gémissement de plaisir, Itachi vint dans sa bouche. Voir le brun transpirant et tremblant sous lui suffit alors pour qu'il se libère à son tour dans sa main. Haletant il vint s'affaler près du corbeau qui le couvait du regard et ne put résister à l'appel du baiser qu'il y lisait. Pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentit réellement comblé de s'allonger près de la personne qu'il avait fait jouir, même s'il s'agissait d'un homme.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre**: L'amour où on ne l'attend pas.

**Auteur:** Eiji Haruna.

**Disclaimer:** Personnages appartenant à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre: **Romance.

**Couple:** Itachi x Naruto.

**Rated: **MA.

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Selon le vœu de Naruto ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour et pourtant Itachi se sentait plus heureux que jamais. Il ne savait pas réellement ce qui s'était passé dans la tête de son petit-ami cependant il ne pouvait oublier les mots que celui-ci avait prononcé et se sentait le cœur léger à l'idée que ses sentiments soit enfin partagés.

Ce matin-là, le réveil sonna légèrement plus tôt pour Naruto toutefois il ne s'en plaignit pas. Il se contenta d'observer l'homme qu'il savait aimer désormais se lever avec difficulté. Devant encore rentrer chez lui pour se changer et prendre sa mallette de travail il avait en effet dû se lever plus tôt et ainsi écourter sa douce nuit. Le blond détailla son corps finement musclé tandis qu'Itachi cachait ses membres un à un sous les épaisseurs de vêtements.

- Tu ne vas pas te doucher ? Demanda Naruto d'une voix légèrement ensommeillé.

- Je ne veux pas déranger.

Le plus jeune sourit, retrouvant la retenue et la politesse dont pouvait parfois faire preuve son petit-ami. Il s'assit sur le lit avec paresse et bailla tout son soûl avant de déclarer dans un rire:

- Tu sais mes parents avaient hypothéqué la maison donc sans toi et ton père elle aurait été saisie. Je pense que tu as bien gagné le droit d'aller t'y doucher non ?

Itachi sourit à son tour avant de se pencher de d'apposer un léger baiser aux creux des lèvres de l'autre.

- Tu m'accompagnes ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Le blond sembla réfléchir un instant avant de finalement hocher la tête de gauche à droite en signe de dénégation.

- Garde ça pour ton appart, mes parents t'aiment bien mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils soient encore préparés à ça, expliqua-t-il.

Le corbeau ne répondit pas cette fois-ci perdu dans ses pensées, en effet il pesait le pour et le contre de poser la question qui le taraudait depuis son réveil. Il ne souhaitait pas briser l'ambiance tranquille qui s'était installée entre eux cependant il voulait tout de même s'assurer d'être tenu au courant, c'est pour cela qu'il finit par interroger l'autre.

- Tu m'appelleras après avoir parlé à Sasuke ?

Il vit le blond qu'il n'avait pas lâché des yeux se tendre imperceptiblement mais fut tout de même soulagé de l'entendre répondre par un « bien sûr » franc.

- Et Sakura aussi d'ailleurs.

- Oui évid…Comment est-ce que tu es au courant pour Sakura ?

- Sasuke me parlait souvent de toi et de tes nombreuses conquêtes tu sais, répondit l'autre imperturbable.

Naruto se déplaça vers le bord du lit et tout en se redressant s'agrippa au bas du t-shirt du brun.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes ça ?

- Tu sembles triste, murmura le garçon toujours accroché à lui.

Itachi regarda l'autre avec étonnement. Il était connu de tous, que ce soit dans sa famille ou son travail, pour être quelqu'un de froid et d'impassible alors comment Naruto arrivait-il ainsi à lire en lui ? Il vit le garçon afficher une mine douloureuse tandis qu'il abaissait son visage pour croiser son regard. Le brun, irrésistiblement attiré par son petit ami s'accroupit lentement jusqu'à pouvoir sceller leurs lèvres avec tendresse. Le plus jeune lâcha le t-shirt qu'il tenait jusqu'alors, et passa ses bras autours de la nuque à sa portée, approfondissant pas la même occasion le baiser. Ils se détachèrent finalement après quelques instants et Naruto ne quittant pas les yeux d'encres qui lui faisaient face promit :

- Je leur dirai à tous les deux que je suis tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

Itachi observa le garçon, attendri, et lui sourit tout en caressant délicatement les indomptables mèches blondes. Après un nouveau baiser, il décida finalement de suivre le conseil de son ami et de filer sous la douche, qui lui fit d'ailleurs un bien fou. Il resta un moment sous l'eau bouillante, délassant ses membres fatigués, avant de se laver. Une fois fait il se sécha en vitesse, impatient de retrouver le jeune homme qu'il venait pourtant tout juste de quitter. Il fut rassuré de ne croiser personne et remonta rapidement dans la chambre. S'attendant à ce que le blond se soit rendormi, il s'étonna de voir celui-ci assis sur le lit, la tête entre les mains. « Naruto ?» appela-t-il. Le concerné se retourna lui permettant de percevoir sur son visage un air de culpabilité. Il le vit se lever et s'approcher lentement de lui jusqu'à se stopper à un bon mètre.

- Si on sort ensemble, Sasuke ne le supportera pas hein ?

Que s'était-il donc joué dans la tête de l'Uzumaki ces quinze dernières minutes pour qu'il en vienne à se poser ce genre de question ? Itachi dévisagea gravement le visage précédemment enjoué qu'il avait quitté avant de répondre.

- Il s'en sortira mieux que si tu me quittes à cause de lui.

Naruto détourna la tête, conscient que le corbeau avait immédiatement compris le fil de ses pensées, et sentit sa gorge se serrer lorsqu'il continua :

- Je ne veux pas me mettre entre vous, je sais que Sasuke tiens à toi.

- J'aime Sasuke, c'est mon frère et j'ai grandi avec lui mais si tu me quittes je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir et je sais que tu me comprends.

- Alors dans tous les cas il sera blessé, c'est ça ? Demanda le blond avec tristesse.

- C'est lui ou moi.

- J'ai l'impression d'être un monstre, chuchota-t-il.

- Les sentiments ne se décident pas Naruto, si tu me quittes je ne m'en remettrai pas et lui n'aura même pas ce qu'il veut, alors s'il te plaît ne fais pas ça.

Le blond se passa la main dans les cheveux en signe de confusion. Il recula d'un pas et se laissa tomber sur le lit avec lassitude. Itachi le suivit et s'agenouilla face à lui. Il lui releva le menton, accrochant leurs regards l'un à l'autre avant de demander d'une voix neutre :

- Naruto, en faisant abstraction de tout le reste, qu'est-ce que tu souhaiterais ?

- Mais je ne…

- Naruto, le reprit le brun. S'il te plaît réponds moi, entre Sasuke, moi, et rester seul, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais réellement ?

- Tu le sais très bien Itachi mais ce n'est pas aussi simple.

- Si ça l'est, répondit l'autre en haussant le ton. C'est toi et moi, c'est ce que nous voulons tous les deux, juste toi et moi.

- Mais…

Les objections du blond s'arrêtèrent là, englouties par les lèvres d'Itachi avant même de pouvoir espérer éclore. Le garçon tenta premièrement de repousser le corbeau cependant celui-ci lui saisit les mains et les suréleva aux dessus de leurs têtes. Il plaqua Naruto sur le lit et plantant son regard perçant dans le bleus de ses yeux reprit :

- C'est toi et moi Naruto n'est-ce pas ?

- 'Tachi, murmura le garçon d'un ton suppliant.

Frissonnant face au diminutif, le brun ne relâcha tout de même pas sa prise et se contenta de réitérer sa question. Un léger silence s'installa pendant lequel tous deux se dévisagèrent avec attention avant que Naruto ne souffle un léger « oui » et ne scelle à nouveau leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Alors qu'Itachi commençait à lécher le cou halée à sa portée, ils furent coupés par le réveil du blond qui s'était mis à retentir avec force. Ils se séparèrent à regret et le brun remarquant l'heure désormais bien avancée se redressa et dit dans un souffle :

- Il faut que j'y aille je suis en retard, tu m'appelles tout à l'heure d'accord ?

Le blond acquiesça distraitement de la tête encore pris par l'ébullition qu'avait réveillé en lui le corps d'Itachi contre le sien. Voyant son petit-ami se préparer au départ il se leva tout de même et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte où il le laissa après un dernier baiser. Le regardant s'éloigner, le garçon se répéta les paroles du brun « c'est toi et moi Naruto n'est-ce pas ? ». Oui, c'est ce qu'il voulait, juste Itachi et lui…mais n'était-ce pas égoïste ? Il avait envie d'être avec Itachi il l'avait bien compris mais rien que d'imaginer le visage décomposé de Sasuke le faisait douter. Le cadet avait toujours été là pour lui, il l'avait toujours aidé lorsqu'il en avait la possibilité et l'avait toujours soutenu alors comment pouvait-il décider de lui briser le cœur de la sorte ?

* * *

Le blond se passa la main dans les cheveux en signe de gêne. Il avait cherché la rose dès son arrivée au lycée et n'avait pas mis bien longtemps avant de la trouver. Lui demandant de l'accompagner rapidement, il avait bien vu s'allumer dans son regard une lueur lubrique et n'avait pu empêcher un sentiment de rancune de monter en lui. Sakura ne le considérait que comme un objet cela ne faisait aucun doute et le constater ainsi une nouvelle fois le peina, cependant contrairement à d'habitude il put s'appuyer sur l'amour et les mots doux dont le couvrait Itachi pour faire face à la jeune fille.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une salle de classe vide dont Naruto ferma la porte après leur passage. Tout juste se fut-il retourné que la rose se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il la repoussa brutalement et remarquant son regard étonné expliqua :

- Je ne suis pas là pour ça.

- Pourquoi alors ? S'amusa la fille.

- Je veux qu'on rompe.

- Qu'on rompe ? Répéta-t-elle avec surprise.

- Oui.

- Tu te moques de moi c'est ça ? S'exclama-t-elle.

- Non, j'ai quelqu'un d'autre.

- Aucune femme n'est meilleure que moi, tu ne peux pas me quitter !

Le garçon regarda Sakura avec ennui. Son narcissisme était donc sans fin ? Il se dégoutait désormais en se revoyant coucher avec une personne si malsaine et égocentrique mais ne put tout de même s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il déclara :

- Justement ce n'est pas une femme.

Et c'est devant le regard hébété de la rose qu'il s'éclipsa laissant derrière lui le Naruto faible et soumis qu'il détestait devenir en sa présence.

* * *

Les deux premières heures de cours avaient été un véritable supplice. Sasuke à ses côtés ne lui avait pas dit un mot, se contentant seulement de lui jeter des regards froids de temps à autre. A la sonnerie, comme d'un accord tacite, il l'attendit néanmoins à la sortie de la salle et l'invita à le suivre pour discuter. Naruto, l'estomac noué aurait préféré s'éloigner le plus loin possible comme il l'avait d'ailleurs fait après la déclaration du brun toutefois il savait qu'il devait une explication à son ami et surtout il ne voulait décevoir la confiance qu'Itachi avait placé en lui. Il l'accompagna ainsi dans les couloirs jusqu'à rejoindre le gymnase où ils purent s'asseoir dans les gradins. Le lieu pratiquement désert leur permettait de parler librement cependant les premiers instants ne furent que silence et malaise et ce fut finalement Sasuke qui entama sur un ton de reproche :

- Tu aurais pu répondre à mes appels, je me suis inquiété.

- J'avais besoin de réfléchir, se défendit l'autre.

- Et c'est bon tu as assez réfléchi ?

- Oui.

Un nouveau blanc s'installa avant que le brun ne se tourne vers Naruto et n'accroche son regard.

- Et ?

- Je…Tu es mon meilleur ami Sasuke, hésita le garçon, mais…

Le corbeau ne laissa pas le temps à Naruto de terminer, il se leva brutalement et se mit à marcher de long en large entre les tribunes. Le blond ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder l'autre avec sollicitude et culpabilité.

- Alors tu choisis Itachi c'est ça ? S'écria finalement Sasuke en se retournant vers lui.

Le concerné ne savait trop comment réagir devant le comportement de son ami et ne voulait risquer de le blesser davantage avec des paroles maladroites, c'est pour cela qu'il finit simplement par approuver d'un mouvement de tête.

- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi lui ?! J'ai toujours été avec toi, on a grandi ensemble, on est complice, confident, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de travers pour que tu me rejettes ? Demanda le brun d'une voix désormais tremblante.

- Sincèrement je...je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas contrôler mes sentiments. Je t'aime bien sûr mais comme un frère. Je te considère comme mon grand frère, le modèle auquel j'aurais voulu ressembler. J'ai toujours voulu être comme toi c'est pour ça que je ne me vois pas à tes côtés, tu es comme une étoile que l'on regarde de loin sans pouvoir la toucher, je suis ton ombre, finit-il par souffler.

- C'est des conneries tout ça, je ne suis pas une étoile et tu n'es pas mon ombre alors rien ne t'empêche de sortir avec moi.

- Je suis désolé, murmura l'autre.

Le brun ne put premièrement répondre, trop ému par la situation, par son cœur qu'il sentait se déchirer dans sa poitrine, par son amour à sens unique. Pendant tant d'année il l'avait aimé en secret, veillant toujours sur lui parfois à son propre détriment, tout ça pour finalement se faire doubler par son frère ?

- C'est injuste, répondit-il. J'ai toujours tout fait pour toi alors qu'Itachi ne t'avais même jamais parlé, comment peux-tu le préférer à moi ? Comment ?

- Je ne sais pas, répéta le garçon. Lorsque je suis avec lui mon cœur bat constamment la chamade et je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose, je ne me vois plus avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui, je suis désolé.

Sasuke à bout de nerfs vint se rasseoir sur la chaise près de Naruto et alors qu'il se prenait la tête entre les mains en tentant vainement de retenir les larmes qu'il sentait affluer au coin de ses yeux, il déclara amèrement :

- J'aurais tant voulu être cette personne pour toi, j'aurais tant voulu que tu me choisisses. C'est tellement injuste.

Le blond sentait son cœur se serrer dangereusement dans sa poitrine en voyant son meilleur ami en pareille détresse. Il aurait aimé le prendre dans ses bras, le consoler et lui dire que tout irait mieux, cependant il savait, il sentait que faire cela ne ferait qu'aggraver son chagrin et ne rendrait service ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

C'est empli de culpabilité qu'il se leva finalement, reformula de nouveau ses excuses et s'éclipsa lentement. Il descendit les marches du gradin, se forçant à ne pas se retourner sur le spectacle horrible dont il était l'instigateur, et contourna le gymnase. Une fois certain de s'être assez éloigné, il s'adossa au mur de la salle de sport et sortit son portable de sa poche d'une main tremblante. Il composa rapidement le numéro d'Itachi et ne tenant aucunement compte du dérangement qu'il pouvait occasionner appuya sur le petit téléphone vert. A peine eut-il entendu la voix de son petit-ami résonner à travers le combiné dans un « oui » inquiet, qu'il éclata en sanglot et avoua avec la plus grande difficulté que c'était bon, son amitié avec Sasuke était définitivement terminée.

* * *

La semaine durant, ce fut au tour de Sasuke d'être absent. Tout le monde se posait des questions et demandait à Naruto qui feignant l'innocence disait ne pas savoir. En réalité c'était tout le contraire, il connaissait les raisons du brun de rester chez lui mais ne pouvait tout de même l'évoquer à voix haute. Parler d'homosexualité était déjà quelque chose qui lui faisait peur, le regards des autres, leurs jugements, il ne voulait pas qu'à son retour le Sasuke populaire et apprécié se fasse lyncher pour quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait de toute façon pas contrôler. Et au-delà de ça, il ne pouvait en parler car dès que sa pensée venait à glisser sur son ami et sur la scène qui avait précédé son absence, sa gorge se serrait irrémédiablement et le souffle venait à lui manquer.

Naruto regardait donc la chaise vide à ses côtés avec culpabilité ou inertie selon les moments. La semaine fut plus qu'éprouvante. En effet la rose qui n'était heureusement pas dans sa classe ne cessait de le fusiller du regard lorsqu'il la croisait et son meilleur ami ne lui donnait plus aucune nouvelle et ne lui pardonnerait surement pas de l'avoir rejeté, rien de bien réjouissant en somme.

Bien qu'il se fiche éperdument du comportement de la jeune fille, l'absence de Sasuke était très dure à supporter. Naruto réalisa pour la première fois la véracité de l'expression « on ne connait la valeur des choses que lorsqu'on les perd ». Bien sûr il n'était pas prêt à revenir sur sa décision, il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne pouvait considérer le brun autrement que comme un ami ou un frère, cependant il regrettait amèrement la tournure des évènements. L'Uchiwa avait toujours été son confident, ils partageaient tout ensemble, se permettait tout, ils étaient complices et soutien l'un de l'autre et cela lui faisait mal, mal de reconnaître qu'il avait tout gâché.

La semaine se termina marquant ainsi le début des vacances qui se firent toujours sans nouvelles de Sasuke. La seule chose qui apporta un peu de réconfort au blond fut la présence d'Itachi. Bien sûr le garçon étant le bras droit de son père n'avait que très peu de temps à lui néanmoins il venait toujours rendre visite à son petit-ami avant de rentrer chez lui et cela réchauffait grandement le cœur de celui-ci.

Lors de son arrivée ils allaient s'enfermer dans la chambre de Naruto sous le regard soucieux de ses parents. Celui-ci avait bien remarqué les œillades inquiètes ou parfois interrogatrices que se jetaient Kushina et Minato cependant il se savait encore trop fébrile, vulnérable, pour pouvoir parler de sa relation avec le brun et des sentiments qui le brûlaient irrémédiablement à son contact.

Le blond s'était beaucoup questionné quant à ses réactions lors de la présence de son petit-ami. Après tout il connaissait Itachi depuis quelques années déjà et bien qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de lui parler, il s'étonnait de n'avoir rien ressenti pour le brun avant qu'il ne se déclare. Une fois l'idée lui vint à l'esprit que son attachement pour le corbeau n'était dû qu'à son désir jusque-là inassouvi de vivre un amour partagé, et il eut peur. Il avait peur car il ne pouvait expliquer l'explosion de sensations qui naissaient en lui à chacune de ses caresses, parfois au point même d'en être douloureux.

Il lui arrivait en effet de sentir son cœur au bord de la rupture, de le sentir prêt à sortir de sa poitrine tant il battait fort et vite en lui, et cela aussi l'effrayait. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour personne toutefois lorsque le regard d'Itachi venait se poser sur lui avec cet air, mélange d'amour et d'angoisse, de possessivité et de douceur, cet air juste indescriptible, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir fondre devant lui. Il se sentait nu et aimé de tout son être, il avait l'impression que plus rien n'avait d'intérêt tant que le brun continuait encore et encore de le regarder ainsi.

Naruto avait en effet le sentiment que son petit-ami le comprenait, connaissait la moindre parcelle, la moindre facette de lui. C'est ainsi que lorsqu'il avait envie de discuter, Itachi venait tout simplement s'allonger sur le lit à ses côtés et tout en lui caressant les cheveux, le ventre parfois nu, le poignet délaissé sur le drap, ils parlaient. Parfois de choses sans importances, d'autres fois de leurs avenirs, leurs espérances ou encore leurs sentiments. Lorsque le blond se sentait mal, qu'il se sentait étouffé par l'absence de Sasuke, par les pensées qui tourbillonnaient en lui et qu'il n'osait pas toujours dire, le corbeau se contentait de le rejoindre et de le serrer avec force contre lui, en signe de réconfort, de soutien, il montrait à sa façon qu'il était là pour lui, que quoiqu'il se passe dans son esprit il l'aimait et ferait tout pour lui. Dans d'autres cas encore Itachi l'aidait à faire certains devoirs ou s'occupait personnellement et en donnant littéralement de sa personne à lui faire oublier ses peines.

Il passa seulement quelques nuits durant les deux semaines de vacances chez le blond cependant ce dernier ne s'en plaignit pas. Il savait que les passages chez lui rendaient l'emploi du temps d'Itachi assez chargé et il lui était déjà reconnaissant d'être ainsi présent à ses côtés. Et puis il n'avait pas réellement de quoi s'apitoyer, le brun prenait soin de lui et leurs étreintes lui redonnaient toujours le sourire rendant son cœur aussi léger qu'une plume, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette de nouveau à réfléchir.

Plusieurs fois Naruto demanda des nouvelles de Sasuke, sachant pertinemment qu'il blessait son petit-ami il ne pouvait tout de même s'empêcher de se renseigner. Itachi se défilait la plupart du temps, détournant la conversation, s'expliquant de manière vague, ou parfois ne lui répondant tout simplement pas, cependant devant l'insistance du blond il fut obligé d'avouer que son petit frère ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole. Il mit longtemps ce soir-là à détendre Naruto, à lui faire oublier la peine et la culpabilité qui le rongeait et bien que celui-ci finisse tout de même par lui destiner un sourire, il voyait la lueur de tristesse qui persistait dans les orbes azurs. Il ne dit rien, ne tenant pas compte de son cœur qui se resserrait douloureusement dans sa poitrine et l'enlaça tendrement.

Les congés prirent fins plongeant le lycéen de nouveau dans ses incertitudes. Le brun allait-il revenir ? Si oui comment allait-il se comporter avec lui ? Bien qu'il essaye de contenir son inquiétude pour Sasuke devant son petit-ami, Naruto connaissait l'importance de sa relation avec le cadet et souhaitait désormais de tout son cœur son retour au lycée. Il se savait égoïste, après tout sa présence gênerait sans nul doute le plus jeune des Uchiwa, le blesserait même, toutefois il souffrait de son absence et voulait le revoir même seulement quelques instants.

* * *

Perdu dans ses pensées il ne remarqua premièrement pas les regards curieux voir dégoûtés qui lui étaient jetés de toutes parts à son arrivée au lycée en ce lundi matin. Il avança, fronçant les sourcils et alors qu'il allait arriver devant sa salle de cours se fit héler par Yahiko. Il se retourna un léger sourire aux lèvres, ne pouvant faire mieux en sentant la majorité des yeux posés sur lui avant de s'avancer vers le garçon.

- Salut Yahiko, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Entama le garçon avec intérêt.

- Tu n'as pas vu le tableau d'affichage ?

Devant l'air choqué de son ami et surtout son ton pressant, Naruto ne tint pas compte de l'ignorance de l'autre face à sa question et demanda alors naïvement :

- Non pas encore pourquoi ?

Yahiko garda un instant le silence avant d'ouvrir la bouche s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose pour ensuite la refermer vivement. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui et murmura un « mieux vaut que tu le vois par toi-même » qui inquiéta grandement le blond. Percevant désormais le moindre regard posé sur lui comme une brûlure sur sa peau, Naruto se savait être le centre d'intérêt de chacun et ne comprenait pas ce que le regard troublé de son ami pouvait signifier. Alors qu'ils entamaient le chemin vers le dit tableau, le blond tenta d'en apprendre plus.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

- Quelqu'un t'en veux je crois.

- Tu peux t'expliquer ? Demanda Naruto en fronçant les sourcils.

Yahiko ne dit rien se contentant d'accélérer le pas et le blond, apercevant le dernier coin le séparant de leur objectif, ne réitéra pas sa question. Il tourna et se stoppa net. En effet une foule bien plus dense que d'ordinaire était rassemblée devant les affiches et Naruto après s'être ressaisi eu un mal fou à s'approcher. Il joua des coudes, poussant l'un, évitant l'autre avant que finalement les derniers obstacles humains ne s'écartent d'eux-mêmes dans un rire. Le blond se figea une nouvelle fois et les yeux écarquillés, observa les dizaines d'images accrochées devant lui le représentant nu et surtout accompagné d'une autre silhouette masculine dont le visage était flouté. Lisant sur le haut du petit divertissement « le gay du mois », Naruto serra les dents. Il n'avait aucun doute quant à l'instigateur de cette humiliation publique et voyant Yahiko crispé à ses côtés demanda avec colère :

- Où est cette sale peste ?

- Qui ça ? Interrogea l'autre.

- Sakura ! C'est sa petite vengeance pour l'avoir plaqué pour un mec, je m'étonnais aussi qu'il n'y ait pas eu de représailles.

- Alors c'est vrai ?

Devant l'air hébété de son ami et surtout les rires désormais frénétiques autour de lui, le blond jura et arracha avec hargne les images dégradantes de lui. Il ne remarqua pas immédiatement que son ami s'était également mis à la tâche et voyant finalement une troisième main l'aider dans son occupation, se rassura légèrement, tout le monde n'était tout de même pas contre lui.

Il se hâta d'enlever les dernières feuilles avant de se retourner pour remercier ses amis de leurs aides. D'abord Yahiko à sa gauche puis l'autre qu'il n'avait pas encore identifié à sa droite. Il s'immobilisa une énième fois et faisant totalement abstraction de l'environnement extérieur comprenant rires, moqueries, piques, sarcasmes et encore d'autres, planta son regard dans celui déterminé de son vis-à-vis.

« Sasuke » murmura-t-il le cœur lourd et pourtant soulagé de ne pas lire la haine tant attendue dans ses yeux onyx. Le garçon le regarda innocemment comme si rien n'avait changé, comme si le mois désormais écoulé depuis sa déclaration n'avait été que du vent. Il ouvrit la bouche, voulant demander à son meilleur ami une explication, une raison justifiant l'aide apportée, mais ne put finalement dire un mot. Les lèvres de Sasuke s'étant apposées avec vivacité sur les siennes bloquèrent effectivement la moindre intention de parole. Le blond recula d'un pas tout en scrutant le visage de l'autre avec incompréhension et surprise avant d'entendre celui-ci déclarer d'une voix menaçante à l'auditoire devenu silencieux devant le spectacle:

- Le prochain que j'entends parler, se moquer, ou simplement évoquer mon petit-ami je lui défonce la gueule c'est clair ? Ah et je suppose que je n'ai pas à rappeler que j'ai été classé deuxième nationale de ma catégorie en taekwondo n'est-ce pas ? Continua-t-il dans un rire glacial.

Devant le mutisme générale il rajouta un brutal « alors dégagez » avant d'observer les élèves s'éloigner à la hâte. Il sourit finalement avec satisfaction et se retourna vers ses deux amis, seules personnes encore présentes avec lui.

- Alors, j'étais comment ? Demanda-t-il dans un clin d'oeil.

- Euh…vous sortez vraiment ensemble ? Hésita Yahiko.

La question resta sans réponse un moment. En effet Naruto et Sasuke se dévisageaient désormais gravement comme s'ils cherchaient l'un et l'autre à évaluer les sentiments qui les animaient respectivement. Le brun finit cependant par soupirer doucement à l'entente de la sonnerie avant de retrouver le sourire qu'il avait quitté quelques secondes auparavant.

- Bien sûr que non, je voulais juste aider un peu Naruto. Tu sais bien que je suis son ange gardien.

Yahiko acquiesça doucement avant de leur proposer d'entamer le chemin du retour vers leur classe. Sasuke prenant une nouvelle fois l'ascendant sur le blond refusa avant d'expliquer :

- Naruto et moi allons balancer tout ça dans la poubelle de derrière histoire d'être sûr que plus personne ne les voit alors si tu veux bien il faudrait que tu ailles dire au prof qu'on arrive, qu'il ne nous mette pas absent pour rien.

Le garçon opina une nouvelle fois de la tête avec réserve avant de donner les affiches qu'il tenait toujours dans les mains à son ami. Il leur conseilla de se dépêcher et non sans un dernier regard s'éclipsa dans le couloir adjacent. Le blond ne dit premièrement rien, se contentant d'observer l'autre avec inquiétude. Il était en effet étrange qu'il se comporte avec autant d'assurance et d'amabilité devant lui.

- Rassure toi je ne vais pas te manger, dit le brun.

Naruto ne tenant pas compte de la phrase de son ami se mit à marcher en direction des poubelles souhaitées et ne pût tout de même retenir la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- C'était quoi ce baiser ?

- Ce que tu veux que ce soit, répondit l'autre en rythmant son pas au sien.

- Sasuke je…

- Ça va détends-toi, j'ai bien compris que tu préférais Itachi mais ça ne coûtait rien de tenter.

Un silence pesant tomba entre eux seulement entrecoupé par le bruit de leurs pas sur le sol. Ils croisèrent quelques retardèrent qui pour le plus grand bonheur de Naruto ne s'intéressèrent nullement à lui comme l'avait fait leurs prédécesseurs quelques minutes auparavant avant de finalement arriver à destination. Ils déposèrent les images dans le grand bac à déchets et alors que le blond allait ouvrir une nouvelle fois la porte pour repartir vers la salle de cours, il sentit une pression sur son bras. Il observa une seconde l'entrave qui n'était nulle autre que la main pâle de Sasuke pour finalement se retourner vers lui avec inquiétude.

- J'ai longtemps hésité tu sais, sur le comportement à adopter en ta présence, souffla celui-ci. Je sais que tu as besoin de moi, peut-être pas autant que moi j'ai besoin de toi mais c'est le cas. J'aurais pu me mettre en colère contre toi, ou t'ignorer, ça t'aurais sans aucun doute blessé, mais ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais réussir à te faire m'aimer n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis avec Itachi et…

- Chut ! Le coupa le garçon un sourire persistant sur son visage. Je ne veux pas de ton avis, pas encore. Je vais être tellement génial à partir de maintenant que tu seras forcé de tomber dans mes bras, je t'assure.

- Mais…

- Je n'abandonnerai pas.

Devant le ton de son ami, Naruto ne répondit pas. Il avait beau arborer un sourire éclatant, sa voix était tendue, presque tremblante, comme si elle pouvait se briser à tout instant, et ses yeux onyx ne le trompaient pas. Malgré l'assurance évidente que voulait insuffler Sasuke à son regard, le blond ne voyait que tristesse et amertume. Il le regardait presque avec supplication comme s'il le priait de bien vouloir s'arrêter là, de ne pas le rejeter encore, comme s'il le conjurait de jouer le jeu, de ne pas le briser une nouvelle fois.

L'Uzumaki savait qu'il pouvait mettre un terme définitif à l'amour que Sasuke lui portait, que s'il le repoussait tout de suite ce serait la dernière fois qu'il aurait à le faire cependant il n'en eut ni le courage ni même l'envie. S'il blessait une nouvelle fois le brun il savait que l'amitié qu'il croyait perdue jusqu'à aujourd'hui disparaitrait définitivement et il ne voulait pas ça, il ne voulait pas que tout se termine de cette façon. Le cœur battant et surtout conscient de son égoïsme, car garder ainsi le cœur de Sasuke captif n'était que pur égoïsme, il déclara alors :

- Je suis heureux de te revoir Sasuke.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre**: L'amour où on ne l'attend pas.

**Auteur:** Eiji Haruna.

**Disclaimer:** Personnages appartenant à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre: **Romance.

**Couple:** Itachi x Naruto.

**Rated: **MA.

* * *

Lorsque ce soir-là Itachi passa rendre visite à son petit-ami après le travail, il vit immédiatement que quelque chose avait changé. Ne voulant entamer une conversation d'ordre sentimental devant les parents de Naruto, il attendit patiemment d'être monté dans la chambre de celui-ci pour demander :

- Tu as l'air plus détendu, dois-je comprendre que Sasuke est revenu ?

Voyant son aimé détourner la tête sur le côté, il sentit une pointe de jalousie se déverser en lui. Il savait que ce comportement venant du blond n'était autre qu'un « oui mais j'ai honte de le dire ». Ne voulant aucunement donner la satisfaction à Sasuke qu'une dispute éclate à son sujet, il s'approcha sans un mot de Naruto et, le repoussant sur le lit, l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Sentant l'autre répondre à son baiser avec passion, percevant ses bras frêles s'agripper à son dos, il ne put empêcher un soupir de soulagement de naître entre eux avant qu'il ne se sépare du blond rassuré. Sans pour autant quitter son petit-ami des yeux il continua :

- Comment ça s'est passé entre vous ?

- On reste ami.

- Et c'est tout, il abandonne ? Demanda-t-il tout en passant sa main sur la joue légèrement échauffé du plus jeune.

Naruto ferma les yeux par le contact autant que par peur de soutenir le regard perçant de son petit-ami.

- Non, il a dit qu'il me ferait l'aimer.

Itachi se crispa, il savait son frère bien plus proche du blond qu'il ne l'était, si l'on omettait bien sur le côté charnel, et avait peur que le lycéen ne préfère Sasuke à lui. Après tout, les deux Uchiwa se ressemblaient énormément alors comment pouvait-il rivaliser lui qui n'avait pratiquement rien en commun avec Naruto ?

Perdu dans ses pensées il ne vit pas tout de suite l'air attendri que l'autre posait sur lui, et ne le remarqua d'ailleurs que lorsqu'il sentit une douce caresse dans ses cheveux.

- Tu pourrais me faire confiance un peu, souffla le blond un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je veux être avec toi 'Tachi alors s'il te plaît arrête de te prendre la tête.

- Je ne vois pas te quoi tu parles, soutint le concerné.

- J'ai redit à Sasuke que nous étions ensemble et je ferai tout pour que ça dure donc s'il te plaît arrête de t'inquiéter.

Le brun garda un instant le silence submergé par le pétillement et la sincérité qui se dégageaient des orbes océans avant de finalement sourire à son tour. Il était toujours étonné que Naruto le comprenne aussi bien et cela le rassurait, s'il était le seul à en être capable cela voulait surement dire qu'ils étaient réellement fait pour être ensemble, c'est ce à quoi pensait Itachi alors qu'il ravissait une nouvelle fois la bouche du blond.

* * *

Le mois de Novembre se passa tranquillement bien que Naruto perde peu à peu patience. En effet la fin de l'année approchant à grand pas, Itachi était fort affairé et lui-même vers la fin du mois se devait de préparer son Bac blanc les laissant l'un comme l'autre avec peu de temps libre. Bien que le brun s'inquiète toujours quant à la présence de son frère auprès de son petit-ami, il s'était fait une raison en remarquant le sourire de nouveau éclatant que celui-ci arborait en permanence.

Il avait eu du mal à reconnaître bien sûr qu'il ne puisse entièrement satisfaire Naruto cependant c'était lui qu'il avait choisi comme compagnon et c'est cela qui avait une réelle importance à ses yeux. Sasuke pouvait bien l'avoir comme ami, lui l'avait pour amant. De ce côté-là rien n'avait évolué d'ailleurs, Naruto refusait toujours de se donner à lui, poussant le brun à se poser des questions. N'était-il pas assez doux avec lui ? N'était-il pas assez patient ? Le blond n'avait-il pas confiance en lui ? Refusant de faire face aux réponses qu'il pourrait trouver et surtout tentant d'oublier au maximum l'envie de le posséder qui se faisait de plus en plus souvent sentir lors de ses soirées avec Naruto, il se plongea dans son travail qui ne manquait d'ailleurs pas.

Début décembre marqua l'apogée de leur éloignement, Itachi devait désormais préparer les soirées de fin d'année de l'entreprise regroupant les employés, les actionnaires, les groupes affiliés ainsi que les clients les plus importants, tandis que la date butoir des épreuves de Naruto avançait à grand pas. Tous deux perdus dans leur travail ne s'oubliaient cependant pas, en effet le brun se levant toujours le premier envoyait chaque matin un message pour le réveil de son petit-ami tandis que Naruto envoyait également un texto d'encouragement dans la soirée lorsqu'il allait se coucher.

La dernière épreuve de Bac blanc qui marquait également le début des vacances ne sut tirer qu'un pauvre sourire à Naruto. Itachi lui manquait énormément et ne pas pouvoir en parler à son meilleur ami lui pesait d'ailleurs beaucoup. A son grand étonnement, ainsi que plaisir, Sasuke n'avait plus tenté de l'embrasser ou quoique ce soit dans le genre se contentant d'être aux petits soins avec lui. Comportement qui avait d'ailleurs été peu fructueux étant donné que Naruto se sentait plus étouffé qu'autre chose. Autre bonne nouvelle, Sakura n'avait plus fait des siennes, il ne savait si c'était l'influence de son meilleur ami ou autre mais désormais lorsqu'ils se croisaient elle changeait de direction ou quand cela s'avérait impossible baissait la tête avec amertume.

Alors qu'il arrivait ce soir-là chez lui avec résignation et lassitude, Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que malgré sa vie au lycée redevenue tranquille ainsi que les vacances désormais imminentes, il n'était pas satisfait. Il s'étonna lui-même de cette pensée car il avait toujours été de nature joyeuse, optimiste, à voir les bons côtés là où il y en avait et à ne pas se prendre la tête pour le reste cependant ne pas voir Itachi devenait une réelle torture pour lui. Il s'arrêta soudainement devant la porte d'entrée et souffla inconsciemment l'idée qui venait de germer dans son esprit.

- Je suis fou de lui.

Oui, désormais il l'était réalisa-t-il. Itachi prenait une grande place dans son cœur comme dans ses pensées et il était obligé de reconnaître que seuls les petits messages qu'ils s'échangeaient dans la journée lui permettaient de tenir le coup en son absence. Comment en seulement deux mois avait-il pu autant s'attacher à lui ? Depuis le 11 octobre, lendemain de son anniversaire au 14 décembre date actuelle Itachi lui avait fait ressentir des choses que jamais il n'avait seulement entrevu avec autrui, il lui avait fait découvrir des émotions, sensations qu'il n'avait même jamais imaginé pouvoir percevoir, il l'avait aimé et lui avait donné ce que jamais personne ne lui avait donné. Voilà comment il en était venu à l'aimer et à autant souffrir de son absence.

Il ouvrit la porte devant laquelle il était avec détermination. Itachi ne pouvait pas se déplacer jusqu'à lui ? Soit, il était désormais en vacances donc c'est lui qui se déplacerait ! Il ne prit pas la peine de vérifier si ses parents étaient là sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre qu'il trouva étonnement occupé.

- Itachi ? Murmura-t-il au comble de l'étonnement.

Aucune réponse. Il s'approcha lentement du corps allongé sur le lit et l'observa avec attention. Il s'agissait effectivement de l'aîné des corbeaux qui était arrivé là par un miracle dont Naruto se fichait éperdument. Sur le ventre, l'homme était à moitié enroulé dans la couette du blond et semblait dormir profondément.

Le propriétaire des lieux premièrement estomaqué de trouver l'objet de ses désirs ici pensa un instant le réveiller avant que sa conscience ne reprenne le dessus. Il ôta doucement ses chaussures, posa sans bruit sac et veste et vint à pas de loup rejoindre son petit-ami dans le lit. Il s'allongea délicatement près de lui et replaça une mèche ébène derrière l'oreille d'Itachi avant de l'observer à nouveau.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, le corbeau était une rareté. Il combinait beauté, raffinement, élégance, sang-froid, douceur, finesse, il semblait si parfait et pourtant il était à lui. Jusqu'à quand ? Il devait surement avoir des tas de prétendants, homme ou femme d'ailleurs, qui seraient sans doute plus assortis à Itachi, plus intéressants ou intelligents ou riches que lui en tout cas, alors comment faire pour le garder ? Comment être sûr qu'il ne regarderait toujours que lui ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?

Revenant à la réalité, il remarqua les paupières désormais ouvertes du brun laissant ainsi à sa vue les yeux pénétrants le détailler à leur guise. Il se passa la main sur la joue réalisant qu'Itachi avait raison et qu'il pleurait bel et bien avant de se rapprocher du corps chaud de son petit-ami pour l'enlacer.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, entendit-il prononcé d'une voix ensommeillée.

Naruto savait que ses sentiments allaient au-delà de ça et il avait peur d'en parler, peur de se tromper sur les mots ou peur que l'autre ne comprenne pas. Comment pouvait-il montrer au corbeau la propension qu'avait pris son amour? Comment pouvait-il expliquer qu'en seulement deux mois, l'Uchiwa l'avait changé, l'avait rendu complètement dépendant? Comment pouvait-il lui faire intégrer que malgré le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, il ne se voyait plus sans lui? Alors qu'il sentait la main de son amant venir caresser avec douceur son dos il se souvint, c'était Itachi alors il comprendrait.

- Je veux que tu ne regardes que moi, que tu n'embrasses que moi et que tu ne laisses nul autre que moi te toucher. Je veux qu'il n'y ait que toi et moi Itachi, comme tu l'as dit.

Le brun haussa un sourcil, surpris par le ton presque suppliant employé ainsi que par les termes qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre prononcés, avant de finalement sourire avec sincérité.

- Je suis heureux que tu partages ma vision des choses.

Naruto ne dit rien, se contentant de resserrer sa prise sur le brun il ferma les yeux et tenta de profiter au maximum de la présence de son aimé. Le cœur battant à tout rompre il essayait en effet de capturer à jamais en lui le sentiment si intense d'amour et de complicité qu'il ressentait ainsi contre Itachi. Redescendant finalement de son petit nuage il finit par se rappeler la question qui lui avait premièrement traversé l'esprit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici au fait ? Demanda-t-il sans pour autant se détacher du corbeau.

- J'ai rencontré tes parents cet après-midi, ils m'ont dit que tu finissais les cours plus tôt alors ils m'ont donné les clés pour que je vienne t'accueillir.

- Ça m'étonne de leur part.

- Ils reconnaissent peut-être enfin que tu es bien avec moi. En même temps si tu ne leur parles pas je comprends qu'il ait dû mal à me faire confiance.

- Hum, se contenta de répondre le blond sachant pertinemment qu'Itachi avait raison. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé en tout cas, j'ai pourtant fait doucement.

- Ne t'excuse pas, au contraire, je n'étais pas censé m'assoupir. Il ne va d'ailleurs pas falloir que je tarde à retourner au bureau.

- Oh non pas déjà, geignit Naruto.

L'autre resserra sa prise sur le corps svelte de son petit-ami tout en laissant naître sur son visage un doux sourire.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu rigoles ? Reprit durement l'Uzumaki.

- Je suis juste content que tu sois désormais à l'aise avec moi. Avant tu ne te serais jamais permis ce genre de comportement ou de paroles et ça me rend simplement heureux.

Il vit les joues du garçon s'empourprer de façon qu'il qualifierait d'irrésistible le décidant ainsi à sceller ses lèvres aux siennes dans un chaste baiser.

- Au fait, à la base si je suis allé voir tes parents c'est pour la fête de fin d'année de la boîte. Tu étais invité aussi sauf qu'ils n'ont apparemment pas réservé ta place, je pensais que c'était une erreur mais ils m'ont dit que tu refusais d'y aller, je peux savoir pourquoi?

Naruto se redressa et planta ses yeux dans ceux onyx et surtout sérieux de son vis-à-vis.

- Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas ce genre de soirée, surtout que tu seras surement très pris alors sans façon.

- Il y aura Sasuke et c'est le soir du réveillon donc au moins tu seras avec ta famille et tes amis.

- Je m'en fous, cracha le blond soudain irrité. Je déteste ces noëls professionnels à la con.

L'autre le regarda avec étonnement, il savait bien évidemment que Naruto n'aimait guère avoir à faire semblant d'être un autre, qu'arborer un sourire devant des gens qui l'ennuyaient au plus haut point l'excédait mais de là à réagir de cette façon. Il entendit le blond soupirer doucement et le vit se passer la main dans les cheveux avant de l'entendre poursuivre.

- J'aurais aimé qu'on puisse le passer réellement ensemble. Là je vais devoir t'observer parler toute la soirée à des inconnus, je vais devoir moi-même jouer les bons fils modèles et je suppose qu'évidemment au milieu de tout ça on ne pourra même pas s'embrasser une ou deux fois vu que des gamins homos porteront forcément préjudice à l'ambiance de la soirée.

- Ne dis pas ça, l'homosexualité est plus courante de nos jours et ça se saura de doute façon si l'on en vient à se marier à ton prochain anniversaire.

Le plus jeune, qui n'avait pas perçu les choses sous cet angle, grimaça en comprenant que son seul argument tangible était tombé à l'eau.

- Tu viendras alors ?

* * *

Naruto jura se faisant rapidement reprendre par ses parents. En effet en voyant son allure se refléter dans les nombreux miroirs présents dans l'ascenseur, il n'avait pu s'empêcher cet écart. On aurait dit l'un de ces nombreux fils à papa qu'il détestait tant et il ne pouvait absolument rien y faire enfermé dans ce costume sur mesure. Il soupira pour la vingtième fois de la journée tout en essayant de dompter à nouveau les mèches rebelles qui le caractérisaient.

En réalité il savait que la cause était vaine cependant il ne supportait de rester les bras ballants et tentait de chasser son stress évident par ce geste devenu familier. Il sentit sa mère lui donner une tape réprobatrice sur la main avant d'essayer de le rassurer quant à la soirée qu'ils allaient passer. Minato et elle avaient été très surpris lorsqu'il avait annoncé qu'il les accompagnerait et se demandaient comment Itachi avait réussi à décider leur fils qui avait toujours tout fait pour éviter ce genre de rassemblement.

Ils entendirent le « ding » signifiant leur arrivée à l'étage désiré et furent accueillis par un homme d'une trentaine d'années qui après avoir vérifié leurs invitations les fit escorter jusqu'à la salle du banquet. Naruto toujours aussi nerveux chercha à grande peine Itachi et ne l'apercevant pas dans la foule déjà dense, se contenta de suivre ses parents. Il salua poliment les personnes qui lui étaient présentées, allant même jusqu'à arborer un léger sourire d'allégresse qu'il était loin de ressentir, avant que finalement il ne sente une pression sur son épaule. Il se retourna plein d'entrain, persuadé qu'il s'agissait de son petit-ami qui venait à sa rencontre mais dû finalement se résigner.

- Ah Sasuke, murmura-t-il.

- Cache ta joie, répondit le corbeau en plaisantant.

Le regard assassin qu'il perçut lui fit abandonner son sourire amusé et le poussa à inviter l'autre à prendre un verre dans le but de le détendre. Naruto hésita un instant, scruta une nouvelle fois la pièce du regard, et se décida finalement à le suivre. Il pourrait ainsi quitter ses parents et les interminables présentations, avantage des plus convaincants.

Sasuke étant le fils des hôtes de la soirée n'eut aucun mal à ravir une bouteille de vin et invita le blond à le suivre sur la terrasse mise à disposition des invités. Naruto fut surpris par le nombre peu conséquent de personnes présentes pour admirer pareil spectacle. En effet la vue était sublime, l'étage élevé permettait de dominer une grande partie de la ville où en cette période festive une quantité innombrable de lumières rougeoyantes illuminaient l'horizon. L'Uzumaki premièrement émerveillé comprit cependant rapidement l'explication à leur quasi-solitude en extérieur, il y régnait en effet un froid glacial.

- Tu n'as pas l'intention de rester là n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Naruto en frissonnant.

- Je veux juste fumer une clope, j'en ai pour deux minutes.

Frigorifié le garçon ne répondit pas, il préférait sans nul doute faire face au froid plutôt qu'à la soirée qui se déroulait à côté.

- Kiba et Hinata de notre classe ainsi que Shikamaru, Choji et Ino de l'autre terminale sont là aussi, continua le brun.

- Oh non, cette fille est une amie à Sakura, je suis sûr qu'elle doit me détester.

- Tu t'en fous, tu n'as pas à faire la conversation, mais si tu veux je demande les clés du bureau de mes parents, on sera peinard là-haut.

- Tu crois qu'ils accepteraient ?

- Ça ne coûte rien de demander.

Naruto opina vivement de la tête, trop heureux d'aller se réchauffer sans avoir à supporter l'armée d'hypocrites qui grouillait à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il attendit non sans impatience que le brun ne termine sa cigarette et finit par le précéder dans la grande salle. Sasuke le fit attendre près des ascenseurs quelques instants le temps qu'il retrouve ses parents, chose que le blond n'aimait guère, se retrouver seul ainsi à la merci de n'importe qui ne le rassurait effectivement pas le moins du monde.

- Salut.

Naruto perdu dans ses pensées et malédictions vis-à-vis de son meilleur ami n'avait pas remarqué le jeune devant lui et le regardait désormais d'un œil étonné.

- Salut, on se connait ? Demanda-t-il après un court silence.

- Et bien…non, dit l'autre d'une voix faible, mais j'ai l'impression que nous avons tous les deux en horreur ce genre de gala alors je me disais que l'on pourrait attendre ensemble que ça se termine. Lorsque je suis seul j'ai l'impression d'être de trop mais il est tout de même hors de question que je me mêle à eux.

Le blond percevant dans ces paroles une gêne qu'il avait pu ressentir à de nombreuses occasions sourit doucement avant de répondre tout en tendant une main amicale.

- Ça me va, moi c'est Naruto, enchanté.

- Gaara, et merci de ne pas me rire au nez.

L'Uzumaki expliqua qu'il connaissait très bien ce genre de sentiments et que la présence du roux l'aidait tout autant. Étrangement ils eurent la discussion facile et le blond ne réalisa finalement la longue absence de Sasuke qu'après une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Il fit part à son nouvel ami de son trouble et celui-ci proposa de rester sur place. Après tout, les ascenseurs étaient légèrement à l'écart les laissant ainsi parler tranquillement, le brun pouvait de cette façon les retrouver à sa guise. La seule chose qui entacha l'enthousiasme de Naruto à l'idée de peut-être passer une moins mauvaise soirée qu'il ne l'avait cru fut que par bêtise il avait laissé la bouteille de vin à Sasuke, « quel gâchis » se dit-il avec amertume.

Les deux garçons restèrent là un moment profitant l'un et l'autre d'une présence qu'ils n'avaient jamais envisagé trouver ce soir-là. Ils se comprenaient étonnamment bien et au fur et à mesure de leur échange une hypothèse émise par Naruto devint certitude, Gaara abritait une blessure au moins aussi dévastatrice que celle que lui-même tentait de cacher. Peut-être était-ce cela qui les rapprochait autant ? Savoir que l'autre à autant souffert que soi crée une complicité et une compréhension particulière cela ne fait aucun doute. Le blond n'eut cependant pas le loisir d'y penser plus que la voix qu'il redoutait se fit entendre.

- Alors mon petit Naruto, Sasuke ne te suffit plus ? Tu vas fricoter ailleurs. Je dois avouer qu'il est pas mal celui-là.

Tout en parlant Ino s'était approchée d'eux et dévisageait maintenant le roux avec envie.

- Des connaissances à toi je présume, demanda Gaara tout en lançant un regard glacial à la jeune fille.

- Ne va pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi, et même si c'était le cas je ne pense pas que ça te regarde, lança durement le blond à l'adresse de la fille.

- Bien sûr que ça me regarde ? Franchement, comment tu as pu faire ça à Sakura ?

Naruto ne put empêcher un sourire ironique de venir étirer ses lèvres sous l'œil scrutateur du roux.

- Et ça te fait rire en plus ? Tu n'es vraiment qu'un porc.

- Bon ça suffit maintenant. Toi comme moi on sait que Sakura ne pense qu'au cul alors s'il y en a un qui a joué avec l'autre c'est 'ai tout essayé pour que ça marche et j'ai tout fait pour qu'elle prenne en compte mes sentiments mais en réalité elle n'en avait rien à foutre. Et elle a bien compris que la faute lui revenait vu qu'elle ne la ramène plus.

- Elle ne la ramène plus parce que ton pote Yahiko l'a menacé ouais ! Cracha la jeune fille.

Cette fois-ci le blond ne répondit rien. Qu'est-ce que Yahiko venait donc faire au milieu de la conversation ?

- Qui ne dit mot consent, reprit finalement la jeune fille un air satisfait sur le visage. J'espère en tout cas que Sasuke ne se fait pas trop d'illusion quant à la merde avec laquelle il sort.

Et sans même laisser au blond l'occasion de répondre Gaara intervint.

- C'est sûr que de nos jours faire passer les sentiments avant le sexe est une honte, je suis sûr que Naruto regrette beaucoup d'être humain et d'avoir le cœur et la sensibilité qui vont avec. Si vous voulez bien je me charge de lui expliquer le reste de la soirée en quoi vouloir plus que du sexe dans une relation est une idiotie impardonnable, je le ferai avec plaisir même.

Et devant l'air ahuri par tant de force dans la voix et surtout tant d'animosité dans le regard, la jeune blonde ne dit rien et regarda Gaara saisir le bras de Naruto et l'entraîner dans la foule sans même oser rétorquer. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de se dire que pour une fois elle aurait mieux fait d'écouter Shikamaru et peut-être arrêter de se mêler des affaires des autres.

Le blond suivit l'autre sans opposer la moindre résistance. Il était à la fois surpris et reconnaissant au roux de l'avoir défendu et ne perdit pas de temps une fois qu'ils se furent arrêtés pour le remercier. Il expliqua rapidement à son homologue l'histoire à laquelle Ino faisait référence, parlant de Sakura et du désintérêt total qu'elle portait à sa petite personne lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas de sexe, et fut heureux que l'autre finisse par hocher la tête en signe de compréhension.

- Au fait, ton petit ami c'est le type que l'on attendait près de l'ascenseur ? Demanda finalement Gaara.

- C'est ce que croit Ino mais en réalité je sors avec son frère, répondit le blond dans une grimace. C'est assez compliqué en fait.

Pour le plus grand plaisir de Naruto, son nouvel ami n'en demanda pas plus et se contenta de lui proposer de se rapprocher du banquet, chose qu'il accepta de tout cœur. Ils mangèrent rapidement, essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux, et filèrent à nouveaux se poster dans un coin en espérant cette fois-ci ne pas être dérangé. Ce fut peine perdu.

Gaara fut contrarié de voir le sourire naître aussi vite et aussi puissamment sur le visage du blond lorsqu'un homme à la longue chevelure ébène vint se présenter à eux. Le corbeau échangea quelques banalités avec le roux sur la soirée cependant ce dernier n'était pas dupe, le regard onyx était tout sauf amical, il sonnait plutôt comme une mise en garde.

Après avoir obtenu des réponses qui ne l'intéressaient guère, le brun se retourna vers Naruto et l'invita à l'accompagner. Gaara espérait de tout cœur que celui-ci refuse et reste en sa compagnie cependant l'œil brillant du blond ne laissa nullement le temps à cette pensée de grandir en son esprit. Déçu que Naruto le quitte si vite, il fut tout de même rasséréné que celui-ci lui demande son numéro de téléphone, après tout le sentiment de proximité qu'il avait senti s'installer entre lui et le blond ne pouvait qu'être réciproque. Ce fut donc sur un sentiment mitigé qu'il observa s'éloigner Naruto et le brun au regard acéré.


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre**: L'amour où on ne l'attend pas.

**Auteur:** Eiji Haruna.

**Disclaimer:** Personnages appartenant à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre: **Romance.

**Couple:** Itachi x Naruto.

**Rated: **MA.

* * *

Naruto heureux de voir enfin son petit-ami avait premièrement eut l'idée quasi-irrésistible de lui sauter au cou cependant le brouhaha ambiant lui rappelant bien vite l'endroit où ils étaient et surtout le comportement à adopter, il se contint et c'est ainsi que sans se départir de sa joie il se contenta d'un large sourire. Il observa le brun se présenter à son nouvel ami avec un ton des plus amical tout en remarquant néanmoins le contraste plus qu'évident que constituait le regard agacé.

S'amusant de l'attitude possessive d'Itachi, le blond ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter une couche en demandant avec amabilité le numéro du roux. Il nota donc les nombres énoncés les uns après les autres sous l'œil noir de son amant avant de finalement s'impatienter et se décider à suivre celui-ci après un dernier salut pour Gaara. Ils s'éloignèrent tous deux l'un à côté de l'autre et le corbeau jugeant certainement être désormais à l'abri des oreilles du roux constata d'un ton neutre :

- Ta soirée semble s'être mieux passée que prévue.

- Tu as raison, je ne pensais pas te voir avant encore une heure minimum.

- Vu que tu n'étais pas avec tes parents je me demandais ce que tu faisais.

- Tu avais peur de me laisser avec Sasuke ?

Le brun ne répondit pas, confirmant ainsi l'hypothèse de Naruto. Celui-ci grimaça en remarquant que quoi qu'il dise ou quoi qu'il fasse il n'arrivait à tranquilliser son compagnon, et c'est d'ailleurs dans ce but précis qu'il continua.

- Si ça peut te rassurer il m'a planté en début de soirée. Où va-t-on ? Demanda-t-il finalement en voyant l'ascenseur se dessiner une nouvelle fois au fond de la pièce.

- Dans mon bureau.

- Tu as le temps de t'absenter ? Questionna Naruto avec espoir.

- Seulement si tu le désir.

Devant le ton indifférent et l'air imperturbable qu'affichait l'autre, le blond comprit sa contrariété et tenta de l'apaiser. Il ne prononça pas un seul mot de peur que quelqu'un ne perçoive à travers ceux-ci l'amour qu'il lui portait et se contenta donc d'une légère caresse sur la main pâle. Itachi ne répondit pas cependant un petit regard en coin de l'Uzumaki lui montra la mâchoire se décrisper et la mine revenir à son sérieux habituel.

Une fois enfin devant la cabine métallique, Naruto poussa un soupir de soulagement à l'idée de s'éloigner enfin réellement de la foule, et surtout de pouvoir retrouver son petit-ami seul à seul, situation qu'il avait attendue avec impatience tout au long de la soirée. Il suivit distraitement l'échange que le brun eut avec le réceptionniste toujours près de l'ascenseur et l'accompagna à l'intérieur de la cabine. Il regarda quelques secondes avec quiétude les invités toujours présents se mouvoir au loin avant que les portes ne se referment et qu'il ne saisisse avec douceur la main préalablement cajolée du corbeau. Celui-ci lui rendit son étreinte tout en l'observant à la dérobée. Le blond semblait détendu, soulagé ainsi à ses côtés et il ne put que s'en vouloir de ne pas réussir à faire disparaître la jalousie excessive qu'il se savait ressentir.

Ils n'eurent que peu de temps à attendre avant que l'étage voulu ne s'ouvre devant eux, et c'est toujours sans un mot que Naruto suivit l'autre jusqu'à son bureau. Il observa rapidement la petite plaque de métal argenté stipulant « Uchiwa Itachi » sur la porte avant de finalement pénétrer dans la pièce. Il vit le brun fermer l'accès et ne put lui laisser le temps de se retourner. En effet, il enserra le corps d'Itachi, plaçant sa tête contre le dos délicat et nouant ses bras autour du torse qu'il savait finement musclé.

- J'avais hâte de te voir.

Devant le murmure ainsi que la tendresse que le corbeau percevait dans les gestes de son aimé, il ne put retenir les battements de son cœur de s'intensifier dans sa poitrine. Il se détacha tant bien que mal, se retourna et sans même attendre de voir la sincérité qu'il savait présente dans les orbes saphir, il scella leurs lèvres. Lui aussi attendait depuis longtemps ce contact et ne put éviter qu'il ne s'intensifie. Voyant que la raison pour laquelle il avait premièrement fait monter Naruto allait passer à la trappe, Itachi s'écarta à contre cœur et expliqua devant l'œil interrogateur qui lui était dédié :

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Le blond suivit des yeux son petit-ami passer derrière son bureau, le vit se baisser légèrement, entendit le bruit d'un tiroir que l'on ouvre avant de finalement le voir réapparaître une petite boîte à la main. A sa vue, la peur envahie soudainement Naruto qui ne put retenir sa langue de divulguer sa pensée.

- Attends, ce n'est pas une bague au moins ? Dis-moi que ce n'est pas une bague ! S'exclama-t-il paniqué.

Devant la lueur blessée qu'il perçut une fraction de seconde dans les prunelles sombres, il comprit son erreur et s'apprêtait à s'approcher lorsqu'il entendit l'autre prononcer d'une voix flegmatique :

- Non je te rassure je n'ai pas eu dans l'idée de te demander en mariage, et heureusement d'ailleurs vu ta réaction.

Naruto scruta un instant le visage fermé de son vis-à-vis avant de finalement se décider à engloutir l'espace les séparant. Il s'arrêta à un pas de l'autre et se plaça de tel sorte qu'il soit sûr que celui-ci ne rate aucun de ses mouvements, et c'est sans perdre une seconde de plus qu'il mit la main dans sa poche intérieur. Un léger silence s'installa durant lequel le blond afficha un air concentré avant que finalement un sourire éclatant n'apparaisse et qu'il ne s'exprime dans un rire.

- Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

En effet dans la main désormais ouverte devant lui étaient aisément discernable deux petits anneaux de métal noir.

- J'aurais juste été embêté si nous avions eu le même cadeau, se justifia-t-il.

Itachi le regarda un long moment sans comprendre, poussant l'autre à continuer.

- Je me disais que ce serait plus facile de faire croire à nos fiançailles avec de vraies bagues, et surtout qu'il me resterait quelque chose de toi même lorsque tu me tromperais avec ton travail comme tu le fais si souvent ces derniers temps.

Voyant le corbeau le regarder d'un air hébété, il demanda d'une voix hésitante :

- C'est le noir c'est ça ? Tu n'aimes pas ? Je trouvais ça classe pourtant et je m'étais dit que ça t'irais bien mais si tu n'aimes pas je peux toujours aller les changer.

La lueur inquiète observable dans les orbes azurs fit enfin revenir le brun sur terre qui non sans quitter le visage de son partenaire ouvrit lentement la petite boîte qu'il tenait toujours dans les mains, faisant ainsi découvrir sa contenance.

- C'est…c'est la clé ? C'est ta clé ? Bégaya le blond.

- Joyeux Noël Naruto.

Itachi après avoir parlé d'une voix douce laissa un léger sourire étirer ses lèvres avant de finalement ôter le double de la clé de son appartement de son écrin. Il la plaça lentement dans la main du blond aux côtés des anneaux qu'il ne perdit cependant pas de temps pour saisir. Il les fit rouler avec adresse dans sa paume sous l'œil brillant de l'autre avant de se décider à parler.

- Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

- Et moi dont ! Tu n'as jamais voulu que je mette ne serait-ce qu'un orteil sur le seuil même de ton immeuble.

- Tu peux venir quand tu veux maintenant, répondit le brun d'un ton distrait.

Un nouveau blanc s'installa durant lequel tous deux scrutèrent ces présents qu'ils ne s'imaginaient pas recevoir avant que finalement Naruto ne redresse la tête et ne questionne avec appréhension :

- Ils te plaisent pas alors?

Il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir un nouveau sourire se dessiner sur le visage qui lui faisait face qu'il le vit s'approcher dangereusement pour finir par sentir les lèvres de son aimé s'apposer sur les siennes avec amour.

- Ils sont sublimes, dit celui-ci après s'être détaché.

Sous le regard désormais rasséréné du blond, Itachi fit délicatement passer le premier anneau autour de son annulaire avant de saisir la main de l'autre pour en faire autant. Étrangement le faible contact de la peau du brun contre la sienne suffit à échauffer celui-ci, et la surface de métal froid étant censé l'apaiser ne fit au contraire qu'attiser la flamme qui bouillonnait en lui.

Priant pour ne pas ciller et ainsi ne pas avoir à quitter le visage de son amant ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde, Naruto saisit l'occupation de celui-ci pour glisser de son autre main la clé si précieuse à ses yeux dans sa poche intérieure. Une fois qu'Itachi eut fini, le blond fit en sorte de bien capter son regard, d'être sûr de constituer l'unique objet de son attention avant de finalement lâcher la bombe qui ne demandait qu'à sortir de sa gorge.

- Je t'aime Itachi.

Le concerné le regarda un instant avec incertitude, ouvrit la bouche et la referma avec hésitation, comportement des plus rares si ce n'est inexistant chez un homme tel que lui. Il avait vu les lèvres du blond se mouvoir, il avait vu son air sérieux le scruter avec intensité et il croyait avoir entendu la déclaration qu'il attendait tant être énoncée avec force. Bien sûr il savait que Naruto avait des sentiments pour lui, il en était bien conscient et s'était toujours contenté des marques d'affections qu'il lui dédiait jusque-là, attendant que le blond se décide, et ce jour était finalement arrivé. Cette phrase tant espérée résonnait désormais avec véhémence en lui, faisant trembler tous ses membres, faisant exploser les sentiments qui s'impatientaient en lui, faisant se vider son esprit de toutes les questions et les inquiétudes qui le rongeaient habituellement.

- Dis-le encore, fini-t-il par murmurer.

Naruto premièrement anxieux quant au mutisme de son amant avait regretté d'avoir ainsi confessé ses sentiments, et comprenant finalement que la réaction de son vis-à-vis était tout sauf un rejet se décida à accéder à sa demande. Il sourit et répéta cette phrase si courte et pourtant si puissante à dire comme à entendre. Il la répéta plusieurs fois voyant peu à peu se peindre sur le visage qui lui faisait face une lueur de soulagement, de plénitude, qu'il se plut d'ailleurs à observer. Il était rare qu'Itachi paraisse aussi vulnérable et Naruto essaya de toutes ses forces de graver ses traits dans sa mémoire.

Le blond laissa finalement un petit rire cristallin s'échapper de sa gorge lorsqu'il entendit l'autre répondre à sa déclaration et ne put s'empêcher de se jeter contre lui. Il savait qu'à cet instant ils passaient un cap dans leur jeune vie de couple et il voulait profiter au maximum de tout ce que pouvait lui offrir le brun. Il releva la tête et embrassa Itachi qui n'en revenait toujours pas de la soirée qu'il était en train de passer. Non sans un temps de réaction plus long qu'à l'accoutumé, il répondit avec ardeur au baiser et sentit rapidement le désir monter en lui. En effet, Naruto qui s'était rapidement collé à lui avait lentement fait venir ses mains sur le fessier des plus appétissant de son compagnon et ne s'était nullement gêné pour le malaxer avec envie.

Surprenant les soupirs de plus en plus fréquents d'Itachi contre sa bouche, le blond le repoussa délicatement et le fit asseoir sur le fauteuil de cuir vide qui ne semblait attendre que ça. Naruto s'agenouilla ensuite et plaçant sa tête entre ses jambes lança un regard au-dessus de lui pour s'assurer qu'il ne commettait pas d'impair. Les prunelles onyx désireuses, les joues échauffées ainsi que la bouche légèrement entrouverte dans un souffle désormais irrégulier lui donnèrent sa réponse et c'est sur cette vision affriolante qu'il déboutonna avec adresse le pantalon, abaissa juste assez le boxer pour en faire sortir le membre de son amant et le lécha sur toute la longueur.

Le garçon sentit le brun se tendre, il vit les doigts se serrer avec force sur les accoudoirs, il aperçut Itachi rejeter la tête en arrière mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, au contraire. Il accéléra le rythme de va-et-vient sur le sexe qu'il avait presque immédiatement englouti à sa libération de tissu tout en se rengorgeant des gémissements de moins en moins contenus de son amant. Il continua, encore et encore, enfonçant toujours plus profondément le membre dans sa bouche, léchant avec toujours plus d'avidité la peau durcie avant que finalement Itachi ne se libère dans un puissant grognement.

Naruto se redressa tout en se passant la langue sur les lèvres et après avoir rhabillé en vitesse le brun vint se placer à califourchon sur lui. Il se colla à son corps, enserrant de ses bras son aimé et vint placer son visage dans le cou offert. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne sente les bras d'Itachi se refermer sur lui, et encore de nouvelles s'écoulèrent alors que bercé par la respiration toujours haletante de son petit-ami il ne répète à son oreille :

- Je t'aime Itachi.

* * *

Ils redescendirent rapidement rejoindre les convives après leur échange laissant les Uzumaki surpris de retrouver leur fils de si bonne humeur. Etant en effet habitué à ce que Naruto dénigre et exècre ce genre de soirée, le fait qu'il leur revienne ainsi le sourire aux lèvres était plus que surprenant toutefois ils ne firent aucun commentaire de peur que celui-ci ne prenne la mouche. Le reste de la fête se passa tranquillement et bien que le blond ne puisse rester auprès de son petit-ami comme il l'aurait souhaité, il se consola avec l'anneau noir qui ornait désormais son annulaire et ne put s'empêcher de laisser un sourire comblé étirer ses lèvres, « finalement ce n'était pas un si mauvais noël » se dit-il.

Au grand regret d'Itachi, Kushina et Minato avaient décidé de passer le nouvel an en famille ce qui avait amené Naruto à s'éloigner de lui durant toute la seconde moitié des vacances. Il prit son mal en patience, ne pouvant d'ailleurs faire autrement et attendit avec hâte le retour de son aimé. Son propre nouvel an s'était également fait en famille cependant entre son père de caractère légèrement austère et sa relation avec son frère toujours tendue, l'ambiance n'avait pas été de mise lui faisant encore plus ressentir le manque du blond.

La veille de la rentrée ainsi que jour de retour de Naruto arriva enfin et Itachi dès son réveil ne perdit pas une minute pour appeler l'autre et l'inviter à le rejoindre. Celui-ci aussi impatient que lui à l'idée de le revoir accepta immédiatement et débarqua tout sourire dans l'après-midi. Le brun qui avait pris un soin tout particulier à rendre son appartement impeccable fut plus que ravi que Naruto avoue l'apprécier et lui proposa même de laisser quelques affaires. Le blond avait premièrement été étonné de la demande de son petit-ami avant d'y voir un nouveau geste attendrissant. Après tout s'ils devaient se marier en fin de cette nouvelle année, autant vivre ensemble le plus tôt possible. Cette perspective plaisait énormément à Naruto qui sans même tenir compte de la reprise des cours ou des demandes de ses parents se rendait de plus en plus souvent à l'appartement de son brun.

Durant le mois de janvier Itachi fit des efforts pour rentrer plus tôt, travaillant plus durement lorsque le blond n'était pas chez lui pour ainsi pouvoir profiter pleinement de sa présence. Naruto venait en effet régulièrement et commençait à se faire à ce quotidien qui s'installait entre eux. Le blond rentrait le premier, faisait ses devoirs, lisait ou regardait la télé en attendant le message d'Itachi le prévenant de son départ du travail. Une fois celui-ci reçu, il s'installait aux fourneaux et préparait un bon petit repas pour l'arrivée de son amant. Le soir lorsqu'ils ne partaient pas directement se retrouver dans la chambre, ils s'allongeaient l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé devant tel film ou telle émission et profitaient tout simplement du bien-être qu'ils ressentaient toujours ensemble.

Le mois de février fut cependant plus difficile à passer. Naruto avait en effet l'impression que l'autre se détachait peu à peu de lui, il rentrait plus tardivement, l'embrassait moins souvent, ne le caressait plus qu'à de rares occasions, autant de raison le poussant à s'inquiéter quant à leur relation. Il avait peur d'en parler directement à Itachi, peut-être était-ce normal ? Peut-être le travail du brun devenait plus prenant et éreintant ? Peut-être était-ce lui qui se faisait des idées ? Il n'en savait rien et aurait bien voulu des réponses cependant il se bornait à garder toutes ces questions qui tourbillonnaient douloureusement en lui.

Il savait que la différence d'âge entre eux pouvait être gênante et ne voulait aucunement passer pour un imbécile ou un gamin devant Itachi, il ne voulait pas lui poser plus de problèmes qu'il ne devait surement en avoir déjà et ne voulait surtout pas s'humilier devant lui à s'inquiéter pour des choses qui pouvaient peut-être sembler futiles. C'est ce qu'il se dit premièrement en voyant les semaines s'écouler sans que les choses s'arrangent cependant en remarquant qu'au contraire elles ne faisaient qu'empirer, en se rendant compte que désormais Itachi rentrait constamment au milieu de la nuit il ne tint plus.

Il se retrouvait désormais début Mars et rien n'avait changé comme il l'espérait, Itachi s'éloignait de plus en plus et lui n'arrivait plus à gérer le stress que cela impliquait. Il s'était découvert un amour profond pour le brun et ne pouvait supporter l'idée qu'il le quitte. Il n'avait ainsi pas voulu parler avec franchise de ce qui l'inquiétait toutefois cela ne pouvait plus durer et il en était conscient. Il n'arrivait en effet plus à se concentrer sur autres choses laissant ainsi ses notes diminuer à vue d'œil, sa relation avec ses parents se dégrader peu à peu suite à son comportement irritable ainsi que son insouciance naturelle s'effriter, rien n'allait plus, c'est donc dans l'optique d'arranger les choses qu'il attendit Itachi ce soir-là.

Comme à son habitude le brun envoya un message à Naruto stipulant qu'il rentrerait tard et lui conseillait de ce fait d'aller se coucher sans l'attendre. Celui-ci décidé répondit seulement par un « d'accord », conscient que s'il annonçait à Itachi son vœu de discussion il se défilerait. Il tenta premièrement de s'occuper cependant il n'arrivait à se distraire et finit par couper la télé. Il passa par tous les divertissements possibles: le ménage, la lessive, la lecture, les devoirs... Lassé, il s'assit finalement sur le canapé de couleur bordeaux et commença à s'imaginer comme il l'avait déjà fait des dizaines, des centaines de fois, les raisons qui pouvaient expliquer un tel éloignement entre eux.

Cette fois-ci, il put se pencher également sur le déroulement de leur discussion, comment entamerait-il la conversation ? Que répondrait Itachi devant de tels propos ? Quelle expression aurait son visage ? La colère ? L'ennui ? L'exaspération ? La compréhension ? Rien n'était moins sûr toutefois il ne pouvait qu'espérer que la soirée ne tournerait pas à la dispute.

Ne pouvant plus se retourner l'esprit comme il l'avait déjà fait durant ces deux dernières heures, il décida de se faire couler un bain, après tout Itachi avait de l'argent et le privilège d'avoir une superbe baignoire dans son appartement, autant en profiter. C'est donc sur cette idée qu'il fila dans la salle d'eau, alluma la radio grâce au poste présent dans la pièce et ouvrit le robinet. Il se déshabilla lentement au rythme de la musique, enlevant ses vêtements un à un, et après s'être rapidement observé dans le miroir glissa dans l'eau qui lui arrivait à mi-tibias pour s'y allonger. Il attrapa un cube de savon qu'il jeta négligemment au fond de la baignoire et attendit avec impatience que celui-ci fasse mousser son bain.

Lorsque la surface aqueuse arriva enfin au niveau de ses épaules, il coupa avec adresse le robinet du bout du pied et sans même prêter attention aux bulles désormais abondantes, ferma les yeux. Il ne pensait à rien, se contentant de profiter de la sensation de bien-être et d'apaisement que lui procurait son immersion, de vibrer sous le son des baffles, de fondre sous les caresses de l'eau. Il resta là un long moment ne tenant en effet pas compte du liquide désormais refroidi et ne sortit de sa léthargie que lorsque la musique qui n'aurait pas dû se couper toute seule s'éteignit tout de même. Il attendit quelques secondes puis finit par ouvrir les yeux en jurant. Il tourna vivement la tête sur le côté, exaspéré que son moment de tranquillité soit coupé par une hypothétique panne et se figea lorsqu'il découvrit Itachi à quelques mètres de lui.

Il le dévisagea un instant sans comprendre les rougeurs présentes sur le visage du brun avant d'esquisser un mouvement pour se sortir de l'eau.

- Je t'attends dans le salon.

A peine eut-il relevé le visage vers son petit-ami pour spécifier que ce n'était pas la peine que celui-ci avait disparu. Naruto sortit lentement, veillant à ne pas glisser et s'emmitoufla dans la serviette orange et noire qui lui était dédiée. Il se sécha rapidement avant de nouer le tissu autour de sa taille et de vider l'eau de son bain avec regret. Tout en regardant le liquide s'écouler en un petit tourbillon il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que sa plénitude elle-même allait disparaître avec elle. Il se retourna alors et c'est l'estomac noué qu'il sortit de la pièce et alla rejoindre l'autre.

- Tu aurais pu t'habiller, tu vas tomber malade, lança le corbeau en l'apercevant.

- Pas si tu me réchauffes, tenta Naruto plus audacieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Itachi resta un instant silencieux avant de continuer comme si de rien n'était :

- Comment se fait-il que tu m'aies attendu ?

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on ait une discussion.

- Ça peut surement attendre demain, répondit l'autre, je suis vraiment crevé là.

- Non ça ne peut pas !

Voyant Itachi se lever, le blond n'avait pu s'empêcher de crier et regrettait désormais son emportement en voyant l'œil surpris du corbeau.

- Si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal dis-le-moi s'il te plait mais ne me laisse pas encore une journée comme ça, continua-t-il finalement dans un murmure.

- Quelque chose de mal ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Mais je ne sais pas, justement ! Depuis un peu plus d'un mois j'ai l'impression que tu me délaisses alors je comprends que tu aies ton travail et des responsabilités en tant qu'aîné de la famille mais je ne sais plus quoi penser. J'ai l'impression que je te dégoûte, tu ne me touches plus, tu détournes le regard, si tu ne m'aimes plus dis-le mais ne me laisse pas comme ça dans l'incertitude, j'en peux plus de ne pas comprendre et de me poser sans cesse des questions.

La voix premièrement fragile de Naruto ainsi que les larmes qui avaient commencé à s'écouler sur ses joues avaient complètement retourné le cœur et l'esprit du brun. Celui-ci n'avait pas une seule minute pensé que son petit-ami pourrait interpréter son éloignement de cette manière et s'en voulait cruellement de l'avoir inquiété à ce point. Tout de même gêné par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, le corbeau détourna la tête sur le côté et scrutant avec attention le bas de son étagère expliqua :

- C'est tout le contraire, si je m'éloigne ce n'est pas parce que tu me dégoûtes mais justement parce que je te veux.

- Qu…quoi ? Bégaya le blond dans un reniflement.

- Depuis un moment déjà ton odeur, ta peau, ta voix…tu me rends fou et t'avoir si près de moi ici me perturbe énormément, je sais que tu ne veux pas que l'on couche ensemble, j'ai tout essayé pour te mettre en confiance mais comme tu ne t'es toujours pas décidé j'ai préféré m'éloigner. C'est tellement dur de se retenir lorsque la personne que l'on aime est juste là sous nos yeux et que pourtant on ne peut pas s'en emparer, je suis désolé je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, fini-t-il penaud.

Un léger blanc s'installa avant qu'Itachi ne se retourne avec inquiétude en entendant un violent bruit de chute. Il s'approcha vivement de Naruto prostré au sol et lui demanda tout en écartant une mèche blonde de son visage :

- Naru, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu te sens mal ?

- J'ai eu tellement peur, je croyais que tu ne m'aimais plus, avoua l'autre en sanglotant.

Le corbeau attendri par le spectacle et par le profond amour qu'il devinait dans ces pleurs enlaça le garçon près de lui tout en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort. Il s'excusa encore et encore, répéta pour la énième fois la déclaration qu'ils s'étaient faite au réveillon, le berça de mot doux jusqu'à ce que finalement le blond se calme et laisse se tarirent sur ses joues les dernières gouttes d'eau salées. Le jeune homme agrippa la chemise sombre de son petit-ami et tout en se collant à lui souffla :

- Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose Itachi.


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre**: L'amour où on ne l'attend pas.

**Auteur:** Eiji Haruna.

**Disclaimer:** Personnages appartenant à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre: **Romance.

**Couple:** Itachi x Naruto.

**Rated: **MA.

* * *

Devant la voix faible du blond, Itachi n'avait su que répondre et s'était donc contenté d'acquiescer. Il avait attendu quelques instants et voyant que Naruto peinait à parler avait alors proposé d'aller s'installer dans la chambre. Ce fut cette fois au tour du plus jeune d'opiner de la tête et de se relever avec difficulté. Il réajusta sa serviette autour de sa taille et accompagna son petit-ami jusqu'à leur destination. Il fut une fois de plus surpris qu'Itachi sorte de la pièce lorsqu'il avait énoncé son désir de s'habiller avant de se rappeler les paroles de celui-ci.

Il sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine en repensant à leur précédente discussion. Réaliser qu'il s'était pris la tête durant un mois entier en pensant sans cesse à ce qu'Itachi pouvait lui reprocher lui faisait se sentir légèrement honteux. Après tout, s'il avait été un bon petit-ami, s'il avait été prévenant ou attentionné, il aurait remarqué l'état d'esprit du brun n'est-ce pas ? Poussant un soupir d'exaspération quant à son attitude, il ne put tout de même s'empêcher d'être heureux à l'idée de s'être trompé, savoir qu'Itachi s'éloignait de lui non pas pour le quitter mais justement pour dissimuler son désir grandissant lui faisait chaud au cœur, lui rappelant néanmoins avec amertume l'aveu qu'il avait à lui faire.

Naruto avait en effet gardé cet évènement tout ce temps pour lui alors pouvait-il réellement se confesser aujourd'hui et espérer que cela n'ait pas de répercussion ? Il avait essayé d'oublier durant ces trois ans ce qui lui était arrivé alors en parler à Itachi ne rendrait-elle pas la chose réelle et douloureuse ? Il n'en savait rien cependant ce qu'il avait désormais compris était que s'il n'en parlait pas aujourd'hui à Itachi, s'il ne lui expliquait pas pourquoi il tenait tant à rester loin de lui, leur couple se briserait et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir tout en enfilant son t-shirt pour accompagner le caleçon qu'il avait déjà et appela finalement son petit-ami. Ce dernier qui avait surement attendu près de la porte arriva dans la seconde et ne put camoufler l'inquiétude de son regard. Il attendit que Naruto ne rejoigne le centre du lit avant de venir s'asseoir sur le bord de celui-ci. Il planta son regard dans celui anxieux du blond pour ensuite lui demander avec sérieux ce dont il voulait lui parler. Un léger silence s'installa avant que le plus jeune ne se recroqueville sur lui-même et ne commence d'une voix faible à évoquer la raison qu'il le poussait à se refuser au brun.

- Pardon ? Demanda Itachi hébété.

- Ne me le fais pas répéter s'il te plaît.

- Qui était cet enfoiré ? Si c'était à un gala je dois le connaître, qui était-ce ? Insista-t-il avec force.

- Ça ne sert à rien que je te le dise, en tout cas maintenant tu comprends que je n'apprécie pas tellement ce genre de soirée, dit le blond dans un semblant de sourire.

- Je veux savoir son nom.

Naruto se tritura les mains avec anxiété tout en se demandant s'il devait ou non répondre aux questions de son petit-ami. Jugeant finalement qu'Itachi méritait de savoir il confessa :

- Je ne connais pas son nom de famille mais je sais que mes parents l'appelaient Shigure.

Le garçon vit son amant se tendre imperceptiblement et planter ses yeux onyx vers lui.

- Celui avec les balafres sur le visage?

- Oui, dit-t-il simplement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Répéta Naruto étonné.

- Pourquoi s'en est-il pris à toi ?

Cette fois-ci le blond s'attaqua à son t-shirt qu'il se mit à trifouiller nerveusement jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi ne se saisisse de ses mains pour les caller dans les siennes. Naruto fut touché par le geste bien qu'il ne redresse pas le visage pour plonger de nouveau dans le regard sombre qu'il savait fixé sur lui.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris il voulait se venger de mes parents, je crois qu'ils ont racheté sa boîte et qu'il s'est estimé perdant dans la vente. A vrai dire je m'en fous, je n'ai même pas cherché à en savoir plus, je voulais juste oublier. J'ai vraiment essayé mais même si ça fait déjà trois ans, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser à ça lorsque l'on est sur le point de le faire.

Itachi voyant frissonner le blond à l'évocation de son passé douloureux ne put s'empêcher de le serrer une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

- Ça ne te dégoûte pas ? Demanda celui-ci d'une petite voix.

Le corbeau saisit délicatement le menton de Naruto et le dressa devant lui de telle sorte que leurs regards ne puissent qu'être plongés l'un dans l'autre.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je t'aime Naruto, quoique ce connard ait pu te faire ça ne change rien à l'amour que je te porte.

Devant le mutisme du blond et la lueur perdue de ses orbes océans, Itachi ne put tout de même retenir la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ?

- Bien sûr que non, comment voulais-tu que j'aborde le sujet ? Comment voulais-tu que je parle d'une humiliation pareille ? Je n'ai rien dit, que ce soit à mes parents ou à Sasuke.

- Et moi alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ? J'aurais ainsi pu comprendre tes raisons. C'était trop tôt ? Tu n'avais pas assez confiance en moi ?

- Tu…tu avais l'air de me voir comme un petit ange. Comment voulais-tu que je t'avoue avoir été violé par un monstre tel que lui ? Demanda-t-il la voix brisée. Comment voulais-tu que je te dise que rien que penser me faire de nouveau pénétrer m'angoisse au plus haut point ? Je t'aime moi aussi et je ne voulais pas que tu me quittes parce que je ne peux pas te satisfaire. Je ne peux pas être le passif et je n'ai jamais pu l'être après ça alors je ne voulais pas que tu te mettes à me détester.

Itachi ne tint pas compte des nouveaux sanglots du blond et le plaqua en arrière. Celui-ci surpris, regarda son petit-ami avec incompréhension et tout en essayant de retenir le flot de larmes de nouveau lancé demanda une explication.

- Et si c'était moi ? Questionna le brun faiblement.

L'autre le dévisagea un instant avec stupéfaction avant qu'il n'entende Itachi continuer :

- Et si c'était moi le passif ?

Un nouveau blanc fit son apparition avant que le blond, les pleurs désormais stoppés par l'ahurissement, ne demande :

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Je ferais tout pour toi.

Ils s'observèrent intensément, cherchant l'un et l'autre une approbation ou au contraire une dénégation dans le regard qui leur faisait face pour que finalement Itachi se décide et scelle leurs lèvres. Le blond n'hésita qu'un bref instant avant de répondre au baiser et de serrer le corps au-dessus de lui avec force. Il se sépara cependant rapidement pour s'assurer de la situation.

- Je ne veux pas te forcer la main Itachi, je sais très bien que c'est inhabituel pour toi.

Pour toute réponse il eut droit à un nouveau baiser enflammé et à la main de son amant sur son sexe. Naruto poussa d'ailleurs un petit cri de surprise contre sa bouche au contact des doigts fins et frais contre son membre et se décida alors à ôter rapidement leurs vêtements. Il avait beau vouloir clarifier les choses avec le brun, les longs mois passés sans faire l'amour l'avait laissé totalement vulnérable à ce genre d'attention.

Itachi comprenant immédiatement la manœuvre l'aida dans sa tâche en retirant avec hâte son costume encore présent. Ils se retrouvèrent vite nus et ne perdirent pas une seconde avant de pousser une nouvelle fois leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Un réel sentiment de brûlure, de chaleur dévorante semblait croître entre eux et une faim qu'ils n'avaient jusqu'alors jamais ressentie fit son apparition. En effet la différence entre leurs précédents rapports et celui-ci était que ce soir ils allaient se donner l'un à l'autre, ils n'allaient plus faire qu'un, et cette idée, ce savoir, les faisaient littéralement bouillir de l'intérieur.

D'une pression du bassin et des bras, Naruto retourna sans peine le brun sur le dos et vint se positionner à califourchon sur lui. Il observa un bref instant le corps ainsi offert de son amant avant de se jeter sur lui avec appétit. Il embrassa les lèvres, caressa les cheveux, mordilla la nuque, lécha le torse, aspira les tétons, suça le membre tendue, il parsema le corps d'Itachi de tendresse, torturant un peu plus la patience de celui-ci. Alors que Naruto se décidait enfin à présenter trois doigts devant la bouche de son brun, il se fit négligemment rejeter d'une petite morsure sur l'index et sentit son désir s'embraser de plus belle alors qu'Itachi lui demandait d'une voix tremblante d'excitation:

- Naruto…va-y.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et tout en embrassant à nouveau les lèvres suaves et adorées de son amant, releva les genoux de celui-ci jusqu'à pouvoir les caler contre ses reins. Itachi avide et impatient de sentir l'autre s'enfoncer en lui noua avec plaisir ses jambes et s'agrippa par avance aux draps. Il ne fut pas déçu. Naruto le pénétra premièrement avec lenteur avant de finir dans un coup sec le faisant se cambrer sous lui. Il répéta cette opération plusieurs fois voulant que le brun s'habitue à sa présence pour finalement adopter un rythme plus soutenu. Itachi qui avait premièrement tenté de retenir ses grognements s'était finalement mis à gémir sous les coups de butoir qu'il sentait en lui et avait beau tout faire pour tenter de contrôler le flot de sentiments et sensations qui se déversaient en lui, rien n'y faisait, il avait l'impression de s'embraser contre l'Uzumaki.

Il quitta le drap et vint nouer ses bras autour de la nuque du blond pour l'attirer jusqu'à lui dans un baiser passionné. Il aurait cru pouvoir tenir encore un peu la cadence si la main brûlante de Naruto n'était pas venue se saisir de son sexe gonflé pour y appliquer le même rythme effréné et c'est lors d'un puissant coup de rein de la part de son amant qu'Itachi se libéra entre eux. Le blond sentant les chairs se rétracter autour de son membre n'eut besoin que de quelques va-et-vient supplémentaires pour lui-même tomber dans l'extase. A bout de souffle, il attendit quelques secondes avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Itachi pour finir par se retirer. Il se laissa tomber paresseusement à côté de lui avant de nouer avec tendresse leurs mains l'une à l'autre. Ils restèrent tous deux sans bouger, se contentant de la chaleur de l'autre à leur côté avant que finalement Naruto ne rompe le silence par sa question.

- Tu ne regrettes pas ?

Itachi se retourna lentement sur le côté pour faire face au blond et vint de sa seconde main tenter de recoiffer les mèches désordonnées.

- Pas le moins du monde et toi ?

- Non plus.

Le corbeau fut surpris par le ton étonnement tranquille de son amant et lorsqu'il chercha à lire dans les prunelles azurs une explication, il tomba sur un amour profond et sincère devant lesquels il ne résista pas.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il tout en attirant le garçon contre lui.

Le « moi aussi » léger et pourtant puissant qui lui répondit trouva résonance en lui et c'est dans un bonheur qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis un bon moment qu'il embrassa son aimé avec tendresse. La nuit étant déjà bien avancée, Itachi attira le corps du blond jusqu'à lui avant de rabattre les draps sur leurs corps nus. Il fut attendri de voir Naruto s'endormir presque aussitôt en pensant à la fatigue qu'il avait dû ressentir en l'attendant, et ce fut sur le sentiment étrange d'être enfin comblé, d'avoir enfin tout ce que l'on pourrait souhaiter que le corbeau sombra lui aussi dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Pouvoir enfin se livrer à Itachi avait été quelque chose de réellement bénéfique pour le blond. Jusque-là il lui semblait en effet mentir, tricher, cacher une partie importante de lui à son petit-ami lui donnant l'impression de le tromper. Lorsqu'il se trouvait seul avec ses pensées, il lui était souvent arrivé de culpabiliser quant à cet événement de son passé qu'il tenait caché.

Les sentiments profonds de Naruto pour le corbeau, l'amour que celui-ci lui avait fait découvrir lui avait donné pour la première fois envie de se livrer entièrement à une personne et d'en découvrir tout autant au sujet de celle-ci cependant avouer quelque chose du genre n'était pas aisé alors il avait attendu. L'idée de « publicité mensongère » résonnait parfois dans son esprit et quelle ne fut pas sa joie lorsqu'une fois son calvaire confessé, Itachi ne l'avait pas rejeté, n'avait pas même arboré une once de dégoût.

Naruto s'était livré et avait été accepté tel qu'il était, il avait désormais tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé, ce sentiment fort qui vous pousse toujours plus loin vers l'autre, qui vous fait l'aimer en toute circonstance et qui fait que votre cœur ne bat que pour votre moitié. C'était le ressenti du blond, et bien que parfois il avait l'impression que son esprit, son corps et son cœur étaient à la limite de l'implosion, l'idée d'avoir trouvé ce pour quoi il était là, la seule pensé d'être à sa place, d'être enfin entier lui rendait toujours le sourire et lui donnait la certitude d'être le plus heureux des hommes.

Deux mois s'écoulèrent durant lesquels les deux garçons profitèrent pleinement l'un de l'autre. Il n'y avait plus aucune ambiguïté entre eux, plus de cachotteries ou de place au doute, seuls restait leur complicité et leur amour mutuel. Naruto, après une prise de bec avec ses parents sur son comportement des plus individuels des mois passés leur parla enfin des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le brun. Ils furent premièrement étonnés, ayant pensé depuis octobre que leur fils se forçait dans sa relation avec Itachi, avant de finalement se résoudre devant la passion et l'acharnement que celui-ci mettait à décrire les sentiments qui l'envahissaient.

Durant ces derniers mois, l'absence de discussion avec ses parents lui avaient pesé toutefois il n'avait pu se résoudre à parler d'une relation que lui-même ne comprenait pas. Il avait pris le temps d'observer, d'accepter l'amour puissant et des plus inattendus pour le brun et s'était ainsi décidé à tenir ses parents au courant. Il expliqua premièrement dans un rire la stupeur qui l'avait saisi lorsqu'il avait appris le sérieux avec lequel le corbeau prenait cette idée de mariage. Patiemment Kushina et Minato l'avait ensuite écouté raconter leur premier rendez-vous avant de se pencher sur les doutes qui l'avaient assaillis quant à savoir s'il devait donner sa chance ou non à l'aîné des Uchiwa. Il raconta même brièvement la déclaration de Sasuke et le refus net de penser à lui comme d'un prétendant potentiel. Il finit enfin par narrer des étoiles plein les yeux l'émerveillement et l'épanouissement que provoquait en lui la présence d'Itachi à ses côtés. Il essaya pendant un moment de mettre des mots sur ses sentiments, d'expliquer avec exactitude et perspicacité le flot de sensations, de pensées et de bonheur qui s'étaient déversés sur lui, en vain, ces derniers mois étaient indéfinissables, indescriptibles.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de parler il attendit avec angoisse une réaction de ses parents, un signe de compréhension de leur part, un soutien, et il ne fut pas déçu. Les larmes de sa mère tout autant que le sourire comblé que lui adressait son père lui firent chaud au cœur et c'est avec leur consentement que Naruto ce soir-là alla rejoindre Itachi à l'appartement pour lui conter la douce après-midi qu'il venait de passer.

Du côté scolaire le blond mettait désormais les bouchés doubles. Son petit-ami ayant facilement noté une baisse de régime à ce niveau-là lui avait bien fait comprendre que s'il ne se reprenait pas leurs soirées à l'appartement seraient terminées, Naruto n'avait eu d'autre choix que de s'y mettre. Il avait bien évidemment tenté de négocier mais inutilement, Itachi mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas perturber les études du blond et ce même s'il était tout autant pénalisé que celui-ci par la menace émise, il tenait à ce qu'elle soit réelle. Aussi voyant que le corbeau ne rigolait pas, Naruto travailla plus que jamais et en fut d'ailleurs récompensé par des notes en hausse.

Sasuke, fidèle à lui-même, s'était remis à lui faire régulièrement des avances et ne se formalisait plus des rejets continuels qu'il essuyait. Il avait beau avoir dit qu'il n'abandonnerait pas, il commençait néanmoins à se lasser de se faire jeter cependant à chaque fois que sa détermination s'effritait, il voyait chez Naruto tel sourire ou telle expression qui lui rappelait avec force les raisons qui l'avaient fait tomber sous son charme.

Apprenant que le blond était également invité à la fête d'anniversaire que donnait Deidara, l'un de leur camarade de classe, il ne put s'empêcher de miser grandement sur cette soirée. Après tout, Naruto l'aimait obligatoirement peut-être pas au degré souhaité mais tout de même, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble il ne pouvait pas ne rien ressentir pour lui, Sasuke en était convaincu. C'est ainsi qu'il attendit avec hâte le 5 Mai, jour de l'anniversaire de Deidara et jour de sa victoire.

* * *

Naruto appuya avec force sur la sonnette. Sur le palier de la maison, il bouillait littéralement d'impatience. En effet ces derniers temps entre Itachi et sa nouvelle assiduité au lycée il n'avait eu que très peu de temps à consacrer à ses amis et c'est donc avec grand plaisir et excitation qu'il avait attendu ce jour. Il sourit de toutes ses dents lorsqu'il découvrit Deidara sur le seuil de la porte et lui souhaita le joyeux anniversaire qui s'imposait. Après lui avoir tendu le petit paquet qu'il avait entre les mains et s'être fait vivement remercier, il suivit son ami dans le couloir attenant.

Il n'eut aucun mal à savoir grâce à la musique assourdissante qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus du cœur de la fête, et ne fut pas déçu lorsque Deidara l'invita à pénétrer dans le salon. Celui-ci lui expliqua en s'époumonant presque qu'ils avaient décidé de déplacer voir d'entreposer ailleurs quelques meubles pour tenter d'éviter la casse en tout genre, laissant ainsi un coin garni de plusieurs canapés ou un groupe de jeunes était assis la clope au bec. D'un autre côté, une grande table avait été dressée contre le mur nord avec dessus alcool et nourriture en tout genre tandis que le reste de la pièce s'était transformée en piste de danse.

La faible luminosité ambiante gêna grandement les deux blonds durant leur traversée de la foule qui se tortillait avec exaltation au centre du salon et c'est avec soulagement qu'ils arrivèrent finalement du côté du bar où ils retrouvèrent leur petite bande.

- Encore dix minutes et j'appelais les flics Naruto, tu m'as dit que tu partais de chez toi il y a plus d'une heure maintenant, lança Sasuke entre le sérieux et la dérision.

- Tu sais bien comment il est, il a surement dû aider une vieille à porter son sac ou un chat à descendre d'un arbre, c'est toujours sur lui que ça tombe ce genre de truc, plaisanta Hidan.

- En fait mon bus a eu un léger accrochage avec une voiture alors évidemment le temps qu'ils fassent le constat et tout ça, ça a pris des plombes.

- Il fallait descendre et prendre le suivant, proposa Yahiko tout en sirotant son verre.

- Ouais j'y ai pensé aussi sauf que les bus de nuit il n'y en a qu'un toute les deux heures donc je me suis fait blouser.

Devant le rire général que son énième péripétie avait déclenché autour de lui, Naruto se passa la main dans les cheveux en signe de gêne et fit signe à Kiba de lui servir un verre. Bien que légèrement à l'écart de la sono, les discussions étaient assez éprouvantes à tenir et c'est ainsi qu'après une dizaine de minutes ils se séparèrent et vaquèrent chacun à leurs occupations.

Deidara fila du côté des fumeurs pour s'occuper de ses invités et accessoirement se rouler un petit joint. Kiba, Tenten, Lee et Sasori filèrent rejoindre les danseurs tandis que Yahiko, Neji, Naruto et Sasuke restaient près du bar. Ils échangèrent encore un moment avant que finalement leurs verres ne commencent à faire effet et que leurs inhibitions premières se fassent la malle. Après s'être longuement fait désirer au centre de la pièce ils acceptèrent enfin tous les quatre de rejoindre la piste et se lancèrent le sourire aux lèvres.

Après un moment Naruto sentit les pas et les mouvements toujours plus proches et sensuels que Sasuke lui dédiait et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque celui-ci finit par lui attraper le col et l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser. Le blond le repoussa immédiatement tout en lui jetant un regard noir avant de scruter les visages de leur entourage pour s'assurer que personne n'avait vu la petite scène. Seul Yahiko semblait les fixer avec contrariété et alors que Naruto allait réprimander le fautif il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche.

Il referma la bouche et non sans fusiller une nouvelle fois Sasuke du regard qui affichait désormais une mine penaude, il regarda le petit nom qui clignotait sur son téléphone : « Itachi ». Il jura et décrocha. Conscient qu'une conversation ne serait pas envisageable avec le brouhaha ambiant, Naruto dû faire une nouvelle fois des pieds et des mains pour s'extirper de la pièce et profita d'ailleurs de passer devant Yahiko pour lui promettre de lui expliquer ultérieurement. Assez alcoolisé le blond ne parvint à l'extérieur qu'à grande peine et alors qu'il remettait enfin le téléphone contre son oreille et entendait la voix de son petit-ami retentir dans l'appareil, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser au baiser de Sasuke.

- Tachi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix distante.

- Ta soirée se passe bien ?

- Hum.

- Désolé de te déranger en tout cas mais j'ai égaré les clés de l'appart alors je voulais savoir si je pouvais passer chercher les tiennes.

- Quoi ? Baragouina le blond.

Remarquant l'état de son petit-ami, Itachi soupira avant de répéter lentement et distinctement ce qu'il désirait. Après quelques instants de silence et l'accord finalement donné du blond, le corbeau lui conseilla de faire attention aux excès avant de raccrocher sur un léger « à tout à l'heure ». Naruto regarda un instant son portable avec lassitude avant de décider de se relever de la marche sur laquelle il était.

- Naruto, entendit-il murmuré.

Le garçon se retourna pour découvrir Sasuke sur le pas de la porte. Il jura en repensant encore au baiser échangé avant de finalement se laisser de nouveau choir sur la surface bétonnée. Il suivit difficilement des yeux le brun venir s'asseoir à ses côtés et dû attendre quelques instants avant que l'autre ne prenne la parole.

- Tiens, je t'ai amené un verre pour me faire pardonner.

Naruto à qui la tête tournait déjà dangereusement hésita un instant avant de se saisir avec maladresse de la boisson tendue. Il but une gorgée et fit la grimace.

- Sérieux t'exagères, la vodka pur va m'achever.

- C'est bon, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait de soirée comme ça, on peut bien en profiter un peu.

Un nouveau silence s'installa alors que les deux garçons se plongeaient dans leurs pensées. Naruto se disait simplement qu'il était bien là, il avait enfin l'occasion de relâcher la pression qu'il s'était mise ces derniers temps avec les cours, et bien qu'il sentait que la nausée n'était pas loin, la douce brise lui permettait de se rafraîchir quelque peu les idées pour profiter pleinement de ce moment de tranquillité. Songeant finalement qu'il devait mettre les choses au clair avant la venue prochaine d'Itachi, il déclara avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable dans son état actuel.

- Il faut que tu arrêtes maintenant Sasuke.

Ne tenant pas compte du regard désespéré et perdu que le brun affichait, il continua :

- Je suis avec Itachi et on est bien ensemble. Tu sais que tu es important pour moi mais ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça, je ne veux pas avoir sans cesse à me méfier de toi alors si tu ne me promets pas là maintenant de faire des efforts pour passer à autre chose, je serais obligé de m'éloigner de toi.

Le blond comme Sasuke furent étonnés des propos et de la clarté de la phrase prononcée. Naruto ne s'était pas cru capable de parler avec autant d'assurance alors que le brun lui était dépité quant à la teneur du discours. Un blanc lourd de sens s'installa avant que le corbeau ne s'avoue finalement vaincu. Il le savait depuis quelques mois déjà que le blond ne le choisirait pas, il l'avait bien compris mais abandonner était tellement difficile. Il ne semblait pourtant plus avoir le choix.

- Très bien, à partir de demain je ne te soûlerai plus avec tout ça, je laisse tomber.

Naruto sans même se rendre compte de la brèche qu'il venait d'ouvrir dans le cœur de son meilleur ami se leva maladroitement et proposa alors d'un air satisfait de retourner avec les autres. Le brun opina lentement de la tête avant d'aider le blond désormais plus que branlant à retraverser le couloir jusqu'au salon. Accablé, Sasuke ne put se remettre dans l'ambiance festive et se contenta de servir à boire à Naruto, comme le meilleur ami qu'il se devait d'être.


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre**: L'amour où on ne l'attend pas.

**Auteur:** Eiji Haruna.

**Disclaimer:** Personnages appartenant à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre: **Romance.

**Couple:** Itachi x Naruto.

**Rated: **MA.

* * *

Itachi eut un mal fou à trouver la maison voulue. En effet son GPS qui semblait dérailler depuis quelques temps ne lui avait été d'aucun secours et il avait donc tourné dans le patelin paumé durant une bonne demi-heure. Il n'avait tout d'abord pas perdu son sang-froid, restant calme et réfléchi dans les premiers temps, il s'était finalement mis à blâmer ce fichu Deidara qui vivait évidemment à l'écart de la ville. Tendant l'oreille il avait toutefois fini par se repérer et par trouver enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Il se gara rapidement devant la maison des plus bruyantes tout en se morigénant d'avoir perdu ses clés. Il allait surement déranger le blond et en plus de cela il avait fallu qu'il perde de son temps libre déjà trop rare à son goût.

Il sauta deux à deux les quelques marches présentes dans le jardin extérieur avant d'actionner la sonnette avec impatience. Il attendit quelques instants et finissant par comprendre que personne ne viendrait lui ouvrir, il pénétra de lui-même dans la demeure. Il n'eut aucun mal à se diriger entre les pièces, bien guidé par le bruit assourdissant qui résonnait autour de lui. Il croisa à plusieurs reprises des jeunes affalés par terre et tout en essayant de ne pas tenir compte des odeurs d'alcool, de tabac et de vomit en tout genre, il arriva finalement dans ce qui semblait être le salon. Il détailla un instant la pièce des yeux et repéra enfin ce qui semblait être son petit-ami effondré sur le sol. Il soupira en présumant de l'état lamentable de Naruto avant de s'approcher du groupe présent autour de lui dont faisait d'ailleurs parti son frère.

- Excusez-moi, dit-il avec force.

Il vit les jeunes se retourner et le regarder avec étonnement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Demanda Sasuke sur un ton de reproche.

- J'ai égaré mes clés alors je suis venu chercher celles de Naruto mais finalement je crois que je vais l'emmener avec moi, vu son état il ne fera de toute façon que vous gêner.

- Ah non ! Intervint Deidara. Il est là pour mon anniversaire et il va y rester.

Itachi détailla un instant le jeune blond qui le dévisageait désormais les sourcils froncés avant de soupirer. Il était crevé de sa journée et batailler contre des adolescents alcoolisés et shootés ne lui disait absolument pas.

- Si tu veux mais au moins tu as un endroit où il puisse se reposer ? Il sera plus vite d'attaque s'il dort quelques heures, se justifia-t-il.

Il était hors de question qu'il retrouve Naruto le lendemain dans un état pitoyable alors s'ils tenaient à le garder cette nuit, ils devaient s'en occuper.

- Ouais il y a ma chambre, c'est la deuxième sur la gauche à l'étage, cria le garçon par-dessus le bruit.

Voyant que personne n'esquissait le moindre geste pour monter le garçon, Itachi souffla une énième fois avant de se baisser pour saisir le corps du blond dans ses bras. Il le réajusta rapidement dans une position plus confortable avant de rebrousser chemin et de retrouver les escaliers devant lesquels il était passé quelques minutes auparavant. Maudissant son petit-ami de lui infliger ça il ne put tout de même rester bien longtemps de marbre devant l'air ingénu et simplet que celui-ci affichait et finit même par sourire en voyant un léger filet de bave glisser le long du menton hâlé.

Il grimpa avec prudence les marches et rejoignit la pièce indiquée avec soulagement. Il poussa la porte entrouverte du pied et satisfait de voir qu'elle n'était pas occupée, déposa le corps de Naruto sur le lit. Il essuya ensuite négligemment les quelques perles de sueurs qui dégoulinaient de son front avant de se mettre à chercher dans les poches de son amant la clé qu'il était venu chercher. Il se stoppa cependant en entendant un rire enfantin s'élever. Il redressa la tête et tomba sur le visage maintenant éveillé de l'autre.

- Salut, chuchota-t-il.

Le petit blond ne répondit pas mais lui sauta avec force au cou les faisant ainsi tous deux tomber en arrière.

- Arrête Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- Tu m'as manqué, articula difficilement le garçon.

- Tu pus l'alcool.

Sans même tenir compte de la remarque, Naruto scella leurs lèvres dans un baiser maladroit.

- Arrête, répéta le brun après l'avoir repoussé. Je ne suis pas d'humeur là, je suis vraiment crevé et je voudrais juste rentrer alors donne-moi la clé.

Le blond absolument inconscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui ne se formalisa pas du rejet qu'il venait d'essuyer et continua sur sa lancé :

- J'ai envie de te sentir en moi Itachi, maintenant.

Le concerné changea soudainement d'expression. Premièrement exaspéré de l'effet de l'alcool sur Naruto, il ne pouvait toutefois laisser de côté cette phrase qu'il rêvait d'entendre depuis de longs mois. Il jaugea son petit-ami du regard tout en sentant son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine avant de finalement se mordre la lèvre. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne pouvait tout de même pas coucher avec le blond alors que celui-ci était dans un tel état. A tous les coups le lendemain il ne se souviendrait même pas de la soirée alors était-ce réellement une bonne idée de lui céder ?

Non, il ne voulait pas que la première fois que Naruto le laisse le prendre soit sous l'effet d'un quelconque alcool, il voulait que ce soit une décision réfléchie, un choix que ferait le blond l'esprit clair, une envie peut être irrépressible que celui-ci ressentirait dans son quotidien, pas un coup de tête comme c'était le cas ici. C'est donc à grande peine qu'il répondit :

- Non, tu vas dormir ici et te reposer et moi je vais rentrer à la maison, on verra demain si tu as toujours envie.

Ne tenant pas compte des plaintes et de l'air insatisfait de son petit-ami, Itachi reprit ses recherches et trouva finalement le trousseau de clé dans l'une des poches arrières du jean. Il le récupéra et répondant de nouveau à la négative aux supplications de Naruto le coucha dans le lit. Celui-ci tenta de se débattre mais la nausée qui le prit soudainement le fit se calmer et c'est ainsi qu'il se laissa border non sans un regard noir. Il sentit les lèvres fraîches d'Itachi se poser sur son front avant que celui-ci ne s'éclipse et ne le laisse finalement dans l'obscurité. L'envie maintenant présente, le blond ne put s'empêcher de tempêter après son traître de petit-ami qui l'avait ainsi abandonné dans le besoin et alors que la porte se rouvrait rapidement pour se refermer dans le même temps, il sentit un vague espoir croître en lui.

- Tu as changé d'avis ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton presque suppliant à l'ombre qu'il voyait s'approcher. Itachi si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi, souffla-t-il finalement.

En temps normal peut-être aurait-il remarqué l'hésitation dans les mouvements, la stature moins élancée, les cheveux moins longs, mais dans son état et surtout dans cette obscurité ambiante, tout n'était qu'Itachi.

Lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Sasuke s'apposer avec force sur les siennes, il ne put que remarquer le contraste avec l'incroyable fraîcheur qui lui avait été prodiguée quelques minutes plus tôt et c'est ainsi qu'il pressentit le désir de l'homme contre lui. Quelques peu gêné par la noirceur de la pièce, Naruto finit tout de même par trouver et défaire la braguette de l'autre. Alors qu'il infiltrait sa main dans le caleçon et saisissait le membre tendu à l'extrême de Sasuke, il ne put retenir les paroles qui résonnaient dans sa tête depuis quelques temps déjà.

- Itachi, prends moi s'il te plaît.

Sentant le corps de l'homme se presser contre le sien, il ne put retenir un gémissement et alla retrouver une nouvelle fois les lèvres brûlantes dans un baiser passionné. Il sentit les mains de l'autre le déshabiller avec dextérité et fit de même bien que plus maladroitement, ne remarquant même pas qu'à la place du costume habituel se trouvait un simple t-shirt accompagné d'un jean.

Une fois tous les deux nus, ils ne perdirent pas une seconde avant de se retrouver et alors que Sasuke embrassait chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée, Naruto se cambrait sous les baiser. Il se sentait littéralement fondre sous les doigts experts de son amant, les caresses sur sa nuque se firent sur son torse, ses cottes, ses cuisses et enfin son sexe. Il n'en pouvait plus, tenaillé comme il l'était, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Le brun mordillait sa peau avant de la lécher avec sensualité. L'une de ses mains découvrait, malaxait chaque partie du corps hâlé qui défilait sous elle tandis que la seconde s'activait sur son membre en un mouvement de va-et-vient toujours plus rapide.

Le cœur de Naruto battait à toute allure dans sa poitrine, son corps était au bord de l'implosion, son esprit lui-même n'arrivait plus à réfléchir se contentant de se noyer dans la multitude de sensations qui grandissaient en lui. Sentant la délivrance venir il saisit la nuque du brun, l'attira jusqu'à lui dans un baiser enflammé et finit par jouir entre eux. En temps normal peut-être aurait-il remarqué l'absence de caresses que provoquaient toujours les cheveux longs et ondoyants de son petit-ami sur son corps mais dans son état, tout n'était qu'Itachi.

Fermant les yeux sous les tremblements qui le gagnaient désormais, il relâcha sa prise sur l'homme qui le dominait et déclara dans un souffle :

- Je t'aime tellement.

Il sentit la langue de Sasuke jouer dans le creux de son nombril avant de remonter avec avidité jusqu'au cou puis jusqu'aux lèvres. Le garçon scella une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres avant de murmurer la voix légèrement rauque.

- Redis-le .

Le blond sourit en sentant le sexe dur de son amant contre ses cuisses et tout en s'exécutant et en répétant encore et encore des « je t'aime » exaltés il ne put s'empêcher d'aller mordre la clavicule qu'il devinait près de lui.

Etonnement l'obscurité qu'il avait d'abord trouvé gênante quant au fait qu'il ne pouvait voir Itachi lui faisait désormais complètement perdre la tête. Il avait l'impression qu'en étant privé de sa vue, tous ses autres sens étaient en effervescence. Le moindre frôlement contre sa peau le faisait frissonner, l'odeur de leurs corps, de leurs sueurs lui faisaient tourner la tête bien plus que l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité, le goût de la peau de son amant sous sa langue le rendait avide et désireux, il avait l'impression d'être en transe.

Retrouvant les lèvres de Sasuke, il souleva légèrement son bassin pour lui faire sentir sa nouvelle envie et ne fut pas déçu lorsque celui-ci enfonça avec douceur trois doigts dans sa bouche. Il les lécha, les aspira, les téta de long en large avant qu'il ne se décide à relâcher ses proies baignées de salive. Un instant passa durant lequel il sentit les baisers pleuvoir dans son cou avant que finalement il ne perçoive l'un des doigts humidifiés côtoyer ses cuisses. Il se mordit les lèvres d'impatience tout en discernant sa remonté le long de ses fesses et ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'enfin il s'enfonça en lui. Le deuxième fut légèrement moins apprécié tandis que le dernier tira une grimace au blond qui marqua son inconfort en s'agrippant avec force aux épaules du corbeau.

Après quelques mouvements de ciseaux et suites aux caresses prodiguées, celui-ci sentit enfin son amant se détendre et retira sans ménagement sa main. Il lécha avec voracité ses doigts souillés avant de finalement demander à l'autre de se retourner. Le blond s'exécuta et s'allongea sur le ventre non sans appréhension, il avait effectivement tant redouté cet instant que c'était désormais le fait d'être aussi détendu qui le surprenait. Il n'eut toutefois pas l'occasion d'y penser davantage en sentant le torse de son amant se coller à son dos et surtout le membre gonflé s'enfoncer en lui. Il se mordit premièrement la lèvre voulant étouffer la plainte qui bataillait pour sortir de sa gorge et enserra le drap de sa main moite.

Les premiers va-et-vient ne lui tirèrent que grognements avant que finalement il ne commence à ressentir du plaisir. Il entendit un mouvement de froissement près de lui et ne comprit ce qu'il en était que lorsque la main brûlante de Sasuke vint enserrer la sienne. Ce geste le rassura de façon surprenante et c'est grâce à celui-ci que Naruto se détendit complètement et laissa même échapper un léger glapissement. Le visage enfoncé contre le matelas il tentait désormais de museler les gémissements qui sortaient toujours en plus grand nombre de sa gorge. Le souffle chaud contre sa nuque, le rythme effréné qui se jouait en lui ainsi que la poigne lui maintenant les hanches eurent finalement raison de lui le faisant se libérer dans un cri d'extase qui entraîna d'ailleurs la jouissance de son amant.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants avant que Sasuke ne se retire et ne s'allonge aux côtés de l'autre à bout de souffle. Il se délecta du sentiment de plaisir qui courait dans tout son corps et sourit en sentant Naruto venir se coller à lui. Il caressa les cheveux collants de transpiration tout en remarquant le souffle désormais régulier de son amant. Déduisant que celui-ci s'était déjà endormi, il songea un instant à s'éclipser sachant pertinemment que c'était le mieux à faire toutefois il était vraiment bien ainsi avec son aimé alors pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas profiter encore cinq ou dix petites minutes de sa chaleur ? Et c'est donc sans s'en rendre compte et en refoulant le sentiment de culpabilité qui grandissait en lui qu'il s'endormit à son tour.

* * *

Le matin se fit sentir par la lumière timide qui filtrait à travers le store de la petite chambre ainsi que par la chaleur plus que bienvenue que ses rayons apportaient. Le blond se retourna doucement, gêné par la luminosité désormais ambiante, avant de se passer la main sur le visage avec lassitude. Il se redressa dans un bâillement discret et tout en papillonnant légèrement des yeux dû à l'ensommeillement dont il était toujours victime, scruta distraitement le lieu où il se trouvait. Il n'eut que le temps de se faire le désagréable commentaire que sa bouche ressemblait à du carton avant qu'il remarque un détail étrange. Itachi aurait-il perdu ses cheveux dans la nuit ? Se les serait-il coupé la veille sans que Naruto ne le remarque? Dans l'état qu'il semblait avoir atteint au cours de la soirée cela ne l'aurait guère étonné cependant tout aussi bizarrement le garçon à ses côtés et qui avait la tête à moitié enfouie sous l'oreiller semblait légèrement plus petit qu'il n'aurait dû l'être. Naruto fronça les sourcils tout en se grattant la tête et fixa son regard océan sur la silhouette près de lui.

Plus il l'observait et plus il était convaincu que quelque chose clochait toutefois le mal de tête qui commençait à se faire bien trop sentir à son goût ne lui permit pas de trouver immédiatement l'identité réel de son amant de la nuit. Voulant au plus tôt faire disparaître cette sensation d'angoisse qui naissait en lui, il s'éleva légèrement sur les genoux, tendit faiblement la main et ôta l'oreiller qui lui cachait la vue du visage de l'autre. Lorsqu'il réalisa enfin que sa nudité, celle de Sasuke à ses côtés ainsi que la douleur qu'il avait senti en tendant ses muscles fessiers étaient loin d'être une coïncidence, il ne put s'empêcher de s'élancer hors du lit dans un mouvement de panique.

Son geste maladroit quant à ses courbatures ne lui permit pas de se rétablir comme il l'aurait souhaité et c'est donc dans un bruit sourd qu'il s'affala au sol. L'esprit vide de toutes émotions, de toutes questions ou de ressentis, il regarda le brun se redresser doucement. Les yeux onyx braqués sur lui, la seule pensée qui demeurait en son esprit était « c'est un cauchemar, juste un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller ». Il y croyait dur comme fer, il voulait y croire, il voulait se persuader que rien de tout ce qu'il imaginait n'était réel, qu'il s'agissait juste d'un mauvais rêve ou dans le pire des cas d'une très mauvaise plaisanterie néanmoins lorsqu'il tomba sur les prunelles sombres emplis de culpabilité, il se rendit à l'évidence, il était plus que réveillé.

- Naruto…

- La ferme, le coupa brutalement le concerné.

Choqué par le ton employé, le garçon s'exécuta et attendit patiemment une réaction de son vis-à-vis. Il tenta premièrement de lire le cheminement de pensées dans les orbes saphirs avant de se rendre à l'évidence, la seule chose perceptible dans les yeux de son aimé était le désespoir. Le corbeau remonta nerveusement le drap sur son corps nu tout en se préparant mentalement à ce qui serait surement la pire dispute de toute sa vie. Il redressa la tête, observa de nouveau le blond au sol et ne put retenir une grimace lorsqu'il perçut les gouttes salines parsemer ses joues. Il s'apprêtait à s'élancer vers lui mais fut interrompu dans son élan par la voix tremblante de Naruto :

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, mais putain qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Je n'ai pas pu faire ça n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il en fixant son regard sur celui de Sasuke. Pitié, dis-moi que je n'ai pas fait ça, dis-moi que c'est une putain de coïncidence, dis-moi qu'on a rien fait.

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Questionna durement le brun après un court silence.

Voir Naruto hocher négativement la tête lui brisa le cœur. Il n'avait peut-être pas agit de façon correct et honnête la veille et il se savait mériter des remontrances inoubliables mais le fait que le blond ne se souvienne pas de ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble c'était trop. Il avait décidé d'abandonner son amour, d'oublier ses sentiments, et voyant son aimé demander dans la nuit de le prendre avec cette voix suave et terriblement alléchante, il n'avait cependant put résister. Il s'était dit que c'était son cadeau pour le féliciter d'avoir tenu et espéré tout ce temps, un réconfort pour son amour perdu et bien qu'il ait compris qu'en réalité la demande était adressée à Itachi, il n'avait pu se résoudre à abandonner sans goûter ce qu'il allait définitivement laisser derrière lui.

Il était conscient que coucher avec Naruto signerait la fin de leur amitié toutefois il avait cru que celui-ci se rendrait alors compte de ses sentiments, ou au moins qu'il se souviendrait de lui à jamais, mais rien, rien de tout cela, le blond ne s'intéresserait jamais à lui et n'aurait absolument aucun souvenir de cette seule et unique nuit divine qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Voyant le regard éploré de Naruto le dévisager en attente de réponse, il ne put retenir une pointe de rage de monter en lui. Le blond semblait se foutre complètement de lui, tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était Itachi, encore et encore, mais pourquoi lui? Qu'avait-il de plus ? Pourquoi Naruto n'avait jamais ne serait-ce que daigné s'intéresser réellement à lui ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il oublie cette exceptionnelle nuit passée ensemble ? Il sentit plus qu'il ne comprit le besoin de blesser son vis-à-vis comme lui-même avait été blessé et c'est donc dans ce but qu'il déclara la gorge nouée par le ressentiment :

- Je suis désolé Naruto j'aurais dû t'arrêter...mais…mais c'était tellement dur, comment résister lorsque la personne que l'on aime nous supplie de la prendre ? Je n'ai pas pu, pardonne moi.

Le blond regarda un instant l'air coupable et peiné du corbeau avant de saisir véritablement ses propos pour ensuite se plaquer la main sur la bouche horrifié. Il resta un bref moment prostré au sol et mutique avant qu'il ne murmure finalement :

- C'est…c'est moi qui ai provoqué ça.

Remarquant soudainement sa nudité toujours évidente, il essuya vivement les larmes qui persistaient sur ses joues et demanda tristement à l'autre de se retourner. Une fois que celui-ci eut accédé à sa requête, il se releva non sans un grognement de douleur et fila récupérer ses vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce. Il ralentit le rythme pour s'habiller, tenant au maximum à éviter que son corps ne lui rappelle une énième fois la faute qu'il avait commise par une salve blessante et finit par un soupir de soulagement. Il se retourna et dévisagea longuement la forme encore présente dans le lit. Le drap cachant son corps et la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller, Sasuke ne remarqua nullement la moue de dégoût que l'autre laissa naître sur son visage et ne réagit que lorsqu'il entendit :

- Ne dis rien à Itachi, je préfère qu'il l'apprenne de ma bouche.

- Tu comptes lui dire ? Questionna-t-il en se redressant.

Le ton surpris et paniqué qu'avait employé Sasuke ne put que tirer un nouveau sentiment d'aversion au blond et essayant de ne pas tenir compte du mal de tête croissant qui se saisissait de son esprit, il énonça avec difficulté les raisons de son choix.

- J'aime réellement Itachi et il est hors de question que je lui mente.

- Si tu lui dis, il va te quitter.

- Si je ne lui dis pas je ne pourrai plus jamais le regarder en face.

- Il va me détester.

Naruto fixa son regard de glace sur le visage de l'autre et lâcha durement « j'en suis bien désolé pour toi » avant de pivoter et de s'éclipser de la pièce. Il ne supportait pas le comportement de Sasuke, comment pouvait-il prendre la nouvelle aussi tranquillement et surtout cerise sur le gâteau comment avait-il pût ne serait-ce que songer un seul instant cacher la vérité à Itachi ? Déjà que ce qu'ils avaient fait était malhonnête et répugnant, il voulait en plus ajouter le mensonge à la liste de leurs fautes ? L'omission dirait surement Sasuke, jolie mot pour cacher la tromperie et pour remplacer le mensonge, c'était tout bonnement hors de question.

Il descendit lentement les marches, ne voulant à la fois piétiner des chips, des détritus, ou de l'alcool renversé ou régurgité et arriva finalement en bas où il poussa un nouveau soupir de lassitude. Il détailla la pièce des yeux et tout en constatant les dégâts de la soirée se saisit de son téléphone miraculeusement à sa place dans la poche de son pantalon. Il vérifia rapidement qu'il n'avait pas rendu l'âme avant de regarder les appels manqués. Ne tenant pas compte des autres, il se concentra sur celui d'Itachi et sur le message laissé par celui-ci qu'il écouta immédiatement. Il ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure en entendant la voix de son petit-ami s'élever dans le combiné et il ne put réprimer le sentiment de culpabilité de résonner en lui alors qu'il comprenait que celui-ci lui proposait de venir le chercher. Il réfléchit un instant à la meilleure façon de lui en parler avant de se résigner, peu importe le moment la scène serait désastreuse.

Il ferma les yeux, inspira longuement tout en forçant sur ses paupières et expira. Il répéta cette action plusieurs fois avant de finalement prendre son courage à deux mains et composer le numéro d'Itachi. Il dût attendre une dizaine de secondes avant que l'autre ne décroche et n'entame d'une voix ensommeillée:

- Salut mon cœur, tu es bien matinal pour un pochtron.

Ne tenant même pas compte de la boutade, le blond se racla la gorge à l'entente du « mon cœur » et répondit alors avec hésitation.

- Désolé de te réveiller un dimanche.

- T'inquiète pas, 10h12 c'est une grasse mat pour moi.

Remarquant le silence pesant qui suivit, il ne put s'empêcher de demander avec inquiétude l'état de Naruto, pensant que son mutisme n'était dû qu'à une mauvaise gueule de bois.

- Ça pourrait aller mieux, tu peux venir me chercher s'il te plaît ?

- Ah tu as entendu mon message, comme je ne savais pas à quelle heure tu te lèverais je te l'ai laissé hier soir. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je m'habille et j'arrive.

- Merci.

Le blond ne laissa même pas le temps à l'autre de le questionner quant à son impatience soudaine de quitter la maison en appuyant sur le petit téléphone rouge. Il savait qu'Itachi mettrait un moment cependant il ne voulait aucunement rester ici c'est ainsi qu'il écrivit sur un petit papier trouvé à la cuisine des remerciements pour Deidara, qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas aperçu parmi les corps avachis dans les coins, ainsi que de nouvelles félicitations pour son anniversaire. Il signa rapidement de son nom en dessous du message avant de le poser en évidence sur le micro-onde, seule surface encore nue de toutes bouteilles et verres usagés.

Il fit demi-tour évitant une nouvelle fois de marcher sur un corps ensommeillé jusqu'à finalement atteindre la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit doucement. Il se faufila à l'extérieur avec discrétion et referma de même derrière lui. Il plissa légèrement les yeux devant les rayons du soleil et ne put s'empêcher de profiter quelques secondes de la brise plus que bienvenue qui caressait désormais sa peau.

Revenant soudainement à ses problèmes il se passa la main dans les cheveux avec nervosité et se mit en marche d'un pas vif ne voulant ne serait-ce que penser aux courbatures qui le tenaillaient. Il suivit durant une quinzaine de minute la route par laquelle devait arriver Itachi essayant à grande peine de se rappeler ses agissements de la veille avant d'être coupé dans ses pensées par l'arrivée de la voiture de couleur noire qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il l'observa distraitement ralentir à son approche tout en se maudissant de ne pouvoir se rappeler de rien, ses souvenirs n'étaient autre qu'un blanc immense ou un trou noir, il se fichait bien du terme qui qualifiait le mieux le vide total qu'avait laissé en lui la soirée dernière.

Il retint son souffle en voyant le véhicule se stopper près de lui et surtout en remarquant le visage doux d'Itachi le dévisager à travers la vitre. Il hésita un instant à saisir la poignée, l'idée stupide de s'enfuir lui effleurant rapidement l'esprit, avant de finalement se décider à monter pour ce qui serait sans doute l'un des trajets les plus détestables de sa vie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre**: L'amour où on ne l'attend pas.

**Auteur:** Eiji Haruna.

**Disclaimer:** Personnages appartenant à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre: **Romance.

**Couple:** Itachi x Naruto.

**Rated: **MA.

* * *

- Rebonjour, le salua le brun un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Naruto grimaça devant la douceur qui se dégageait d'Itachi, douceur caractéristique des moments qu'ils passaient ensemble. Comme il l'avait prédit, le blond ne put nullement soutenir le regard de son amant et abaissa ainsi rapidement la tête sur ses genoux. Remarquant immédiatement le comportement étrange de son fiancé, Itachi apposa sa main sur la sienne et lui demanda avec intérêt :

- Ça ne va pas ?

Voyant que son compagnon gardait le silence, le corbeau lui signifia qu'il pouvait tout lui dire et s'élança sur la route après quelques instants de mutisme. Il voyait bien l'état de nervosité de Naruto, le fait qu'il se triture les mains ou tente en vain de recoiffer ses mèches rebelles ne lui échappait pas non plus. Il avait plus que remarqué le regard fuyant du blond et le fait que celui-ci n'avait nullement répondu à son léger baiser. Il voulait lui laisser un peu de temps pour mettre ses idées en ordres, il ne voulait pas le presser mais l'attente était tout de même insoutenable. Pour que son amant se comporte de cette façon il ne pouvait y avoir que peu d'explications et aucune de celles qui lui venaient à l'esprit ne le rassuraient. Il suivit rapidement les courbes de la route alors que Naruto semblait se décomposer littéralement sur le fauteuil à ses côtés avant de finalement entendre celui- ci le prévenir d'une voix tremblante :

- Je crois que nous devrions nous arrêter pour discuter.

Itachi perçut cette phrase comme une baffe. Il était rare qu'il perde son sang-froid cependant lorsqu'il s'agissait de Naruto ses émotions étaient complètement chamboulées et cette seule déclaration avait fait naître en lui une peur indescriptible. Il acquiesça lentement non sans lâcher des yeux le chemin avant de finalement trouver un écart sur le côté où il se gara. Il coupa le moteur et tenta de saisir la main de Naruto qui se déroba à lui le laissant pantois et surtout effrayé par ce nouveau rejet. Un silence plus que pesant s'installa alors qu'Itachi dévisageait son petit-ami avec appréhension.

- Hier soir tu es passé à la soirée ?

Le brun haussa un sourcil, étonné par la question. Il s'attendait effectivement à des paroles stressantes ou douloureuses et non à cette interrogation semblant anodine.

- Oui je suis venu chercher la clé de l'appartement, j'ai perdu la mienne. Si tu craignais de l'avoir égaré durant la fête ne t'inquiète pas c'est moi qui l'ai, répondit le corbeau à demi-soulagé.

Naruto eut premièrement l'idée de fouiller ses poches à la quête de la petite clé qu'il ne se souvenait effectivement pas d'avoir donné la veille cependant jugeant finalement que cela pourrait paraître étrange il se retint.

- Et tu es resté un peu ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander avec espoir.

- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

- J'ai un gros blanc.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas trop boire, souffla le conducteur. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose. Je suis arrivé vers les deux heures du matin et voyant que tu n'étais déjà plus qu'un cadavre sur le sol je t'ai couché dans la chambre de Deidara. Ça m'étonne d'ailleurs que tu n'aies pas dormi plus que ça.

- Tu m'as juste couché ?

Itachi garda le silence en notant l'air grave qu'arborait désormais son compagnon.

- Explique moi ce qu'il se passe s'il te plaît, tu commences à m'effrayer avec toutes tes questions.

- Tu m'as juste couché ? Insista le blond.

- Oui.

Une fois de plus Naruto ne put soutenir le regard sombre qui était posé sur lui et se contenta de fixer ses mains devenues moites. Il soupira longuement, voulant prendre courage pour révéler sa trahison et espérant surtout que son petit-ami lui pardonne, ouvrit la bouche, hésita un instant et déclara finalement :

- Ce n'est rien je me sens juste mal alors je voulais savoir si je n'avais rien pris d'inhabituel ou de mauvais mais je suppose que je devrais en parler à Deidara, il saura sans doute mieux que toi. Tu peux me ramener chez moi s'il te plait ?

- Tu ne veux pas venir à l'appartement ?

- Non j'aimerais me reposer un peu chez moi.

- Comme tu voudras.

Le ton d'Itachi avait sonné plus dur que ce qu'il n'avait voulu cependant il n'avait pu retenir la pointe de déception qu'il ressentait de s'exprimer. Il avait longuement pensé à la demande de Naruto de coucher avec lui la veille et surtout d'inverser les rôles pour une fois et bien qu'il était conscient et certain d'avoir fait le bon choix, il avait espéré jusqu'à maintenant que le blond s'en souviendrait et que ce jour aurait été celui-ci qu'il attendait tant.

Tout en se lançant de nouveau sur la route, il repensa au comportement étrange de son compagnon et bien qu'il veuille se persuader qu'il n'y avait effectivement aucune raison de s'inquiéter, il ne pouvait chasser de son esprit l'idée que quelque chose s'était passé. Le trajet se fit dans le silence, silence peu habituel en la présence de Naruto et qui le confortait dans son impression de malaise.

Ils arrivèrent finalement chez le blond avec soulagement où après une brève hésitation Itachi suivit le garçon. Ils saluèrent l'un après l'autre Kushina qui était présente dans la cuisine avant que finalement la discussion sur la soirée ne soit coupée par la sonnerie du téléphone d'Itachi. Celui-ci s'excusa rapidement avant de s'éloigner et de décrocher d'un geste rageur, à chaque fois qu'il voyait ou pensait à Sasuke désormais il ne pouvait empêcher un sentiment d'irritation de s'emparer de lui.

- Oui ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Oula, vu le ton que tu emplois, je suppose que Naruto t'a réellement tout dit. Je doutais de ses paroles sur votre amour et tout ça mais apparemment il était sincère.

- Tu bois de bon matin ? Ironisa l'autre.

- Ce ne sont que quelques verres pour fêter ma victoire, après tout j'ai enfin eu ce que je voulais après tant d'années.

- Ce que tu voulais ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Bah oui. Attends…qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit? Interrogea le plus jeune après un court silence.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il aurait dû me dire bordel? S'énerva l'aîné.

- Demande-lui, je suis sûr qu'il se fera une joie de te répondre, rétorqua le cadet après un bref silence.

Et avant qu'Itachi n'ait pu dire un mot de plus, la communication était coupée. Il n'était pas stupide, l'éloignement et surtout le malaise de Naruto ce matin, le fait que Sasuke parle de victoire et semble ainsi moqueur au téléphone, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose cependant il ne voulait pas le croire, il ne pouvait pas le croire tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas entendu de sa bouche.

Il remit brusquement le téléphone dans sa poche et retourna dans la cuisine d'un pas vif où la ménagère aux cheveux flamboyants le prévint que son petit-ami était monté dans sa chambre. Il la remercia distraitement avant d'entamer le chemin pour le rejoindre. Il grimpa les marches deux à deux et ne prit même pas la peine de toquer à la porte qu'il ouvrit avec force. Voir Naruto recroquevillé sur son lit ne l'attendrit même pas et ne fit au contraire qu'attiser son énervement. Il sauta à son tour sur la couchette devant l'air étonné de l'autre et planta son regard dans les yeux océans.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Aucune réponse.

- Bordel dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé !

Remarquant alors un bleu dans le cou du garçon qu'il n'avait alors pas réussi à percevoir jusqu'à présent il sentit son estomac se retourner et son cœur rater un battement.

- Je t'en prie dis-moi que ça n'a été qu'un suçon, dis-moi que vous n'avez pas couché ensemble.

- Je…Je suis désolé, baragouina Naruto, je ne…

- Qui était dessus ?

- Quoi ?

- Je te demande qui était l'actif, ça semble clair non ?!

Voyant le blond détourner une nouvelle fois les yeux il comprit que ce qu'il avait tant redouté s'avérait être la vérité. Un silence de mort s'installa durant lequel tous deux cherchaient à remettre en place leurs idées avant que Naruto ne finisse par répéter :

- Je suis désolé Itachi, j'avais bu, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne comprends pas, je ne me souviens même pas.

Nullement calmé par les larmes qui dévalaient désormais les joues de son vis-à-vis, le brun se redressa doucement jusqu'à pouvoir se relever et lança avec froideur ce qu'il ne cessait de se répéter depuis quelques minutes.

- Tu as laissé mon frère te prendre, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il n'écouta aucunement les pleurs et supplications du blond suite à ses paroles et entama le chemin du retour. Il ne prit pas non plus la peine de répondre aux interrogations de Kushina qui les avait rejoint en entendant la scène et sans tenir compte de la présence des deux Uzumaki, il avait regagné sa voiture pour s'éclipser le plus rapidement possible.

Étrangement il ne pensait plus à rien, son esprit semblait vide, son cœur également. La grande déchirure qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il avait compris ce qui s'était joué la veille avait laissé en lui un gouffre, une absence d'émotion seulement entrecoupée par l'envie fugace de vomir. Il rejoignit rapidement la maison de ses parents à qui il n'expliqua nullement la situation et attendit dans le calme qui caractérisait cette famille que le plus jeune les rejoigne.

Il savait que Sasuke devait être raccompagné en début d'après-midi par un ami et attendre quelques heures qu'il arrive ne le gênait absolument pas. Ignorant complètement les quelques questions que sa mère s'était permise de poser, il patientait encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il entende enfin le bruit de la porte qui claque et la voix de son cadet s'élever dans un puissant « bonjour ».

Itachi réagit automatiquement. Il saisit les clés de voiture qu'il avait posé sur la table devant lui, quitta la chaise sur laquelle il était resté depuis son arrivée, parcouru les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de son frère et ne tenant pas compte de l'air surpris de Sasuke à sa vue, abattit son poing avec force dans la mâchoire de celui-ci. Ignorant une nouvelle fois les interrogations de sa mère, les récriminations de son père et le cri de souffrance du plus jeune, Itachi s'éclipsa sans un mot et rejoignit son appartement avec soulagement, son cœur semblait recommencer à battre.

* * *

Les mois qui suivirent furent éprouvant pour les deux amants. Naruto avait tenté de s'expliquer cependant devant l'absence de souvenir de la soirée et surtout le témoignage de Sasuke qui jouait en sa défaveur, il ne parvint qu'à énerver un peu plus Itachi. Celui-ci avait bien évidemment essayé de passer l'éponge pourtant rien n'y faisait, chaque fois qu'il voyait le blond il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer gémissant sous son frère et dès qu'il apercevait celui-ci une colère immense s'emparait de lui.

L'Uchiwa n'avait rien expliqué à ses parents quant à sa rupture avec Naruto, ne pouvant trahir la promesse qu'il avait faite sur le soutient de l'entreprise. N'ayant tout de même pas la force de s'incriminer lui-même d'une tromperie dont il avait été le dindon de la farce, il expliqua juste que leurs caractères ne collaient pas ensemble et qu'il ne se voyait pas faire sa vie avec Naruto. Son père avait accepté son choix et comme il l'avait prévu n'avait nullement prévu de rompre le contrat qui ne serait réellement définitif qu'en octobre comme décidé à l'origine.

Itachi n'avait pas montré l'envie de se trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Se plongeant seulement un peu plus dans son travail, il cherchait à occuper le plus de son temps et surtout de son esprit. Il avait eu du mal à rester les premiers temps dans son appartement ressentant la présence du blond qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer et d'haïr à la fois. Il percevait son odeur dans chaque pièce, revoyait chaque endroit où ils avaient fait l'amour, retrouvait de temps en temps des affaires de celui-ci. Il avait pourtant ramené lui-même tout ce qui appartenait au blond, montrant ainsi que pour lui leur séparation était inévitable cependant bien qu'il ait pris la tâche à cœur il trouvait toujours quelque chose pour lui faire penser à son amour perdu.

Naruto quant à lui n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Sa séparation d'Itachi l'avait complètement anéanti, le garçon rieur qu'il avait pu être était devenu blasé et indifférent. Le dernier mois de cours avait été une catastrophe. Quand il ne séchait pas il se contentait de dormir ou de regarder les autres d'un œil morne, comportement ne lui permettant d'avoir son bac que de justesse. Ses amis avaient bien tenté de lui remonter le moral cependant rien n'y faisait, la seule chose qu'il voulait était Itachi et penser que celui-ci était surement plus que dégoûté de lui le déprimait au plus haut point.

Au début il avait bien sûr essayer de récupérer son petit-ami, de lui faire comprendre à quel point il était désolé néanmoins faisant la sourde oreille celui ne lui avait pas laissé de seconde chance et l'avait juste viré de son appartement. Au départ Naruto n'avait nullement eut l'intention de rater les cours mais voir chaque jour le visage de Sasuke était juste trop à supporter pour lui alors il se contentait de se promener dans le quartier. Ses parents avaient rapidement été au courant de ses absences mais ils pouvaient essayer de discuter ou de sévir il n'y avait absolument aucun résultat, le blond se renfermait seulement un peu plus sur lui-même.

* * *

Mi-juillet alors que Naruto entamait une énième journée d'ennui à la maison, il reçut dans l'après-midi une visite des plus inattendues. Entendant la sonnette d'entrée retentir vers midi il avait premièrement pensé ne pas ouvrir avant de finalement se lever dans un soupir pour se diriger vers l'entrée. Sans même songer à regarder par le judas, il ouvrit la porte avec lassitude et posa son regard éteint sur la personne qui attendait sur le porche. Instantanément il se tendit et ne put empêcher un tremblement de se saisir de sa voix lorsqu'il s'exprima.

- Bonjour monsieur Uchiwa.

- Bonjour Naruto, je suis désolé de te déranger à cette heure-ci mais pourrions-nous parler quelques instants.

- C'est-à dire que mes parents ne sont pas là, si vous voulez je leur dirai que vous êtes passé lorsqu'ils rentreront.

- Je crois qu'il y a un malentendu, c'est à toi que je veux parler.

Le garçon hésita une fraction de seconde avant de finalement acquiescer pour s'écarter et permettre à l'autre de pénétrer dans l'entrée. Il referma derrière l'homme et l'invita à le suivre dans le salon.

- Je vous en prie asseyez-vous, dit-il tout en présentant le canapé de la main. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

- Un café sera parfait merci.

Le blond opina de nouveau de la tête avant de s'éclipser dans la cuisine et de servir le dit café. Alors qu'il voyait le liquide bouillant s'écouler de la senseo, il tentait de mettre en ordre ses idées. Que faisait-il donc ici ? Cela avait-il un lien avec Itachi ? Si oui, cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'ils étaient séparés alors pourquoi maintenant ? Remarquant que la machine s'était arrêtée, le garçon se saisit de la tasse et après avoir rempli une coupe de quelques morceaux de sucre et s'être saisi d'une cuillère, il repartit dans le salon.

- Excusez-moi pour l'attente.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour ça, tu as toujours été trop formel avec moi, après tout tu es un peu comme mon fils depuis le temps, lâcha l'homme calmement.

Naruto déglutit avant de poser lentement la boisson près du chef de famille Uchiwa pour ensuite venir se poster à son tour sur le canapé. Un léger silence suivit le remerciement de l'homme avant que finalement le blond n'interroge :

- De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?

L'intéressé remua distraitement sa cuillère dans la petite tasse et répondit après quelques instants par une autre question :

- Comment vas-tu ces derniers temps ?

- Ça peut aller je présume, j'ai eu mon bac donc c'est déjà ça.

- Ah oui, Sasuke me l'a dit. Que fais-tu alors l'an prochain ?

A l'entente du jeune brun Naruto s'était crispé cependant il n'eut nullement le loisir de se soustraire à cette conversation qu'il aurait préféré fuir. Fugaku, quoique plus carré que ses deux fils, arborait comme eux des yeux et des cheveux sombres si bien qu'avoir à le contempler ainsi mettait l'Uzumaki à rude épreuve.

- Je vais faire un BTS Management des Unités Commerciales, je devrais à terme pouvoir reprendre l'entreprise de mes parents.

- Evidemment étant enfant unique tu n'as pas tellement le choix.

- Je suppose.

Un nouveau silence que Naruto jugea légèrement pesant s'installa et c'est donc ainsi qu'il exprima sa pensée :

- Sans vouloir paraître impoli, je suis étonné que vous ayez fait le chemin pour parler de mon orientation donc j'aimerais savoir ce qui vous amène réellement.

- Itachi à raison, tu as beau ressembler à ton père, ton caractère est bien celui de ta mère, impatient.

- J'en suis fier, lâcha le garçon légèrement blessé à l'évocation de son ex amant.

Fugaku but doucement une gorgée du liquide amer avant de finalement reposer la tasse dans un soupir et entamer la discussion qui le tenaillait jusqu'ici.

- Depuis quelques temps Itachi et Sasuke ont de très mauvaises relations, je pensais que cela passerait mais il n'en est rien. Etant donné que tu es en froid avec l'un comme avec l'autre je me suis dit que tu étais au courant de tout alors j'aimerais que tu m'en parles.

Comprenant que les deux frères n'avaient aucunement parlé du drame qui s'était déroulé entre eux et surtout voyant la lueur désormais glaciale dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis, Naruto ne put empêcher son estomac de se nouer. Le regard de l'homme qui lui faisait face démontrait qu'il savait que le blond avait joué un rôle dans la dispute de ses fils cependant comment pouvait-il expliquer cela ? Il était clair que si Fugaku apprenait la situation il s'empresserait de rompre le contrat entre leurs familles alors que faire ?

- Ton silence montre bien que tu es au courant de quelque chose.

- Si vos fils ne l'ont pas dit c'est qu'ils jugent surement que vous n'avez pas à le savoir.

Le brun fronça les sourcils devant ce refus de parler des plus évidents.

- Tu ne devrais pas jouer à cela avec moi Naruto, lui conseilla-t-il.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien vous dire.

- Très bien.

Le blond soupira, soulagé à l'entente de ces mots.

- Je suppose que tu ne me laisse pas le choix, je trouve la situation plus que ridicule et le fait que tu t'entêtes bien au-delà mais tu ne me laisses pas d'autres alternatives. Si tu ne me dis pas immédiatement la cause de la haine qui anime désormais mes deux fils, tu peux être sûr que je romprai le contrat de nos entreprises.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! S'emporte le garçon outré.

- Bien sûr que si, répondit l'autre dont le ton doux contrastait énormément avec la dureté du regard.

Naruto le dévisagea avec colère. Il savait bien évidemment que son comportement était plus que grossier face au directeur de l'une des plus grandes entreprises du pays cependant il ne pouvait concevoir un chantage pareil. S'il se taisait le contrat serait rompu, s'il parlait il en serait de même.

- Je vous le dis si vous promettez de préserver le contrat de nos deux sociétés.

- Je t'en donne ma parole, répondit l'homme après une courte réflexion.

L'Uzumaki baissa légèrement les yeux, ne pouvant avouer sa faute devant le père des deux bruns et après s'être trituré les mains le temps de rassembler assez de courage, il lâcha donc avec douleur.

- J'ai couché avec Sasuke.

Un silence des plus pénible s'installa avant que Fugaku ne murmure un « pardon ?» hébété.

- S'ils sont en mauvais terme c'est à cause de moi, j'ai trompé Itachi avec Sasuke, expliqua difficilement le plus jeune.

L'homme se leva brusquement et lança avec force sa main contre la joue du garçon qui ne put l'éviter.

- C'est répugnant, quand je pense que je t'ai accueilli chez moi un nombre incalculable de fois, une girouette comme toi ! Tes parents doivent avoir bien honte de leur fils.

Naruto bien conscient qu'il n'avait nullement à se défendre étant donné qu'il était effectivement en faute se toucha la joue meurtrie dans une grimace et suivit simplement des yeux le brun s'éloigner d'un pas raide. Repensant tout de même à leur conversation il ne put s'empêcher de s'assurer que leur marché tenait toujours.

- Vous ne romprez pas le contrat n'est-ce pas ? Lança-t-il.

L'homme se stoppa net, mit quelques secondes avant de se retourner et répondit du ton le plus cassant qu'il lui eut été possible de produire.

- Rompre le contrat ? Non, je t'ai donné ma parole n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, le revoir à la baisse suffira pour faire couler l'entreprise Uzumaki.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, s'écria le blond paniqué, mes parents n'y sont pour rien.

- Personne n'humilie les Uchiwa sans en payer le prix.

Et sans même prendre la peine de répondre à Naruto qui s'écriait que perdre Itachi avait été un prix à payer plus que suffisant, il reprit sa route et rejoignit sa voiture en quelques enjambées. Il avait bien fait de prendre son après-midi il allait sans aucun doute en avoir besoin.

Sur le trajet du retour il repensa aux paroles du blond et sentit une pointe de dégoût grandir en lui, comment Sasuke avait-il put faire cela à son propre frère ? Bien que ce n'était nullement une excuse, Naruto avait toujours été impulsif et assez nigaud mais comment son propre fils qui était si brillant et respectueux avait pu faire cela ?

Sans avoir perdu une once de colère, il gravit les quelques marches qui donnaient accès aux perrons. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et non sans engueuler l'une des femmes de ménage qui avait eu le malheur de passer, réclama que l'on fasse venir son fils. Ôtant son manteau, il n'eut à attendre que quelques minutes pour voir le visage de Sasuke se dessiner à l'encadrement de la porte, celui-ci semblait plus qu'inquiet, à juste titre d'ailleurs.

- Bonjour père, dit-il tout en se présentant devant lui.

Seule une baffe magistrale lui répondit premièrement. Le garçon étonné laissa un hoquet de douleur franchir ses lèvres et redressa la tête avec un regard d'incompréhension.

- Je suis passé voir ton cher Naruto pour apprendre la cause de votre dispute. Il a eu du mal à me lâcher le morceau, ce que je comprends bien sûr, avouer être une petite salope ne doit pas être chose facile. Ce que je ne conçois pas par contre c'est ton comportement. Lui cependant n'a pas couiné en prenant la baffe.

Voyant son fils écarquiller les yeux à l'entente de ses paroles, il leva de nouveau la main et frappa.

- Monte dans ta chambre immédiatement et ne t'avise pas d'en redescendre de la soirée parce que je pense que je ne pourrais pas me contenir bien longtemps.

Sans un mot le jeune brun obéit et fit demi-tour, cachant avec peine la rancœur qui le submergeait. Effectivement il avait eu ce qu'il attendait depuis un long moment déjà, il avait pu prendre possession de Naruto et avait passé une nuit merveilleuse à ses côtés cependant depuis tout allait de travers. Le lycée avait été un enfer, il s'ennuyait déjà ferme et ne pas avoir le sourire ou les blagues du blond pour l'aider à le supporter était déjà plus que difficile. Les grandes vacances qu'ils avaient l'habitude depuis quelques années de passer toujours fourrés l'un avec l'autre ne lui laissaient que le temps de se rendre compte de la perte de son meilleur ami. Et son grand frère qui était le seul qui ait pu l'écouter lorsque de réels problèmes l'inquiétaient lui avait bien évidemment tourné le dos.

Arrivé dans la chambre il ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière et s'enfouit sous sa couverture. Il aurait voulu dormir, pouvoir laisser ses soucis et surtout sa culpabilité de côté quelques heures cependant les deux baffes qu'il venait de recevoir l'avaient plus que réveillé et il se savait dans l'incapacité de s'assoupir. Il saisit le téléphone présent en une discrète bosse dans sa poche droite et après avoir fait défiler quelques noms dans le répertoire, sélectionna celui qui l'intéressait. Il lança l'appel et n'eut qu'à attendre quelques instants avant que la voix qu'il espérait ne s'élève dans le combiné.

- Sasuke ?

- Ouais c'est moi, murmura le brun.

- Ça ne va pas ? T'as l'air bizarre.

- J'ai besoin de parler, tu veux bien venir ?

- Tu sais bien qu'à toi je ne dis jamais non.

- Je suis chez moi là.

- Ok, ben je prends la moto et j'arrive.

Un léger silence s'installa avant que l'interlocuteur ne reprenne.

- Bon ben à tout à…

- Attends !

- Quoi?

- Je...Merci Yahiko…d'être là pour moi.

- Je t'aime alors même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas faire autrement, lâcha celui-ci avec douceur.

- Hum.

- A tout à l'heure alors.

- Ouais.

Le brun raccrocha le cœur battant. Ce que venait de lui dire Yahiko lui faisait chaud au cœur et le blessait par la même occasion. Il avait dit et redit à Naruto qu'il l'aimait alors comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Il savait pertinemment que cette nuit-là et toutes les autres d'ailleurs il n'était pas celui que son ami voulait près de lui cependant il n'avait pensé qu'à lui et avait pris ce que le blond refusait de lui donner. Le résultat était que désormais les deux amants comme lui se retrouvaient seuls et malheureux, par égoïsme il avait tout brisé, il avait détruit la forte amitié qui le reliait à Naruto, la relation fraternelle qu'il entretenait avec Itachi, l'amour qui existait entre ces deux derniers et le respect et la fierté de son père, seuls restait désormais les regrets, la tristesse et la culpabilité.


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre**: L'amour où on ne l'attend pas.

**Auteur:** Eiji Haruna.

**Disclaimer:** Personnages appartenant à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre: **Romance.

**Couple:** Itachi x Naruto.

**Rated: **MA.

* * *

Ce jour-là Itachi était plus que las. La veille il avait en effet perdu son temps avec des clients qui n'avaient finalement pas signé le contrat qui était attendu. Pareil échec le mettait déjà de mauvaise humeur mais pour arranger le tout, son frère était venu l'arracher à sa nuit de repos tant attendue. Jurant de voir les aiguilles de l'horloge indiquer 08h45, il avait en effet ouvert la porte et n'avait pu s'empêcher de repenser à Naruto en voyant le visage de son cadet se dessiner devant lui.

- Salut, dit timidement son frère, ça fait un bail.

Devant le silence qui lui répondit, Sasuke présenta la personne à ses côtés.

- Tu te souviens peut-être de Yahiko, c'est un ami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le ton éreinté d'Itachi le surprit grandement et le mit mal à l'aise. Il sembla paniquer et lança un regard hésitant à son compagnon qui le rassura d'un sourire. Il se tourna de nouveau vers son frère et tout en sentant la main fraîche de Yahiko serrer chaleureusement la sienne il expliqua.

- Je sais que c'est un peu tard mais il faut qu'on parle.

- Je suis crevé là reviens plus tard.

Itachi voulu refermer la porte mais fut vivement interrompu par Yahiko qui s'interposa en la bloquant du pied.

- Je suis désolé si nous vous dérangeons mais il a fallu beaucoup de courage à Sasuke pour venir vous voir et il a quelque chose d'important à vous dire alors s'il vous plait prenez le temps de l'écouter.

Le plus âgé dévisagea les deux garçons avec lassitude avant de baisser les armes jugeant plus judicieux de les renvoyer lorsqu'ils auraient eu ce qu'ils voulaient.

- Venez.

Sasuke voyant son frère rentrer en premier profita de cet instant pour remercier son ami d'un léger baiser avant de lui saisir de nouveau la main et de l'attirer à sa suite dans l'appartement. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Yahiko d'observer la décoration et rejoignit le salon où Itachi les attendait négligemment assis sur le canapé.

- Si tu es là pour te faire pardonner d'avoir baisé mon mec économise ta salive ce n'est pas demain la veille, dit-il froidement

Le cadet ne répondit pas immédiatement, prenant le temps de s'installer près de son frère aussi confortablement qu'il put dans la situation. Il lança un dernier regard à Yahiko voulant se donner du courage avant de finalement se lancer.

- Je ne suis pas là pour que tu me pardonnes moi mais lui.

- Lui ? Répéta Itachi dans un rire. C'est une blague c'est ça ?

Sasuke se passa la main dans les cheveux voulant gagner un peu de temps avant de reprendre.

- Je sais que ça va faire quatre mois que vous êtes séparés mais il y a quelque chose dont il faut que je te parle. J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de venir mais mère m'a dit que…enfin que tu n'allais pas mieux et j'ai appris que pour Naruto c'était la descente infernal alors j'ai…

- Comment ça ? Le coupa l'aîné avec inquiétude.

- Il ne s'est déjà pas remis de votre rupture et le fait qu'à la mi-juillet ses parents perdent pratiquement toutes les parts de l'entreprise l'a achevé.

- Pardon ? S'étonna le brun. De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Les deux lycéens échangèrent un regard interloqué avant que Sasuke ne confirme.

- Oui, père a revu le contrat provisoire ne leur laissant qu'une faible part et une marge de manœuvre minime.

- Je n'étais pas au courant de ça, murmura l'aîné, je ne comprends pas pourquoi père a fait ça.

- Il l'a fait parce que Naruto lui a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, père lui a d'ailleurs collé une tarte de ce que j'ai compris.

- Hein ? Émit Itachi circonspect.

- Je pensais que tu étais au courant.

- Non, dit l'autre calmement, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me parles de ça, si père s'est occupé lui-même de l'entreprise tu peux être sûr que je ne peux rien y faire, par contre de là à le frapper.

- En réalité ce que je voulais te dire c'est que Naruto s'est senti responsable de la perte financière de ses parents, il a déménagé pour vivre chez Gaara, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens c'est un mec qu'il a rencontré au gala de noël et…

- Il a continué de le voir ? L'interrompit de nouveau Itachi.

- Je sais juste qu'ils échangeaient par texto depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés mais à l'époque Naruto m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le voir. Il ne voulait pas te rendre jaloux, ce à quoi j'ai répondu que ce n'était pas ton genre, je me suis trompé apparemment, osa-t-il d'un léger sourire.

- Continue, lâcha l'autre durement.

- Ouais bref, Gaara est passé me voir il y a quelques jours, il m'a dit que Naruto allait vraiment mal et qu'il voulait que je l'aide à arranger ça.

- Pourquoi toi ?

- Naruto lui avait parlé de moi en tant que meilleur ami alors Gaara a pensé que je pourrais faire quelque chose.

- D'après lui il ne mange presque plus, ne dors plus, la seule fois où je l'ai vu pendant les vacances il n'a même pas décroché un sourire de la journée, intervint Yahiko.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous me racontez tout ça, arrêtez de blablater et dites-moi ce que vous voulez à la fin, râla Itachi irrité.

- Je veux que ce soit toi qui aille voir Naruto, souffla le cadet conscient qu'il demandait l'impossible.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule c'est ça ? Demanda l'autre sur un ton glacial.

- Dis-lui, lança Yahiko.

Un blanc plus que pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Itachi dévisagea tour à tour les garçons cherchant à comprendre ce dont ils parlaient avant de finalement en faire la demande explicite :

- Me dire quoi ? Articula-t-il avec force.

Sasuke qui hésitait reprit comme précédemment courage lorsqu'il sentit la main de Yahiko se saisir de la sienne. Il la serra doucement, inspira, expira, réitéra une seconde fois son action avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux quasi-similaires de son frère.

- Cette nuit-là, celle où j'ai couché avec Naruto…

- Et ben quoi ? Demanda l'aîné avec colère.

- Il…il croyait que c'était toi.

Itachi ne cilla premièrement pas, il scruta attentivement le visage de son frère à la fois sérieux et gêné et tenta de comprendre les paroles qui venaient d'être prononcés.

- Soit plus clair, finit-il cependant par dire de peur de tirer de mauvaises conclusions de ces paroles.

- Durant la soirée il m'a fait promettre de le laisser, il m'a dit qu'il était bien avec toi et qu'il ne voulait pas te perdre alors que si je ne faisais pas d'effort pour accepter ses sentiments il serait obligé de s'éloigner de moi. Après que tu l'aies couché dans la chambre de Dei, je l'ai rejoint. Je voulais lui parler, je voulais m'excuser, mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois, sauf que lorsque je suis rentré dans la chambre il m'a pris pour toi. Il m'a fait des avances, il m'a demandé de rester avec lui mais toujours en me prenant pour toi et je n'ai pas pu résister. Tu comprends c'était la dernière chance que j'avais d'être près de lui et j'avais bu alors je n'ai pas tenu compte de ses paroles et du fait…du fait qu'il gémisse ton nom durant nos ébats. Il n'a jamais eu l'intention de coucher avec moi. Lorsque vous étiez ensemble il me répétait constamment qu'il était bien avec toi et qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de te quitter. Le lendemain de l'anniversaire lorsque j'ai compris qu'il avait complètement oublié la nuit et surtout que je le dégoûtais plus qu'autre chose je me suis mis en colère et lui ai fait croire qu'il avait provoqué tout ça.

La voix tendue de Sasuke s'éteignit doucement faisant retomber de nouveau le petit salon dans le silence.

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ? Questionna Itachi avec hébétude.

- J'avais honte bien sûr et j'étais en colère sauf qu'entendre de la bouche de Gaara que Naruto me considérait toujours comme son meilleur ami malgré ce qu'il s'était passé m'a fait réaliser que si je culpabilisais je pouvais toujours essayer de me racheter et d'arranger ce que j'ai foutu en l'air. Yahiko me poussait déjà depuis quelque temps à te parler mais je n'osais pas, ce n'est pas quelque chose de simple à avouer, j'ai…j'ai abusé du fait qu'il avait bu et qu'il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il me reconnaisse. Je me suis joué de lui et de son désir pour toi, c'est moi qui ai tout foutu en l'air, tout ça c'est ma faute. Sauf qu'il n'y a que toi qui puisses l'aider à aller mieux alors s'il te plait fais quelque chose, termina le plus jeune la voix tremblante.

Itachi se prit la tête entre les mains devant les deux garçons qui ne le lâchaient pas des yeux. Il soupira longuement avant de se lever et de demander d'un ton rageur.

- Tu te rends compte que tu m'as fait perdre quatre mois ? Quatre putain de mois avec l'amour de ma vie ? S'écria-t-il tout en saisissant son petit frère par le col, le forçant ainsi à se lever également.

- Je…je suis désolé, vraiment désolé, murmura celui-ci.

L'aîné fusilla l'autre du regard avant de sentir la poigne de Yahiko sur son épaule. Il scruta le visage de celui-ci et finit par lâcher sa prise lorsqu'il l'entendit s'exprimer.

- Vous avez déjà perdu quatre mois alors je suppose que vous ne voulez pas perdre plus de temps. Si c'est le cas j'ai inscrit l'adresse de Naruto là-dessus, je vous la donne.

Et tout en parlant il sortit de la poche de son jean un petit bout de papier légèrement froissé sur lequel était effectivement griffonnée une adresse. Itachi s'en saisit d'un geste vif et sans même un regard en arrière s'éclipsa, clé en poche, vers sa voiture.

- Je suppose que ça s'est bien passé, dit Yahiko dans un soupir de soulagement.

- Tu trouves ? Demanda l'autre sceptique.

-A sa place je t'en aurais collé une, voir deux.

- Compréhensible…

- Sasuke ?

Le concerné eut tout juste le temps de lever les yeux vers son interlocuteur qu'il sentit les lèvres de celui-ci ravirent les siennes avec légèreté. Il saisit la nuque à sa portée et se colla doucement contre le corps de son ami pour accentuer le baiser avant de finalement se décider à le relâcher à bout de souffle.

- Il fallait bien une petite récompense pour ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui, expliqua Yahiko un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de mériter quoique ce soit.

- Tout le monde fait des erreurs, ce qui importe c'est que tu aies arrangé les choses.

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait jusqu'ici sans toi, souffla le brun.

- Des erreurs c'est bien ce que je te dis, rétorqua l'autre dans un rire.

Un léger silence tomba durant lequel ils se dévisagèrent l'un l'autre avant que Sasuke n'exprime le fond de sa pensée.

- Je ne te dégoûte pas après tout ce que j'ai fait ? Demanda-t-il avec angoisse.

- Personne n'est parfait et moi non plus je n'ai pas fait que de belles choses jusqu'ici, je suis néanmoins heureux que tu aies décidé de m'en parler. Tu m'aurais dégoûté si tu n'avais pas montré la moindre trace de remord mais ce n'est pas le cas alors ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour pour toi n'est nullement entaché.

Sasuke, attendri par ces paroles si chaudes à son cœur, apposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres rosées de son vis-à-vis pour finalement s'engager vers la sortie et déclarer :

- Il est parti avec les clés donc s'il se fait cambrioler ce n'est pas de notre faute.

- On pourrait rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre.

- Hors de question, j'ai bien envie de reprendre à partir de notre baiser enflammé et il est juste impensable que je te dévore ici alors dépêche toi et rentrons, objecta le brun.

Yahiko sourit de nouveau devant de telles paroles. Encore quelques mois auparavant il n'aurait jamais cru entendre ce genre de chose venant de Sasuke et encore moins à son intention alors dans ce genre de situation il avait toujours du mal à réaliser. La personne qu'il aimait depuis quelques années déjà répondait désormais favorablement à ses sentiments et il s'en sentait comblé.

Il avait pu voir à plusieurs reprises l'attachement existant entre Naruto et Sasuke et ne voulant bien sûr pas s'immiscer entre les deux il s'était tu se contentant de son amour à sens unique. Après la soirée d'anniversaire de Deidara, lorsqu'il avait remarqué l'éloignement des deux garçons et surtout le mal être de Sasuke il n'avait pu s'empêcher de vouloir l'aider, d'essayer de le rabibocher avec le blond quitte à ce qu'il en souffre un peu plus.

Après tout il avait toujours été un garçon discret, gardant pour lui ses peines et problèmes alors il se voyait bien une énième fois s'effacer lorsque la situation serait arrangée entre les deux amis cependant les choses ne tournèrent absolument pas comme il l'avait pensé. Premièrement la dispute semblait être plus complexe et désespérée qu'il ne l'avait prévue et deuxièmement l'attention et le soutien sans faille qu'il avait démontré envers Sasuke avaient fini par payer. En effet à son plus grand étonnement le corbeau s'était de plus en plus rapproché de lui jusqu'à l'embrasser avec maladresse. Bien sûr Yahiko ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se découvre un amour puissant pour lui du jour au lendemain néanmoins il était déjà heureux que Sasuke lui laisse une chance et surtout enthousiaste quant au fait que c'était ce dernier qui avait fait le premier pas.

Remarquant finalement le brun attendre avec une moue d'impatience sur le seuil de l'appartement, le roux sortit doucement de ses pensées et pouffa devant pareille spectacle.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui te fais rire, râla Sasuke.

- Je me disais juste qu'il y avait un léger malentendu sur qui allait dévorer qui, rétorqua l'autre tout en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

* * *

_Je voudrais profiter de la courte taille de ce chapitre pour remercier tous ceux qui me lisent et qui j'espère prennent vraiment plaisir à le faire. Je tiens aussi à remercier ceux qui laissent des commentaires, en plus de m'encourager cela m'aide à améliorer ou rajouter des détails ou des scènes auxquels je n'avais pas pensé jusque là. En bref, merci à tous ceux qui sont là et bonne lecture pour le prochain chapitre!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre**: L'amour où on ne l'attend pas.

**Auteur:** Eiji Haruna.

**Disclaimer:** Personnages appartenant à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre: **Romance.

**Couple:** Itachi x Naruto.

**Rated: **MA.

* * *

Ce matin-là, Naruto eut un mal fou à se lever. Embauché dans une petite superette du coin, il devait débuter à 8h, horaire peu compatible avec le sommeil qui le fuyait chaque nuit. Lorsque son réveil avait sonné, il s'était éveillé lentement et n'avait pas tardé à retrouver l'humeur sombre qui ne le quittait plus depuis sa rupture avec Itachi. Il se trouvait stupide, le brun n'était pas la première personne avec qui il avait eu une aventure et ce n'était même pas celle avec qui ça avait duré le plus longtemps cependant la sincérité et l'amour que l'Uchiwa avait éveillé en lui avait été chose unique. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais été amoureux auparavant et que jamais plus il ne pourrait ressentir des sentiments aussi forts pour quelqu'un autre que lui.

Comme toujours il poussa un long soupir en remarquant le fil que prenaient ses pensées et finit par se lever avec ennui en direction de la salle de bain. Il se prépara distraitement, désormais habitué à ce quotidien que seule la présence de Gaara lui permettait de supporter, avant de s'éclipser du petit appartement sans bruit. Le soleil perçait déjà de toute part l'obscurité éphémère de la nuit et lui permettait de profiter d'un peu de fraîcheur en ce dur mois de canicule. Il aimait son trajet du matin bien qu'il ne soit que de courte durée car rares étaient les personnes présentes si tôt ce qui lui permettait de déambuler tranquillement et de vaquer comme bon lui semblait. Comme à son habitude il arriva cinq minutes à l'avance et enfila tranquillement sont haut d'uniforme avant d'aller saluer le patron qui était déjà présent.

La boutique ne comptait que sept salariés, chiffre qui plaisait à Naruto qui avait toujours préféré les petites entreprises familiales comme celle-ci plutôt que celles colossales et surtout individualistes qui régnaient sur le pays. L'ouverture étant prévue une heure après, le blond fit premièrement un brin de ménage avant de ranger rapidement quelques rayons, il s'occupa également des stocks, et avança les promotions pour finalement rejoindre les caisses à 9h.

Il fut exaspéré d'apprendre que ce jour-là le collègue qui devait le rejoindre n'était autre que Sai et il ne cacha d'ailleurs pas son ennui lorsque celui-ci le rejoignit comme d'habitude en retard. Il avait beaucoup de mal avec ce garçon mystérieux et au sens de l'humour si particulier et ce qui le dérangeait plus que tout était l'intérêt que le garçon lui portait. Naruto ne se sentait pas prêt à fréquenter quelqu'un et l'avait d'ailleurs annoncé au brun après une énième avance cependant ceci n'avait aucunement semblé le déranger et celui-ci continuait de plus belle à tenter de le séduire. Il essayait bien évidemment de rester aimable, de ne pas être trop brusque avec son collègue pour ne pas ruiner l'ambiance de travail néanmoins il ne pouvait empêcher un sentiment d'irritation de monter en lui lorsque Sai partageait ses horaires.

La pause qu'il prit à 11h lui fit un bien fou. Comme à l'accoutumé il avait du mal à supporter la vue du garçon qui de par ses cheveux sombres et ses orbes onyx lui rappelait constamment les frères Uchiwa qu'il avait perdu. Pouvoir s'évader une heure durant son calvaire était plus que bienvenu. Il avait pris l'habitude de se rendre dans un parc présent au coin de la rue de la supérette. Il se postait sur l'herbe à la merci du soleil et profitait simplement de ce peu de tranquillité. Lorsqu'il broyait du noir, qu'il sentait qu'il touchait le fond et qu'il se pourrissait lui-même ses soirées à songer à tout ce qu'il avait perdu, il venait ici. Le jour, la beauté du lieu était révélée par l'incroyable luminosité se reflétant entre les arbres et représentant à la perfection l'idée d'harmonie seulement sabotée par les perpétuels passants alors qu'au contraire la nuit lui apportait quiétude. Se retrouver seul dans une obscurité autre que celle de son esprit lui permettait de se détendre quelque peu et de laisser de côté ses problèmes, jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Il fut soudainement réveillé par la sonnerie de son téléphone qu'il avait réglé au préalable. Il s'étira doucement, constatant qu'il s'était lamentablement endormi sur le sol mais n'en fut pas pour autant étonné. Dormant très peu la nuit, il avait depuis quelques temps tendance à piquer du nez en pleine journée parfois même dans des endroits saugrenus. Il étouffa un bâillement tout en se levant et reprit la direction de la boutique pour entamer sa seconde moitié de journée. Il n'avait pas même pensé à manger, sachant pertinemment que dès qu'il se trouverait devant la nourriture la nausée lui viendrait.

Étonnement lui qui pouvait auparavant manger n'importe quoi n'importe quand ne supportait plus depuis quelques mois d'avaler quoique ce soit. Chaque repas constituait un calvaire pour lui et songer à ce problème ne lui faisait qu'en voir la cause autrement dit sa séparation difficile. Il se détestait réellement d'être si faible, il avait eu de nombreuses conquêtes et pourtant aucune de ces ruptures n'avaient causé le quart du désespoir qui l'accablait désormais. Itachi était et serait toujours l'amour de sa vie, il l'avait très vite compris et ne pouvait en démordre même si le refus d'oublier lui pourrissait désormais la vie. Il savait que plus jamais il ne connaîtrait un amour aussi puissant et charnel parce que c'était ça, il l'avait dans la peau.

Naruto se vit déprimer un peu plus lorsqu'il aperçut le clin d'œil que Sai lui dédia lors de son arrivé en caisse et dû faire un effort surhumain pour paraître aussi aimable et avenant que possible aux clients. Le blond vit défiler les articles les uns après les autres, les visages, l'argent, rien de plus qu'une journée banale, il était habitué depuis début août qu'il avait trouvé ce travail. A 15h lorsque l'équipe d'après-midi viendrait Sai le taquinerait un peu, tenterait quelques approches avant de finalement le laisser rentrer chez lui pour passer une après-midi d'ennui. Le soir il préparerait le dîner pour Gaara, ferait semblant de l'accompagner durant le repas, semblant de sourire et d'aller bien et puis finirait seul dans son lit à se retourner une nuit de plus l'esprit en tous sens. Plus que quelques heures avant de rentrer, mais rentrer pour quoi faire ?

* * *

- On y va ?

Naruto dévisagea distraitement le visage souriant de son vis-à-vis.

- Si par « on y va » tu entends on rentre chacun chez soi alors oui.

- Tu n'es pas drôle, on pourrait peut-être aller se boire un verre ce soir ?

Le blond faisant mine de ne pas entendre récupéra son sac dans le débarras servant de vestiaire avant de se diriger vers la porte de derrière qu'il ouvrit avec abattement. Sachant pertinemment que le brun allait le suivre il entama la marche et poussa un long soupir lorsqu'après quelques instants le garçon réitéra sa question.

- Tu sais très bien que je vais refuser alors arrête avec ça.

Alors que Naruto allait tourner à l'angle de l'allée pour rejoindre la rue principale il se sentit tirer par la manche puis violemment plaqué contre le mur. Poussant un léger grognement de douleur le blond tenta premièrement de se débattre avant de finalement s'immobiliser en sentant les lèvres brûlantes du jeune homme se presser contre les siennes.

Il avait toujours vu Sai comme inoffensif étant donné qu'il s'était toujours contenté de le charrier ou de lui faire des avances verbales mais c'était la première fois qu'il tentait quelque chose de ce genre et Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sentir une pointe d'angoisse monter en lui. Ne pouvant désormais compter sur ses bras qui se retrouvaient bloqués de part et d'autres de son corps, le blond mordit avec force l'un des bouts de chairs qui le titillaient depuis quelques instants. Avec les Uchiwa il s'était hélas habitué à ce genre de premier baiser et avait bien compris comment s'en défaire.

Entendant un juron il releva les yeux vers Sai tentant de le persuader par le regard de le lâcher cependant ce qu'il vit le désarçonna, une franche lueur de colère s'était allumée dans les orbes sombres. Notant la prise autour de ses poignets se resserrer fortement Naruto sentit la peur le gagner et réagit instinctivement, autrement dit, il plaça aussi puissamment qu'il put selon l'angle, un bon coup de genou dans l'entrejambe de son vis-à-vis qui s'écroula au sol dans un cri de douleur. Le blond le dévisagea un instant toujours choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer avant de s'agenouiller près de lui et de s'excuser. Voir ainsi l'autre souffrir de la sorte lui faisait effectivement penser qu'il avait été trop loin. Ce genre d'attaque ne se faisaient pas entre hommes toutefois il n'avait pu se contrôler.

- Je suis désolé, pardon Sai, je ne voulais pas, j'étais surpris tu ne fais pas ça d'habitude alors j'ai réagi d'instinct, pardon.

- Il voulait marquer son territoire.

Naruto entendant le nouveau venu se figea aussitôt, dos à la rue il ne voyait en effet pas la personne qui s'était approchée d'eux cependant il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille et savoir qu'Itachi était ici et avait vu ça l'effrayait au plus haut point. Il répéta un énième "désolé" à destination de Sai et remarquant facilement le regard de mépris que celui-ci lançait par-dessus son épaule, il se leva finalement. Quelques secondes passèrent durant lesquelles il tenta de faire taire les battements de son cœur qui semblaient désormais déchaînés avant de se retourner et de lancer un regard timide en direction d'Itachi.

- Je…Salut, tu…Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le coin ?

Il fut étonné de voir son ex petit-ami regarder durement le brun au sol et eut soudainement peur qu'il ne se fasse des idées. Naruto ne pouvait pas croire qu'après tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé sans se voir il avait fallu qu'ils se croisent à ce moment-là.

- C'est un collègue, juste un collègue, se sentit-il obliger de préciser tout en aidant celui-ci désormais quelque peu calmé à se relever à son tour.

- Je sais très bien qui il est, je suis passé pendant ta pause et lui ai demandé de te dire que je t'attendrais à la fin de ton service.

Le blond regarda avec étonnement Sai, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi celui-ci ne lui en avait pas parlé avant de finalement prendre conscience du silence plus que pesant qui s'était établi entre eux.

- Je crois que tu ferais mieux de partir, dit Itachi sèchement à l'intention du brun qui boitillait légèrement.

Le concerné chercha un soutien auprès de Naruto mais voyant le regard sombre qui lui était destiné il finit par se résigner et non sans un dernier rictus mauvais, il s'éclipsa dans la rue principale laissant les anciens amants seuls.

- Tu as mauvaise mine.

- Merci de me le faire remarquer, lâcha le blond dans une grimace.

Celui-ci plus que gêné se passa la main dans les cheveux avec nervosité avant de laisser échapper ses pensées.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, avoua-t-il finalement devant l'air indescriptible du brun. Sincèrement je ne sais pas trop comment réagir.

- Je comprends, répondit l'autre tout en ramassant le sac de Naruto tombé sur le sol durant l'échange précédent. En réalité ce n'est pas un hasard si je suis là, il fallait que je te parle, tu veux bien que l'on aille chez toi ?

Naruto sentant son cœur tambouriner de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine ne se sentit pas le courage de répondre et se contenta donc d'acquiescer la rougeur aux joues. Les premières minutes du trajet se firent dans le silence total et alors que le plus jeune s'apprêtait à rompre cette tension plus par nécessité que par envie, il fut coupé dans son élan.

- Tout à l'heure quand j'ai dit que je repasserai te voir plus tard, ce mec m'a répondu que tu n'en avais pas envie, il m'a dit que tu étais passé à autre chose, c'est le cas ?

- Bien sûr que non ! S'écria le garçon avant de rougir de plus belle devant son impulsivité et de se reprendre, je veux dire que tu restes le seul pour moi.

Naruto était plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose car ne connaissant par la raison de la venue d'Itachi il ne savait s'il devait se réjouir ou non. Il était cependant conscient qu'il avait peut-être une chance même minime de retrouver sa place dans le cœur de son brun et que ce n'était pas en faisant le timide ou en cachant ses sentiments qu'il parviendrait à ses fins. Il n'avait peut-être pas le droit d'en demander autant vu qu'il l'avait tout de même trompé avec son frère néanmoins il voulait essayer, il voulait espérer.

- Tu es toujours aussi spontané à ce que je vois.

Le blond ne sut pas réellement s'il s'agissait d'un compliment ou non car il avait assuré à Itachi qu'il deviendrait plus mature et cette franchise ne plaidait certes pas en sa faveur toutefois il n'eut pas lieu d'y penser plus avant étant donné que le court voyage arrivait à son terme.

- Bon ben voilà j'habite là mais avant qu'on rentre il faut que je te prévienne, je suis en colocation avec Gaara, en tout bien tout honneur bien sûr, assura-t-il soucieux de la réaction de l'autre.

- Je sais, je suis passé dans la matinée, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a donné l'adresse de ton job.

Naruto réalisa soudainement qu'il n'avait aucunement porté attention aux détails mais il avait effectivement été étonnant que le brun sache où le trouver. Il se morigéna intérieurement de ne pas être plus attentif ni perspicace avant de demander tout en ouvrant la petite grille séparant la rue de l'appartement.

- Et comment as-tu su où j'habitais ?

- Sasuke et Yahiko sont venus me voir ce matin.

Voyant une lueur de tristesse passer dans les yeux saphirs à l'évocation de son cadet, Itachi se contenta de dire « il faut vraiment que l'on parle » avant de suivre le blond jusqu'à la porte. Ils pénétrèrent rapidement dans l'appartement et se rendirent dans le salon où Naruto remarqua une petite note qu'avait sans doute laissé son colocataire à son attention.

- Gaara est parti pour la soirée, dit-il sceptique en jetant le bout de papier à la poubelle.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Ben non mais d'habitude il me prévient à l'avance alors je suis étonné.

Itachi peu désireux de parler d'un rival ne releva pas et préféra plutôt changer de sujet.

- C'est sympa comme endroit.

- Mouais, c'est bien plus petit que ce que j'ai toujours eu mais j'aime bien, c'est la première fois que je suis réellement chez moi.

- Comment vas-tu faire à la rentrée avec tes cours ?

- Je vais changer mes horaires, j'en ai déjà parlé avec le patron et il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de soucis. A partir d'octobre je bosserai donc les fins d'aprèm et les soirées.

Naruto était étonné de la tournure de la conversation plus qu'anodine et ne comprenait toujours pas la raison de la venue de son ex petit-ami. Itachi pourtant d'habitude direct et franc semblait hésiter à aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur stressant un peu plus le blond.

- Je suis désolé pour l'entreprise de ton père, je n'ai appris que le contrat avait été remodelé que tout à l'heure je…

- Ne t'en fais pas, le coupa l'autre, tu n'y es pour rien, c'est moi qui ai tout merdé.

- J'avais promis que ce genre de chose n'arriverait pas si nous rompions.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, et puis je ne peux en vouloir qu'à moi-même alors s'il te plaît ne te culpabilise pas parce qu'il n'y a pas de raison.

Itachi ne fut pas trompé par le léger sourire qu'arborait le blond sachant pertinemment que la perte financière de ses parents avait été un vrai choc pour lui cependant étant légèrement vexé que celui-ci tente de lui dissimuler ses sentiments il continua :

- C'est pour ça que tu as emménagé chez Gaara n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne supportais plus de voir le visage soucieux de tes parents?

Naruto piqué au vif par les paroles prononcées et surtout par leur véracité ne put s'empêcher de se crisper et de quitter le canapé sur lequel ils s'étaient tous deux posés. Il s'approcha lentement du bar marquant la seule séparation entre la cuisine et la salle de vie avant de finalement laisser déborder ses pensées pour lancer avec colère :

- Si tu es ici juste parce que tu as honte de ne pas avoir pu tenir ta parole tu peux partir, personne ne te rend responsable de la situation et clairement pas moi qui ai causé tout ça alors rassure toi ton honneur est sauf, tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles.

Un silence s'installa, le blond qui n'avait pas voulu voir le visage d'Itachi à l'entente de ses paroles s'était détourné pour s'appuyer sur le bar. Il attendit quelques instants pour enfin entendre le corbeau se lever et bien qu'il fut déçu de constater qu'il avait eu raison quant aux motivations de l'autre, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement, il allait enfin être débarrassé de la pression qu'il sentait peser sur son cœur près du brun.

Il ferma les yeux voulant discerner pour la dernière fois sans doute les pas d'Itachi avant de les rouvrir brusquement sous le coup de la surprise. Le plus âgé s'était en effet placé dans son dos et l'avait enserré avec force dans ses bras. Son souffle près de son oreille fit frissonner Naruto et ce qui l'acheva d'ailleurs furent les paroles énoncées dans un murmure.

- Je ne suis pas là pour ça, je suis là pour toi, ces derniers mois ont sans doute été les plus difficiles de ma vie et si je ne peux pas dormir sur mes deux oreilles comme tu dis ce n'est nullement pour l'entreprise de tes parents mais bien parce que tu me manque, alors s'il te plaît reprends moi.

Il ne répondit pas, il avait peur, peur qu'en se retournant il se rende compte qu'Itachi n'était plus là, peur de se réveiller d'un rêve trop beau pour être vrai, il avait tout simplement peur de croire en ces mots qui pourraient le briser définitivement s'ils s'avéraient être faux ou trompeur. Ces mots qu'il avait pourtant souhaité entendre de tout son cœur depuis leur rupture l'effrayaient désormais au plus haut point. Il sentit une larme dévaler lentement sa joue alors que le brun le lâchait et le forçait à lui faire face. Il garda la tête basse, voulant à tout prit cacher l'émotion qui le submergeait, et tenta de se soustraire au regard de jais.

- Je suis sérieux Naruto, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je t'aime.

Cette fois-ci le blond n'essaya même pas de retenir les perles d'eau sachant parfaitement qu'il s'agirait d'un effort vain et alors qu'il s'accrochait désormais de toutes ses forces aux bras de son ex petit-ami il exprima le fond de sa pensée.

- Tu as voulu rompre parce que tu ne supportais pas l'idée que j'ai couché avec Sasuke, ce que je conçois très bien, tu m'as dit que ça te répugnait, alors qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Si nous ressortons ensemble j'ai peur que tu ne me fasses plus confiance ou que tu me quittes de nouveau à cause de ça, si on doit vraiment se séparer je veux que ce soit une bonne fois, je ne veux pas revivre ça.

Itachi attendri par les sanglots et les pleurs désormais évident de l'autre le serra de nouveau fermement dans ses bras. Satisfait de voir que celui-ci ne résistait pas, il cala sa tête contre celle blonde de son vis-à-vis et ferma les yeux tentant par son toucher et sa tendresse de rassurer l'être qu'il maintenait contre lui.

- Comme je te le disais, Sasuke est venu me voir ce matin, il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ce soir-là. Non, ne bouge pas, dit-il en sentant l'autre essayer de s'écarter.

Il resserra sa prise et continua, enivré par le parfum de Naruto de nouveau calme contre lui.

- Il m'a dit que dans la soirée tu lui avais affirmé ton amour pour moi et que tu l'avais même menacé de t'éloigner de lui s'il ne voulait pas accepter tes sentiments. Il m'a aussi avoué qu'il est venu te voir dans la chambre juste après moi et que tu nous as confondu, il m'a dit que tu m'appelais et que tu demandais après moi et qu'il a joué de l'obscurité pour avoir ce qu'il voulait.

- Mais…mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait fait ça ? Bafouilla le blond dans l'incompréhension totale.

- Les déceptions amoureuses peuvent faire faire n'importe quoi et tu lui étais offert tout bouillonnant sur un plateau. Ce qui compte à mes yeux est le fait que ce soir-là tu aies cru coucher avec moi, tu te sois donné à la personne que tu pensais être moi.

Naruto resta une nouvelle fois silencieux trop abasourdi par le retournement de situation, le matin encore il n'aurait jamais imaginé ne serait-ce que voir Itachi alors la situation présente dépassait largement ses attentes les plus folles.

- Alors…tu es sérieux lorsque tu dis que tu veux que l'on se remette ensemble ?

Pour toute réponse Itachi s'écarta légèrement et, plantant ses yeux dans l'océan brillant et captivant que représentaient ceux du blond, il dit avec sérieux ces paroles qu'il n'avait cessé de penser même aux cours de ces derniers mois.

- Je t'aime Naruto et je ne désire que toi à mes côtés.

Le concerné sourit faiblement à l'entente de cette déclaration des plus sincères et ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant le regard résolu et brûlant de son vis-à-vis. Le cœur au bord de l'explosion, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et scella ses lèvres à celles tant désirées d'Itachi. Le baiser fut premièrement doux, timide puis s'intensifia peu à peu jusqu'à devenir un balai des plus sensuels. Le brun lâcha la nuque de son aimé et après avoir mis fin au baiser ne pût tout de même s'empêcher de serrer à nouveau l'autre contre lui.

- Tu m'as tant manqué, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante au creux de l'oreille du blond.

Naruto frissonna une fois de plus à la sensation du souffle sur sa peau et alors qu'il tentait de retrouver une respiration régulière, il saisit la main du brun et le tira sans un mot dans l'appartement. Ils quittèrent le salon, traversèrent rapidement la cuisine prirent la porte sur le côté pour enfin pénétrer dans la chambre du blond. Itachi voyant très bien où il voulait en venir et surtout n'attendant que cela ne s'arrêta pas une seule seconde pour observer la pièce mais sauta immédiatement sur le corps de son petit- ami. Ne se souciant pas de la porte toujours ouverte, il repoussa le plus jeune vers le lit et ne fut satisfait qu'une fois celui-ci étendu de tout son long sur la surface moelleuse. Le corbeau l'examina quelques instants avant de venir le rejoindre à califourchon pour planter ses yeux sombres dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

- Tu as maigri, constata-t-il tout en caressant avec convoitise le torse toujours enfermé dans sa prison de tissu.

- J'ai…j'ai perdu l'appétit depuis quelques temps, répondit l'autre désormais gêné de montrer son corps autrefois musculeux et ferme.

Itachi comprenant les raisons et surtout l'état d'esprit de Naruto apposa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser passionné avant de susurrer avec envie un « je te veux » qui les fit frémir tous deux. Irrité maintenant par la présence de vêtements, le brun entreprit de les ôter et voyant son amant rougir de son corps, le rassura en lui prodiguant étreintes et caresses. Chaque partie de peau qu'il découvrait était victime d'un assaut buccale brûlant, c'est ainsi qu'en enlevant le t-shirt du blond, Itachi embrassa les hanches, lécha le ventre jusqu'à remonter aux tétons qu'il suçota doucement. Il mordilla également le cou pour ensuite venir rejoindre une nouvelle fois la bouche. L'une de ses mains alla se perdre dans les mèches blondes alors que sa jumelle au contraire descendait ouvrir avec adresse leurs braguettes s'attardant d'ailleurs longuement contre la bosse du caleçon de Naruto. Itachi scruta le visage de son amant alors qu'il caressait avec force le membre emprisonné de tissu et fut satisfait de le voir se mordiller la lèvre inférieure d'impatience. Délaissant son petit-ami un instant il finit d'enlever leurs pantalons qui allèrent s'écraser sur le sol très vite rejoint par le reste de leurs vêtements.

- Ce collier ? Questionna Itachi en voyant l'homme nu sous lui arborer une chaîne sombre.

- Hum ouais, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à me séparer de ma bague, c'était la dernière chose qui me reliait à toi, avoua Naruto avec embarras.

Le brun considéra un instant Naruto avec tendresse, sentant tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui gonfler sa poitrine et revint rapidement auprès de son amant qu'il embrassa de nouveau faisant se rencontrer leurs sexes tendus.

- Détache…détache tes cheveux, bredouilla Naruto entre deux soupirs.

L'autre le regarda un instant sans comprendre avant de répéter.

- Mes cheveux ?

- Lorsqu'on fait l'amour j'aime sentir tes cheveux sur ma peau, répondit le blond la rougeur aux joues.

Itachi sourit tout en portant la main dans sa nuque pour rejoindre l'élastique tenant ses cheveux d'encre en place et tira lentement sur celui-ci jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il coulisse complètement et relâche les captifs. Naruto qui n'avait rien perdu du spectacle tendit lentement la main jusqu'à pouvoir caresser avec douceur la chevelure sombre et accueillit avec plaisir les lèvres du brun sur les siennes. Celui-ci se colla autant que possible à son aimé, ce moment de tendresse ayant exacerbé son désir il cherchait désormais à se perdre dans le flot de sensations que pouvait lui prodiguer Naruto. Il était le meneur bien sûr, et c'était lui qui cherchait à rendre fou le blond cependant cette position, le garçon désormais les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte sous lui ainsi que la chaleur de leurs corps mettaient sa patience à rude épreuve et se sentant à la limite du contrôle il décida de passer au niveau supérieur non sans s'assurer de la décision de son amant.

- Naruto, tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Il vit le blond rouvrir les yeux et l'observer de ses perles azurs.

- Je t'appartiens déjà Itachi.

Le corbeau dévisagea avec intensité le visage de son amant qui semblait plus sérieux que jamais. Il sentit une vague de chaleur monter en lui, non pas parce que ce soir il allait enfin pour posséder son aimé mais bien parce que celui-ci s'offrait entièrement, il se donnait corps et âme à lui sans aucune retenue, sans aucune tricherie. Ne tenant plus, il fondit une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres ardemment désirées avant de se séparer et de remplacer sa langue par trois de ses doigts. Naruto comprenant la suite du programme s'appliqua à la tâche et lécha, téta, enveloppa la chair de l'autre. Geste qui fit craquer Itachi vu le mouvement de va-et-vient que le blond appliquait sur ses doigts non sans le lâcher des yeux et c'est donc avec fébrilité qu'il les retira de leur prison buccale. Il fit courir sa main du cou jusqu'au torse qu'elle caressa au passage, continua vers le bassin, frôla le membre tendu, glissa entre les cuisses et finit enfin par atteindre son but.

Il titilla doucement l'anneau de chair voulant signifier à son amant qu'il allait commencer avant de finalement faire pénétrer un premier doigt en lui. Ne voyant sur le visage légèrement rougi du blond qu'un léger froncement de sourcils, il en fit rentrer un second et commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Il avait senti Naruto se crisper et ne voulait surtout pas précipiter les choses, c'est ainsi qu'il attendit quelques instants le feu vert de son conjoint pour faire quelques mouvements de ciseaux et alors qu'il se préparait à enfoncer un troisième et dernier doigt, son blond le devança.

- 'Tachi…j'en peux plus…

La phrase avait beau avoir attisé l'envie du brun au plus haut point il voulait s'assurer que tout se passe bien et c'est donc dans ce but qu'il demanda dans un souffle :

- Tu es sûr de toi ? Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé, on peut prendre notre temps.

- Mets la moi 'Tachi…j'en ai envie.

Le corbeau se passa la langue sur les lèvres devant l'air impatient de son amant et ne put que se décider. Il retira vivement ses doigts de l'antre chaud et les lécha avec sensualité devant l'œil désireux de l'autre. Jugeant qu'il avait nettoyé le plus gros, il se pencha et ravit une fois de plus les lèvres de son aimé tout en relevant les cuisses hâlées qu'il relâcha contre son bassin. Il se redressa légèrement et après une observation rapide de l'état de l'homme sous lui, le pénétra avec douceur.

Naruto ferma les yeux voulant enregistrer le maximum de sensations que ce soit douleur ou plaisir et finit par pousser un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit le membre de son aimé s'enfoncer au plus profond de lui. Il perçut les lèvres brûlantes d'Itachi remonter de son cou jusqu'à son oreille et le « je t'aime » qu'il entendit comme les doux va-et-vient qui se jouaient en lui le mirent très rapidement à l'aise.

Haletant de plus en plus fort, il finit par souffler le nom d'Itachi et celui-ci comprenant parfaitement la demande, donna des coups de butoir soudainement plus vifs et plus puissants. Le blond se cambra sous les assauts, murmurant lui-même de plus en plus souvent des « je t'aime» sensuels, s'agrippant au dos de l'homme tout contre lui, griffant parfois cette peau qui l'électrisait et finit par se mettre à gémir. Il ne pouvait plus retenir ses cris, il ne pouvait plus garder en lui cette multitude de sentiments qui semblaient tourbillonner en lui et le brûler de l'intérieur et c'est ainsi qu'il s'abandonna réellement à son amant et se libéra entre eux dans un « Tachi » d'extase. Le visage pantelant et alléchant du blond ainsi que le resserrement de son antre eurent finalement raison du dominant qui atteignit la délivrance peu après.

Quelques secondes passèrent durant lesquelles Itachi ne pensa plus à rien d'autre que ce plaisir immense qui le faisait trembler avant qu'il ne revienne peu à peu à lui et ne se retire doucement de son amant. Il s'installa près de lui et l'enserra de ses bras avec douceur avant de l'embrasser avec tout l'amour dont il était capable. Naruto répondit bien évidemment avec la même intensité pour finalement se détacher et caler son front contre celui du brun, position qui leur permit de se couver l'un l'autre du regard.

- Encore ce matin je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir être aussi heureux, murmura l'Uchiwa.

- Tu vas devoir t'habituer au bonheur parce que je ne te lâcherai plus jusqu'à ta mort, s'amusa l'autre.

Remarquant qu'une étrange lueur s'était allumée dans les orbes sombres, le blond se redressa sur un bras et demanda tout en penchant la tête sur le côté :

- J'ai dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- On va voir ça tout de suite.

- Quoi ?

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel Itachi se redressa à son tour pour se mettre au niveau de l'autre. Il saisit la main hâlée et la baisa tendrement sous l'œil interrogateur de son vis-à-vis. Le regard onyx revint se perdre dans celui océan qu'il n'avait quitté qu'un bref instant et étant sûr d'avoir toute l'attention de son amant, le corbeau se décida.

- Naruto, je sais que je ne me trompe pas lorsque je dis que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre, je ressens au plus profond de moi que je ne suis complet qu'en ta présence alors je te le demande, accepterais-tu de rester ta vie entière à mes côtés, de faire de moi un homme entier, de m'aimer et de m'épauler autant que je t'aime et que je t'épaulerai, accepte tu tout simplement de m'épouser ?

Le blond le regarda bêtement quelques instants avant que finalement une réaction ne se fasse percevoir.

- Ne pleure pas, murmura doucement Itachi tout en enlaçant son compagnon.

Naruto ne pouvant retenir l'eau saline d'aller souiller ses joues enfouit sa tête dans le cou du brun et enserra le torse offert avec détresse.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre la pression, murmura Itachi anxieux.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, évidemment que je veux, souffla finalement le plus jeune entre deux sanglots, je me disais juste que moi non plus ce matin je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir être aussi heureux.

Itachi releva doucement le menton de son désormais fiancé et embrassa tour à tour chacune des larmes persistances sur la peau hâlée pour finir par lier amoureusement sa langue à celle du blond qui l'étreignit tendrement.

* * *

_ Même si on s'en rapproche, je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas encore la fin. =)_


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre**: L'amour où on ne l'attend pas.

**Auteur:** Eiji Haruna.

**Disclaimer:** Personnages appartenant à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre: **Romance.

**Couple:** Itachi x Naruto.

**Rated: **MA.

* * *

- Je ne vais pas me faire sauvagement assassiner n'est-ce pas ?

- Naruto, soupira le brun, je t'ai déjà dit ça allait bien se passer.

- Je devrais peut-être mettre un gilet par balle, dit pensivement le blond.

- Ça ne m'amuse pas, je n'aime pas que tu vois mes parents comme ça.

- Moi non plus ça ne m'amuse pas mais la dernière fois que j'ai vu ton père il a failli me briser la nuque avec une simple tarte.

- Je lui demanderai de te présenter des excuses.

Le plus jeune afficha une mine horrifiée avant de tourner la tête vers son amant.

- T'es malade ou quoi ? Il m'a dit que personne n'humiliait les Uchiwa sans en payer le prix, tu peux être sûr que si tu le forces à me présenter des excuses il va me haïr le restant de sa vie.

- Il a dit ça ? Demanda Itachi surpris.

- Oui et il ne plaisantait pas le moins du monde alors s'il te plaît n'en rajoute pas d'accord ?

- Je n'apprécie tout de même pas son comportement, il n'aurait jamais dû poser la main sur toi, ronchonna l'autre.

Cette fois-ci le blond ne répondit pas. Lui avait l'impression d'avoir amplement mérité la baffe et ne songeait pas un instant demander des comptes à Fugaku. La seule chose qui lui restait en travers de la gorge était l'action faite à l'encontre de l'entreprise de ses parents. Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié que pour une faute que lui avait commise, ses géniteurs soient également pénalisés.

Remarquant par la fenêtre de la voiture qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin de leur destination, le blond déglutit et s'enfonça autant que possible dans son siège.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai avec toi alors tout va bien se passer, souffla le brun conscient de l'anxiété de son amant.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, tu n'as pas vu son regard lorsqu'il a appris ce que j'avais fait. Il était écœuré.

Il ne tint pas compte du soupir du brun et serra le poing avec amertume. Itachi avait beau l'avoir pardonné, ce n'était pas son cas, il n'arrivait pas à faire comme si de rien n'était. Il était heureux bien entendu d'être de nouveau près du corbeau et ne laisserait sa place à nul autre toutefois il ne pouvait étouffer complètement son sentiment de culpabilité. Bien qu'il ait été rassuré d'apprendre qu'il avait couché avec Sasuke en le prenant pour son aîné lors de la fête d'anniversaire, il n'arrivait tout de même pas à excuser son attitude. Il n'aurait jamais dû boire autant, il n'aurait jamais dû se mettre dans un état tel qu'il ne puisse pas reconnaître la personne contre lui.

- Naruto, tu recommences à te prendre la tête, prévint l'autre.

Voyant la grande maison des Uchiwa se dessiner, le concerné ne rétorqua rien et attendit avec angoisse que la voiture se range devant le porche. Il entendit le vrombissement du moteur s'éteindre et sentit la main d'Itachi rejoindre la sienne qui tapotait nerveusement son genou.

- Calme-toi.

- Et si ton père refuse que l'on se marrie ? Questionna le blond avec appréhension.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris le but de notre visite. On ne va pas demander leurs avis à mes parents, on va juste les informer de notre décision et les inviter à la mairie. Qu'ils soient d'accord ou non et qu'ils viennent ou non le jour J ne change absolument pas nos projets.

Le blond dévisagea un instant le visage de son amant avec réticence avant d'abdiquer d'un soupir.

- Très bien, allons-y, dit-il enfin.

Il posa la main sur la poignée et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la portière lorsqu'il sentit une pression sur son bras. Il se retourna avec interrogation vers Itachi qui pour toute explication se contenta de l'embrasser tendrement.

- Dis-toi que ce n'est qu'une mauvaise étape à passer.

- C'est facile pour toi, mes parents ne pouvaient pas espérer avoir un meilleur gendre alors que les tiens devaient s'attendre à bien mieux.

- Je n'aime pas quand tu parles comme ça, le morigéna le brun. Il fut un temps où tu étais bien plus grande gueule que ça…quoique je devrais être content que tu me montres ton côté torturé.

- Torturé ? Répéta le blond sans comprendre.

Voulant expliquer son terme sans pour autant vexer son fiancé, Itachi réfléchit un instant pour finir par déclarer :

- En temps normal tu fais l'intouchable, tu fais celui qui n'a peur de rien et qui peut assurer en toutes circonstances. Tu fais comme si tu étais fort et que tu devais pour le bien des autres être constamment enjoué, chose tout à fait respectable. Mais ce que la plupart des gens ne voient pas c'est que tu es craintif, tourmenté même. Tu as peur de perdre les personnes qui t'entourent, leurs affections. Bien que tu affiches de la détermination tu te remets souvent en question et n'attends aucune remarque pour te juger et te donner des objectifs. Je suis heureux que tu laisses tomber ta carapace devant moi pour me parler sincèrement même si le fait que tu te dévalorises ainsi m'agace au plus haut point.

Le blond qui ne s'attendait absolument pas à de tels propos resta quelques secondes perplexe devant la tirade. Il trouvait étrange de s'entendre décrit de la sorte et ne savait réellement pas quoi répondre. Itachi remarquant le trouble de son compagnon sourit avec amusement avant de proposer à son tour de rejoindre la demeure. Il attendit que le blond acquiesce pour s'extirper de la voiture et le rejoindre de l'autre côté de celle-ci. Non sans remarquer l'hésitation dans le regard océan, le corbeau embrassa une nouvelle fois les lèvres rosées de son amant pour l'attirer ensuite par la main en direction de la maison.

Il avait le cœur battant à l'idée d'annoncer leur mariage à sa famille et tentait par égard pour Naruto de se montrer le plus confiant possible. Il avait bien évidemment quelques appréhensions également toutefois il ne voulait l'admettre devant le blond qui se rongeait déjà les sangs. Et puis malgré tout il était sincère lorsqu'il disait que ses parents n'avaient pas leurs mots à dire dans leur relation. Il serait certes plus confortable que ses géniteurs acceptent Naruto dans la famille sans faire de remarques désagréables cependant même dans le cas contraire, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il se sépare une nouvelle fois du garçon.

L'Uzumaki secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite, essayant par ce mouvement de chasser ses inquiétudes, et déglutit une nouvelle fois en remarquant son amant ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Il le suivit d'un pas raide à l'intérieur de la maison et se figea sur place en tombant nez à nez avec Sasuke. Il sentit Itachi se crisper près de lui et nota dans le même temps le haussement de sourcil du cadet. Un léger flottement s'installa durant lequel chacun se demanda quel comportement adopter avant que Yahiko s'avance à leur niveau pour entamer avec jovialité :

- Heureux de vous voir rentrer ensemble.

- Euh…ouais, baragouina le blond mal à l'aise.

- Nous sommes venus voir mes parents, tu sais où ils sont ? Continua Itachi.

- Ils sont dans le salon du premier.

- Merci.

L'aîné des Uchiwa s'apprêtait à reprendre son chemin sans adresser le moindre regard à son cadet lorsqu'il se sentit tiré par la manche. Il détourna la tête et tomba sur le regard soucieux de son fiancé. Il soupira d'irritation en comprenant immédiatement la demande muette et finit par dire au blond :

- Fais ce que tu veux, je vais aller voir mes parents et tenter d'amener la chose en douceur. Yahiko, tu veux bien venir avec moi s'il te plaît ? Avec un peu de chance ils ne s'énerveront pas pour ne pas donner une mauvaise image de la famille à un invité.

Le roux sachant parfaitement qu'Itachi n'avait aucunement besoin de lui et qu'au contraire il ne ferait que le gêner dans sa discussion avec ses parents n'eut cependant pas la volonté de refuser. Il avait bien compris que Naruto voulait parler avec le cadet des Uchiwa et qu'il le veuille ou non, il devait les laisser faire. Ils avaient sans aucun doute besoin d'évoquer tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis l'anniversaire de Deidara et les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient désormais l'un et l'autre.

Yahiko avait beau être conscient de la nécessité d'un tel échange, il ne pouvait tout de même s'empêcher de le craindre. Sasuke avait été amoureux du blond pendant si longtemps qu'il ne pouvait espérer que ses sentiments se soient évaporés en seulement quelques mois. Il avait peur qu'en revoyant Naruto, l'amour du corbeau ressurgisse et balaie leur relation encore nouvelle et fragile.

Notant les regards interrogateurs posés sur lui, il finit cependant par acquiescer avec résignation.

- Rejoignez-nous quand vous aurez terminé, se sentit-il obligé de préciser.

Sasuke qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux durant ses réflexions peu réjouissantes sourit doucement. Il avait parfaitement suivi le cheminement de pensé du roux, qu'illustrait d'ailleurs très bien son visage anxieux, et bien qu'il n'apprécie pas réellement que son petit-ami doute de lui, il ne put s'en offusquer. Les doutes et appréhensions de Yahiko étaient tout à fait compréhensibles compte tenue de la situation et c'est donc dans le but de le rassurer qu'il rattrapa en quelques enjambés les deux hommes qui avaient commencé à s'éloigner en direction de l'étage. Une fois qu'il les eut stoppés, il ne tint pas compte du regard peu amène de son aîné et embrassa délicatement le roux.

- A tout à l'heure.

Et sans laisser le temps à quiconque de réagir, il fit demi-tour, rejoignit Naruto et l'invita à aller discuter à l'extérieur. Celui-ci sembla un instant perplexe et n'arriva pas à cacher immédiatement sa surprise néanmoins il se reprit et après un dernier signe en direction d'Itachi, il sortit de la maison à la suite de Sasuke. Il remarqua que l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressentie à la vue du brun s'était entièrement dissipée pour laisser place à une curiosité dévorante. Il attendit à peine de s'être assis sur les marches du perron à côté du corbeau pour le questionner.

- Tu es avec Yahiko maintenant ?

Il vit Sasuke afficher une mine gênée, chose plus que rare venant de lui, pour qu'il l'entende finalement répondre :

- Oui, ça fait un peu plus de deux mois, désolé de l'avoir affiché comme ça.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, s'exclama le blond. Je suis content pour toi.

Un court silence s'installa pendant lequel ils cherchèrent tous deux comment poursuivre la discussion sans pour autant rentrer directement dans le vif du sujet.

- Et tu as des sentiments pour lui ? Demanda finalement le blond mi- intéressé mi- désireux de rompre le blanc ambiant.

L'Uzumaki sentit le regard perçant de l'autre se fixer sur lui et ne put de ce fait empêcher une légère crispation de se saisir de lui. Reparler de sentiments, quels qu'ils soient, en présence de Sasuke était une étape compliquée qu'il savait néanmoins nécessaire.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que je te saute une nouvelle fois dessus ? Interrogea le brun dans un rire jaune.

Naruto tiqua légèrement devant le ton de son compagnon toutefois il ne releva pas immédiatement. Il savait l'autre à fleur de peau et comprenait parfaitement qu'il ait put l'interpréter de cette façon.

- Je ne pensais absolument pas à ça. Je voulais juste savoir s'il y avait une chance pour que Yahiko devienne quelqu'un de spécial pour toi.

Sasuke ne répondit pas conscient qu'il s'était monté la tête tout seul et se contenta donc de se détourner légèrement.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça, lâcha-t-il dans un soupir. C'est que je ne sais absolument pas à quoi tu penses alors j'ai cru que…que tu allais me faire des reproches.

Naruto jeta un vif coup d'œil en direction de son ancien camarade de classe qui n'osait toujours pas lui faire face. Sasuke semblait culpabiliser au moins autant que lui alors comment aurait-il pu ne serait-ce que penser l'incriminer ? Souriant avec amertume, le blond enchaina :

- Dans cette histoire nous avons tous les deux des torts. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en vouloir pour ce que tu as fait, j'ai eu cent fois l'occasion au cours de l'année de réduire à néant le peu d'espoir qu'il te restait encore et je ne l'ai pas fait. Je savais très bien que ce n'était une bonne chose ni pour toi ni pour moi et pourtant j'ai laissé la situation évoluer ainsi. Cette nuit là est le résultat de nos désirs égoïstes, autant les tiens que les miens.

- Nous sommes deux cons c'est ça ? Grogna Sasuke après quelques secondes.

- Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche.

Le rire bien que léger du corbeau s'éleva entre eux un instant avant qu'il ne les laisse une nouvelle fois dans le silence. Ils réfléchissaient l'un comme l'autre à la façon dont ils pourraient arranger les choses et ne voyaient que peu de solutions se profiler devant eux. Leur échange précédent bien que légèrement tendu avait réussi à faire retomber dans une moindre mesure l'angoisse qui s'était saisie des deux garçons bien qu'ils ne soient pas encore au bout de leurs peines.

Naruto qui en avait bien évidemment voulu dans les premiers temps à Sasuke avait ensuite véritablement redouté une confrontation et l'avait donc évité autant que possible. Il avait longtemps reproché au corbeau son comportement, s'il était son meilleur ami et s'il l'aimait réellement, il n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir lui faire subir pareil traitement. Sa rupture lui avait cependant fait réaliser que les réactions que l'on peut parfois avoir suite à une déception amoureuse ne sont pas toujours sensées et rationnelles. Ainsi son mode de pensée avait peu à peu évolué. Il s'était dit que cette situation n'avait été que la conséquence de son égoïsme et que de toute façon, qu'il en veuille ou non à Sasuke, il ne pouvait revenir dans le passé et effacer cette nuit désastreuse qu'ils avaient passé chez Deidara. Désormais un mélange d'appréhension et de reconnaissance tourbillonnait en lui à tel point qu'il n'arrivait plus lui-même à définir son ressenti. Bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr de prendre la bonne décision, il tenta tant bien que mal d'exprimer l'idée de gratitude qui avait germé dans son esprit depuis la veille seulement.

- En tout cas je voulais te remercier d'être allé voir Itachi, c'est grâce à toi si nous sommes de nouveaux ensemble.

- Vous aviez rompu à cause de moi alors tu n'as pas à me remercier.

Comprenant que Sasuke se morigénait une nouvelle fois, le blond se pencha légèrement vers lui et lui donna un faible coup d'épaule. Au moment précis où Naruto agissait, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas agi ainsi depuis un temps infini. Un an encore auparavant ce genre de geste aurait semblé anodin cependant depuis que le brun s'était confié à lui, il avait constamment fait attention à ses agissements. Sasuke comme lui était étonné de cette familiarité retrouvée bien que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ait l'idée de s'en plaindre. Ce simple contact leur semblait naturel et étonnement sécurisant.

Naruto avait l'impression de retrouver la complicité qu'il avait partagée de longues années avec le brun. Ce sentiment lui paraissait tellement loin et décalé de la situation actuelle qu'il ne put empêcher un intense sentiment de nostalgie de s'emparer de lui.

Sasuke quant à lui ne savait quoi dire. Qu'il ait eut une idée n'aurait de toute façon pas changé grand-chose, sa gorge nouée l'aurait en effet empêché d'énoncer ses pensées. Il savait pertinemment ce que ce geste pouvait représenter pour eux deux toutefois il avait peur d'en faire la demande. Le blond semblait vouloir lui pardonner, tourner la page et mettre de côté leur différent de l'année passée mais était-ce si simple ?

Bien sûr le corbeau était conscient que les choses ne seraient jamais plus comme avant, ce n'est d'ailleurs pas ce qu'il souhaitait, mais pouvaient-ils réellement renouer après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux ? Il ne désirait rien de plus que cela, pouvoir enfin être ami avec Naruto sans que ses sentiments empiètent sur son quotidien et le rongent à chacun de ses regards pour le blond. Il ne voulait pas que leur relation revienne à ce qu'elle était dans le passé, il voulait partir sur de nouvelles bases, évoluer et passer par-dessus leurs conflits pour se construire une nouvelle amitié, puissante et saine.

- Est-ce que nous sommes toujours amis ? Demanda-t-il simplement après plusieurs minutes d'hésitation.

- Et bien sur le principe j'en serais ravi mais est-ce que tu te le sens ? Je veux dire, si tu as encore des sentiments pour moi je ne pense pas que ce soit très judicieux.

Cette fois-ci le brun planta son regard d'encre dans celui azur de son compagnon. Il l'observa ainsi quelques instants tout en essayant de mettre ses sentiments au clair et déclara enfin :

- Le mois prochain ça fera un an que je me suis déclaré à toi. Bien que je n'ai pas accepté ton rejet, j'avais bien compris qu'il n'allait rien se passer entre toi et moi, je ne voulais juste pas l'admettre. Il est vrai que j'ai eu du mal à faire le deuil de cet amour mais je crois que je suis sur la bonne voie désormais. Bien sûr mes sentiments pour toi persistent, je t'aime et tu seras toujours une personne spéciale à mes yeux mais les choses ont changé. Ce n'est plus le même amour que je te dédie, j'ai réellement tiré un trait sur toi. Et puis pour ne rien te cacher je suis bien avec Yahiko, il me rassure et m'apaise, je crois que sa patiente a fini par payer. Tout ça pour dire que je ne veux pas retourner en arrière, ça fait bien trop longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien avec quelqu'un alors je veux préserver au maximum la relation que j'ai avec lui autant que l'amitié qu'il y a entre nous.

Naruto scruta avec attention les yeux sombres de son vis-à-vis qui semblaient plus sérieux et inébranlables que jamais avant de laisser ses dents apparaître en un sourire éclatant.

- Ce que je dis t'amuse ? Grommela le brun.

- Non, je suis juste heureux de retrouver mon meilleur ami, répondit calmement l'Uzumaki.

Devant l'air doux de l'autre, Sasuke ne sut comment réagir et se laissa donc aller. En effet au moment précis où Naruto l'enserrait dans ses bras en une étreinte amicale, il décida d'arrêter de lutter contre le flot d'émotions qui virevoltaient en lui. Il passa donc également ses bras autour du corps du blond et ne retint plus les larmes qui tentaient depuis quelques minutes déjà de faire leur apparition. En toute autre occasion il aurait surement eut honte de s'abandonner ainsi, de se montrer sous un jour aussi déplorable cependant devant Naruto et surtout au vu de la situation, il lui semblait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus naturel.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes. Ils savouraient et profitaient de cet instant qu'ils avaient pourtant redoutés de longs mois. Ils étaient tous deux soulagés de la tournure de leur discussion et voulaient par cette étreinte remettre les compteurs à zéro. Bien que Naruto ait constamment rejeté les avances de son ami, il se savait l'aimer profondément même s'il ne s'agissait pas de l'attachement qu'avait pu espérer Sasuke et était donc plus qu'heureux de leur réconciliation. Il trouvait presque injuste de pouvoir éprouver en seulement deux jours un tel concentré de bonheur. Il y avait d'abord eut la veille ses retrouvailles inespérées avec Itachi et maintenant celles plus qu'incertaines avec Sasuke. Il était soulagé, serein, il avait la sensation qu'après tous les désagréments qu'il avait eu le malheur de vivre ces derniers mois, Dieu, la volonté de l'univers ou son karma avait fait que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre. Il ne savait absolument pas qui il devait remercier pour ce sentiment de totale plénitude qu'il ressentait à l'instant et s'en fichait d'ailleurs éperdument, tout ce qu'il arrivait encore à penser était que désormais, plus rien ne s'opposait au bonheur auquel il aspirait tant. Enfin mis à part le conflit, et non des moindres, qui demeurait avec ses beaux-parents.

L'espace d'un instant il avait en effet complètement oublié la raison de sa venue chez les Uchiwa et n'y avait repensé qu'une fois que Sasuke se fut redressé et ait demandé en essuyant distraitement ses larmes :

- Nous devrions peut-être rentrer non ? A la base tu es bien venu voir mes parents ?

Sortant de la léthargie dans laquelle il s'était enfoncé ces dernières minutes, Naruto replongea totalement dans la situation actuelle, autrement dit son mariage. Il dévisagea un instant le visage de Sasuke qui semblait attendre une réponse et questionna alors soudainement :

- Est-ce que tu voudrais bien être mon témoin ?

- Pardon ?

Prenant conscience que le corbeau n'était surement pas encore au courant de son union prochaine avec Itachi, il hocha vivement la tête de gauche à droite comme pour marquer son idiotie et finit donc par expliquer :

- Itachi et moi avons décidés de nous marier le mois prochain, le jour de mon anniversaire, alors je te demande si tu veux bien être mon témoin.

Il nota immédiatement l'expression de surprise que Sasuke tenta de dissimuler et crut un instant que celui-ci allait refuser. Il vit toutefois un sourire radieux, l'un des plus beaux qu'il ait d'ailleurs eut l'occasion d'observer venant de son meilleur ami, naître sur le visage du brun avant qu'il n'accepte avec enthousiasme.

Ils examinèrent l'un l'autre le faciès de leur compagnon, le cœur gros, comme si cette promesse était la concrétisation et surtout la preuve que leur amitié pouvait perdurer. Ils échangèrent ensuite un sourire complice avant que Sasuke ne se relève et ne tende la main à l'autre pour l'aider à en faire autant. Celui-ci la saisit sans la moindre hésitation et une fois à sa hauteur avoua dans un rire nerveux :

- A vrai dire j'ai un peu peur d'y aller, je ne crois pas avoir laissé un très bon souvenir à tes parents.

- Je ne pense pas que tu aies de quoi t'inquiéter, Itachi saura les convaincre. Après tout il a même réussi à me faire abandonner alors persuader mes parents sera un jeu d'enfant.

Le blond leva les yeux et remarqua le mince sourire qu'arborait le corbeau. Il était heureux de voir qu'ils pouvaient ainsi plaisanter de leur passé sans qu'il y ait une quelconque gêne entre eux et c'est donc légèrement plus détendu qu'il suivit son ami à l'intérieur de la maison.

Bien que la présence de Sasuke le rassure quelque peu, l'Uzumaki sentait tout de même son estomac se nouer à chacun de ses pas et c'est au summum de l'angoisse qu'ils atteignirent enfin le salon. Devant la porte, ils tendirent tous deux l'oreille et bien que rien ne semble filtrer, ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Naruto sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine alors que les quatre paires d'yeux présents se retournaient vers eux. Il chercha un instant dans le regard de son amant une indication, un signe, et voyant finalement le visage de celui-ci totalement fermé, il alla saluer ses beaux-parents.

Il s'approcha d'abord de la brune qui malgré son âge était d'une exquise beauté et, sans réellement oser croiser le regard qu'il savait toujours posé sur lui, il entama :

- Je suis désolé de vous déranger, j'espère que vous allez bien.

N'entendant aucune réponse venant de la femme, il releva finalement la tête et fut surpris par l'expression qu'il lui découvrit. Il n'y avait nulle trace de retenu, de dégoût ou de tout autre sentiment qui puisse retranscrire une aversion ou déception quelconque. Elle arborait en effet un sourire amusé et ne semblait pas lui tenir rigueur de quoique ce soit.

- Je suis contente de te revoir, dit-elle simplement. Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu droit à ta visite.

Réalisant qu'elle parlait avec la même amabilité qui lui avait toujours été dédié, Naruto perçut un sentiment de reconnaissance infini naître à l'égard de Mikoto. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il avait vraiment redouté était que la brune elle-même se détourne de lui. Etant le meilleur ami de Sasuke, il était venu à de nombreuses reprises chez lui et y avait toujours été très bien accueilli. Il aimait beaucoup Mikoto qu'il considérait comme sa seconde mère et avait réellement craint qu'elle lui en veuille d'avoir créé des tensions aux seins de la famille Uchiwa. Voir qu'il n'en était rien et que ses peurs n'avaient pas lieu d'être lui fit pousser un soupir de soulagement qui fut cependant interrompu par la voix réprobatrice de Fugaku.

- Tu es trop indulgente Mikoto.

Naruto qui commençait tout juste à décompresser se tendit une nouvelle fois et se tourna vers son futur beau-père.

- C'est toi qui es trop intransigeant, intervint Itachi. Ce qu'il se passe entre Naruto et moi ne te regarde pas, tu n'as pas à t'en prendre à lui.

Remarquant la colère sur le visage de son amant, Naruto comprit qu'il avait déjà dû répéter ces propos un bon nombre de fois. Craignant qu'il ne s'énerve véritablement, le blond tenta de rejoindre l'aîné des corbeaux mais fut vivement attrapé par le bras. Il dévisagea avec irritation Fugaku qui ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher et ouvrit la bouche pour parler bien que l'homme ne lui en laisse pas l'occasion.

- Qu'il couche avec ton frère prouve qu'il n'a aucune valeur et il est hors de question que je laisse une telle traîné entrer dans la famille, s'exclama le père.

Naruto qui n'appréciait guère d'être traité de putain devant son aimé voulut une nouvelle fois s'exprimer toutefois la poigne de l'homme qu'il sentait se resserrer sur son bras ne put lui tirer qu'un grognement. Notant également la fureur qu'avaient alimenté ces paroles dans le cœur d'Itachi, il tenta de calmer le jeu et jura en remarquant que cette fois c'était au tour de Sasuke de lui couper la parole.

- Ca suffit maintenant ! Exulta celui-ci indigné. Si c'est réellement l'honneur de la famille qui te préoccupe tu devrais me déshériter parce que dans cette histoire je suis aussi coupable que Naruto si ce n'est plus. J'ai profité de l'obscurité et du fait qu'il ait bu pour me faire passer pour Itachi. Naruto n'a jamais eu l'intention d'être infidèle alors que moi j'ai trahi à la fois mon meilleur ami et mon frère.

Ne tenant pas compte de sa mère qui s'était vivement plaquée la main sur la bouche pour étouffer son couinement de surprise, il termina :

- Si vous n'acceptez pas Naruto dans la famille j'estimerai que je n'ai pas non plus ma place ici. Je ne peux pas bien sûr vous forcer à pardonner ce que vous prenez pour un affront mais je ne peux pas non plus vous laisser l'insulter et le rejeter pour une faute qui ne lui revient pas.

La déclaration de Sasuke laissa place à un silence de mort. Le garçon qui ne lâchait pas son père du regard priait pour que celui-ci abdique et accepte enfin de passer l'éponge sur cette histoire qu'il était le seul à ne pas avoir encore digéré. Il s'inquiétait également de la réaction de sa mère et de son ressenti toutefois estimant que pour l'heure elle n'était pas prioritaire, il se promit d'aller à son encontre plus tard. Trop absorbé par le cheminement de pensée qu'il tentait de décrypter dans le regard de son père, Sasuke ne perçut pas les mines troublées des autres.

Yahiko qui était désormais le confident du cadet savait qu'il s'en voulait terriblement mais il n'avait cependant jamais cru qu'il oserait dévoiler ce qu'il s'était réellement passé entre lui et Naruto devant ses parents. Il avait parfaitement réalisé l'attachement et l'admiration que pouvait ressentir le corbeau à l'égard de ses tuteurs et n'avait ainsi pas pensé qu'il puisse les mettre en jeu pour le blond. A vrai dire Yahiko était agréablement surpris. Il ne soupçonnait pas encore le jeune Uchiwa prêt à s'incriminer devant sa famille et était de ce fait plus qu'heureux de voir cette étape passée. Redécouvrir par la même occasion le vrai Sasuke, celui dont il était initialement tombé amoureux lui plaisait également. En effet il avait toujours connu le brun sûr de lui et indépendant et bien que son tempérament hésitant et vulnérable de ces derniers temps ait complètement fait succomber le roux, il ne pouvait que se réjouir de retrouver l'assurance et la force du garçon.

C'est sur cette douce observation que Yahiko, tout comme Itachi et Naruto d'ailleurs, attendit une quelconque réaction des parents. Il s'entendit presque pousser un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'enfin Fugaku prit la parole pour interroger avec lenteur :

- Est-ce que tout ça est bien vrai ?

- Je suis désolé.

Le chef de famille dévisagea tour à tour Sasuke et Naruto qui affichaient tous deux une mine douloureuse avant qu'il ne se tourne finalement vers l'aîné de ses fils.

- Et toi tu es prêt à accepter ça ? Tu veux l'épouser malgré cette histoire ?

- Cette histoire comme tu dis m'a déjà fait perdre quatre mois avec lui alors il est hors de question que j'attende plus longtemps. Je vous aime toi et maman mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne viens pas ici pour négocier. Que vous soyez d'accord ou non avec mon choix, j'épouserai Naruto.

Fugaku scruta cette fois-ci le visage impassible de son fils et, comprenant qu'il n'aurait de toute façon pas le dernier mot, il se résigna. Il en avait marre de la tension qui régnait dans sa famille depuis plusieurs mois, il était également lassé des conflits et de l'entêtement de ses enfants. Il semblait être le dernier à trouver encore quelque chose à redire au comportement du blond alors après tout si Itachi était déterminé à l'épouser, grand bien lui fasse. Il ne s'y opposerait plus toutefois il n'accepterait pas non plus la moindre plainte venant de son aîné si les choses ne se passaient pas comme il l'avait souhaité. Itachi le voulait ? Il l'aurait.

- Faites comme vous voulez, finit-il par grogner tout en lâchant enfin l'Uzumaki.

Puis, sans attendre une quelconque réponse, il saisit la main de sa femme qui demeurait toujours interdite face aux révélations de son cadet pour l'attirer ensuite à l'extérieur de la pièce. Il fallut bien encore quelques secondes pour que les quatre jeunes restant encore dans la pièce relâchent leurs respirations que l'ambiance pesante n'avait pu que perturber.

- Je crois bien qu'il nous a acceptés, dit finalement Itachi en passant tendrement sa main dans les mèches blondes.

- C'est comme ça que tu vois les choses toi ? Questionna son jeune fiancé dans une grimace.

- Tu ne devrais pas être trop gourmand Naruto, intervint le cadet Uchiwa. Venant de notre père et surtout compte tenu de la situation, je trouve que ça s'est réellement bien passé.

- Hum, répondit simplement le blond.

Remarquant que son amant semblait toujours blessé par les paroles de son père, Itachi laissa un léger soupir filtrer d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'il l'attirait contre lui. Il sentit les bras du garçon se refermer sur son dos et chuchota alors à son attention :

- Arrête de penser à tout ça maintenant. Dans un mois nous serons mariés et nous vivrons ensemble. Nous avions l'accord de tes parents et maintenant celui des miens alors plus rien ne s'oppose encore à nos projets. Sois juste content d'accord ?

- Hum, réitéra le blond en resserrant sa prise. D'habitude c'est moi l'optimiste de nous deux mais je crois qu'aujourd'hui ce n'est pas trop ça.

La remarque tira un sourire au brun qui apposa un baiser sur le sommet du crâne de son aimé. Se détachant ensuite du blond qui semblait enfin commencer à se détendre, Itachi se tourna vers son frère qui semblait mal à l'aise au possible. Il le détailla quelques secondes, se remémorant la jalousie qu'il avait longtemps éprouvé de ne pas pouvoir être tout comme lui le meilleur ami et confident de Naruto, réprimant également la haine qu'il sentait toujours monter en lui lorsqu'il pensait à la nuit qu'avaient partagé les deux plus jeunes, avant qu'il ne pousse un énième soupir.

- Merci d'être intervenu, je crois que sans toi il serait resté buté sur son idée pendant des heures.

- Je n'ai dit que la vérité, répondit le cadet avec embarras.

- Et bien merci de l'avoir fait. Ça te va si on y va maintenant ? Proposa Itachi en faisant de nouveau face à son fiancé.

Le garçon après un instant d'hésitation acquiesça avec entrain, trop heureux de quitter enfin le domaine Uchiwa. Sous le regard onyx d'Itachi, il se rapprocha de ses deux amis et étreignit dans un premier temps le roux qui semblait tout aussi soulagé de leur départ. Il fit ensuite un pas de côté et tout comme il venait de le faire avec Yahiko, il enserra le corbeau dans ses bras.

Bien qu'Itachi n'apprécie pas le contact, il ne fit aucune remarque et attendit patiemment que la prise du blond sur son frère se relâche. Une fois fait, il saisit la main de son amant, salua les deux jeunes encore présent et, comme l'avaient fait ses parents seulement quelques minutes plus tôt, lui et Naruto quittèrent la pièce. Le brun referma la porte aussi calmement qu'il put et tira son conjoint jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

- Je suppose qu'entre attendre là et m'accompagner dire au revoir à mes parents, tu préfères rester là?

- D'un côté ce n'est pas très polie de partir sans les saluer, de l'autre je ne pense pas qu'ils aient tellement envie de me voir pour le moment.

- Tu as raison, il vaut peut-être mieux leur laisser un peu de temps, déclara le brun songeur.

- Si tu veux bien je vais aller t'attendre à la voiture alors.

Itachi acquiesça tout en donnant les clés du véhicule à son amant. Il l'observa s'éclipser en vitesse de la maison pour ensuite faire demi-tour et partir à la recherche de ses parents.


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre**: L'amour où on ne l'attend pas.

**Auteur:** Eiji Haruna.

**Disclaimer:** Personnages appartenant à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre: **Romance.

**Couple:** Itachi x Naruto.

**Rated: **MA.

* * *

Le blond avait senti son cœur s'accélérer à la seule idée de faire de nouveau face à Fugaku et remerciait donc avec ferveur le brun qui n'avait pas contester son départ précipité. Descendant les quelques marches donnant sur la cour, Naruto déverrouilla la voiture tout en poussant un puissant soupir de soulagement. Il était heureux que cette étape soit passée et sentait déjà la pression qu'il s'était mise s'atténuer. Il recommençait en effet à respirer calmement, son estomac semblait se délasser tandis que son esprit cessait de se tourmenter inutilement.

Il grimpa dans la voiture et s'installa paresseusement sur son siège. Maintenant que son angoisse retombait, il se sentait vidé de toute énergie et n'attendait qu'une chose : rentrer se vautrer à la maison. Il patienta tranquillement, heureux de ne plus avoir à penser, et sourit finalement en voyant son brun apparaître sur le seuil de la porte. Il suivit des yeux son avancée jusqu'à la voiture et sourit de nouveau lorsqu'Itachi s'installa à son tour.

Depuis la veille il avait encore du mal à réaliser que le corbeau était finalement revenu à ses côtés. A chaque fois qu'il le voyait s'approcher ainsi de lui, à chaque fois qu'il percevait son sourire ou que leurs souffles se mélangeaient en un baiser, tendre ou affamé, il avait tout simplement l'impression de rêver.

Il soupira d'aise en sentant une caresse sur sa joue et ouvrit la bouche sans attendre pour recevoir comme il se devait les lèvres d'Itachi contre les siennes. Leur échange fut doux et lent, comme s'ils voulaient par ce rythme savourer aussi longtemps et aussi délicatement que possible leur conjoint. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, ils allaient à cent à l'heure alors l'un comme l'autre voulait désormais profiter un tant soit peu d'un moment de tranquillité. En effet après avoir passé une bonne partie de la nuit en des étreintes toujours plus passionnés les unes que les autres, ils avaient décidé dès leurs réveils de prévenir rapidement leurs parents de leur union prochaine. Ils étaient donc allés en début d'après-midi au sein de la famille Uzumaki, chez lesquels la nouvelle avait été chaleureusement accueillie, pour ensuite se rendre chez les corbeaux où les explications avaient cette fois-ci été plus complexes et éprouvantes.

Alors que Naruto priait pour que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais, il entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone s'élever dans l'habitacle. Il essaya premièrement de l'ignorer mais dut tout de même rapidement se rendre à l'évidence, le moment magique qu'il partageait avec Itachi venait de prendre fin. Rompant le baiser, il se suréleva légèrement pour attraper son téléphone et décrocha rapidement de peur que la musique ne cesse. Il était hors de question que sa totale plénitude se soit évanouie pour un appel manqué.

- Oui ?

- Salut Naruto, je ne dérange pas ?

Reconnaissant la voix au bout du fil comme étant celle de Gaara, le blond sourit devant l'œil curieux de son amant.

- Non bien sûr que non, ça va toi ?

- Très bien.

Un léger silence flotta avant que le blond ne questionne avec intérêt :

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

- Eh bien, hésita l'autre, je voulais m'assurer que ça s'était bien passé hier.

Comprenant que le garçon faisait référence à sa rencontre de la veille avec Itachi, Naruto voulut dans un premier temps tout déballer. Il souhaitait raconter la discussion qu'ils avaient eu, leurs retrouvailles, il voulait expliquer et transmettre à Gaara le bonheur, l'idylle qu'il semblait vivre actuellement. Le roux avait été d'un grand soutien pour lui ces derniers mois et il avait envie de le tenir immédiatement au courant du merveilleux retournement de situation qui s'était joué dans sa vie. Il songea cependant à la patience et la bienveillance dont Gaara avait toujours fait preuve à son égard et estima qu'il ne pouvait lui parler de tout cela et surtout le remercier par téléphone.

- Ça s'est très bien passé et justement à ce propos j'aimerais te demander quelque chose, est-ce que tu rentres à l'appart aujourd'hui ?

- Si tu veux, répondit lentement le roux.

- Si tu as déjà des plans ce n'est pas grave, ça peut attendre quelques jours.

- Non je n'ai rien de prévu ce soir, je vais rentrer.

- Ok, ben nous on va partir aussi donc on se retrouve à la maison ?

- Quand tu dis « nous », tu parles d'Itachi et toi ?

- Oui, souffla le blond inquiet par le ton employé, est-ce que ça te gêne qu'il soit là ?

- Non pas du tout, je me demandais simplement. A tout-à l'heure alors.

Le blond le salua à son tour et finit par raccrocher avec circonspection.

- Il a l'air un peu étrange, avoua-t-il à son amant tout en fixant son téléphone.

Attendant une réponse qui ne vint cependant pas, il se tourna vers Itachi qui semblait légèrement contrarié.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux lui demander ?

- Je voudrais qu'il soit mon témoin, lâcha le blond avec sérieux.

- J'en étais sûr, soupira l'autre.

Ne comprenant pas la réaction de son amant, l'Uzumaki tenta de se justifier.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal là-dedans. C'est quelqu'un sur qui l'on peut compter, la preuve en a été faite ces derniers mois. Il m'a vraiment beaucoup aidé alors que je ne lui ai rien donné en échange à part des soucis et de la morosité. Même si nous ne nous connaissons que depuis Noël, nous nous entendons et nous comprenons vraiment bien alors j'estime et souhaite d'ailleurs l'avoir près de moi lorsque je me marierai.

- Naruto s'il te plaît, ne lui demande pas.

Une nouvelle fois le garçon fut surpris par l'expression de son vis-à-vis. Itachi semblait à la fois exaspéré et désolé par la situation, comportement que le blond n'arrivait absolument pas à interpréter.

- Si c'est par jalousie que tu refuses je trouve ça ridicule parce qu'il n'y a absolument rien entre lui et moi et si c'est tout simplement parce que tu ne l'aimes pas et bien tu devras faire un effort.

Le corbeau ne répondit pas devant l'aplomb de son amant et réalisant qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas le dernier mot en gardant pour lui l'échange qu'il avait eu la veille avec Gaara, il se mit à réfléchir. Il ne voulait pas compliquer inutilement la situation tout comme il ne voulait pas se disputer avec son fiancé pour des histoires pareilles. Il savait que le plus jeune ne changerait pas d'avis sans une explication ou raison valable toutefois, il ne pouvait se résoudre à briser la promesse qu'il avait faite à Gaara de se taire aussi facilement.

- S'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance et ne lui demande pas ça.

Le blond le dévisagea un instant avec incompréhension avant de plisser les yeux.

- C'est quoi le problème avec lui ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée c'est tout, râla le corbeau.

Naruto réfléchit un instant, songeant à l'éventualité de céder à son amant, avant qu'il ne secoue légèrement la tête de gauche à droite.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu refuses alors si tu ne me donnes pas une bonne raison j'irai lui demander.

- Ce que tu peux être têtu, dit Itachi avec irritation.

Le concerné ne releva pas, il était effectivement entêté, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui disait et ce ne serait surement pas la dernière. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la réaction de son fiancé et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la raison d'une requête pareille et surtout son refus de donner une explication. Il l'entendit soupirer fortement et compris qu'il avait gagné lorsque l'autre déclara :

- J'ai promis à Gaara de ne pas t'en parler.

- Tu préfères que j'aille lui demander directement?

Le blond attendit patiemment que son conjoint réfléchisse, sûr et certain qu'il allait abdiquer, et finit par écarquiller les yeux de surprise en entendant enfin les paroles d'Itachi.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, d'où est-ce que tu sors ça ? Questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est lui qui me l'a dit lorsque je suis passé chez vous hier matin.

- Je l'aurais remarqué s'il avait été amoureux de moi, s'écria Naruto.

- Comme tu as remarqué que Sasuke l'était ? Ironisa l'autre.

Le plus jeune qui s'apprêtait déjà à démontrer par a+b qu'Itachi était dans l'erreur se tut. Il n'avait effectivement rien remarqué de l'amour qu'avait éprouvé son meilleur ami à son égard durant un bon nombre d'années alors comment pouvait-il être sûr de connaître réellement les sentiments de Gaara qui était bien plus discret et mystérieux avec lui que Sasuke ne l'avait jamais été.

Naruto qui réalisait à peine que la relation qu'il s'imaginait avoir avec le roux semblait bien plus complexe qu'il ne l'avait cru finit par baisser la tête avec dépit. Il avait pensé s'être forgé une solide amitié avec Gaara qui, il le savait, avait subi le même genre de sévices que lui. Ils n'avaient évoqué qu'une seule fois leurs épreuves respectives cependant, par ces aveux, Naruto avait cru qu'une forte amitié, qu'une forte complicité naissait entre eux. Il avait eu l'impression que Gaara était le genre d'ami, de confident à qui l'on peut tout dire sans qu'il vous juge. Celui qui est toujours là pour vous quoiqu'il lui en coûte, celui qui est prêt à vous accueillir chez lui alors que vous n'êtes plus qu'une coquille vide. Car c'était bien ce que le roux avait fait pour lui ces derniers mois, il s'était occupé de tout et avait veillé sur lui alors que Naruto se perdait dans la tristesse et les remords que sa séparation d'Itachi avait provoqué. Voilà comment lui voyait leur relation, et comprendre que pour Gaara les choses n'étaient surement pas ainsi l'attristait fortement.

- Pourtant il ne m'a absolument rien dit. S'il…s'il m'aimait vraiment comme tu dis, il aurait tenté quelque chose. J'étais célibataire et vivais chez lui, je dépendais complètement de lui alors s'il avait eu des sentiments pour moi il aurait essayé d'en profiter, argua Naruto qui n'y croyait toujours pas.

- Penses-tu vraiment que c'est ce qu'il aurait fait ?

Non. Le blond avait réalisé au moment même où il s'exprimait que ce qu'il disait était ridicule. Gaara n'était pas du style à imposer ses sentiments ou à user de la vulnérabilité de quelqu'un. Comme il l'avait pensé quelques instants auparavant, le roux faisait partie des personnes qui peuvent tout endurer pour les autres, d'autant plus pour leur aimé.

Il n'avait rien dit, il s'était contenté d'observer et de soutenir l'homme qu'il aimait se détruire pour un autre. Naruto se trouvait soudainement monstrueux et insensible. Il s'en était beaucoup voulu d'avoir fait souffrir Sasuke un nombre incalculable de fois en ne remarquant premièrement pas ses sentiments puis en n'y répondant pas et voilà qu'il faisait exactement la même chose avec Gaara. Quel ami lamentable.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit exactement ? Interrogea Naruto avec affliction.

- Au début de notre discussion c'était un peu tendu, je ne savais pas s'il s'était passé quelque chose entre vous alors j'admets avoir été légèrement froid. Il a dû le remarquer parce qu'il m'a très vite rassuré quant à vos relations. Il m'a ensuite dit que tu allais mal et que tu n'attendais que mon retour. Quand j'ai entendu ça j'ai bien évidemment voulu te rejoindre tout de suite cependant j'étais assez intrigué par lui. La façon dont il parlait de toi et surtout son expression, j'ai immédiatement compris qu'il avait des sentiments pour toi, alors je lui ai demandé. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il poussait celui qu'il aimait dans les bras d'un autre. Il a semblé un instant surpris mais s'est très vite repris. Il n'a pas même pas essayé de démentir. Il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et m'a dit qu'il avait longuement hésité avant d'agir. Il m'a expliqué que la plus grande preuve d'amour qu'il pouvait te donner c'était justement de te laisser partir. Il savait avant même de se déclarer qu'il n'avait pas ses chances avec toi alors il a préféré faire comme si de rien n'était pendant quelques mois et t'aider plutôt que de tout gâcher.

Le blond qui semblait à des années-lumière de l'apaisement et de la satisfaction qu'il avait ressenti seulement dix minutes plus tôt se prit la tête entre les mains avec harassement. Il tombait littéralement des nues et ne savait absolument pas comment réagir devant cette nouvelle.

- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne veux pas qu'il soit ton témoin ? Il a déjà dû te laisser à mes soins alors lui demander ça est cruel et ne ferait que le blesser.

- Il aurait dû m'en parler, dit avec amertume l'Uzumaki.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé? Est-ce que tu m'aurais repoussé pour aller avec lui ? Interrogea le corbeau avec douceur.

Naruto comme Itachi savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas, il n'aurait jamais pu se rapprocher de Gaara au détriment du brun.

- Alors qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire maintenant ?

- Rien, comporte-toi comme d'habitude.

- Mais je ne peux pas ! S'emporta le blond.

- Fais un effort. Tu voulais le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour toi ? Et bien c'est l'occasion. Ne lui rajoute pas le poids d'un rejet sur les épaules, fais comme si tu ne savais pas et laisse lui le temps de récupérer de son côté.

Le plus jeune garda le silence. Il n'aimait pas faire comme s'il n'était pas au courant, il n'aimait pas la tension et le malaise qu'il y aurait surement entre eux lorsqu'ils se verraient, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Itachi était dans le vrai, s'il respectait un minimum Gaara et s'il tenait à lui, alors il devrait se taire et respecter la décision du roux de ne pas parler de ses sentiments.

Naruto releva les yeux en sentant la douce caresse de son fiancé sur sa joue et le dévisagea avec interrogation.

- Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi mais ça reste le mieux à faire. Il ne voulait pas que je t'en parle justement pour éviter cette situation mais tu m'as forcé la main alors maintenant il faut que tu assumes.

Le garçon n'aimait pas lorsque son amant s'adressait ainsi à lui. Bien sûr il savait qu'une nouvelle fois le corbeau avait raison cependant il se sentait déjà assez mal pour avoir en plus à supporter les remarques qui lui étaient faites.

- Très bien, allons-y, finit-il par dire avec morosité.

Itachi était contrarié par la tournure de l'après-midi. Alors qu'ils auraient dû se réjouir d'être fiancés et d'avoir l'accord des deux familles pour pouvoir s'unir, ils se prenaient la tête pour une tierce personne. Désireux de faire retomber la tension que leur conversation avait fait naître entre eux, le brun se saisit de la main de l'autre et déclara :

- Ne te fâche pas, je ne disais pas ça pour te faire des reproches.

- Je sais, souffla l'autre.

Le corbeau fit la grimace devant l'air désormais déconfit de son petit-ami. Sachant pertinemment qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer la nouvelle, il se contenta de déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue pour ensuite faire enfin démarrer la voiture. Il s'élança sans un mot sur la route et prit la direction de l'appartement que partageaient Naruto et Gaara. Itachi était conscient que discuter avec le roux serait une épreuve pour le blond cependant il était réellement impatient d'y être. Cette journée lui paraissait déjà bien longue et il n'avait qu'une hâte désormais, c'était de pouvoir se retrouver enfin seul avec son fiancé. Après tout ils se n'étaient pas vu pendant près de quatre mois alors il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce que la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble l'ait pleinement contenté.

- Pour rester sur le sujet des témoins, murmura l'Uzumaki, j'ai…j'ai en quelque sorte demandé à Sasuke d'être l'un des miens.

Le garçon redoutait la réaction de son petit-ami qui, étonnement, se contenta de souffler fortement.

- Je ne comprends pas ta logique, pour témoins tu choisis deux personnes amoureuses de toi.

- Pour Gaara je ne savais pas, se défendit le plus jeune.

- Et pour Sasuke ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir, nous avons bien discuté et réglé nos différents. Et puis je pense que lui comme moi en avons besoin, ce sera un nouveau départ qu'il désire autant que moi.

- Tu aurais tout de même pu me demander mon avis avant de lui en parler.

- Je sais, je n'ai pas réfléchi sur le moment. Bien que je ne regrette pas qu'il ait accepté, je reconnais que j'aurais dû t'en parler, excuse-moi.

Itachi qui ne pouvait faire comme si la situation ne le dérangeait pas se contenta de garder le silence. Bien qu'il ait pu pardonner à Naruto son écart lors de la fête d'anniversaire de Deidara, il ne parvenait à en faire de même avec son cadet. Il savait cela injuste cependant il ne pouvait contrôler le ressentiment qui montait toujours en lui à la vue de son frère. Bien qu'il se sache toujours aimer Sasuke, il n'arrivait plus à se comporter naturellement avec lui et priait pour que le temps efface ce recul et cette distance qui s'était insinuée entre eux. Après tout chacun avait accepté la situation et avait évolué et bien qu'il n'y arrive pas encore, Itachi avait réellement envie de retrouver son petit frère.

- Ce qui est fait est fait de toute façon.

La remarque du brun étonna réellement Naruto qui s'était plus attendu à des remontrances ou des grognements irrités. Satisfait d'échapper à l'un comme à l'autre, Naruto poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de demander à son tour si son amant avait déjà choisi son ou ses témoins. Il ne fut pas étonné de l'entendre évoquer le nom de Kisame qui était, semble-t-il, l'un des rares amis proches du corbeau.

Durant le trajet qu'ils jugèrent tous les deux relativement court, ils eurent enfin l'occasion de se poser un peu et d'échanger tranquillement. Ils avaient l'impression de ne pas avoir discuté ainsi depuis des années et en éprouvèrent l'un comme l'autre un intense sentiment d'allégresse. Naruto qui avait premièrement hésité quant au comportement à adopter vis-à-vis de Gaara avait pu se décider grâce à ce simple moment passé en la présence d'Itachi. Après tout, la seule chose qu'il désirait désormais était de s'unir et de vire enfin au côté du corbeau alors quoiqu'il dise ou quoiqu'il fasse, il ne pourrait jamais répondre aux attentes du roux. Comme l'avait dit l'Uchiwa, le mieux à faire désormais était de ne pas blesser plus que nécessaire son ami.

A leur arrivée, Naruto poussa un petit soupir ennuyé en remarquant que la porte de l'appartement était fermée. Il aurait en effet voulu régler une bonne fois pour toute cette histoire et pouvoir enfin se poser tranquillement toutefois remarquer l'absence de Gaara signifiait décaler encore la discussion qu'il attendait. Il déverrouilla la porte et pénétra chez lui, le brun sur les talons. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire le temps que le roux arrive, ils finirent par s'allonger l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé.

Bien que le téléfilm qu'ils s'étaient mis semblait minable et mièvre au possible, ils n'en tinrent pas compte et profitèrent simplement de ce moment pour se reposer. Le blond aimait cette proximité établie avec Itachi, savoir qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots ou déclarations pour se sentir bien et à leurs places le réjouissait réellement. Il réalisa très vite que les caresses de son fiancé se faisaient de plus en plus lentes et rares et sourit en remarquant finalement qu'il s'était endormi. Il voulut se tourner légèrement pour avoir l'occasion de détailler au mieux Itachi néanmoins, ne voulant risquer de le réveiller, il préféra s'abstenir. Il se contenta de profiter de la chaleur du corps de l'autre, de son souffle régulier dans son cou et de son odeur des plus attrayantes.

Ce simple moment, banal et calme, lui fit pleinement réaliser que le rêve dans lequel il avait l'impression d'être plongé depuis la veille était bel et bien réalité. Il songeait à s'endormir à son tour au creux des bras de son amant lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre. Comprenant qu'il s'agissait de Gaara qui rentrait enfin, il se leva aussi lentement que possible, toujours pour préserver le sommeil du brun, et une fois debout, éteignit la télé qui ne ferait sans doute que les gêner. Il se retourna ensuite et remarqua le roux qui l'observait en silence. Naruto mit rapidement un doigt devant sa bouche pour faire comprendre à l'autre qu'ils devaient faire doucement avant de se diriger vers lui.

- Allons dans ma chambre, chuchota-t-il une fois qu'il fut à ses côtés.

Il attendit que le roux donne son accord pour, une fois fait, se rendre dans la pièce. Il referma derrière eux et poussa un petit soupir de soulagement à l'idée de ne pas avoir réveillé son fiancé. Il devinait le corbeau réellement fatigué et, sachant pertinemment que la discrétion n'était pas son fort, avait craint de le sortir de ses songes.

- Excuse-moi de te demander de faire doucement chez toi mais Itachi s'est endormi sur le canapé, expliqua le blond avec embarras.

- Ce n'est rien.

Naruto dévisagea un bref instant Gaara qui semblait comme à son habitude calme et impassible. Il avait toujours eut l'impression de comprendre le roux mieux que quiconque et n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il soit passé à côté de quelque chose d'aussi gros que des sentiments amoureux. Bien sûr il s'était produit exactement la même chose avec Sasuke, il n'avait d'abord pas voulu y croire avant de devoir se rendre à l'évidence. La situation semblait étonnement similaire et le blond s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi aveugle dans un cas comme dans l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ? Reprit finalement le roux.

Le blond hésita, il désirait vraiment avoir une conversation franche et pouvoir dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur mais qu'il le veuille ou non, il devait s'abstenir.

- Eh bien, hésita-t-il, ce n'était pas vraiment une question en fait. Je voulais juste te prévenir qu'Itachi et moi étions de nouveau ensemble alors euh…enfin je voulais voir avec toi ce qu'on allait faire pour l'appart et ce genre de truc.

Alors qu'il parlait, l'Uzumaki n'avait pas réussi à faire face au regard de son ami qu'il sentait pourtant fixé sur lui. Il avait l'impression que s'il croisait ne serait qu'une seconde les orbes bleus de son ami, il ne pourrait mentir et sortirait tout ce qui lui trottait dans la tête en un bordel innommable. Remarquant le silence pesant, il se tritura les mains et s'apprêtait à redresser la tête lorsqu'il entendit enfin la voix de l'autre s'élever entre eux.

- Il te l'a dit n'est-ce pas ?

- Je…euh…non, répondit précipitamment l'autre.

- Si tu réponds non c'est que tu vois de quoi je parle, rétorqua Gaara. Tu as toujours été si expressif, on voit directement lorsque tu es mal à l'aise ou lorsque tu mens.

Naruto rougit, gêné d'être si facilement et surtout si rapidement percé à jour, et gigota sur le bord de son lit avec gaucherie. Il ne comprenait pas que l'on arrive si bien à lire en lui alors qu'au contraire lui ne devinait jamais les sentiments et pensées de son entourage. Il cherchait encore quoi répondre lorsqu'il vit son ami se relever et le dévisager un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je ne suis pas là pour te compliquer inutilement la vie. Je suis vraiment heureux que ça se soit arrangé pour toi alors ne fais pas cette tête d'enterrement.

- Je…je ne sais pas quoi dire. Ce matin encore je voulais te remercier pour ces derniers mois, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi alors quand j'ai appris ça, enfin quand j'ai fait cracher le morceau par diverses menaces à Itachi, se corrigea-t-il, je n'ai plus vraiment su quoi faire ou quoi dire.

Ce fut cette fois à Gaara de garder le silence. Il comprenait parfaitement la position du blond et avait justement tenu à garder ses sentiments secret pour éviter ce genre de situation néanmoins, maintenant qu'ils en étaient là, il hésitait réellement à parler d'un désir qui le taraudait depuis bien trop longtemps. Naruto semblait vouloir le remercier alors peut-être qu'après tous les sacrifices qu'il avait fait pour son colocataire, celui-ci serait prêt à lui passer sa seule demande égoïste.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir répondre à tes sentiments, continua l'autre en baissant de nouveau la tête avec gêne.

Conscient que s'il voulait obtenir ce qu'il désirait, il s'agissait surement là de la seule occasion qui lui serait donnée, Gaara interrogea :

- Tu veux vraiment faire quelque chose pour moi ?

- Bien sûr, dis-moi ce que tu veux, lança le blond d'un nouvel entrain.

- Laisse-moi t'embrasser.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as très bien compris.

Ils se jaugèrent l'un l'autre du regard avant que le roux ne poursuive un air indéchiffrable sur le visage:

- S'il te plaît, je ne te demande que ça en remerciement. Juste cette seule et unique fois j'aimerais pouvoir t'embrasser.

- Il n'y a vraiment rien d'autre que je puisse faire ? Demanda Naruto dans une grimace.

Voyant Gaara afficher une mine dépitée, le blond ne se sentit pas de lui refuser la seule demande qu'il ait jamais émise et déclara donc d'une voix légèrement tremblante :

- Alors juste cette fois.

Le roux qui s'était plongé dans ses pensées l'espace d'un instant redressa la tête et planta son regard azur dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Il voulut premièrement avoir une confirmation avant de se raviser, après tout il ne voulait pas laisser à Naruto l'occasion de changer d'avis. Il se rapprocha de lui et ne tenant pas compte du visage confus de l'autre, lui passa la main dans les cheveux. Gaara n'avait jamais cru que sa requête allait être acceptée et avait désormais le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Le blond perçut dans la caresse de ses mèches blondes un faible frissonnement et remarqua alors le trouble et l'incertitude qu'avait désormais son ami à agir.

- Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ? Questionna doucement Naruto.

- Est-ce que nous serons toujours amis après ça ?

L'Uzumaki compris le dilemme de son colocataire et décida alors de lui faciliter la tâche. Bien qu'il ait lui même hésité, il ne voulait plus avoir à observer le visage blessé de son ami et était donc résolu à faire la seule chose que le roux lui ait jamais réclamé. Il se leva et, saisissant la nuque de son colocataire, scella ses lèvres aux siennes. L'échange premièrement maladroit devint plus assuré lorsqu'une fois la surprise passée, Gaara répondit au baiser avec ardeur. Il lança sa langue à la rencontre de l'autre, savoura les lèvres suaves et s'accrocha au t-shirt à sa portée en un geste désespéré. Il aurait tout donné pour que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais, pour que la chaleur qu'il sentait contre lui demeure, toutefois aussi fort que fut ce désir, il dut se rendre à l'évidence et se détacher du blond.

Haletant, il scruta une nouvelle fois le visage de Naruto qui semblait tout aussi choqué que lui de ce qu'il venait de se produire.

- Oh mince, souffla Gaara, c'était trop bon.

- C'était la seule et unique fois, répéta l'autre après un instant.

Le ton ferme de Naruto fit revenir le roux sur terre. Il se passa distraitement la main sur les lèvres pour essuyer les quelques gouttes de salives qui avaient perlé durant leur échange et baissa la tête en une sorte de marque de soumission.

- C'est ce que j'ai dis, mais je ne m'excuserai pas pour ça.

- Je ne te l'ai pas demandé.

- Bien.

Un court silence s'installa cependant interrompu par Naruto qui souhaitait briser l'ambiance et la chaleur qui était montée entre eux en remettant la réalité sur le tapis.

- Le mariage sera la 10 octobre, est-ce que tu viendras ?

Le roux sentit son cœur se serrer à cette idée. Il avait espéré que ce baiser aurait éloigné, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, Itachi des pensées du blond et voir qu'il n'en était rien, voir que Naruto n'avait pas donné ne serait-ce que cinq petites minutes à sa cause le blessait. Bien sûr il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le garçon lui tombe dans les bras ou quitte le corbeau pour lui, il aurait juste souhaité que le blond ait pris ses sentiments au sérieux.

- Je ne pense pas, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps, répondit Gaara.

Il tenait vraiment à son amitié et à sa relation avec son colocataire mais bien qu'il ait essayé de faire comme s'il était aisé pour lui de passer outre ses sentiments, il n'en était rien. Il avait remarqué au cours de ces derniers mois que l'Uzumaki n'accepterait nul autre qu'Itachi et s'était donc fait une raison néanmoins, le cœur n'étant hélas pas aussi simple à contrôler que la raison, il ne se sentait pas encore la force de faire face à leur couple.

- Je comprends.

- Je suppose que tu vas aller vivre chez lui.

- Hum.

- Je vais déménager aussi alors, mon père veut que je parte terminer mes études à l'étranger, je pense que c'est l'occasion.

- Comment ça ? Pourquoi aussi soudainement ? S'étonna le blond.

- Ce n'est pas soudain, à la base il voulait que j'y aille pour la rentrée de septembre.

- Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti ?

Le regard que lui lança Gaara répondit parfaitement à la question. Il n'était pas parti à cause de lui. Il n'avait pas voulu le laisser alors qu'il allait si mal.

- Ça me fera du bien de changer d'environnement, se contenta de répondre l'autre.

- Combien de temps comptes-tu y rester ?

- Je ne sais pas, tout dépendra de la façon dont ça se passe là-bas.

- Tu reviendras quand même de temps en temps n'est-ce pas ? S'inquiéta l'Uzumaki.

- Evidemment, je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser mes amis derrière.

Naruto sourit en sentant la main de l'autre se poser sur son épaule. Il avait craint un instant que Gaara cherche à s'éloigner complètement de lui, alors voir qu'il n'en était rien le rassurait réellement. Bien sûr il comprenait parfaitement que le roux ait besoin de temps pour se faire à la situation et pouvoir de nouveau être en sa présence toutefois il n'aurait jamais accepté une rupture complète de leur relation. Il ne se voyait pas couper les ponts avec Gaara, que celui-ci le veuille ou non. Il savait penser égoïstement et aurait voulu agir autrement cependant il ne pouvait tout simplement pas accepter de perdre l'ami cher qu'était son colocataire.

- Bon je vais y aller, finit par dire le roux.

- Tu ne restes pas là ce soir ?

- Non j'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

Le blond fit la grimace mais ne dit cependant rien. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Gaara après tout il était évident qu'il ne voulait ni tenir la chandelle ni passer la soirée tout seul ici.

- On s'appelle dans quelques jours ?

Naruto premièrement étonné par la demande de son ami finit par opiner vivement de la tête. Il nota un triste sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du roux, sourire qui lui pinça le cœur, avant qu'il le voit faire demi-tour. Gaara qui devinait le regard océan de son ami toujours posé sur lui hésita un instant avant de quitter la pièce. D'un côté il voulait s'éloigner le plus vite possible de Naruto et surtout de son bonheur retrouvé auprès d'Itachi, de l'autre il savait qu'en partant maintenant il n'y aurait plus rien de sa colocation et de ses échanges de ces derniers mois lors de son retour.

Poussant un soupir de résignation, il suivit le couloir et revint dans la cuisine d'où il aperçut le corbeau assis sur le canapé. Celui-ci s'était retourné en l'entendant approcher et le dévisageait désormais avec son éternel air impassible. Gaara faillit parler, il faillit dire quelque chose bien qu'il ne sache absolument pas quoi toutefois, alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, tout ce à quoi il put penser fut que l'homme qui lui faisait face avait ce dont lui rêvait chaque jour. Ainsi, il se contenta de baisser une nouvelle fois la tête pour s'éclipser de chez lui le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Itachi fut soulagé du silence du roux avec lequel il n'avait absolument aucune envie de discuter. Il n'attendit que quelques secondes après son départ pour se lever et rejoindre la chambre de Naruto. Il trouva le garçon qui, paresseusement allongé sur le lit, se cachait le visage avec les mains et alors qu'il esquissait un pas en sa direction, il entendit sa voix s'élever.

- On s'est embrassés.

Bien qu'il marque un temps d'arrêt, il ne stoppa pas pour autant et alla se coucher à son tour sur les draps.

- Tu n'es pas fâché ?

Cette fois-ci il ne répondit pas non plus, il se contenta de passer sa main sous le t-shirt de son aimé pour caresser sa peau avec envie. Remarquant les orbes saphir voilés d'anxiété fixés sur lui, il saisit le menton à sa portée et embrassa amoureusement les lèvres tentatrices.

- Il ne viendra pas au mariage, soupira le blond après qu'ils se soient séparés.

- Arrête de parler de lui. J'accepte déjà qu'il ait goûté à ce qui m'appartiens alors ne m'en demande pas plus.

L'irritation qui perçait au travers de la voix de son amant suffit à tirer un sourire penaud au blond.

- Désolé.

- Tant que tu as compris, ça va.

Pour toute réponse Naruto scella une nouvelle fois ses lèvres à celles du brun avec douceur. Celui-ci lui saisit la nuque pour approfondir le baiser et se serra contre lui avec force. Bien qu'il ait tenté de le cacher il n'appréciait pas du tout l'échange que semblait avoir eu son fiancé avec Gaara et s'en trouvait plus qu'exaspéré. Désireux d'effacer autant que possible le roux du cœur et de l'esprit de Naruto, Itachi se mit à le caresser avec ferveur sans pour autant quitter sa peau savoureuse de la langue. En effet il s'était mis à lécher le menton, le cou puis la clavicule qui lui étaient tour à tour offerts alors que sa main droite frottait la bosse qui commençait à apparaître à l'entrejambe de son amant.

- Attends, l'arrêta l'Uzumaki, je ne suis pas très à l'aise de faire ça ici. Je préférerai qu'on aille chez toi.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre, grogna l'autre, tu ne pensais tout de même pas que la nuit que nous avons passé m'avait réellement contenté.

Naruto qui avait premièrement compris qu'il n'avait pas su satisfaire les besoins du brun se sentit tout d'abord offensé cependant, lorsqu'il sentit l'étreinte d'Itachi se resserrer sur son corps, il réalisa ce qu'il entendait par là. Il ferma les yeux alors que le visage de son amant venait se perdre dans sa nuque et frissonna lorsqu'il l'entendit prononcer au creux de son oreille :

- Après ces quatre mois loin de toi, je suis loin d'être rassasié. Je veux te posséder encore et toujours plus, je veux que tu ne sois qu'à moi, je veux qu'il n'y ait que moi qui puisse t'embrasser, te lécher et te faire jouir. Naruto, chuchota-t-il, je ne veux plus que tu laisses quelqu'un autre que moi te toucher, quelle qu'en soit la raison, c'est clair ?

Le blond fut littéralement bouleversé par ces mots et crut réellement que son cœur allait se décrocher de sa poitrine. Il aimait la possessivité de son amant qui pour lui n'était qu'une des nombreuses marques d'amour que celui-ci lui dédiait.

- Est-ce que c'est clair ? Répéta le brun.

La voix qu'il avait voulue forte avait sonné aux oreilles du blond comme une supplication à laquelle il répondit d'ailleurs avec passion. En effet il embrassa fougueusement le corbeau qui se serra une nouvelle fois contre lui comme si ça vie en dépendait.

- Juste toi, souffla Naruto entre deux baisers.

Itachi poussa un soupir de soulagement alors qu'il ôtait avec hâte les vêtements de son fiancé. Il dégusta autant qu'il put la peau savoureuse qu'il découvrait. Il aurait effectivement pu lécher et mordiller ce plat des plus tentant jusqu'à ce que le souffle lui manque toutefois les gémissements désormais de mises du blond tout autant que ses plaintes lui firent rapidement changer de plan. Le garçon sous lui était en train d'onduler et de se cambrer à tel point qu'Itachi dut réellement prendre sur lui pour ne pas le pénétrer la seconde suivante. Retrouvant les mains tremblantes d'excitation de Naruto en train de détacher sa ceinture, le corbeau lui facilita la tâche en quittant de lui-même le reste de ses vêtements.

- Bordel…

Itachi dévisagea son amant avec incompréhension avant de finalement l'entendre continuer d'une voix faible.

- 'Tachi tu me rends dingue.

Comprenant que l'injure de l'Uzumaki n'était en rien une mauvaise chose, le corbeau se lécha les lèvres avec gourmandises avant qu'il n'attrape les cuisses mises à nu de l'autre. Il se baissa ensuite et lécha le membre gonflé de son fiancé de toute sa longueur. Il sentit les muscles du garçon se contracter au contact et sourit en l'entendant pousser un gémissement de plaisir. Il réitéra à plusieurs reprises son geste alors qu'il insérait déjà deux doigts dans l'antre brûlant de son amant. Il accueillit enfin la verge dure au possible dans sa bouche et débuta dans le même temps de lent va-et-vient avec la main. Il n'avait jamais apprécié faire les fellations et pourtant depuis qu'il était avec Naruto, depuis qu'il pouvait voir ce visage qu'il aimait être traversé par le plaisir à chaque coup de langue, son ressentiment s'était entièrement dissipé. C'est ainsi qu'il apprécia les mouvements de bassins que fit Naruto avec impatience et se délecta de son visage désireux.

- C'est…c'est trop, souffla le blond excité au possible.

Estimant qu'il était temps, le brun lâcha le sexe captif qu'il avait continué à torturer et retira sa main souillée de l'intimité de son amant. Une fois que Naruto eut été libéré de la prise de son fiancé, il repoussa lentement le corbeau sur le dos et, devant son regard fiévreux, s'installa à califourchon sur lui. Itachi aimait mener leurs ébats, il aimait être celui qui malmenait et assaillait son compagnon de mille et un plaisir toutefois il appréciait tout autant lorsqu'à l'occasion son blond prenait les rennes comme à cet instant. L'Uchiwa pu ainsi détailler le corps de son amant qui bouillait d'impatience ainsi assis sur ses cuisses. Il se mordit la lèvre en voyant Naruto se surélever légèrement et poussa un grognement lorsque le garçon se saisit de son membre pour le guider jusqu'à son anneau de chair.

- Tu es si indécent comme ça, souffla-t-il au blond.

Le concerné ne répondit pas toutefois il laissa un sourire provoquant naître sur son visage alors qu'il s'empalait de lui-même sur la hampe d'Itachi. Il poussa un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit le membre gonflé s'enfoncer en lui et ne put retenir des cris de lui échapper lorsque le brun se saisit de ses hanches pour forcer dessus et donner ainsi plus de puissance aux coups de butoir. Dominer le corbeau permettait à Naruto de voir son torse diablement érotique se contracter à chaque mouvement, son visage d'habitude impassible être traversé par le plaisir, sa peau pâle et alléchante luire de transpiration…

Sentant le sexe de son fiancé toucher sa prostate, il rejeta vivement la tête en arrière et tenta de retomber à chaque va-et-vient suivant sur son point sensible. Il éprouvait toujours plus de plaisir à entendre les gémissements du brun s'élever et surtout à le sentir aussi profondément que possible en lui. Son souffle déjà irrégulier vint à lui manquer et c'est alors qu'il percevait son nom être soufflé par l'autre qu'il ne put plus se retenir et se libéra de ce fait sur le ventre de son amant. Celui-ci sentit les chairs de l'antre brûlant tout autant que les mains de Naruto se resserrer sur lui et jouit à son tour dans de puissants tremblements. Il souffla bruyamment tandis que le blond s'affaissait mollement à côté de lui. Ils profitèrent l'un et l'autre de ce sentiment de satisfaction et de satiété qu'ils ressentaient en cet instant pour que finalement Itachi se retourne vers son amant et déclare doucement :

- Depuis hier j'ai l'impression d'être bien plus sensible qu'avant.

- Je te comprends, je suis trop sexy pour que tu puisses garder le contrôle, plaisanta l'autre.

- Je pense plutôt que c'est parce qu'on ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, tout paraît plus intense et excitant après.

- Parce que le reste du temps je ne t'excite pas ? Bougonna le blond vexé.

Itachi laissa un rire lui échapper avant qu'il ne console et ne rassure son amant quant à son pouvoir de séduction. S'il y avait bien une chose dont Naruto n'avait pas à s'inquiéter c'était le désir constant que ressentait son fiancé à son égard.

- En tout cas on a là une bonne idée pour que notre lune de miel soit plus érotique et passionné que jamais.

Naruto qui avait émis l'idée remarqua immédiatement la lueur hésitante dans le regard de son homme et, conscient qu'il s'agissait là d'une suggestion quelque peu controversé, continua :

- On réétudiera cette proposition demain, je crois que pour l'instant nous avons d'autres projets.

Cette perspective plu bien plus que la précédente à Itachi qui embrassa le torse du blond en signe d'accord. Il ne voulait pas penser au lendemain, il ne voulait plus penser à quoique ce soit d'ailleurs, tout ce qu'il voyait était l'envie grandissante qu'il ressentait pour le blond, envie qu'il avait bien l'intention d'assouvir.


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre**: L'amour où on ne l'attend pas.

**Auteur:** Eiji Haruna.

**Disclaimer:** Personnages appartenant à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre: **Romance.

**Couple:** Itachi x Naruto.

**Rated: **MA.

* * *

_Voilà enfin le dernier chapitre de cette fanfic. J'espère que vous apprécierez la fin et que vous prendrez une nouvelle fois plaisir à me lire. Bonne conclusion! =)_

* * *

Ce matin-là contrairement à tous les autres, Naruto n'eut aucun mal à se lever. Il éteignit rapidement le réveil qu'il avait préréglé la veille, s'étira paresseusement du canapé sur lequel il avait dormi, laissa échapper un bâillement sonore de sa bouche et après quelques secondes de léthargie se redressa avec détermination. Il fila immédiatement vers la chambre d'Itachi devant laquelle il s'arrêta prudemment. Il ouvrit lentement la porte ne voulant réveiller son amant avec le grincement de celle-ci et une fois qu'il pût apercevoir la forme sous la couette il appela :

- 'Tachi.

Aucune réponse.

- 'Taaaaaachiiiiiiiiii.

Silence de mort.

- Itachi !

Le concerné sursauta dans son lit enfin réveillé par le ton autoritaire du blond et le regarda avec circonspection.

- Hum ? Se contenta-t-il de grogner.

- Dépêche-toi de te lever sinon je te jure que ça va barder.

Plus qu'habitué aux menaces de son fiancé, le brun, apathique, le regarda s'éloigner d'un pas rageur. Tentant de chasser la fatigue qui pesait toujours sur ses paupières, il se passa la main sur le visage et finit par se lever à son tour. Il se vêtit rapidement d'un t-shirt tombant juste au-dessus de son boxer noir et se dirigea vers la cuisine dans l'espoir d'avoir droit à un bon petit déjeuner.

- Ne t'approche pas de moi, entendit-il s'écrier Naruto à sa vue.

Itachi sourit en se remémorant d'où venait le comportement de son petit-ami et s'installa tranquillement à table où l'attendait café et tartines sur lesquelles étaient déjà étalée la confiture de fruits rouges qu'il aimait tant.

- Merci et bon anniversaire mon amour, souffla-t-il amusé.

- Ne me parle pas comme ça, s'horrifia le blond.

Le sourire du brun s'élargit devant l'air de son compère et c'est donc l'esprit tranquille qu'il dégusta son petit déjeuner sous l'œil désormais désireux de l'autre. Se pourrait-il que Naruto ait une petite faim autre que ses céréales habituelles ? Il le vit secouer vigoureusement la tête de droite à gauche avant de l'entendre déclarer :

- Bon je vais me doucher, sois sûr que si tu me rejoins tu es un homme mort.

Le bleu sombre des yeux de Naruto lui fit prendre au sérieux l'avertissement et il se contenta donc de lorgner sur le corps sublime qui s'éclipsait dans la salle de bain. Itachi soupira devant la cruelle tentation que de filer lui-même sous la douche mais bien conscient que cela réduirait leurs efforts du mois à néant il se contint. En effet le blond avait émis l'idée, qu'il qualifiait désormais d'inhumaine, d'abstinence avant le mariage pour que leurs premiers jours en tant que couple reconnu les combles tous deux et c'est ainsi qu'ils avaient passé le mois précédent leur passage à la mairie dans une frustration totale.

Même si Naruto semblait faire le fier les premiers temps, il refusait désormais tous contacts physiques, tout échanges tendres ou mots doux, ils en étaient même venu à dormir séparés. Itachi bien sûr s'amusait des réactions maintenant à fleurs de peau de son petit-ami néanmoins il n'en menait pas large non plus et devait lui-même constamment lutter pour ne pas plaquer le blond contre un mur avec la ferme intention de le dévorer tout cru. Il fut cependant ragaillardi à l'idée que ce calvaire prendrait fin aujourd'hui même et qu'il pourrait goûter de nouveau à la saveur affriolante de son aimé.

- C'est bon tu peux y aller, et je vais m'habiller dans la chambre donc ne viens pas, entendit-il après une dizaine de minutes.

Désormais habitué à devoir s'éviter dans leur petit nid, Itachi ne releva pas et fila lui-même dans la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla rapidement et rentra dans la cabine de douche où il déclencha un jet d'eau tiède. Il fit tout ce qu'il put pour ne pas penser au blond, à lui précédemment nu sous la douche, à lui bientôt nu et souillé dans leur chambre d'hôtel cependant rien à faire, la perspective de pouvoir enfin retrouver la peau de Naruto seulement quelques heures après l'électrisait. C'est ainsi qu'il tourna rageusement le robinet et tenta de calmer son érection désormais trop présente à son goût par un jet de liquide glacial. Ne voulant pas s'attarder non plus et être en retard en ce jour si particulier, il se lava rapidement avant de couper l'eau pour ensuite sortir. Remarquant que sa serviette n'était pas à sa place il soupira et lança à travers la porte :

- Tu t'es encore trompé de serviette.

- Ouais désolé.

Le blond avait cette sale manie de se saisir du premier linge qui lui tombait sous la main et quoiqu'Itachi en dise rien ne changeait. Résigné, il s'épongea donc avec la serviette orange et noire de son petit-ami avant de se la nouer autour des hanches.

- Naru je sors, prévint-il.

Aucune réponse. Il passa lentement la tête par la porte et répéta sa phrase avant de finalement rentrer dans la pièce voisine qui n'était autre que leur chambre. Remarquant qu'il ne restait plus qu'un costume suspendu il comprit que Naruto s'était déjà vêtu de son habit de cérémonie et commença donc à en faire autant. Il avait tout juste enfilé son pantalon et était en train de mettre sa chemise lorsque ses parents déboulèrent près de lui.

- Oh que tu es beau, s'extasia sa mère.

- Je ne suis même pas encore habillé.

- Justement, répondit celle-ci, je suis fière de mon travail, j'ai fait deux magnifiques garçons.

- Laisse-le Mikoto.

- Quoi laisse-le ? J'ai deux fils gays, leurs punitions pour ne pas me donner de petits enfants va être de devoir me supporter jusqu'à la fin.

Les hommes remarquèrent facilement le ton de reproche mais l'un comme l'autre ne relevèrent pas.

- Tu veux bien m'aider avec la cravate ?

Mikoto se détendit, sachant pertinemment que son fils n'avait nullement besoin d'elle pour ce geste qui faisait son quotidien, elle vit dans sa demande une tentative de la rassurer. Elle poussa un petit soupir de résignation avant de finalement lui sourire doucement et nouer avec habilité le bout de tissu autour de son cou.

- Itachi ?

Les trois personnes présentes relevèrent la tête en direction du nouveau venu avec interrogation. Sasuke sur le seuil de la porte semblait arborer une mine inquiète et ce qu'il dit ne les rassura aucunement.

- Je crois qu'il faudrait que tu parles à Naruto, nous on va y ailler d'ailleurs, on se retrouve à la mairie tout à l'heure.

Le plus âgé des garçons acquiesça doucement avant d'embrasser distraitement ses parents. Il les accompagna jusqu'au salon où ils retrouvèrent Yahiko qui affichait la même mine anxieuse que son frère ainsi que Naruto aux yeux rougis. Il remercia rapidement le roux d'être passé souhaiter un bon anniversaire au blond de bon matin avant de les raccompagner jusqu'à la porte. Le corbeau n'attendit pas de les voir s'éloigner avant de refermer celle-ci pour se diriger ensuite avec angoisse vers son fiancé. Il le détailla un instant, ne pouvant s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point le costume qu'ils avaient choisi mettait bien en valeur le blond, avant qu'il ne s'approche finalement.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le garçon qui jusqu'alors était de dos se retourna machinalement et le dévisagea avec malaise avant de soupirer.

- Je ne sais pas trop, avoua-t-il dans une grimace.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as des doutes ? Continua-t-il devant le mutisme de l'autre.

Naruto perçut facilement la tension dans la voix de son petit-ami et ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de lui faire subir pareille conversation le jour de leur mariage.

- Un peu.

Itachi poussa un grognement d'incompréhension tout en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il scruta quelques secondes les orbes océans qui semblaient préoccupés avant d'inviter leur propriétaire à le rejoindre d'un simple geste de la main. Naruto hésita un instant sachant que se rapprocher du corbeau ne l'aiderait nullement à pouvoir enfin lui avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, mais il secoua finalement la tête et s'installa à son tour.

L'Uchiwa sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine pour une raison cependant complètement différente de l'accoutumé. En effet, le ton qu'avait employé son petit-ami tout comme son expression tourmentée lui faisaient présager le pire. Celui-ci avait avoué avoir des doutes, concernaient-ils leur union ? Voyant que le blond ne semblait pas décidé à parler, il prit son courage à deux mains et demanda l'estomac noué :

- Est-ce que c'est le mariage qui t'effraie ?

Le garçon se contenta d'acquiescer premièrement de la tête avant de finalement avouer d'une voix tremblotante :

- Tu te rends comptes que si on y va, plus jamais tu n'auras de relation avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Bien qu'il ne le montre pas, Itachi était blessé par de tels propos. Apprendre qu'il ne satisfaisait pas Naruto, surtout une heure à peine avant leur passage à la mairie, le chamboulait complètement.

- Ça me convient, sinon je ne t'aurais pas demandé de m'épouser.

- Mais tu dis ça maintenant, mais regarde-nous, on ne va pas du tout ensemble.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu ressens ? Demanda faiblement le brun.

- Je suis désolé de ne t'en parler que maintenant mais j'avais tellement peur d'aborder le sujet. Je voulais garder ça pour moi mais Yahiko et Sasuke ont insisté pour que je t'en parle avant le mariage.

Devant le mutisme désormais adopté par le corbeau, Naruto tenta tant bien que mal de s'expliquer.

- Il faut que tu comprennes que nous n'avons rien à voir. Tu es l'homme le plus beau que je n'ai jamais vu, tu es doté d'une intelligence exceptionnelle et pour compléter le tout tu as un charisme juste inhumain, et regarde-moi à côté. Au fil des ans je suis sûr que tu vas te rendre compte que je ne te mérite pas, à la rigueur si nous restions de simples amants j'aurais peut-être pu l'encaisser mais là on va se marier, ce n'est pas rien. Je ne veux pas av…

- Mais attends, le coupa Itachi, tu parles de quoi là ?

- Je parle du moment où tu vas réaliser qu'il y a des mecs bien mieux que moi autour de toi, lança l'Uzumaki irrité.

Il crut percevoir une lueur d'effarement dans le regard onyx mais ne put en jurer. En effet, Itachi s'était rapidement levé du canapé pour s'écarter vivement. Il allait quitter la pièce sous l'œil interrogateur du blond lorsqu'il se retourna et déclara avec légèreté :

- Je vais finir de m'habiller, je veux que quand je revienne tu sois prêt à me donner l'intégralité de la vie du beau, intelligent et charismatique garçon que tu es car j'ai bien l'intention de te garder prêt de moi jusqu'à ton dernier souffle.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais Naruto, l'interrompit le brun soudainement exaspéré. J'ai commencé à t'aimer bien avant que tu ne me calcules, je me suis déclaré le premier, c'est moi qui ai attendu totalement perdu et incertain que tu me donnes une réponse. Quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble, on a été à ton rythme, et lorsqu'on s'est séparé j'en ai eu le cœur brisé. Depuis de nombreuses années déjà tu es le seul qui occupe mes pensées et je ne pense pas être loin de la vérité en disant que tu es le centre de mon monde alors s'il te plaît arrête de douter de moi et de l'amour que je te porte. Si tu es certain de ton choix et de notre mariage, considère que pour moi la question ne se pose même pas, si ce n'est pas toi, je ne veux personne à mes côtés.

Le corbeau n'avait pas lâché les prunelles azur durant sa tirade et il fut ravi de voir que ses paroles avaient touché son interlocuteur. En effet voir le regard de son fiancé pétiller de la sorte le rassurait et réussi à le convaincre que ses sentiments avaient enfin été intégrés par celui-ci.

- Excuse-moi, entendit-il l'autre prononcer.

- Tu veux que je te pardonne de m'avoir fait dire ce que tu savais déjà ?

- J'avais besoin de l'entendre, se justifia le blond après un bref silence.

Itachi sourit devant le rougissement facilement visible sur les joues halées et clos donc la discussion en précisant :

- M'épouser suffira à te faire pardonner.

Il quitta ainsi la pièce après avoir perçu le léger rire de son amant qui lui fit d'ailleurs chaud au cœur. Bien qu'il soit soulagé de la tournure de la discussion, il ne put que noter l'ahurissement qui avait pointé le bout de son nez lorsqu'il avait cru que les paroles de son blond allaient faire office de rupture. Il se savait totalement dépendant de Naruto et était presque effrayé de la dimension que prenait son amour. Il était soulagé de n'avoir eu à faire qu'à un malentendu car si le jour où son amant en avait marre de lui arrivait, il ne répondrait plus de rien.

Tentant de chasser de ses pensées de pareilles idées, il pénétra dans la chambre et termina de s'habiller en vitesse. S'ils continuaient à traîner de la sorte ils allaient être en retard et ce n'était pas le jour. A la rigueur pour des invités cela pouvait passer inaperçu mais pour les mariés eux-mêmes, c'était une autre paire de manche.

- Tu es prêt ? Demanda-t-il en revenant dans le salon.

- Tu es magnifique, souffla l'autre en le détaillant du regard. Je n'arrive pas à croire que dans moins d'une heure tu m'appartiendras.

- Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter que je ne suis pas un objet ?

Naruto pour toute réponse laissa un ricanement s'échapper de sa gorge. Itachi pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, il était à lui qu'il le veuille ou non et cela serait officialisé dans la journée. Après tout, les anneaux qu'ils allaient s'échanger signifiaient « propriété privée », il y avait bien une raison.

- Je n'aime pas lorsque tu souris comme ça, dans ton langage ce sourire signifie « cause toujours tu m'intéresses » n'est-ce pas ?

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, allons-y maintenant, lança le blond amusé.

Itachi impatient de partir ne rétorqua pas et se contenta d'acquiescer. Il attendit que Naruto ait quitté l'appartement pour refermer derrière eux et le suivit donc dans l'ascenseur. Il ne comprit son erreur qu'une fois les portes fermées. L'espace étant réduit, ils étaient cote à cote de sorte que le parfum enivrant de son amant se répande dans l'habitacle. Il percevait le souffle de celui-ci tout autant que la tension dans l'air et ne perdit pas une seconde lorsque les portes s'ouvrir enfin pour s'extirper de la cabine de fer.

Il quitta rapidement le hall du bâtiment et respira vivement l'air frais, désireux de calmer les palpitations de son cœur. Il entendit Naruto rassurer leur chauffeur qui s'était approché avec inquiétude avant qu'il ne fasse lui-même un signe de la main pour signifier qu'il allait bien. Il chercha à reprendre vite contenance devant le sourire amusé de son compagnon et, remarquant l'heure déjà bien avancée, s'installa dans la voiture. Il observa son amant rentrer à ses côtés et ne put empêcher un sentiment de satisfaction de naître en lui. Quoiqu'en dise le blond, Itachi les estimaient parfaitement assortis et seulement songer qu'ils seraient légalement unis dans la journée le rendait fou de joie.

Il saisit sans y penser la main de Naruto, dans un geste naturel, et il fut ravi de sentir la faible pression qu'exerçaient désormais les doigts du blond sur sa peau. Il échangea un regard complice avec les prunelles océans avant de se détourner vers la fenêtre. Il voulait profiter de ce moment de tranquillité, de ce silence et de ce simple contact avant le tumulte de leur mariage.

- Est-ce que tout est prêt pour ce week-end ? Demanda le blond après quelques minutes.

- Normalement oui, il manque juste la préparation de la salle mais le décorateur doit s'en charger demain. Apparemment il connait déjà le traiteur donc de ce côté-là on n'aura pas de soucis non plus.

- On a bien fait de s'organiser comme ça, le mariage la semaine et une grande fête le week-end. On n'aura pas à se soucier du lendemain au moins, plaisanta Naruto.

- Ne bois pas trop quand même, ce serait dommage que la réception de notre mariage se transforme en gros trou noir dans ton esprit.

Le blond en accord avec son amant acquiesça lentement avant de fantasmer sur leur samedi. Leur union ayant pour but premier de fusionner leurs entreprises, ils avaient bien sûr dû convier les clients importants, associés et autres relations de travail au début de soirée. Un gala avait de ce fait été organisé dans les locaux de l'entreprise comme ça avait été le cas lors du réveillon de noël. Lorsqu'ils le décideraient ils pourraient ensuite quitter la réception et rejoindre une salle des fêtes qu'ils avaient louée pour rejoindre leurs amis. Naruto voulait directement passer à cette étape néanmoins son amant avait été clair, il n'y avait pas de fête sans passer à l'autre.

- On y est dans deux minutes, annonça le chauffeur depuis l'avant de la voiture.

L'Uzumaki laissa naître un sourire radieux sur son visage tout en se retournant vers son compagnon. Il observa un instant son air tranquille avant de se rapprocher pour déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue. Bien qu'il doive lutter pour ne s'arrêter qu'à se simple échange, Naruto apprécia la douce caresse de son amant dans ses cheveux.

- Je t'aime Naruto, chuchota le brun.

Le concerné planta son regard dans celui sombre de son vis-à-vis et poussa un faible soupir. Il aurait voulu sceller ses lèvres aux siennes, il aurait voulu lui montrer une nouvelle fois l'étendue de son amour que ces simples mots faisaient bouillonner en lui. Il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à céder à la tentation lorsqu'il sentit la voiture s'arrêter. Il hésita une seconde et entendant finalement leurs familles et amis proches les appeler de l'extérieur, il poussa un nouveau soupir de résignation. Il apposa fugacement ses lèvres sur celles rosées de son amant, une seconde tout au plus, avant de s'écarter et d'interroger tout sourire :

- On y va ?

Il attendit l'approbation du brun avant de signifier au chauffeur qu'ils étaient prêts. Celui-ci s'extirpa de la voiture, amplifiant un court instant le brouhaha extérieur, et en fit le tour pour venir ouvrir la portière de Naruto. Le blond sortit avec hâte et salua les personnes environnantes le temps que son futur époux en fasse autant. Tout en remerciant ses amis de s'être déplacés, l'Uzumaki sourit en sentant la main fine du corbeau se lier une nouvelle fois à la sienne.

Apprenant qu'ils étaient légèrement en retard par une remarque de Fugaku Uchiwa, Naruto embrassa brièvement ses parents avant de se lancer vers la mairie aux côtés d'Itachi. Ils sentaient l'un comme l'autre leurs cœurs s'accélérer alors qu'ils montaient les quelques marches les séparant encore de la salle. Ils échangèrent un léger sourire avant d'y pénétrer et s'avancèrent d'un même pas vers le maire. Ils avaient décidé de faire quelque chose de simple, pas de musique ou d'animation particulière, juste eux et leurs proches dans un lieu empreint de sobriété.

A partir de ce moment-là, Naruto perdit complètement la notion du temps. Il avait à la fois l'impression que les déclarations qui leur étaient dédiées étaient sans fin, alimentant plus que jamais son impatience de s'unir enfin au brun, alors que d'un autre côté lorsque le maire leur laissa enfin la parole pour le consentement mutuel, il avait le sentiment que tout s'était passé en un clignement de paupières.

Il tourna la tête vers Itachi qui l'observait avec intensité et ne put retenir un frisson de s'emparer de lui alors qu'il entendait un « oui » franc et puissant s'élever dans la salle. Il attendit que le maire lui pose également la question par-dessus les faibles commentaires de l'assemblée avant qu'il ne lâche lui aussi un « oui » convaincu.

La gorge serrée par l'émotion, ils se retournèrent alors tous deux vers Sasuke, témoin de Naruto et porteur des alliances, qui remplit son rôle dans un sourire réjoui. Il tendit effectivement le coffret rouge à son aîné qui s'en empara sans attendre. Itachi l'ouvrit délicatement et en sortit deux anneaux argentés dont seule la taille différait. Il caressa un bref instant la date de leur union gravée à l'intérieur du bijoux destiné à Naruto avant de redresser la tête et de saisir la main de son amant.

Il avait la sensation que le monde entier était réduit au silence de cet instant magique. Il sourit en remarquant le léger tremblement de son compagnon et, décidant finalement de ne pas faire durer plus longtemps la tension ambiante, il lui passa la bague au doigt. Il s'amusa de l'air concentré qu'affichait le blond en effectuant le même geste, et attendit ensuite avec la même impatience que son aimé, la bénédiction du maire.

Lorsque retentit enfin le « je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage » tant attendu, le cœur d'Itachi éclata comme les applaudissements ambiants et c'est avec émoi qu'il passa sa main derrière la nuque de son époux pour l'attirer à lui en un tendre baiser. La situation l'exigeant, ils se séparèrent tout de même rapidement pour se retourner une nouvelle fois vers le maire. Ils étaient l'un comme l'autre transporté par le moment si bien qu'ils signèrent les registres dans une totale béatitude. Ils attendirent patiemment que leurs témoins, autrement dit Sasuke et Kisame, fassent de même pour guetter le signe du départ. Le maire les félicita et leurs souhaita de vivre un long et heureux mariage avant de leur permettre d'aller retrouver leurs proches.

Naruto se sentait littéralement en train de planer. Il accueillait les vœux de chacun et les remerciait d'être venus. Bien qu'il n'y ait que leurs familles et amis proches, il avait le sentiment que leur mariage n'aurait pu mieux se passer et c'est donc un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres qu'il réceptionna ses parents émus au possible.

- Vous étiez si beaux, lâcha sa mère attendri.

- J'ai du mal à croire que mon petit garçon en soi déjà là, souffla son père en lui passant la main dans les cheveux avec affection.

- Je ne suis plus un petit garçon, la preuve.

Et tout en parlant, Naruto avait levé la main pour montrer avec fierté son anneau argenté. Il échangea encore quelques instants avec ses parents avant de se décider à rejoindre Itachi toujours en discussion avec les siens. Il embrassa d'abord Mikoto avant de serrer timidement la main de Fugaku. Il savait parfaitement que la mère de son époux lui avait pardonné sa coucherie avec Sasuke estimant que si Itachi avait fait avec, elle devait en faire autant. Son père cependant ne parvenait à oublier les mois de conflits qui avaient suivi cette histoire et ne voulait ni gracier Naruto, ni s'excuser de la baffe mémorable qu'il lui avait mis. C'est ainsi qu'ils restaient toujours polis l'un envers l'autre, sans pour autant discuter ou s'entendre plus que nécessaire.

Le blond fut soulagé lorsque d'une pression de la main, Itachi l'invita à s'avancer vers leurs amis. Ils échangèrent de nouveau les félicitations et remerciements de mises et profitèrent de leur chemin jusqu'à l'extérieur pour informer les invités des derniers détails de la fête organisé le week-end.

Ils restèrent encore une bonne dizaine de minutes devant la mairie à partager avec leurs proches leur moment de bonheur avant qu'Itachi ne demande à son conjoint son feu vert. Celui-ci acquiesça et après avoir une nouvelle fois embrassé tout le monde, rejoignit son amant dans la voiture. Le chauffeur ne mit pas longtemps après leur monté à s'engager sur la route et à prendre le chemin de leur hôtel.

- J'ai cru que mon cœur allait lâcher, avoua le blond en observant son alliance.

- J'admets que je ne pensais pas être si ému.

- D'un côté tu te maries avec moi, je comprends que tu sois bouleversé, plaisanta Naruto.

- Petit vantard.

Le plus jeune eut juste le temps de laisser ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire amusé qu'il se sentit attirer par la cravate contre son époux. Il ouvrit immédiatement la bouche en sentant la langue mutine lui demander l'accès et poussa un soupir d'aise lorsque les bras d'Itachi vinrent l'enlacer avec douceur. Il ferma les yeux alors qu'il retrouvait le touché si familier et surtout l'habileté buccale non négligeable du brun. Bien qu'il se sente fondre sur place, il dut vite redescendre sur terre par le pragmatisme constant de son amant.

- Attache-toi, c'est plus prudent. On aura tout le temps pour ça une fois à l'hôtel.

Naruto haussa volontairement un sourcil pour signifier à l'autre son incompréhension puis, devant le regard totalement inflexible de celui-ci, il se réinstalla avec mollesse.

- Rabat-joie, grommela-t-il.

Itachi s'amusa de la moue indignée de son amant et, d'humeur taquine, lui saisit la main pour lui lécher sensuellement les doigts. Il remarqua facilement les yeux de Naruto s'écarquiller de surprise et il ne put retenir un éclat de rire lorsque celui-ci retira sa main avec brusquerie.

- Ça te plait hein ? Interrogea le blond avec frustration. Tu me demandes de patienter pour me chauffer deux secondes après, sadique à la con.

- Doucement sur les compliments, tu vas finir par me faire rougir.

Naruto qui ne s'attendait pas à une réponse pareille et encore moins faite avec l'air espiègle qu'affichait son compagnon, sentit son début d'irritation s'envoler instantanément. Il détourna la tête pour cacher son sourire et soupira d'aise en sentant la tête du brun s'apposer en douceur sur son épaule.

Sur le chemin ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres. Ils évoquèrent par exemple le couple que formaient depuis plusieurs mois déjà Yahiko et Sasuke. En effet, ils trouvaient que le cadet des Uchiwa n'avait jamais paru si épanoui et comblé et il ne faisait nul doute que le mérite en revenait au roux. Ils semblaient réellement bien ensemble et même si parfois une dispute éclatait, elle ne demeurait jamais assez longtemps pour mettre à mal leur ménage. Le blond fit également par de la déception que consistait pour lui l'absence de Gaara toutefois, conscient qu'il ne pouvait rien y changer et surtout que le sujet irritait son compagnon, il décida de l'abréger. Ils abordèrent à peine le problème que constituait toujours Fugaku. Naruto, lui, n'avait aucunement envie de repenser aux regards froids de son désormais beau-père alors qu'Itachi, connaissant le trouble de son amant, préférait carrément éviter le sujet. C'est ainsi qu'ils se lancèrent sur une discussion récurrente et des plus frustrante pour le blond.

- Ma mère m'a encore fait des remarques sur le fait qu'on ne puisse pas avoir d'enfant.

- Que tu ne veuilles pas d'enfant plutôt, corrigea Naruto en insistant bien sur le « tu » de sa phrase.

- En même temps nous serons amenés à diriger l'entreprise alors qui est-ce qui va s'en occuper ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je pouvais très bien rester à la maison pour m'en occuper. Ton salaire serait amplement suffisant et moi le commerce et tous ces trucs ça m'a toujours déprimé à un point inimaginable.

- Tu en veux vraiment un ? Questionna le corbeau un air indescriptible sur le visage.

- Tu sais très bien que oui alors arrête de retourner le couteau dans la plaie, grogna l'autre.

- Je suppose que si tu y tiens tant on pourrait peut-être l'envisager, dit pensivement le corbeau.

Naruto ouvrit ses yeux comme des soucoupes. Jamais au grand jamais il n'avait pensé qu'Itachi daignerait seulement repenser à ça. Ils avaient effectivement déjà eu une discussion à ce sujet et le blond avait gardé pour tout souvenir le refus catégorique de l'autre. Ne voulant pas laisser la chance à Itachi de se rétracter, le plus jeune garda le « vraiment ? » qu'il avait sur le bout des lèvres et se contenta de montrer toutes ses dents en un sourire éblouissant. Il s'apprêtait à accueillir le doux baiser de son époux lorsqu'il sentit la voiture s'immobiliser.

- On y est, lança le chauffeur.

Le blond leva légèrement la tête et perçut sans mal l'impatience désormais évidente dans le regard onyx. Sans un mot il ouvrit alors la portière et s'extirpa du véhicule. Il ne se retourna pas sachant pertinemment qu'Itachi suivait et se dirigea vers l'entrée du luxueux hôtel.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'était nécessaire de venir ici ? Rester à l'appart nous aurait coûté bien moins cher.

En réalité Naruto ne portait que peu d'intérêt au prix de la chambre et cherchait par ce sujet à mettre de côté l'idée que dans seulement quelques minutes il allait retrouver le corps qu'il savait brûlant de son amant.

- On sera plus tranquille ici, lâcha le brun du bout des dents.

Le plus jeune sourit en devinant dans cette attitude l'envie croissante de son conjoint. Il savait que le détachement et l'impassibilité qu'Itachi essayait de transmettre n'était rien d'autre qu'une vaine tentative pour cacher son empressement. Il le suivit donc jusqu'au guichet où on leur remit la clé de leur chambre. Après un bref « merci » ils firent volte-face et se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs qu'ils avaient remarqués sur leur droite. Ils n'eurent à attendre qu'une dizaine de secondes avant que les grandes portes de fer ne s'ouvrent enfin devant eux et c'est d'un même pas qu'ils s'avancèrent. Après avoir appuyé sur le bouton correspondant à leur étage, Naruto eut le malheur de relever la tête.

Il déglutit en remarquant le regard fiévreux de son époux qu'il ne pouvait pourtant pas lâcher. Il avait l'impression d'être totalement enchaîné à ces yeux sombres qui semblaient le déshabiller avec ardeur. Le blond grogna un « enfin » irrité lorsque l'ascenseur se stoppa avec lenteur. Ils rejoignirent en hâte leur chambre qu'Itachi déverrouilla rapidement. Dans un élan de galanterie totalement inespéré en cette situation, il invita Naruto à rentrer d'un geste de la main avant de le suivre avec précipitation.

A peine eut-il refermé la porte d'un vif mouvement du pied qu'il plaqua violemment le blond contre le mur. Celui-ci trop impatient de sentir enfin les mains fines de son amant sur son corps abandonna immédiatement l'idée de se plaindre de la brusquerie et lança avidement sa langue à l'encontre de sa jumelle. Il sentait son cœur marteler sa poitrine alors que le corps sublime de son aimé venait se coller au sien. En temps normal il aurait charrié son brun de la bosse déjà plus qu'évidente qu'il percevait contre sa cuisse néanmoins n'en menant pas large non plus et surtout ne voulant perdre une seconde en paroles inutiles, il se retint.

Il sentait désormais la langue affamée descendre dans son cou avec impatience et, désireux de lui laisser une plus grande marge de manœuvre, il ôta tant bien que mal sa veste et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Itachi comprenant parfaitement l'idée prit le relais et une fois le torse de son amant à découvert, il lécha, mordilla, téta, chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée. Se rengorgeant des gémissements du plus jeune qui s'embrasait un peu plus à chaque coups de langue, il commença à descendre lentement jusqu'à atteindre la barrière que formait le pantalon. Alors qu'il allait taquiner le nombril par divers assauts buccaux, il ouvrit avec habileté la braguette gênante et abaissa d'un geste le vêtement.

Il releva la tête et observa le blond rougit par le plaisir. Ses cheveux légèrement en batailles tombaient sur son visage haletant et faisaient ressortir plus que jamais ses yeux océans. Détaillant désormais le torse finement musclé et la poitrine se soulevant à un rythme plus qu'irrégulier de son amant, Itachi sentit la douleur de son membre s'intensifier un peu plus. Il avait l'impression que la seule observation du corps lascif devant lui pouvait suffireà le faire jouir et c'est donc avec la plus grande volonté qu'il put rassembler qu'il abaissa le caleçon du blond pour libérer son membre gonflé. Il entendit à peine le gémissement de satisfaction de son homme alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour lécher voracement le sexe dont s'écoulait déjà le pré-sperme. Il ne comprit pas immédiatement que Naruto le supplie presque d'arrêter, et ce ne fut qu'après quelques secondes, lorsque celui-ci se libéra dans un puissant gémissement, qu'il réalisa.

Tout en s'essuyant le visage d'une main, Itachi suivit des yeux son blond se laisser lentement tomber au sol. Ça avait été rapide, il n'avait eu à toucher qu'à une ou deux reprises sa verge pour qu'il vienne.

- Trop mignon, ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer alors que le visage hagard de Naruto se tournait vers lui.

Ne voulant attendre le retour sur terre de son époux, le corbeau le prit dans ses bras et sans le moindre effort le conduisit jusqu'au lit de belle taille présent un peu plus loin. Ils avaient choisi une magnifique chambre dont les goûts s'accordaient très bien à leurs préférences cependant, même si auparavant cela leur avait semblé important, ils se fichaient désormais complètement du lieu où ils se trouvaient.

Il déposa Naruto sur le lit et tout en s'allongeant contre lui, il ne put empêcher une expression de surprise de passer sur son visage. En effet, le membre imposant de son aimé était déjà de nouveau opérationnel et son regard brûlant semblait tout aussi obscène. Désireux de faciliter ses prochains mouvements, Itachi se redressa et ôta sa veste pour la jeter un peu plus loin. Il dut une nouvelle fois faire preuve d'un grand contrôle pour déboutonner sa chemise et non pas l'arracher comme il l'avait premièrement voulu. Ayant le regard incliné vers le bas, il n'avait pas remarqué les quelques mouvements de son amant et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit de faibles soupirs se répandre dans la pièce qu'il redressa la tête avec interrogation. Il sentit son sexe pulser dans son boxer alors qu'il comprenait ce que faisait son amant.

Naruto pour leur faire gagner du temps avait profité que le corbeau se dénude pour insérer son index et son majeur dans son intimité et sans le lâcher une seconde du regard, il s'était mis à effectuer de lents va-et-vient. Restant un instant tétanisé par la vision qui lui était offerte, le brun se reprit cependant rapidement et finit de se dévêtir avec hâte. Se retrouvant nu, il saisit enfin son propre membre sur le point d'exploser et actionna son poignet. Surpris que le corbeau se masturbe alors qu'il était là, devant lui, entièrement disposé à le satisfaire, le blond demanda avec incompréhension :

- Qu'est-ce que…tu fous ?

Il eut premièrement pour réponse le grognement qui accompagna la jouissance du brun avant que celui-ci ne se redresse vers lui pour murmurer :

- Je ne voulais pas jouir tout de suite en toi.

Ne supportant plus la tentation que représentait Itachi, le blond retira ses doigts pour se saisir du bras fin de l'autre. Il l'attira sans ménagement à lui et l'embrassa avec avidité. Alors que sa langue jouait avec la seconde, il baissa la main et caressa le sexe du corbeau. Naruto était si bouillant, si désireux, qu'attendre que le membre durcisse de nouveau dans le creux dans sa paume lui parut intenable. Il n'eut cependant pas à patienter longtemps et c'est donc avec une envie exacerbée qu'il releva les jambes, invitant par la même occasion le brun à le pénétrer.

- Ça ira ? Demanda tout de même Itachi.

Bien qu'il ne fût pas réellement sûr de pouvoir attendre si Naruto demandait un peu plus de temps, le corbeau ne pouvait se résigner à le prendre sans vergogne. C'est ainsi qu'il scruta intensément le visage légèrement rougi du blond pour, une fois qu'il eut entendu le suave « 'Tachi…prends-moi » qui lui été dédié, perdre toute retenue.

De sa main gauche, il maintint la cuisse hâlée surélevée, de l'autre il guida sa verge gonflé jusqu'à l'antre ardemment désiré de Naruto. Ne quittant pas des yeux son visage, sexy au possible, le corbeau s'enfonça brusquement en lui. Il apprécia le cri de plaisir qui retentit entre eux et, perdant patience, débuta ses va-et-vient. A chaque nouveau coup de reins qu'il donnait, Itachi avait l'impression de brûler sur place et c'était sans compter sur le blond dont le corps diablement érotique se cambrait désormais sous lui.

Entendant son amant gémir son nom de plus en plus fortement, le corbeau s'abaissa contre lui pour happer ses lèvres en un baiser fougueux. Il sentit les mains de Naruto remonter avec frénésie sur son dos pour venir rejoindre sa chevelure sombre. Comprenant l'idée du plus jeune, il baissa la tête et lui permit de retirer le lien maintenant sa queue de cheval en place plus facilement. Il perçut la caresse de ses cheveux ébène tombant sur ses épaules et nota l'air de satisfaction qui passa brièvement sur le visage de son amant.

Il scella une nouvelle fois ses lèvres à celles du blond avant de se redresser pour se retirer complètement de l'intimité de Naruto. Celui-ci poussa un grognement de frustration avant d'accéder à la demande muette de son conjoint. Il se fit effectivement rouler sur le côté pour se rétablir et se mettre à quatre pattes. Il savoura le touché des mains fines d'Itachi sur son dos et encore plus celui de la langue humique qui rejoignit sa nuque et c'est au moment précis où il s'apprêtait à quémander plus de caresses de son brun qu'il le sentit le pénétrer à nouveau. La cadence fut immédiatement endiablée si bien que Naruto désireux d'étouffer ses cris de plaisirs, enfouit sa tête dans la couverture.

Il aimait entendre la respiration d'Itachi devenir lourde et irrégulière, il aimait sentir ses mains douces enserrer ses fesses de la sorte, il aimait se sentir transpercé par sa verge, et plus que ça, il aimait se dire qu'ils s'abandonnaient totalement l'un à l'autre. C'est sûr cette idée et avec l'aide de la main enflammée qui était venue rejoindre son sexe que Naruto se libéra dans de violents tremblements. Les coups de reins suivants le rendirent fou à tel point qu'il crut se perdre littéralement dans le plaisir qui l'avait saisi. Il frissonna une nouvelle fois en sentant le sperme d'Itachi se répandre en lui et ne put que regretter de ne pas pouvoir admirer son visage aux traits magnifiques être traversé par l'extase. Il avait beau avoir observé ce spectacle un nombre incalculable de fois, il ne s'en lassait pas et attendait toujours leurs prochains ébats avec impatience. Il sentit Itachi se retirer une nouvelle fois pour venir s'allonger près de lui et c'est avec plaisir qu'il répondit à son tendre baiser. Il se rapprocha et vint enlacer le corps pâle dont la poitrine se soulevait toujours à un rythme irrégulier.

- Un mois c'était beaucoup trop, soupira le blond en caressant quelques mèches sombres.

Pour toute réponse, le brun se resserra contre le corps de son amant et embrassa la clavicule à sa portée. Il caressa du bout des doigts le torse hâlé et laissa un soupir de contentement lui échapper.

- Dire qu'il y a un an jour pour jour tu m'appelais pour me proposer un rendez-vous. On en a fait du chemin, déclara tranquillement Itachi.

- Ce jour-là, je n'avais pas un seul instant imaginé que les choses tourneraient comme ça.

- Pas trop déçu ?

Devant l'air amusé de son amant, Naruto ne put que laisser un sourire sincère fendre son visage.

- Pas le moins du monde, dit-il en léchant la lèvre inférieure de l'autre.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter qu'Itachi l'avait attrapé par la nuque pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Il se sentit rapidement devenir fiévreux face aux assauts buccaux du corbeau accompagnés d'autres tripotages en tout genre et c'est donc avec un soupçon d'exaspération qu'il laissa son amant se détacher de lui après quelques minutes.

- Attends, je viens de me rappeler que j'avais quelque chose pour toi, expliqua le corbeau en se relevant.

- Si ce n'est pas urgent ce n'est pas la peine. On a un mois de sexe à rattraper et un mariage à consommer, se plaignit Naruto en le voyant s'éloigner.

- Ne t'inquiète pas c'est aussi au programme.

Voulant en terminer rapidement avec cette surprise qui l'irritait déjà, le blond se leva à son tour et suivit avec impatience son époux dans la pièce attenante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il finalement en apercevant son amant la tête dans le frigidaire.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et se saisit de la boîte qu'il avait fait amener un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Il se retourna et se rapprocha du plus jeune qui semblait avoir compris l'idée.

- Ce n'était pas la peine, souffla celui-ci.

Bien qu'il dise cela, Itachi savait pertinemment que sa petite attention avait fait plaisir au blond et il ne perdit donc pas une seconde une fois près de la table pour faire découvrir à son compagnon le gâteau qu'il avait choisi.

- Il y a tout plein de crème, s'extasia le garçon désormais majeur.

- Bon anniversaire, lui susurra l'autre au creux de l'oreille.

Le plus jeune sourit avant d'embrasser amoureusement son époux qui semblait le dévisager avec appétit.

- J'ai bien joué le coup n'empêche, se vanta Naruto après quelques instants.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien c'est simple, à cause de ta morale tu ne pourras jamais divorcer. Si tu le fais tu peux être sûr que ça gâchera absolument tous mes prochains anniversaires alors comme tu es un gentil garçon, ça n'arrivera pas. Tu es donc enchaîné à moi jusqu'à la fin, s'exclama-t-il d'un sourire éclatant.

Itachi laissa un rire lui échapper alors qu'il remarquait une nouvelle fois le raisonnement plus qu'étrange de son compagnon. Tout de même désireux de lui répondre convenablement, il l'allongea sans ménagement sur la table et déclara mi- sérieux mi- blagueur :

- Alors il faudra que l'on adopte un enfant le jour de mon anniversaire pour que je sois sûr que ce ne soit pas toi qui me quittes.

Il vit le blond se figer devant lui et sourit devant le regard saphir qu'il devinait effaré.

- Est-ce que…est-ce que c'est une blague ? Je veux dire ça fait deux fois que tu en parles aujourd'hui alors est-ce que tu l'envisages vraiment ? Entendit-il son époux interroger d'une voix tremblante d'espoir.

- Je veux fonder une famille avec toi Naruto, même si ce sera surement difficile et contesté, je veux élever et chérir un enfant avec toi.

Le garçon, qui ne s'attendait absolument pas à un discours pareil, avait laissé retomber le sourire qu'il affichait encore quelques instants plus tôt pour dévisager son conjoint avec gravité.

- Je te laisse une chance pour changer d'avis, souffla-t-il, mais si tu…

- Je sais que ça te tiens à cœur et malgré ce que j'ai pu te dire j'y ai vraiment pensé, je veux un enfant avec toi, l'interrompit le corbeau.

Cette fois-ci le blond ne réfléchit pas et ne chercha même plus à vérifier la véracité des propos, il saisit brusquement la nuque de son amant qui le dominait toujours et l'embrassa avec ferveur. Les paroles de l'Uchiwa avaient allumé un feu de joie dans son cœur qui, grâce à la proximité du corps nu et affriolant de l'autre contre le sien, se répandait désormais dans tous ses membres comme une fièvre dévorante.

- On devrait bouger le gâteau, murmura Itachi lui-même peu décidé.

Le brun avait bien compris que la seconde manche de leurs ébats était imminente et craignait qu'à cause d'un geste incontrôlé, le gâteau qui était pour l'instant juste à côté de Naruto finisse par terre en une bouillie de crème.

- On s'en fout, je te veux maintenant 'Tachi, répondit finalement Naruto avec fébrilité.

Le corbeau dévisagea le blond toujours nu devant lui et dont le sexe se dressait de nouveau avant de porter son regard sur la pâtisserie bien moins alléchante que son amant. Il laissa un sourire carnassier étirer ses lèvres alors qu'il repoussait légèrement le gâteau sur le côté et déclarait avec suavité :

- Maintenant qu'on est mariés, on aura plus d'une occasion d'en acheter un autre.

Naruto sourit devant l'idée et accueillit avec reconnaissance et impatience l'étreinte de son époux. Il se répéta ainsi plusieurs fois « nous sommes mariés » alors qu'il sentait les lèvres d'Itachi ravager son cou et il ferma les yeux pour tenter d'emprisonner dans son esprit ce doux moment qui se profilait devant eux. Il ne voulait en effet oublier cet instant, cette impression que son cœur brûlait à chacun des souffles du corbeau sur sa peau, cette impression que son corps entier s'enflammait à chaque caresses qu'Itachi lui prodiguait, et surtout, ce sentiment de perdre la tête à chacun des « je t'aime » murmurés aux creux de son oreille.

* * *

_Maintenant qu'on m'en a parlé, j'hésite beaucoup à écrire un épilogue, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?_


End file.
